


Wait, I wasn't meant to die?

by DashingLuna



Series: The Fates Rewrite [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bianca has PTSD from dying, Bianca is everyones older sister, Bianca is gay as shit, Bianca is so tired of this bullshit, F/F, Gen, Haha update schedule who?, He still depressed but is getting better, I guess? Don't know how to write one, Leo and Bianca bonding, Leo and Bianca go on a roadtrip, Leo is here too for some reason, Misunderstandings, Nico is just so confused, Pansexual Piper McLean, Percy and Bianca are BFFs, Percy and Bianca got that Jock/Lesbian solidarity going on, Sally Jackson is best mum, Saw a fanfic with this concept but was from 2015, Seriously though please be patient, She ain't straight boys, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and only 1 chapter long, and our little emo boy, so now I'm doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 96,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLuna/pseuds/DashingLuna
Summary: Bianca chose rebirth but the Fates seem to have other plans, because Bianca finds herself back to the moment where she died, except... not dead.Or, Bianca gets a second chance at life with the power of time travel
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Piper Mclean, Bianca di Angelo/Piper McLean
Series: The Fates Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834627
Comments: 172
Kudos: 330





	1. The Fates Have A Tea Party

Bianca had chosen rebirth.

She couldn't say she was proud of that decision. She had convinced herself that it would be better to do this, that it would be better to just leave everything behind. That this was how the world naturally worked and that this was what she should do.

But Bianca knew, deep, deep, down that she was just running away. She just wanted a fresh start.

Bianca made the same mistakes as she was leaving Nico behind. The thought of how devastated and betrayed Nico would be was like having both twin gods shoot her in the heart. Though she couldn't turn back now some part of her wished she had at least said goodbye.

~~The other part knew she was too much of a coward to ever do such a thing.~~

Bianca looked down at the river in front of her. Pausing for just a second. Something tugged inside her to wait, wait for just a second. Bianca didn't know why she was like this, she had already stood in line, second-guessing the entire way. She should have already come to peace with her choice. But Bianca listened, and she was glad she did.

Next to her, not too close by but near, she saw a small glimmer. Turning her head she saw doors open.

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, though the doors didn't stay for long, usually, Thanatos would instantly close them. The longest she had seen one open for was three seconds, but even then it was way too short of a time for her to be able to jump through.

Bianca stared at the open doors, these seemed a little different. She knew that architecture, definitely, it had been the same ones she'd seen Nico use when he went to Olympus. This didn't seem like a normal death door though. It was more golden, and instead of white light on the other side, it seemed more... blue. Not like the sky or the ocean, this seemed like an entirely different entity. One that no human would ever see again for hundreds of years to come. Something was different.

Bianca noticed how the doors still hadn't closed. A glimmer of hope hopped its way into her heart.

She didn't notice when she started running towards it, even if it didn't feel like it was going to close something could happen. Bianca was not going to miss another chance.

~~Gods, she just wanted to hug Nico again. She wanted to promise to never leave his side again and actually stick to it.~~

Diving into the doors, and getting engulfed by the unfamiliar light, Bianca heard a loud slam as the doors shut behind her. Everything felt heavy like every single movement was going to make her pass out from exhaustion. Faintly, as she felt her eyelids drop, she could hear the soft chuckling of three old ladies. 

0-0-0

Bianca could tell she was dreaming the moment she opened her eyes.

She was in a place that felt vaguely familiar. Somewhere that she once had called home. Somewhere that she hadn't seen in so long there was no way it wasn't a distant memory.

Looking around the place Bianca noticed she wasn't alone.

All furniture that had once lay there seemed to have cleared for the large circular table that lay in front of her, four chairs surrounding it, three of which had people inhabiting it. All of them had tea in their hands and were all staring at Bianca with a beady and judging eye. One of them, the middle one, beckoned her forward and seeing as though Bianca didn't have much of a choice she obliged.

A teacup floated in front of her, defying gravity as it waited for her to pick it up. Grasping and taking a small sip she vaguely recognised it as Jasmine Tea.

"Um..." Bianca stated dumbly, trying to find something she should say. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you? I have a feeling you already know who I am,"

She had a couple of guesses but she hoped they were wrong.

"Clotho," The one with round glasses replied looking down at her. Bianca could tell she was probably the kindest of the three as she smiled at Bianca gently. She reminded Bianca of an old grandmother, caring and giving out gifts every time she visited. "And your suspicions would be correct,"

"Lachesis," The middle one stated. She was the only one without glasses in the trio. She had an unreadable expression on her face, Bianca could only settle for neutral.

"Atropos," The final one said. She had braided grey hair and seemed annoyed to be here. A sharp pair of scissors gleamed threateningly as if she was an anime character, her smile seemed to be wicked. "And why did we even need to talk to the brat anyway, we could've just let Apollo do it,"

"He does not need to be informed on the situation," Lachesis dismissed the idea. Giving a slight wave of the hand, she was obviously the leader by the way she carried herself. She took another sip of her tea. "And we needed to speak to her directly to make sure she understands everything,"

Bianca stayed silent. After all, these were the _fates,_ they were literally the ones who decided how you died or what became of you. She did not want to anger any of them.

"So, you must be wondering why you are here, I should hope?" Clotho asked. To which Bianca nodded. "Well a little while back, on your first quest I presume, we issued a prophecy that stated that you would be lost in the land without rain. Now, due to this prophecy, you died,"

Bianca looked down a bit at the mention of her death. She had had some time to self reflect on it but to say the least, she hated it, in the overall scheme of things it did nothing, and it was overall due to her selfishness that she died anyway.

"It turns out," Lachesis looked irritated. But luckily not at Bianca herself. "That _someone_ miscalculated when your string was meant to be cut,"

Bianca could vaguely hear Atropos grumble some insults under her breath. "So... wait, I wasn't meant to die?"

"It flew the whole timeline into a fluke, your death I mean," Clotho took a sip before continuing. "For a while, we thought we could continue like this, that we could still be able to work with this, but later on we found out that it wouldn't work. You _need_ to stay alive, so now we are here to fix that,"

"There will be some changes to the timeline," Lachesis stated. "Ones we had originally planned and others that are newer,"

"I still vote we erase the brats memory," Atropos mumbled. Two sharp clinks made the woman stop, as two Teacups found there way to there little bowl. Bianca sank lower into her chair as she saw both fates were sending the third a harsh glare.

"You don't get to vote on this, not after you _insisted_ that it was fine for it to get this bad," Lachesis hissed harshly. Clotho seemed to nod in agreement. Bianca watched the three with wide eyes in shock. She never would have guessed she wasn't meant to die, it just felt too right at the time.

"Anyway, we are going to send you back to when you had died, you will live this time," Clotho insisted. "But of course the prophecy will still have to come into effect, so do not expect yourself to be able to reunite with your companions until later,"

"Of course, there will be a small price to pay for this," Atropos seemed excited by this prospect. "No more immortality, and certainly no more being a hunter of Artemis,"

"What?!" Bianca knew she wasn't going to go back there but she at least would've liked a choice in the matter, and maybe an explanation. "Why?!"

"You'll find out in due time, but use your lack of status as an excuse of why you are still alive," Atropos took a small sip of tea before setting it down and smiling wickedly. "Also you cannot tell anyone you know the future. Nor can you give away things that obviously show you are,"

That one made more sense, and she probably would've done that anyway. Bianca nodded, taking another sip of her own tea, it was rather well done. As expected to be when made by the creators of her life and death.

"If we see you again we hope it'll be after all this is over," Clotho smiled one last time before slowly everything began to fade. Leaving only Bianca floating in the dark, waiting for her time to awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, heads up, the start of this story isn't my best work.  
> But it does get better! Just lower your standards a bit!  
> And keep in mind to enjoy!!!!


	2. I Wake Up And Review My Life (And Afterlife) Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca is alive again and going down the road to get back to her friends, meeting people along the way.

For the first time since she was alive, Bianca breathed.

Air filled her lungs, heart pumped in her chest like a constant reminder that she had a body again, the weight of fatigue held her down like a familiar friend. Bianca felt alive, different sense's surrounded her before she even opened her eyes. Like the hard uneven ground beneath her, making her know she wasn't on solid ground, and the smell of oil and gold that attacked her nose as if it was a foreign enemy.

Bianca's eyes fluttered open to see a sight she had hoped never to see again. 

The junkyard hadn't changed at all since she had left it, which, to be fair, was because she had only woken up hours after she had first seen it.

She knew her questing crew was long gone, having already checked for her. (Last time it had been for hours, and they hadn't even found her body). Bianca looked around and tried to move only to find that everything hurt. It seemed that the fates wanted to show a little kindness that day, as feeling about with a lazy hand she felt a backpack.

Dragging it closer to her and opening she found a square of ambrosia and munched it down, it tasted like gelato's Bianca would get with Nico on hot days back in Italy. Some part of Bianca wanted to cry from the memory, a lot of her just wanted to cry in general, but she felt like she had to keep on moving.

She had around a day to stop a death, and she wasn't talking about her own.

After making sure she could move without regretting her existence, Bianca went to check what was inside the backpack. A spare change of clothes, all black and some very very dark grey. Food, water, more ambrosia. A few drachmas and 200 dollars. A compass. A map. And finally a stygian iron sword. (She had never owned one, but now that she wasn't a hunter any more she didn't trust herself to shoot as accurately).

Sighing, she tugged the bag over her shoulder and went to brush some of the sand out of her hair. Only to find that her silver tiara was now missing. Well. It was not really missing, more replaced, as in its place were some sunglasses that Bianca decided to flip down.

Biancas hair was a mess, and she needed a shower as soon as possible, she still kept her braid in though, it was more practical than letting it run free in the wind.

She walked, slow and sluggish. Even though the ambrosia helped, it only made it so she felt as though she had gotten hit by a car instead of a freight train. Bianca knew that right now she wasn't going to catch up to the quest. Instead, she planned.

For most of the time that she was dead, she had followed Nico, in earlier times though she'd followed Percy around too. Always looking out for him all the time and making sure he didn't get himself killed. Bianca knew what had happened to him last time, this time though she didn't want that to happen.

The fates had said that things were going to change. Hopefully, that would mean that Nico could smile again. 

Right now, Nico was still smiling.

She wanted to keep that childlike wonder he had had when he was younger. Even if it was so annoying, she hadn't enjoyed it while it had lasted. She wanted to keep as much of his happiness alive as she could. And most importantly, she wanted to be a good big sister.

Bianca didn't hate being his big sister; it was just she had to practically be the boy's parent for so long that she had wanted some independence. Bianca knew that she would be able to have a break back at camp (Chiron was a good father figure) as long as Nico and Bianca both stayed.

She also knew that Percy was the one for the prophecy. Oh, right, yeah, that whole ordeal.

Bianca winced to herself. She didn't have time to think that far ahead. Mostly the changes she wanted to make were small-term ones, revolving around her brother.

Some part of her wondered whether she should try her luck in just going straight back to camp. Then she remembered Zoe and thought better about it.

She could save a life. That mattered just a tiny bit more that Nico. Just for now.

Depression was reversible, through time and effort. Death was not.

(Except in the case of her it seems)

Passing the gate to the outside of the junkyard Bianca looked around. All the stuff at the edge here was hers for the taking, and she needed a mode of transport as she didn't know how to shadow-travel yet, and did not have the time or energy to try it for the first time.

Bianca searched around a bit, anything that she could even use.

A wrecked motorcycle lay on its side. Checking it over Bianca could see it was in an okay condition. The tank was full enough, and Bianca couldn't find anything wrong with the wheels or engineering.

Now Bianca's only experience on motorcycles had been watching Percy drive once, so to say she had any confidence in herself was wrong in every regard. However, all she needed to do was drive to, maybe the nearest McDonalds or something, then she could improvise from there.

Imagine that though, the fates themselves bring you back, and two seconds later you die again because of your inability to drive.

Bianca took a deep breath before reeving the motorcycle and riding down the road.

The sandy desert would've been unforgiving for her eyes if not for the sunglasses. Bianca, in all honesty, was bored out of her mind. It was just her and the occasional tumbleweed that flew by. She had no music, nothing, only the voices in her head.

Those inconsiderate voices.

From what she remembered the next place the crew had gone for their quest had been Hoover dam, pulling up to the side of the road she looked at the map and pulled out an apple from her backpack, taking a bite.

If she kept going straight than she would reach a dead-end where, if Bianca followed the river, she would eventually get there. That would take to long, and by the time she'd have gotten to Hoover Dam, the group would already be flying away. Leaving her to have to deal with the mass of skeletons, which Bianca obviously did not have the energy for.

Thinking logically, she only had to get to the mountain in time, and she didn't need to meet up any sooner. So throwing away her apple core while stuffing the map into her bag Bianca took a little detour. She took a right and drove on from there. Supposedly there would be a small pit stop town, y' know the ones. The ones where the place wasn't built inhabitance but more for people to get a stop before continuing their road trip.

By the time Bianca even got close to the place, she noticed how the tank was nearly empty, and the wheels looked a lot worse than she remembered. She didn't check the engine, hoping that it was a lot better than it sounded.

Pulling into the gas station, she started to fill up her tank a bit. Some people gave her some weird eyes because yeah she was a recently thirteen-year-old girl and Bianca _did_ just pull up in a motorcycle. 

She paid at the counter (while also buying some gummy bears). Then Bianca gained permission to leave her motorcycle at the gas station. She didn't want to run someone over accidentally. Luckily the clerk didn't ask why she was here or what she was doing; all he did was nod at her. Must have seen weirder things than her regularly.

Walking out of the store, Bianca took a left and set her sights on the fast-food establishment gleaming yellow and red.

Bianca had never tried a McDonalds before. Even with the number of times that Nico had gone there, she had been dead and thus never able to give the food a shot. Since she had first woken up a few hours ago, she was finally feeling a positive emotion. Bianca had heard the groans of pleasure coming from Nico when he had first tried a happy meal, and now Bianca was just craving some food that wasn't an apple.

Bianca was dragged out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into someone and went crashing into the ground. Bianca let out a little cry, nothing looked to be broken, but it hurt like hell.

"Ah! Are you alright!" She heard a panicked voice behind her. Picking herself off the asphalt and dusting herself off, she turned around to address the person.

"It's no trouble," Bianca responded politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bianca di Angelo, and you are?"

"Leo Valdez," The boy replied with a big troublemaker grin. "And the pleasures all mine,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:13/11/2020


	3. One Greasy Boy Fixes A Bike With A Sword To His Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca meets the runaway stray Leo Valdez, who she decides needs to be a little less scrawny.

Leo Valdez looked to be around the same age as her. Even though he was short and looked to be malnourished. He seemed to have a Latino background, with ears like a little Santa's elf and a smile that only screamed trouble. His hair was curly and dark while his eyes made it look like he'd been shot with caffeine 

"So what brings you to this small town?" Leo asked. She could see he also wasn't a resident. He seemed way too out of place. His eyes held a particular harmless flirtatious look—nothing too concreate.

"Oh, you know, road trips and stuff," Bianca was never good at lying. That would take practice to get good at. "I'll be back on the road again after some food,"

Bianca took one last look at Leo, he was way too skinny and was obviously on the run, he seemed to have been walking away from the McDonalds place in what looked to be despair. So maybe he hadn't gotten his meal for the day. Bianca sighed to herself before letting her mouth do the taking before her brain could speak.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Bianca pointed at the McDonalds building. She watched as Leo's jaw practically dropped, and her mind caught up with her mouth. "Not a date, just clarifying that before we begin, but the options open if you want,"

She was mostly doing this because... well she was lonely. Truth was she had never had friends her age, or even really talked to people her age. Back inside Westover they'd considered her weird inside the girls dorm, due to the old fashioned way she'd talked. Bianca had gotten a bit better in her speech patterns and history knowledge (she now knew what to cold war was) so she wanted to try it out and talk to someone.

So a small boy in the middle of nowhere, sure. Why not him?

Bianca waited for a few moments and let Leo collect himself. He seemed to be nervous, talking around girls. "I-...I yeah, sure,"

She heard Leo's stomach gurgle in agreement. Bianca smiled as she continued to go towards the establishment, this time with a small companion trailing along behind her. He seemed nervous, like extremely nervous. 

Opening the door, she saw only one worker working as a cashier at the moment. The worker noticed Leo and groaned, loudly and audibly, before ignoring Bianca and glaring at Leo.

"Look, kid, I can't give you anything here for free," The woman pointed an accusatory finger at Leo. "That's not allowed, I'd get fired,"

Bianca walked up to the front desk. "Ma'am, I've got money, and he's with me,"

The woman faltered. Looking back and forth between the two as Leo scurried forward to be behind Bianca directly. Then the woman droned out in her usual voice as the two of them ordered and took their seets. Near the back away from everyone.

The seats were icky, as if they didn't have the time to be cleaned, there was a play area in the back, but even though Bianca was half tempted she didn't have the time. There weren't many other people in the building, so it wasn't too loud that they couldn't hear each other. So Bianca took it upon herself to talk.

Technically she was 15, and with another technicality, she could be considered around 84.

"So, why did the cashier react that way?" Bianca could see he was fiddling with his hands. Leo seemed to be unable to sit still, and it seemed to be more amplified definitely. Maybe it was the fact Bianca was a girl and was intimidated (she did still have her hunter stuff on) or maybe he was just nervous in general.

"I came here asking for some food," Leo answered honestly. He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I..." Bianca shook her head; she didn't want to continue to talk about that because the implications were depressing. He smelt like a homeless person, which would make sense if he was. She couldn't judge him of it though, because she reeked of the smell of a rotting corpse. 

Bianca did have to ask him some questions before she could decide or make assumptions, even if she knew the topic was uncomfortable.

"Are you a runaway?" Bianca finally asked. Leo's fingers stopped tapping on the diner table.

"Yep," Leo popped the p and the end. He started to rock in his chair. He was expecting her to ask the question 'Why?', but that was none of her business. Realising she wasn't, Leo relaxed, and his smile seemed to relax a little as well.

Eventually, their number got called, and Bianca soon found herself moaning in pleasure as she downed the fast food. She was glad she decided to do this.

Leo was laughing at her. "Have you never had a happy meal before?"

"My mother raised me in a traditional household," Bianca bites back. She isn't very good at lying, but doing half-truths were her speciality. "I wasn't able to eat anything like... _this_ ," She made vague gestures at the happy meal in front of her.

"Seriously, nothing? Your parents didn't let you have any fries or chicken nuggets?" Leo asked.

"What's a chicken nugget?"

That was how Bianca found herself staying at the McDonalds even longer than before, gouging on nine pieces of chicken nuggets as Leo cheered her on. As she left though she found that she _liked_ Leo's company, sure, he was sort of annoying and _way_ too hyperactive for her, but he made for great company and great conversation. She was starting to dread when she would have to go onto the road again.

It was kind of like another Nico.

Bianca walked up to the gas station, trying to go as slow as possible. But eventually, she made it to the motorcycle.

"I guess this is where we part," Bianca sighed in disappointment, and she got onto the bike. 

"Wait, you own a motorcycle?!" Leo screeched, not in anger, more in just excited disbelief. "That is so cool!"

Bianca had a small smile on her face as she tried to turn the key, he was acting like Nico had the first time he'd met Percy. She watched, in horror, as the engine spluttered with some horrible noise, refusing to start. She froze for a quick second. Leo began to open his mouth before Bianca burst.

"No! No! No!" Bianca cried in panic. She continued to turn the key, trying to start the motorcycle. But to no avail. "Not now! Please! I can't be stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hey, it'll be okay," Leo came up to her and patted her back. Comforting her as she wanted to scream in frustration. "Do you mind letting me have a look at it,"

"The floor is yours," Bianca mumbled, thinking to herself that he couldn't make it any worse than it already was. Bianca slid to the ground, her head resting in her knees as her arms curled around her legs. She had to make a plan.

She could try stealing a car, but Bianca thought her conscious wouldn't allow her to do that. She didn't know how to shadow travel yet, and she couldn't interrupt the quest by doing an Iris message. ~~And Bianca couldn't remember Nico's smiling, babyface.~~ She didn't know anyone at camp half-blood she could contact either. (Sure she had known some people, but only after they'd died). She was alone, without backup, except for some mortal boy who was currently... fixing her motorcycle.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked, standing up again and leaning over Leo, but he seemed too deep in thought as he tugged around to notice and respond.

"Clean hands, dirty equipment," Leo muttered to himself. Bianca did not know a single thing about engineering, so she couldn't tell whether he was actually making any process. Bianca waited a little bit longer. She was watching as he moved with expertise.

That was when Bianca realized. Those hand movements and positioning felt vaguely familiar. She had seen it happen before.

Beckendorf, he reminded Bianca of Beckendorf. 

She'd met him in Elysium, and after that Bianca, Beckendorf and Silena used to meet regularly. Because they were one of the few, she liked talking to as Bianca didn't feel like she was treated as if she was a child when with them. She would sometimes watch him create things, and he was always creating something new in the short time that she knew him. Leo was acting exactly like him.

Looking at Leo a little differently, Bianca could see the similarities more and more. It was beginning to become uncanny; at this point, it was sort of hard to believe he was a mortal. Which only meant one way to find out.

"Finished!" Leo yelled excitedly, pulling away from the motorcycle and beaming at Bianca. "No need to thank me-. Oh my god, is that a sword!"

Ah, so he was a demigod. "Thank you for fixing my motorcycle," Bianca smiled at him. Looking him over again, she could see that he looked like he wouldn't survive any monster fight by himself, and Bianca rather liked his company, and going by herself would practically bore her to death.

"You wanna join me?" Bianca asked, putting her sword back into her backpack. Leo was gaping at her. "I'm headed to California, and I'm pretty sure this is going to break down the moment I can't get back to you-,"

"Are you insulting my work?" Leo narrowed her eyes at Bianca.

"No, just knowing by my luck it'll happen," Bianca replied honestly. 

"Okay... but why did you have a sword?" Leo eyed her bag as if it'd suddenly tear open, then the sword would float and stab him.

Bianca leaned against the motorcycle and draped her bag over her back. She didn't know how to explain being a demigod. She hadn't learnt much about it herself. "If you're wondering whether I'll use it against you, I can but I won't, It's for my own protection,"

"Protection from what?!" Leo said. Bianca glared at the ground and refused to answer. Leo seemed to understand that she wasn't going to say anything and continued. "Fine,"

"Really?" Bianca looked hopeful.

"I've got no other way to get out of this place," Leo gestured around at the place. "Might as well ride with the girl who gave me a date,"

"It was not a date!"

"Whatever you say," Leo winked at her and Bianca groaned. She was beginning to have second thoughts, but the boy had already jumped into the seat. "Wait, do you even know how to drive this thing?"

Bianca tentatively shook her head. "Do you?"

"I... I think?" Leo responded, reeving the Motorcycle as Bianca hastily got on and clung to the boy. "Yeah, sure I can,"

"Then let's go," Bianca said as Leo started the Bike and began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 13/11/2020


	4. Chicken Ladies Spell Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think that a child of the big three and a demigod as powerful as Leo wouldn't attract any monsters, would you?

Looking at a map and seeing where Leo was taking her, Bianca made him stop the motorcycle because it turned out the next stop was Las Vegas.

They were right outside the cities entrance. Lights blared and flashed in a hypnotic way, a constant reminder of the trap that lay ahead. Seeping in unsuspecting victims.

"Why not?" Leo asked. He seemed excited by the prospect to go into a city prominently stereotyped for its gambling. "We can try sneak into a casino, steal some things, it's one of the cities that never sleeps!"

"Just-," Bianca cut herself off and took a deep breath. She let it out and tried to explain instead of going off and freaking out. "I've had some bad experiences there, and I would rather not revisit them,"

"We're going to need to stop for the night soon though, and if you've got money I'd rather stay in a hotel-,"

"No hotels!" Bianca yelled. Seeing the frightened look on Leo's face, she amended it. "Sorry. Sorry. Just trust me, please," Bianca practically pleaded.

"What's the issue with hotels?"

"My brother and I stayed there in a hotel for two weeks... it's not as nice as it sounds,"

Leo, seeing how Bianca wasn't going to take no for an answer, tried to change the subject. "You have a brother?"

Bianca smiled at that and nodded. She could barely remember what he had looked like while younger, it had been too long and now seemed like a hopeless dream, but one she would never let leave her. It was her biggest comfort, remembering the way he smiled and begged for new cards. Bianca could remember the adventures she had had with him. Even some of the little quirks in him that Nico himself seemed adamant to forget. 

"He loves a game called Mythomagic, he's so easily excitable, and adorable, that it's sort of hard to believe that sort of child-like wonder could even exist," Bianca sighed, remembering all the times she had to chase Nico around the hotel due to him causing a mess, the mind-controlled workers would always be okay with it. Still, every time Nico would get into so much trouble by Bianca.

"You must love him a lot, huh?" Leo said. Hopping back onto the motorcycle and letting Bianca do the same.

Right before they took off, with Leo promising no stopping at anywhere, Bianca whispered. "Yeah, I do,"

0-0-0

Bianca had hoped they would've made it out of Las Vegas when the first monster attacked, but it seemed that luck was not on their side that day. As when Bianca looked into the mirror instead of seeing cars or maybe a monster truck, she instead found three harpies trailing after the pair.

"Shit!" Bianca swore, making Leo glance behind him to stare at her (Hey, she seemed like the person to not swear at all) only for him to see what she saw. Each of there attackers had a hungry look in their eye, all of them were non-primary colours, and all were large. Ready to slice open and have a delicious smelling snack.

"Bianca, why are there chicken ladies flying after us?!" Leo sort of screamed as he took a turn, he didn't speed up because Bianca physically stopped him from doing so.

"Just keep on driving, I'll take care of them," Bianca said before taking out her bow and arrow, (Leo spluttered in shock about how it came out of nowhere) aiming, and firing. 

That's when she noticed that, yeah, with the taking away of her immortality, she also lost the ability to be able to use a bow without practice. The arrow didn't even get close to her target as it tilted off to the side. So now the only fighting experience she had would be when she watched Nico do it and that one lesson she took in her free time on how to use a hunting knife. "Oh, gods we're screwed,"

"You don't say!" Leo then decided to increase speed when he noticed the Harpies were gaining on them. "What even are those?"

"Harpies," Bianca replied, they were now out of the city. She had twisted her bag around and zipped it open. Searching a bit, her hands found what she'd been looking for, her sword.

She zipped her bag up, after taking out her weapon, and draped it around her back. Quickly Bianca changed positions so now she was facing the Harpies, meaning she wouldn't have to rely on the review mirror.

"I'm sorry for not explaining everything earlier, I just didn't think you would believe me," She held her sword at the ready, all three harpies were getting closer, but the purple one drew the closest. She was obviously the leader of all the others and had a glint in her eye that shone saying she would do anything for some food. 

The Harpy let out a shriek and lunged for Bianca. She didn't know how to really how to use her sword, so she was mostly just flailing around with it, her sword was a dangerous one though, enough that if one of the Harpies got cut they would slowly feel themselves drain. The purple seemed to realise this and retracted it's attempted attack, pulling back a bit and trying to think of a more tactical approach.

"Any weaknesses you know of?" Leo yelled. The motorcycle seemed on the verge of a cool motorcycle chase to crashing into the side of the road any time Leo started thinking.

"We can't use fire, they're immune to it," Bianca yelled, because that was the only thing she knew about Harpies, and that was because she'd seen them bathe their hands in literal lava when cleaning the plates for Camp Half-Blood. Leo seemed to freeze at the mention of fire, which Bianca kept a mental note later for it.

The wind began to pick up around them, shaking the motorcycle and nearly making them both crash multiple times. Bianca calmed herself down a little, taking in a breath before focusing on the green Harpy that was coming to dive at her, she waited for the perfect moment to strike. She paused, the nails got closer.

Bianca swung, chopping her sword right where the neckline was. If the beast didn't turn to dust than Bianca would've seen a head topple onto the fading road behind them, instead only the glitter of gold was left.

"How did you do that?" Leo asked before shaking his head and focusing on trying to stabilise the motorcycle, even with the wind shaking them. "Never mind! Just keep doing it!"

Bianca looked at the remaining two; the purple one looked infuriated while the orange one looked calculating. The purple Harpy lunged in a fury, Bianca wasn't ready this time though and so instead of a sword swinging at the Harpies face Bianca panicked and socked the Harpy in the face.

It squawked and clutched its nose; golden blood was bleeding out of it. Bianca shook her hand a bit. She didn't know punching someone would hurt her knuckles that much.

The Harpy, who still clutched its nose, forgot it couldn't fly without its hands available. By the time its hands left its face, it was already too late, and the beast was rolling on the road. Left behind and ready to be run over by any car that came towards it.

The orange one, realising there was no way it was going to win without its allies, retreated and flew back for the purple one. After waiting for the orange one to get out of sight, Bianca asked Leo to pull over. To which the boy did as soon as possible.

"What...what just happened?" Leo clutched his head. "That's it. I'm hallucinating, I've gone insane. I knew I'd crack eventually,"

"Leo," Bianca lowered his hands into hers. "You're not going insane,"

"Then what was that!" Leo pointed back at where the Harpies used to be. He seemed to be more confused than in disbelief, which was a relief.

"Harpies," Bianca stated simply. "The ones that eat flesh,"

"I-," Leo took a deep breath, he looked to be trying to calm down any nerves he might have leftover. "How do you know about them?"

"I'm... a demigod, and I'm pretty sure your one too," Bianca contemplated lying to him for a quick second, but if she had Bianca felt as if she would've regretted it later.

"What,"

"I mean, you obviously have ADHD, that much is obvious, but I'm guessing you have Dyslexia," Bianca rambled. "There's a reason for that, demigods are hardwired to fight so they naturally have battle reflexes, and they also are hardwired to understand Ancient Greek, so any language that isn't that has trouble being read. So yeah, one of your parents _could_ be a god,"

Leo just looked more confused. Though a flicker of recognition went through his eyes. "If your saying one of my parents is a god, then who's yours?"

"My dad," Bianca calmed down. "I... I'm a child of Hades,"

"The big, bad, evil god of death?" Leo took a little step back in unconscious fear. Looking her over but pointedly staring at her sword, which she decided would be the best time to put back into the bag.

"No! He isn't like that," Bianca waved her hands in front of her face in disagreement. "Sure, he's one of the big three, but he's not bad, and he isn't evil. He isn't even the god of death! That's Thanatos's job," Bianca looked at Leo's still a tiny bit fearful face and continued. "I promised I wasn't going to hurt you, and I intend to keep my promise,"

"You think... I'm a demigod," Leo pointed at himself. It seemed more like a statement than a question. "You think one of my parents is a god?"

Bianca nodded. "The way you fixed the motorcycle wa-is like how a friend of mine works, it's sort of like the machine is an actual living thing. It's a child of Hephaestus thing,"

"Festus?"

"We can talk more about it later," Bianca said. "But now that you know your a demigod more monsters will be able to smell us and will try to eat us, we need to get back on the road again," Bianca turned back to Leo. "It's why those Harpies where after us, we smell like a nice snack to them,"

"Okay," Leo nodded. "Okay, this is insane, and I certainly don't trust you on this but... you kind of kept me alive and you're the only one who knows what's going on,"

"You're staying?" Bianca was genuinely surprised. She was happy for it, but he didn't seem like the type who would've stayed after that sort of life-shattering news.

"I've got nowhere else to go," Leo mounted the bike and Bianca mounted as well. "So where to, Death Breath?"

Bianca gave a light chuckle. Wrapping her arms around the boy and clutching close. "Los Anglos,"

Leo looked ahead as he started the bike and began to ride off. They were leaving the dust of the Harpy behind them. Bianca wrapped tightly around him as she took out a deep breath, she knew they'd have to stop and rest soon. But tonight they drove, they didn't have time to stop yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 6/12/2020


	5. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca and Leo bond. And Bianca has a self-reflection involving why she did some things.

Eventually, the grumbling of Leo's stomach and how his eyes kept nearly closing where what made Bianca finally pull over and set up for the night. They were close to Los Anglos, but if the number of cars got any worse when the pair came further to the city, then they were certainly going to get into an accident.

They pulled over to the side of the road (Bianca didn't see anywhere better to go), and Bianca unpacked her bag. Giving Leo her water bottle and making him drink before drinking some of the water herself (She only had one water bottle guys). Pulling out the ham and cheese sandwich, which was the last of her food she had packed, Bianca split it in half and gave the bigger piece to Leo. Who ravaged the food instantly. 

It was freezing, Bianca knew this, but she luckily had her Artemis puffy jacket to keep her warm. Leo, though, only had an army jacket that did not look like appropriate clothing for this kind of weather. Bianca offered him her coat, but he refused, saying he'd be fine. Bianca was going to need to start a fire soon or else Leo would probably get hypothermia.

Said boy was currently lying up against the motorcycle, next to Bianca but far enough away that it didn't feel like he wanted to be here.

"So, your father is the god of death-,"

"The dead," Bianca interrupted and corrected. "Essentially he does the paperwork, and there is a difference,"

"Right," Leo nodded. Though he didn't seem to care about that knowledge. "So do you see ghosts and stuff?"

Bianca shrugged. "In all actuality, I don't know what my powers are. I do know what I _could_ be able to do, like raise the dead and shadow travel, but I haven't tried it yet." Bianca turned to face him directly. "And to answer your question, yes I could see ghosts, and no there are none with us right now,"

Leo nodded and stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"And you thought my father was...?"

"Hephaestus, Greek God of blacksmiths and fire," Bianca noticed again how Leo's face seemed to darken at the mention of fire, but tonight wasn't the night for childhood trauma, so Bianca continued. "His children are really good at building things, and fixing things, as you did with the motorcycle," Bianca patted the bike with a bit of pride that it was still up and running. "I mean, that's kind of how I knew you were a demigod,"

"Really? Just because I fixed your bike well," Leo raised an eyebrow. "What, so everyone at the mechanic store is a child of Festus,"

"He-Festus," Bianca corrected. "Well, you could also see my sword,"

Leo watched, carefully and at a safe distance, as Bianca took her sword out of her backpack. Bianca hadn't given it a close look before. Unlike Nico's, Bianca's sword was more detailed and had more designs. It was black, of course, but the most significant difference was that a small rose design lay and where the hilt met the blade, small vines with thorns wrapped around, extending from the one single rose. 

The design left Bianca wanting to praise whoever forged the sword.

"What else could I see," Leo snorted. "I mean, you pointed that thing right at my face,"

"Mortals usually don't see this kind of stuff; there's something known as the mist which blocks there perception of it," Bianca's eyes were on her sword still as her fingers brushed the roses design. "You probably would've seen a baseball bat, or a gun if I was unlucky,"

Suddenly, the sword changed, morphing and transforming, folding in on itself until all that was left was a rose hairclip, black and entirely ready to be seated into her hair. Bianca looked up to see Leo looked a little panicked but nothing to the point where he thought he was going to die. Bianca looked at the boy and stared back at the road. They were far enough away, so the sounds of any cars were like faint whispers.

"You should sleep, I'll take first watch," Bianca leaned back against the motorcycle. "...How are you taking the news,"

"I think I'll be better after I get some sleep," Leo muttered. "You won't let the chicken ladies get me, right, Death Breath?"

Bianca snorted. "Course not, I wouldn't dream of it,"

Leo nodded before also leaning against the motorbike, and after a few moments of peaceful silence, Bianca looked to her left to see Leo passed out. He looked exhausted, and she couldn't blame him.

So now it was Bianca by herself, alone with her thoughts. 

Looking down at her clothing, she could see how disgusting she was. Even without being a child of Hades, she reeked of death, her clothes had traces of trash, and her hair was the oiliest she had ever seen. Quickly she undid her braid, as she didn't think she'd have to fight for at least another 2 hours, but put in her rose hairclip too get it out of her face. Bianca rummaged around her backpack and pulled out the spare change of clothes that had been buried under everything else.

Bianca changed into the outfit. Which was a pair of black jeans, with a very, very dark grey t-shirt and a black hoodie with crossbones of the back. (Bianca swore that Atropos was the one picking her fashion). Her boots and socks were still the same though; the only thing left to indicate she'd ever been a hunter.

She looked back at Leo, who was still soundly asleep and looked at the spare Hunter jacket that was now in her hands.

Bianca laid it over the boy, watching as his very mild shivering slowly stopped. Bianca sat back down next to the motorcycle and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, finding him to be surprisingly toasty. 

She sat there in silence for a few minutes, content and watching the surrounding area. Still, alert when a thought struck her.

Bianca was treating Leo as if he was Nico.

Holy shit.

She thought about it. Really she _had_ been treating Leo as if he was her brother.

For a long time, Bianca thought she hated caring for Nico, that she resented the fact that she had to have played parent, and in all honesty she had. But if she dug a little deeper into her phycology, she was mad. Mad that she had a perfectly good parent who had been alive for the 84 years Bianca had lived and had not, not even once, tried to raise them. Not after their mother had died.

She loved looking after people, she loved being a big sister, but she hated having to be the _parent_ especially when there were perfectly alive ones right in front of her.

Bianca looked back at Leo. She could live with that; she could live with being the big sister. After all, once she got back to Nico, she was going to smother that boy with so much affection and physical contact.

Bianca relaxed a bit before getting ready for the long wait by herself.

0-0-0

Bianca switched with Leo at around 2 o'clock. Letting herself sleep for about 4 hours before it was time to get up again. She woke up groggily and noticed how Leo somehow made a campfire appear while she was asleep. Even though there was no way, he could've naturally made that (There was no wood dry enough for it) unless he had a lighter. Bianca decided she was going to question that later.

"Now that you've had some sleep, how are you processing everything?" Bianca tentatively asked as she mounted the bike. Which was going to need gas soon, they'd agreed that once they made it to Los Anglos, they'd refill, and also get some much-needed breakfast.

"I saw most of the stuff with my own eyes, and you haven't lied to me," Leo smiled at her. "I don't really have a reason not to believe you,"

Bianca smiled back at him before they both mounted the bike. Even if she was a little creepy, she still felt a warm feeling in her chest when she realised her trusted her enough to actually believe her. After seeing what Nico had been through, she knew that admitting she was a Hades child might've made him hate her. Instead, though it looked as if Leo had a nagging question on his mind, one he wanted to ask but thought, for whatever reason, that he couldn't.

Bianca let her hair free to roll through the wind. Putting it back into a braid would've been annoying, and as long as it stayed out of her face, she was fine. She had given her sunglasses to Leo, the sun was just rising, and even though they weren't facing directly at it, Bianca didn't want to risk it.

Somehow the pair didn't get pulled over for being two thirteen year olds riding a motorcycle. Maybe it was the mist, Bianca couldn't really think of any other reason than that, though she had no idea why the mist would decide on helping them hide the fact they were underage she was thankful for it.

Pulling up to the nearest gas station Bianca realised she was getting low on money, and after this, she'd only have enough for breakfast. Some small part of her wondered whether mortals accepted drachmas, though she quickly shook that thought off. Drachmas were important and a way to contact people in case she needed to. Bianca couldn't just use them to buy a happy meal (though she dam well wanted to).

The cashier this time wasn't as cool. He looked to be a teenager, there were pimples everywhere, and when she heard him speak his throat was all scratchy. Bianca could admit that she was going to miss the hunters a lot if this would be what it was like to grow up.

The hunters... Bianca hadn't really thought about them since she'd lost her silver crown. She wasn't really too sad to have left them, after all, she'd originally joined them for a couple of reasons, but now most of them were invalid. 1 was she didn't want to have to constantly look after Nico. Which was now invalid because she just wanted to be his sister, not his mother. 2 was she was afraid of dying at the time when she'd joined. Enough said. and the third... well...

Bianca hadn't come out to anyone yet. Not even Nico, but she was pretty sure she was gay. And seeing a group with all females and knowing it was a no boys club had given her a silent exit. Sadly though, she'd later found that it was actually a group of Asexual's and Aromantics. Which, nothing against them, just she wished they'd better advertised it.

Bianca and Leo sat in the McDonalds, happily eating there food. Bianca kept glancing a bit at Leo, trying to solve what he was. 

Any time she mentioned fire around him, he would freeze or darken. They never stayed long enough on the topic for her to confront him about it, but at this point, she wanted to focus on it. Bianca still had a few questions about last night, like how had he not immediately frozen over. He was only _mildly_ shaking after riding at high speeds with raging cold winds in front of him and only a light army jacket, he should've been almost having hypothermia. 

He somehow started a fire on practically wet and damp wood. As if he'd forced it to, and by the way he'd set up the campfire he didn't actually know how to make one. So what the hell was the deal with this kid?

Bianca put down her knife and fork (She'd ordered pancakes for them both) and stared a little bit deeper at Leo. Who must've noticed what she was doing as he hastily tried to make himself look as casual as possible.

 _Hephaestus is the Greek God of blacksmiths and_ **_fire._**

Bianca's own words repeated back at herself. Her eyes slowly widened, because the thought of that happening felt so impossible but yet fit every single theory correctly. Bianca looked at Leo again, taking in everything. It would be better to ask, Leo looked like he couldn't defend himself to save his life and Bianca didn't feel like anyone would be safe if she gave him her old bow. So Bianca could know that if he got separated and there would be at least some small way to protect himself.

"Leo," Bianca addressed the boy. Watching as his head slowly snapped towards her. He looked nervous but not afraid as he was fiddling with the desk and his feet were tapping on the ground. Just like he would normally do when they rode the motorcycle. 

"Can you summon fire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for reading.


	6. Getting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca and Leo talk about there traumas. Bianca remembers that she can rely on her parents (sometimes) and Bianca finally tries using her powers.

Leo was frozen, which was a funny thought since it confirmed her suspicions on his powers.

"You are? Oh, good," Bianca nodded to herself before she took another bite out of her pancakes. Halfway through her bite, she heard the sounds of spluttering disbelief. Looking back up at the person in front of her she saw Leo waving around like a madman.

"What does that even mean?!" Leo said in a whisper yell. He looked as though he had prepared to be put on display like a freakshow. "I... are other Hephaestus kids-?"

"No," Bianca shook her head. "You're the first person that I know who can wield fire,"

Leo stared at Bianca as if she was the weird one. "Why aren't you calling names or something, or at the very least scared, why are you so calm about this then?"

Bianca swallowed her pancake bite before answering. "I'm a child of Hades, I know what it's like to be treated as an outcast and I don't want to inflict it on others," Bianca hadn't experienced it herself but watching her brother along the grave had practically made it seem like she did. "I'm not scared of you because you don't look like you could harm a fly and I'm calm about this because this is a good thing,"

" _A good thing!_ " Leo shouted. A few heads turned but after waiting a few moments they went back to their original business. "How is this a good thing!"

"It means you can protect yourself," Bianca stated. "Or at least you don't need to use a weapon when future monsters come,"

"You... you seriously don't think I'm a freak?" Leo muttered. He looked so insecure.

"No," Bianca dismissed. "I mean, I can probably summon the _dead_. You can't really be more of a freak than I am,"

Leo relaxed and smiled at her, it seemed that something he had been wanting to ask earlier was finally off his shoulders as when they left the establishment he seemed a little lighter. And definitely a little happier. Bianca liked it when his smile reached his eyes.

They walked back over to the motorcycle, right before they mounted it again though Bianca wanted to ask something. "Can I see you use your powers?"

Leo snapped his head towards her. "Why?"

"Curiosity," Bianca shrugged. That and to see how he did it. "You don't really need to do more than enough for a lighter,"

Leo still seemed hesitant, actually, he seemed more afraid than anything. Bianca studied him closely and tried to decipher him. He was folding in on himself and looked like he wanted to brush it off, crack a joke or something. His throat seemed to betray him though. So he only shook his head again.

"You're not... afraid of your powers? Are you?" Bianca said hesitantly. Bianca hoped not, she knew that being afraid of them didn't help anyone, it only made things worse.

Leo shook his head slowly. "Just afraid of hurting someone with them,"

"Oh, oh Leo," Bianca wanted to wrap her arms around him and promise that no one was going to get hurt. He seemed to be so broken by that statement. She could tell that the fear was born from experience and that meant Leo had hurt someone (By the fear and regret in his eyes Bianca guessed accidentally). "You don't need to if you're not comfortable, okay? I'm sorry if I made you feel pressured,"

Leo nodded, but the smile he'd had was now lost, he wasn't even trying to fake it. Bianca chastised herself for saying the things that she did. "I'm sorry," Bianca repeated.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Leo dismissed. Looking down at his hands.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk to I'll always listen," Bianca smiled kindly at him. "I know we don't know each other that well but I'd love to get to know you,"

Leo muttered something under his breath that Bianca didn't catch, he looked disbelieving at the fact that she would ever want to accept him. Bianca frowned at that for a second, they'd already made it to the motorcycle but she didn't really want to start driving yet. She needed to, at the very least, get him out of that little depression bubble he had trapped himself in.

"You asked me why I didn't want to stay at any hotels in Las Vegas," Bianca was facing away from Leo but she could practically feel his undivided attention. She trusted Leo that he wouldn't hurt her, and in general, she trusted him. So Bianca needed to show that fact.

This wasn't a ploy to get him to reveal his secrets, this was just to show him that she did have faith in him. "There's a reason for that,"

"A while ago, my brother and I stayed at a hotel known as the Lotus hotel," Bianca turned back around to Leo and made little jazz hands. "Sounds cool, right? There were games and all you could eat buffets, you can gain fish from winning prizes and put them into your own mini aquarium. It was nice, we stayed there for two months,"

"Then why didn't let us go back there?" Leo questioned, a little confused.

"It's a trap, a trap not just for demi-gods but mortals alike," Bianca looked down, glaring at the floor. "While we'd been staying there for two months it turned out that the outside world had been going faster. One night equalled one year,"

"Wait, but you stayed there for two months...?" Leo expression was a little horrified.

"Yeah," Bianca looked straight at Leo in the eyes. No judgement, no pain or sadness, just acceptance. "My brother and I had been there for 72 years, needless to say, I'm not going back there ever again."

Leo gaped at her. Frozen in place as he watched her calmly go up to the motorcycle to wait.

"My offers still open, by the way," Bianca mentioned as she leaned in. She had a small smile on her face, as she was happy to finally let that out. She already had a lot of secrets she had to keep (Like how she could predict, vaguely, the next three years) so letting another one out really helped relieve something from her shoulders.

The boy shook himself out of the daze he was in, noticing the look on the girl's face his grin widened. "I might take you up on that offer, but does this mean I'll have to hold your hand when you cross the road?"

"Wait, no-,"

"Oh! You don't know how many old age puns I get to make!" A wicked grin crossed his face as Bianca groaned. "Was that why you didn't know what a chicken nugget was?"

Bianca nodded, watching as Leo strutted over to the bike and sat himself down, reeving the engine. "Hold onto your knickers, Bianca, because we are going for a ride!"

0-0-0

"So anything important about Los Anglos? I mean, as a demigod?" Leo questioned as they road down the streets. It had been maybe thirty minutes since they'd had breakfast and they'd wasted it getting lost in the city, they didn't know the place. They didn't really know how to leave, and both kept getting distracted by things

Leo had become pretty accepting that he was a demigod, and he was becoming a lot more open to the fact of talking about it. Though both of them still couldn't touch the topic of fire, Leo was excited to ask useful and pointless questions about being a demigod. Especially after those Stymphalian Birds came up and nearly killed the pair of them.

Leo had been pretty embarrassed that his terrible rendition of 'Dancing Queen,' had been the thing that'd saved their lives.

"Well, the entrance to the underworld is here," Bianca mentioned. Noticing the exasperated look on Leo's face she continued. "I didn't go on a road trip just to visit my father if that's what you're going to ask,"

"Why don't we go there though? I mean, shouldn't you get an allowance or something?" Leo suggested. He obviously had a joking tone to it as he chuckled a bit afterwards.

Bianca was about to protest before she froze, because that was actually a really good idea. Well, not the going into the underworld bit because that was a terrible idea. Especially with Leo here, but the allowance bit. Her father was the god of riches. After all, surely he could spare a dollar or two.

Bianca couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

"Leo, can you pull over for a quick second?" Bianca asked politely. "I need to ask my dad something,"

Leo nodded before the words seemed to catch onto him. As when he pulled off the a side part of the road his head snapped towards her in surprise. "I'm sorry, we're going to call your dad?"

"Not exactly," Bianca stepped out of the bike after it stopped, taking out her water bottle and gold Drachmas. She only had three, so this better work. 

"What are you doing?" Leo watched curiously. Bianca unscrewed the water bottle and got the gold at the ready.

"Trying to make a rainbow," Bianca mentioned as she positioned the water bottle at just the right position. Making a small rainbow appear out of thin air. Perfect.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," Bianca threw the gold Drachma into the rainbow and watched as it waited patiently for a persons name. "Hades, the underworld,"

The rainbow flickered before something shone through, a dark, black throne room showed in front. Leo leapt back in surprise as he was face to face with who they were meant to contact. Her father, Hades. He was currently on his throne and had surprise written all over his face instead of his usual dark brooding look. Bianca could see he was pale, with long straight hair darker than Nico's and a black robe that could drag across the floor.

Her _father_. Wow this was awkward.

"Father," Bianca would bow but then it would just look like she was hiding. And maybe because she didn't want to be any more respectful than she had to. "Hi, sorry to bother you but... um..."

Before Bianca could continue her fathers voice spoke up. "You... you died. I felt you die. How...?"

Oh shit.

Hades looked as though he had had a heartbreak recently. Bianca never would've guessed he had mourned her. He always seemed to distracted using her image to insult Nico. It's why she hadn't liked him last time, the one rule of parenting was to never ever compare your children's accomplishments or say one would've done a better job.

Bianca didn't know how to lie to her father though. So she froze over and sweat dropped, her voice cracked a bit while she spoke up. "Um... It wasn't my time to die?"

The two stared at each other, Bianca felt like shrinking back. After a small second Leo's voice broke through the awkward silence. "Wait you _died_?!"

Her father finally acknowledged the other member of her group. Analysing him with a malicious cold glare, Leo shrank back in fear while Bianca rolled her eyes at her fathers theatrics. "Yes I died, and before you even bother to ask Leo, no my father didn't just allow me to come back, that's not how it works,"

"Bianca..." Her father addressed her. She straightened up and looked back at him. "That isn't a proper answer,"

She couldn't properly tell him, the fates had said that no one was meant to know. Not even her father. Not even _Nico_. "A-Artemis saved me? With her blessing but I had to stop being a hunter and give up my immortality,"

'Please don't question it, please don't question it," Bianca mentally pleaded. She knew that lie wasn't going to last but she still prayed it did. "So, I'm trying to get back to the group, but I just ran out of money, so we were wondering, since you're the god of riches and all, whether we can have some money to help us...?"

Wow this was awkward. 

"Okay..." He looked the two over again. Though his eyes stayed solely on Bianca. "Since you are on a quest I shall not interrupt it, frankly the disappearance of Artemis is too important to be ignored. I can ask Alecto to give you some supplies, she'll be there in thirty minutes, stay where you are,"

"Thank you-,"

"But do not think this conversation is over," Hades stated. Making Bianca gulp in fear, she knew her father could be a bit harsher and saw no problems in grounding his children in the underworld. "Goodbye, Bianca,"

The Iris message cut off, fading away Bianca stood in silence for a few seconds almost forgetting Leo wasn't there until the boy spoke up. "Your father... he said you died?"

Bianca winced at the mention of her death. "Y-yeah..."

Leo stood off to the side. He looked genuinely worried. "There were a lot of things in that conversation that I really didn't understand,"

"I was on a quest with my friends," Bianca wanted to give the most straightforward but roundabout explanation she could. It was hard to talk about her death. Still, he deserved to know at least the bare minimum. "We were inside a He... a junkyard that was protected. If you stole anything a huge robot would come and try to kill you, I didn't listen and decided to take something,"

Bianca rubbed her arm while looking down. She couldn't tell Leo that it was his fathers junkyard, he would probably somehow blame himself. "You remember how I told you that my brother liked a game called Mythomagic? He had been missing our fathers figurine and I had seen it inside the junk. I had wanted to apologise to him for what I'd done earlier. So I took it and... you can guess what happened next,"

Leo was in a shocked silence, comforting people didn't look to be his forte, but when Bianca looked at him her vision was a bit blurry. Soon she felt water run down her face and that's when she realised that she was crying. It was small, and rather contained, but it was still happening and still making Leo uncomfortable.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to make this weird," Bianca rubbed her eyes. The tears didn't seem to want to stop yet. Bianca wanted them to. It had been three years ago but the memory of what happened was still fresh in her mind.

~~(The cold dark alone as the robot stopped moving, the brief relief of knowing her friends won't get hurt because of her)~~

Bianca couldn't stop crying, she felt alone, she needed something to ground her.

~~(The panic of having the robot careen off to the side, the quick, painless death that awaited her as a shock ran through the course of her body. Dying alone)~~

Bianca couldn't breathe.

~~(Dying alone, knowing her body was never found)~~

Warm, comforting arms wrapped around Bianca. They were hesitant and unsure but they were _grounding_. She felt planted and safe as she stuck her face onto Leo's shoulder, clutching onto his body as if he would let go at any moment. She didn't want to be alone again. She didn't want to _die_ again.

Bianca was afraid of dying.

It was why she had wanted immortality so badly. Sure, now that it had happened to her it mellowed out on day to day life but sometimes she'd panic at the thought of it. It was irrational of course, there was no reason to be afraid of it, she'd already experienced it. Why was she so scared of it? Bianca didn't have answers but she did have Leo. Planting her into the ground and awkwardly trying to comfort her in the only way he could.

A few minutes passed of her crying into Leo. She could speak of course but she didn't think he could understand her as she only spoke in the soft whispers of Italian. When Bianca decided to pull off she sent Leo a grateful smile.

"Thank you," Bianca said genuinely. "I think I needed that,"

Leo blushed at the praise. Going a bit flustered and putting a hand at the back of his neck, rubbing it, unsure. "It was nothing,"

They stood in comfortable silence. Bianca was happy to finally get that off of her chest and she was proud of how well Leo handled that. She hoped that one day he'd trust himself and her enough to tell her what happened to him. To one day be trusted enough that he could lean on her and cry.

Of course, that was when the skeletons attacked.

0-0-0

Why did Bianca ever think she'd have any peace. All she wanted to do was emotionally bond with both of her brothers, she didn't want to be some hero. Sadly though it seemed like today was not her day. 

Bianca had been taken by surprise, she hadn't expected them to attack as the skeletons should've been preoccupied with the main group. Bianca was right about some of that though, as they seemed like a smaller group then what the normal amount was. Though a gun was still a gun no

Bianca had to sadly disobey her fathers command, as both Bianca and Leo had gone running after bullets had gone flying and destroyed her motorcycle. They were both barely dodging bullets, and both were frankly terrified. They had somehow found a place to hide in an alleyway, behind a few trashcans (Gods she was so lucky skeletons didn't have noses). Leo looked out of breath and Bianca was in a panicked frenzy.

"Did your dad _seriously_ -," Leo started to angrily rant.

"No! This wasn't dad," Though Bianca certainly couldn't blame him, it was pretty suspicious. And if Bianca didn't know the truth she would've thought that way as well. "This is Atlas's fault,"

"The guy who holds up the sky?!" Leo would've shouted if he wasn't hiding. "How could he even do anything when he's to busy with _that_?"

"It's a long story," Bianca interrupted, she couldn't go back to the point her father wanted her to stay at. She really hoped he wouldn't be mad for wasting Alecto's time. Bianca held her sword tightly in case the skeletons came back.

"Can't you control the dead?" Leo asked. Bianca thought for a quick second.

"I haven't tried before but theoretically yes," Bianca replied.

"Now's the perfect time to practice then!" Leo panicked as the 5 skeletons came around the corner. They all had various types of guns, all Bianca (And the author) did not know the names for. The skeletons pointed there barrels directly at Leo and Bianca, ready and aiming. 

Bianca might've panicked a bit. " **Stop!** "

The skeletons froze there hands on the trigger. Bianca opened her mouth to speak again only to realise that she was tired, only getting four hours of sleep had not been a good idea for her health as now it was going to be draining commanding the dead. Especially since it was her first time. Taking a deep breath Bianca spoke. " **You are not welcome here, leave** ,"

Two of the skeletons stopped being held together by magic and fell apart. Clattering to the floor. Leo moved away from the pile as if they would burst back again. The other three were shaking, resisting her words for as long as they could. Bianca was tired, so tired and she just wanted to sleep, but if she did Leo would get hurt and she didn't want that.

" **Did I fucking stutter?** " Bianca watched as the final three collapsed into a pile of bones, there guns clattering audibly to the floor. Bianca could hear Leo cheering and congratulating her but that became a ringing in her ear as she felt her feet sway to the side. Falling over as her eyes reluctantly closed.

The last thing she heard was a sharp "Bianca!" before sleep overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to warn you guys before you continue, that I really don't like Caleo, so you won't be seeing that (nothing wrong with you shipping it just not my cup of tea) I haven't fixed the relationships though, this might not even be a romance fic. Still, I just wanted to warn you about that.  
> And no this is not a Leo x Bianca fic.


	7. Hypnotism Voice Is The Most Terrifying Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All adventures aren't truly complete unless they're done in groups of three!

To say Leo Valdez was panicking would be an understatement.

Bianca had done some necromancy voodoo stuff (Which had been awesome!), but immediately afterwards she had passed out. 

Leo felt terrible, he had let Bianca do all the work and hadn't even tried to help. He was always sitting to the side whenever a monster came ('Dancing Queen,' did not count as actually helping), and now Bianca had overexerted herself. She had a mission, even if she hadn't told him yet, and there was obviously a time limit, but she just wouldn't wake up. Leo had tried everything, he had even resorted to slapping her in the face, but nothing worked.

So now Leo was walking through the streets of Los Anglos with a knocked out 84-year-old, without any motorcycle or bike, no directions, no money and no idea what to do next.

Leo knew they had to keep moving. Bianca had said it attracted monsters to stay in one place for too long. So he hoisted the unconscious girl onto his back and began to walk, he didn't know where he was going, and Leo didn't know what he was supposed to do. But he didn't want Bianca to get hurt on his account.

Bianca had been kind to him. Even after revealing he could practically fire bend Bianca had been accepting. She obviously had secrets, but Leo had been honoured to get to hear them.

Leo felt like he could trust her, but he didn't trust himself. His fire had killed his mother; he didn't want it to kill Bianca too.

Leo walked the streets, and no one paid him or Bianca any mind, they were just two kids. Nothing more. Nobody tried to help, which in the end Leo was thankful for. Though after walking for what seemed like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes, he eventually collapsed. Finding a place at the beach, he had been walking on and leaning back on the stone wall. He was as far away from the sea while still being on land,

He clutched tight onto Bianca. He was trying to warm her up without using his fire. Leo noticed that when Bianca slept, she whispered in Italian, or at least he thought it was Italian, he wouldn't know.

Leo looked out at the sea. When he'd first met Bianca, he had been grateful for her kindness and wanted to repay her by fixing her motorcycle. After the Harpies, Leo was cautious because he didn't understand what was going on. Bianca was patient, though. She explained everything he asked. No matter how stupid it sounded or how dumb the question. 

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke up above him. Lifting his head to look, Leo saw a girl looking down at him from the stone path above. She had chocolate brown hair, which was in a messy bob, with tiny braids by her ears. Usually, Leo didn't like looking people in the eye, even more so when that person was a girl, but Leo couldn't take his eyes off them. They were like a kaleidoscope, as any time he blinked it would change. A hazel would switch to a green, then he would blink, and it was blue.

"Yeah, I'm fine-," And of course, Leo began to have a coughing fit as soon as he began to say that. Only then just remembering how sore his throat was from all the screaming. By the time he stopped, the girl was right in front of him, wearing a snowboarding jacket that looked almost exactly like the one he'd met Bianca in. Gods he was so glad he got rid of that thing.

"You sure?" The girl asked again. Then she held out her hand. "I'm Piper Mclean, and you are?"

"Leo Valdez," Leo responded as he shook her hand. He might be a runaway, but he still had some decency and manners.

Piper looked at Bianca for the first time. Looking at Bianca up and down and wondering how she could miss her. "And she's?"

"Bianca," Leo replied. He didn't want anyone to be judging the lousy state the two of them were in. He also couldn't remember Bianca's full name (She'd only said it once).

"Is... is she okay?" Piper looked genuinely worried. Leo couldn't be sure, though. Bianca had said that monsters sometimes pretend to be humans, so they don't get caught when they try to get a new snack. "She's shaking pretty bad,"

He already knew Bianca was in bad condition. She'd only gotten four hours of sleep before she'd used her powers and Bianca had told Leo that her powers were draining. Bianca was paler than ever before. Her hoodie wasn't the best for this weather, and his body heat could only do so much to protect Bianca from the cold. He seemed to be holding her steady though, as he shaking was actually a lot worse.

"She's fine," Leo said through gritted teeth.

"She really doesn't look too good," Piper said again. She studied Bianca, and the worry in her eyes only seemed to grow. "I could take you to the hospitals-,"

"NO! No hospitals, please!" Leo practically pleaded. He knew the healthcare system, and frankly, he didn't even know whether any mortal hospital could help. This mess was caused by Bianca using her powers. Not just from possible hypothermia. He didn't want to waste time, and he was pretty sure if he went to a hospital, they would be put into the foster care system.

Piper reeled back before she approached both of them as if they were wounded animals. "We at least need to get her out of the cold," Piper took a step closer. "My house is nearby, and my father won't be home for a week. You could come over, and I'll give her some blankets?"

Typically, Leo would've said no. Or at the very least would've asked more questions to make sure it was safe. But something about her voice was soothing and made him feel safe. Made him want to do whatever Piper suggested. So before Leo could even try and break himself out of his daze, he nodded.

"Do you think you can carry her?" Piper asked. To which Leo took it as a command and hoisted the unconscious girl onto his back. "Great, it's not too far, just follow me,"

Leo listened and did what he was told.

0-0-0

When Bianca woke up, the last thing she had expected to see had been a penthouse.

Bianca was currently inside a mountain of blankets, and she was covered in them head to toe. She was staring straight ahead at the fireplace and waited a few seconds before trying to rustle her way out of the comfy prison. After a few attempts of getting more tangled, she finally got out. 

Looking around the room, Bianca noticed many things. How big and spacious the place was, the couch she had been sitting on, which was a perfect, unstained white, how there was a tv above the fireplace. And how there was a second pile of blankets that were empty and held no one inside of it. There was a window, one that was basically a wall, but the blinds were over it, so Bianca didn't know where she was.

"You're awake!" A voice startled Bianca from judging the interior décor. Twisting around to the door, she saw a girl who looked to be around the same age as her. She held two mugs of hot cocoa and was smiling at her with what seemed to be a relief. "You were out for an hour. We didn't know when you'd wake up,"

"Where's Leo?" Bianca got to the point.

"He had to go to the bathroom," Piper came into the room and set down the cups on the coffee table. "I'm Piper, Leo told me your name was Bianca,"

Bianca nodded. Piper sat on the couch and Bianca decided to do the same. Searching her pockets, she found two drachmas and nothing else, Leo hadn't taken her backpack when the motorcycle broke, so that meant the only supplies they had were a currency that mortals didn't even accept.

"What happened?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I was bored and felt locked up with my Dad not here, so I decided to try the beach. I go along the sidewalk only to see you and Leo laying down there," Piper turned to Bianca. "You were in a pretty bad condition, and since Leo decided the hospital wasn't an option I asked Leo if you two could hang out by the fireplace,"

"After that?"

"I mostly left you two alone, Leo wouldn't leave your side, and he doesn't seem to like me very much," Piper said. She looked a little annoyed and sad at the same time. "I mean, any time I try and talk he would interrupt me, I think he's doing it on purpose,"

Bianca reached and took one of the mugs of cocoa. Taking a sip of it before commenting and smiling. "Wow, this is really good!"

"Thank you, I-,"

"Bianca," Bianca's head snapped to the doorway. What she saw was a relieved Leo leaning against it. His eyes checked over, Bianca with happiness for her safety. But every time his eyes flickered over to Piper they would fill with distrust and scepticism. "You're alright,"

"Of course I'm alright," Bianca smiled at him. He looked to be unhurt, if not a bit frazzled though. "Why don't you join us? The coco's really good I swear,"

"Actually I was wondering whether I could talk to you?" Leo asked. Piper started to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Leo clarified. "Alone, please,"

Piper huffed and sent Bianca a look of 'You see what I mean,'. Piper nodded though and left the two to their devices. Closing the door on her way out.

Before Bianca could even try to speak, Leo was sitting down on the couch and speaking. Well, ranting would be a more accurate description. Bianca couldn't even make a word out of what Leo was saying as he was talking so fast, and Bianca was Italian, she was used to that kind of speech.

"Okay, okay, slow down," Bianca clapped in front of the boy to get his attention. "So, what happened?"

"I got tired from carrying you around, so I laid against a wall to get some rest, and then _she_ came along," Leo looked venomous. "She started to speak, and she had a sort of hypnotism voice because she told me to get to her house and I just listened, without disobeying. I couldn't do anything, and we were already inside by the time I snapped out of it, I'm so sorry Bianca I-,"

"Wait, hypnotism voice?" Bianca asked, trying to think of some sort of monster or spirit this could be. She didn't know any beast like this, and frankly, Pipers behaviour was nothing like a monster, and a spirit certainly wouldn't live in a house like this. What things had an ability like hypnotism voice?

Names, faces, monsters all popped into her head at once. Then an idea burst through the haze, one that, if correct, she would definitely need to check.

Leaving her thoughts alone, Bianca turned to Leo. "Leo, you don't need to do or say anything, just let me take care of it,"

"I'm really sorry," Leo mumbled, almost quiet enough that Bianca didn't hear him. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, but sadly Bianca was not a mind reader, and right now, she had a mystery to solve, so Bianca ruffled his head before speaking.

"It's okay, you did the best you could do," Bianca turned back to the door. The two of them were seated on the couch, Leo hadn't touched his cup of cocoa, he probably thought it was poisoned. "Piper, can you come back in?"

Bianca heard some rustling from what looked to be the other room before after a few short moments Piper came in through the door. She looked rather excited at the prospect of them. "You two need anything?"

"No, not really, just your company and a few questions," Bianca smiled her kindest smile. Leo was looking away, clutching his fists into each other. Bianca patted the spot next to her on the couch. To which Piper eagerly obliged.

"Um... sorry if this is an uncomfortable topic but... where's your mother?" Bianca asked hesitantly. If she was right, this could be a very uncomfortable topic. And by the way, Piper clutched her cup of cocoa that she'd taken off the coffee table she was right. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure no one was going to call us in,"

"You're guests, not thieves," Piper stated. She took a sip of her cocoa before sticking out her tongue in disgust as the coco was now cold.

"Okay, Piper," Bianca said. Taking out her hair clip and getting ready for a make or break moment. "Can you please tell me what you see?"

Piper looked at the rose hairclip that Bianca had taken out of her hair. She was wondering if there was some sort of trick. Leo looked at Bianca with wide eyes as he seemed to catch onto what Bianca was suggesting. "It's a hair clip,"

"Okay, how about now?" Bianca pressed the middle of the rose and watched as it morphed into her trusted black weapon. It was a quick transition, which was good to know when she would have to use it. Bianca's eyes found Piper to see her scrambling back, that didn't give the girl a definite answer though. Piper could be witnessing a gun for all she knew (The mist works in weird and mysterious ways).

"I...I that was a hairclip a second ago, right? You all saw that?"

"Well, what do you see now?" Bianca calmly asked again.

"It... its a sword," Pipers response was all she needed as Bianca pressed the rose again. Sighing in relief because she was so glad she was right. Bianca looked to face Leo to see he was unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

"Good news Leo! She's not going to kill us!" Bianca stated excitedly. Hearing Piper spluttering like a dying engine in the background. "She's just a child of Aphrodite!"

Four eyes looked at her as if she was going insane. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you guys will react to me adding Piper. Leo was very well received but it was done earlier on. But I kind of couldn't just add Leo without him meeting Piper (I mean, those two could've been a great pair of friends and I wanted to explore what there friendship was like).  
> Also she is important to the plot, don't worry. I didn't just add her in for shits and giggles.


	8. Ringing Ears Cue A Cuddle Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca panics.

Bianca had met one Aphrodite child before. Of course, she'd been dead at the time, but charmspeak was something Silena had told Bianca about once.

 _It's a child of Aphrodite thing._ Silena said. _The person will do whatever you want them to do, they'll escentially obey your command_.

Bianca looked over Piper again. She could tell that Piper didn't act like an Aphrodite child, with the usual gossip and drama, but that didn't mean she couldn't be one. After all, Beckendorf and Leo were siblings and there personalities were nothing alike.

"I'm sorry, she's a half-blood?" Leo questioned. Pipers face darkened at Leo as she glared at him, Leo shrunk back a bit but looked confused. Bianca (who let me remind you is from the 1940s) was just as confused as well.

"Yes, she's a demigod," Bianca stated. Piper went back to confused for a quick second. "Charmspeak is an ability that children of Aphrodite can possess, though it is extremely rare,"

"Wait, Aphrodite," Piper said. "The goddess of love, and frilly things and trashy fashion magazines?"

Bianca began to laugh, not one of the ones she did with Leo. The contained chuckles but a full blown relived laugh. It felt nice to finally relieve some of the stress and just let go. After a little while of only hysterical laughter coming from her mouth Bianca calmed down. "Yes, she is the goddess of love, but not the other two,"

Piper looked disgusted by the idea. "But I... Wait how do you even know that I'm... a demigod you called it?"

Bianca got ready for some exposition. "Demigod. One parent is a normal mortal, the other is a god. Specifically Greek god. And to how I know you are a demigod you could see my sword, most mortals can't see my sword, instead they see something like a baseball bat or a gun,"

Piper seemed much more accepting of the idea then Leo, as she only nodded along. "But... Aphrodite? Really?"

"From what I can gather you have an ability known as charmspeak," Bianca stated. "Have you ever asked or directed someone and people do it immediately, no questions asked,"

Piper hesitantly nodded. Her eyes flickered over to Leo for a quick second, who was staring at Bianca in shock.

"It's called charmspeak," Bianca continued. "It's a powerful ability that few Aphrodite children have, if you have anymore questions I'm always free to share,"

Piper was taking the news rather well. She only nodded and leaned back on the couch, hand on her forehead pulling back the messy fringe that lay there. Bianca turned around to Leo, he looked relieved that he hadn't taken them to a trap but also conflicted. Like the prospect of another demigod meant that Bianca could just throw him out for someone better, which was a ridiculous thought.

"You okay?" Bianca whispered to Leo. 

"So I was worried over nothing?" Leo said. Bianca nodded before giving Leo a look. Wanting him to answer the question. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine,"

"Piper? What about you?" Bianca looked over at Piper. She didn't look broken, just thoughtful, it seemed to her the idea that Greek gods existing didn't seem too far off. Bianca touched the rose again and tucked it into her hair. Piper watched the two of them with eyes willed with surprise but a small bit of wonder.

"I'm fine," Piper reassured. "So since your a demigod you're on a quest right? And you said you've met others like me?"

"Yes, I've met others like you, you'd probably love Silena," Bianca gave a small smile at the thought of the girl. Especially now that she knew she was alive. "And I am on a quest, I need to get to San Francisco by... by..."

Bianca's eyes widened as she looked for a clock. Frantically searching the room until she saw a watch on Pipers hand. Roughly tugging it, and ignoring the noises of surprise from the other two, and reading the time she realised she only had three hours left to get to San Francisco in time. 

"Leo, we need to leave now," Bianca said in a panic. Practically jumping off of the couch and nearly making a break for the door but a hand grasped her wrist.

"You can't just leave now!" Piper exclaimed. "I just found out I was a demigod for Pete's sake!"

Bianca would've protested but it was sort of true, she just told someone she was related to a god and was about to leave without another word. She was about to go without even telling her were Camp Half-blood was. She also remembered how they had no ride and it wouldn't be too far fetched that Piper would at the very least have one car or something. Pipers charmspeak ability was useful and she seemed adamant to join.

Leo was staring at the two. Unsure whether he should butt in. Bianca looked like she was on the verge of panicking but he was worried if he spoke Bianca would snap at her, she already seemed annoyed at his constant fiddling.

"Alright fine, you can come," Bianca said with a sigh. She didn't want to get any more people in danger. But by telling Piper that she was a demigod she did but her in danger. "You're father isn't going to be home for...?"

"A week,"

"Alright then, we need to hurry though," Bianca turned to Leo, looking at him in the eye. "Get your butt out of the couch we need to go,"

Leo stood up instantly. He seemed to be a little self conscious. And even though Bianca would love to have an emotional chat with him she had three hours to complete a ride she knew was usually an 8 hour trek. They were going to need to break traffic laws and leave as early as possible. So no time for that.

Bianca grabbed two wrists and ran for the door. "Okay, Piper, does your dad have a motorcycle or something?"

Piper forgot that Bianca couldn't see her so she nodded, only to realise and said a small "Yep,"

"We're going to need to take it," Bianca said. "Lead the way,"

0-0-0

Bianca was back on the road again. Could she say that she was excited? No.

Was it safe? No. They had a helmet on, sure, but Bianca could count the times Leo had nearly crashed more than the number of fingers she had.

Leo was in front. While he was at Pipers place he had decided to freshen up a little, Piper was about his size and she had a tomboyish fashion. He now wore a regular t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was usually focused on anything other than the road because he found out that if he did the motorbike wouldn't be miraculously safe.

Piper was next, her hair was short and in a bob so they had decided she should go next, and it would've been safer if she was closer to Leo. Bianca didn't just want to bring her only for her to fall off. That would do a lot on Bianca's conscious.

Bianca herself was the same. A mess. Because in her head she hoped she got to the mountain in tame to save Zoe, and since Bianca was alive now the prophecy could theoretically change. But Bianca knew deep down that Zoe was going to die and there was no changing that. It had been written in stone, in prophecy and Bianca was dreading the day she got her first ringing. The one all Hades children get when someone they know dies.

They'd nearly got pulled over once, Pipers charmspeak had been a gem. Piper herself had been surprised that she could practically control people, Bianca could tell she was having doubts, and she could use her big sister powers later. Right then she needed to go.

Hope built up inside Bianca as they got closer and closer to the cities entrance. They could do it, they'd be able to change things-.

Nico had told Bianca that the first one was always the loudest.

All the sounds of the road stopped, the cars, the wind, even the sound of her own heartbeat stopped as a sharp pinging sound pierced through her head. Bianca didn't scream, she yelped in pain and brought both her hands towards her head to cradle it. Bianca could barely notice that she was falling off of the motorcycle. Everything hurt, the pain was too much and she just wanted it to stop. To just stop.

"Leo pull over!" Piper screamed as she held onto Bianca's hoodie. She was the only thing keeping Bianca from toppling over onto the speeding cars. Piper was glad she had charmspeak as Leo instantly did as told, she felt a little bad but now was not the time. Bianca seemed to be having the equivalent of a panic attack. 

Once Leo found a safe place and pulled over Bianca practically collapsed onto herself. She wasn't crying but everything hurt to the point that she nearly was. Bianca couldn't hear a thing, not her friends comforting words. Not Leo's panic, not Pipers failed attempts at charmspeak. Nothing, only the constant reminder that she'd failed.

After 5 minutes of pain everything finally calmed down. Bianca could hear again, and the first thing she registered is how both of her friends were clutching tight to her. Hugging her to the point she almost couldn't breathe. Her helmet was off, all of there helmets were off.

"Guys..." Bianca voiced. Both heads snapped towards her, both of their eyes were filled with an overwhelming amount of worry that Bianca was almost flattered. The unspoken question of what happened filled the atmosphere. Bianca looked at both of them before answering. "I failed,"

"No, no we've still got 5 minutes," Leo reassured. He obviously knew that Bianca felt like crying, he still didn't know what happened but Bianca was thankful that he was here. Bianca only shook her head though.

"She's dead," Bianca whispered in defeat. 5 minutes wasn't even enough time to get to the mountain anyway. Looking at the sad but uncertain expressions on the two's faces Bianca elaborated. "Child of Hades, when someone close to me dies, I feel it,"

Leo's face saddened and he clutched onto Bianca a little tighter. Bianca freed both her arms and wrapped them around the three. She might've only known Piper for three hours but she was starting to grow on Bianca. Truth be told she'd only met Leo about a day ago but he was now essentially her 2nd little brother. Her heart too easily attached itself to people, but right now that wasn't a detriment, because if she didn't have any of her friends with her at this moment Bianca didn't think she would've been able to get up.

"It's okay," Piper reassured. She didn't look like she cared whether Bianca was a child of Hades, and even if she did Piper must've tucked it away for later. Leo looked like he was feeling as though Bianca didn't want his company anymore. Bianca, feeling a tiny bit of anger that Leo would ever think that way, clutched onto his wrist and dragged him into the hug pile. Cuddling up with both of her friends.

Bianca stayed in the group hug for those five minutes. Before she whispered. "I'm sorry, you rushed all this way for nothing,"

Leo dismissed the idea with a simple hand wave. While Piper just smiled. "I've found out more about myself today then I have my whole life, I think it's fine that we waste some time,"

She kissed Leo's forehead and ruffled Pipers hair. Bianca could already tell that the group was soaring through the air on there way to Olympus, and currently Bianca could worry about what she had to do in the future tomorrow. She could go back to camp tomorrow, right now she just wanted to go to bed.

"Can we have some more cocoa?" Bianca asked as she smiled at her friends. Piper nodded excited. Leo took that as his cue and put on his helmet. Walking over to the motorcycle. They all seemed to have the same mentality of 'We'll think about it in the morning,'

They all mounted the motorcycle again and got ready for the slightly less dangerous ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really that confident about this chapter, so I might edit it later. Though thank you for the kind comments everyone. It really means a lot.


	9. My Friends Pass Out When I Talk To My Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca goes underground, bringing her friends along for the ride.

Bianca had all but passed out when she got back to Pipers place. The emotional strain had just been straight up damaging. She just wanted some good sleep before she figured out a plan to get back to camp half-blood as soon as possible.

Bianca registered that she had a nightmare that night. Luckily, she couldn't remember it when she woke up. She knew it happened though because she'd woken up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and trying to calm herself down. It took her a few moments but Bianca managed.

Looking to the left of the bedside Bianca noticed the time. It was six thirty three, meaning it was okay for her to get up now.

Bianca took her way downstairs, the house was still rather unfamiliar so it took her a few minutes until she finally found the kitchen. She was still half awake but she knew that coffee would be a godsend. Walking closer to the cupboards and rummaging around Bianca only saw fancy types of coffee. Right now all she needed was something black, dark and similar to death. Then she could make breakfast.

By the time Piper and Leo came downstairs she had already made pancakes for the three.

Piper practically moaned as she gulped down the platter in front of her. "That's it, you're staying, I never knew I needed this,"

Leo was nodding along with his mouth full of pancakes, Bianca was almost worried he wasn't breathing as he seemed only focused on the soft goods in his fork and his mouth. Bianca chuckled to herself as she took another bite out of her own pancakes. She did have to admit they were probably her best batch, but maybe it was just the really good ingredients.

"So Pipes," Piper scowled at the nickname Leo and Bianca had both collectively decided to give her. Bianca ignored it though. "If you don't mind me asking, why is your dad deciding to leave you alone without any adult supervision?"

"Actually he did leave me with supervision," Piper stated. Though she seemed to scowl at the floor. "But Jane just tells him she was there the whole time and doesn't even show up,"

"You haven't thought of telling him?" Bianca asked, worried.

Piper shrugged. "I mean why should I? That'd just make me have to stay with that woman,"

Leo nodded as if he knew exactly what he meant, Bianca only glanced at the two worriedly. Leo then turned back to Bianca. "So where to now? You obviously have to go somewhere,"

"I need to get to a place called Camp Half-blood as soon as possible," Bianca said. Piper seemed a little affronted by the name. "It's a safe place for demigods where monsters don't attack them, a lot of demigods live there, it's also where you get your quests,"

"Where is it then?" Leo said. Taking the final bite of his pancakes. He looked a healthier since she first met him, both physically and mentally.

"In the east, long island," Bianca sighed. "Ideally we should get there by tomorrow but we don't have a mode of transportation fast enough for that,"

"Why don't we ask your dad again?" Leo tapped his fingers on the table. His really had ADHD.

"Your dads Hades, right?" Piper asked. To which Bianca nodded. "And your parent is...?"

"We actually don't know for sure, but I think there's a high chance he's a child of Hephaestus," Bianca stated. "And to answer your question Leo, we can't because I lost my money on the ride to San Fransisco,"

Leo muttered a small damn under his breath while Piper just looked puzzled. "Money isn't a problem though,"

"Well, no," Bianca replied simply. She began to clear the plates as she looked throughout the group. "That's mortal money, Iris doesn't accept that currency, what we need is Drachmas, Greek currency,"

The group stayed silent for a few moments. Leo was fiddling with something, Bianca hadn't checked to say what exactly but she knew he had to keep his hands busy. Piper seemed to be spacing out, and so Bianca began to think.

Bianca didn't know how to shadow travel yet, and it would definitely be too dangerous to do so. Mrs. O'Leary wasn't here yet. Pegasi hated her so even if she could find one she wouldn't be able to mount one. No gods were aloud to help her, and most of them would still be partying from last night. ~~(~~ ~~Bianca was a little jealous that the group got to party, but it is what it is)~~. No phones, no drachmas for contact, planes were out of question and trains would take too long.

"Hey, didn't you say the entrance to the underworld was in Los Anglos?" Leo asked, still absentmindedly fiddling at the table. Bianca remembered that, yeah, she had said that. "Why _don't_ we pop down and say hi?"

"Are you suggesting we go into the underworld, a place myth says you never come out of if you come back in?" Piper stared at Leo as if he was crazy. Which to be fair Bianca had thought the same way a few times as well.

"We have got his daughter with us," Leo gestured over to Bianca as if the answer was obvious. "Don't we get a free pass or something because of that?"

" _I_ get a free pass because of it. Not you two," Bianca stated. "And it's a stupid idea anyway, I don't want to leave you two behind,"

"We can come with you!" Leo exclaimed. He sounded pretty sure of himself. "I mean, your father seems to cares about you and your happiness, and if we make you happy then why would he take us away?"

'Because he isn't a good father. Because he will see you as a distraction from duties. Because he seems to get a kick out of me finding more and more reasons to hate him.' Bianca's mind thought of more and more reasons not to go. But the excitement of getting back to Nico while also staying with her friends made her mouth move before her mind caught up. "Fine, but we better start packing,"

Before Bianca could correct her statement her two other party members were rushing off to there rooms, Bianca didn't know why Leo was (Maybe some extra clothes? She didn't know?). 

Bianca just sighed. If she backed out now she was pretty sure Leo would use his puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted. Bianca just couldn't resist those. And if this really did get her back home to Nico quicker, only with the added bonus of trying to explain why she was alive to her father, then so be it. Bianca sat in the middle of the room and waited.

0-0-0

"Wait, the entrance to the underworld is a record store?" Leo asked. All three of them were standing outside the establishment. Piper looked nervous but ready, Bianca just wanted to go home, and Leo looked like he was planning to do something. Bianca couldn't figure out what though. "You know what, never mind, you meet enough chicken ladies and you get used to these things,"

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. Underneath, stencilled on the glass doors: NO SOLICI-TORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. The lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. 

"Chicken ladies?" Piper looked at Bianca for an explanation. Piper still hadn't been informed of everything, Bianca had done her best to explain as much as possible but she hadn't recounted her events prior to meeting Piper.

"He means Harpies," Bianca sighed. Taking in the store in front of her. "Okay, lets go,"

The two followed after Bianca, trailing like little ducklings after there mother. The mental image brought a small, soft smile onto Bianca's face.

Bianca knew that if she got past her father without any issues then it would be a small car ride to camp. As she knew about the other entrance to the underworld, the one inside New York. After all she'd been anywhere that Nico had been (China was a nice, she could say that). Bianca could only hope that Persephone didn't decide to turn her into a flower for existing. Bianca knew her stepmother had no quarries with grounding her stepchildren in the most literal way possible.

They went inside.

The carpet and walls were steel grey. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything.

Leo spoke up from the quiet music that played in the background. "Why is everyone so...?"

"Dead?" Bianca suggested. "That's because they are, focus on them a bit and they look transparent,"

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so they had to look up at him. She knew who he was, she'd met him before, last time of course. It was Charon.

He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-coloured skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. Bianca stepped forward, and addressed her friends not to speak, she was ninety percent sure that they would say something stupid like compare him to Chiron.

He leaned across the desk. Bianca couldn't see anything in his glasses except my own reflection, he looked at the three of them with a wide snake smile until his eyes landed on Bianca. His smile faltered and he seemed a little panicked, he could tell Bianca wasn't dead, he obviously didn't know about Leo and Piper but he could tell about her.

"Ho...how may I help you?" Charon stuttered, probably remembering that this was his bosses daughter.

"We would like to go to the underworld Mr. Charon," Bianca said. Charon's eyes scanned over the three again. She looked back at Piper and Leo. "These are my companinans, I assume they'll be given pass as well?"

Charon nodded and gave a hasty yes. "Come along,"

They pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at Leo and Pipers clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things Bianca couldn't make out. Bianca only glared at the ghosts and they backed off. Her eyes checked over Leo and Piper to see them in awe at Bianca. Who blushed slightly, she's never thought her powers would be admired. Just feared or respected.

He escorted them into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon hastily closed the door, it almost seemed like he was going to push everyone out because Bianca was here. Though he seemed to realise that would only be detrimental to the opinion of him.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room right before the elevator doors closed. It was silent, Bianca didn't want to say anything but it seemed like her friends had questions.

"Why are there so many spirits waiting?" Leo asked. He was probably expecting Bianca to answer but she didn't feel like talking, this whole experience reminded her of when she died. So instead of the usual answer giver it was Charon. He wasn't as polite to her friends as he was to Bianca.

"They can't pay," 

"Does anything happen to them?" Piper piped up.

"No,"

"Forever?" Leo said.

"Or to when I'm feeling generous," Charon stated. Piper and Leo were left in uncomfortable silence. The two kept looking at Bianca but she just tried to ignore them, she didn't even want to go anywhere except back up to the surface. The air soon turned misty. Spirits started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into grey hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying. Bianca had already experience it once so she knew what was going to happen.

Bianca held out her hands behind her, both of her friends took it.

Bianca blinked hard. When she opened my eyes, Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets, they were totally dark, full of night and death and despair. 

Leo and Piper were staring in horror, Charon would have raised an eyebrow if he still had one. "Well,"

"It is always frightening the first time," Bianca informed him. Charon must've been so focused on teasing her friends that he must have forgotten about Bianca. Because his back straightened and he seemed to look a lot more professional somehow.

When Bianca blinked again, the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. We were standing in a wooden barge. Charon was poling us across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things plastic dolls, crushed car-nations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges. Noticing Leo and Pipers staring, Bianca provided an explination.

"The river Styx, its polluted. Filled with broken promises, wishes and dreams. Stuff that didn't some true," Bianca looks back over the edge when something caught her eye. Drifting a little away from the boat, but not to far for Bianca to reach.

Bianca didn't know why but she instantly tried to catch it, letting her instincts take over her as she reached, snatching what looked to be a framed photo. Bianca stood away from her friends, trying to figure out why she wanted what she caught. Then she caught sight of what was in the photo.

It was Leo. It was Leo and some woman that Bianca had never met. Leo looked to be around 7, his smile was still wide and mischievous but it now reached his eyes, to the point where it looked brighter than Bianca had ever seen Leo be. Then Bianca looked at the woman.

She could instantly tell that this was Leo's mother, she had the same ears as him, and his eyes. Her hair was dark and went into low curls that draped her face. Her outfit suggested that she was a mechanic, and she held her son in such a loving way it reminded Bianca of the feeling of her own mother.

~~(Bianca remembered her mother, she had the moment she died. You gain your memories back from your past lives, or from whenever you get dunked in the river Lethe as soon as you die)~~

Bianca stuffed the photo into her hoodie pocket and walked back to her friends without much trouble. The ghosts still kept their distance. Mist curled off the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison. Bianca noticed how Leo and Piper clutched onto each other, she couldn't blame them.

Piper noticed Bianca coming back towards them and clutched onto the girls hand, obviously looking for guidance. Bianca only grabbed the two's hands and clung tight, it was the only thing they could do for the moment.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as the group could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones-the howl of Cerberus. 

Bianca's face turned into sympathy. The poor puppy was lonely.

The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. Bianca tried not to look at them, she knew some of them were actually younger than she was. Well, technically most of them would be younger than a 84 year old. But she knew a lot of them were twelve and younger, so it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Charon took this as his time to leave, he warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river. Didn't even say goodbye but it wasn't like Bianca really cared. She just wanted to leave.

They followed the spirits up a well-worn path. Bianca kept looking at Leo, and right before they got to were Cerberus was Bianca decided to bring up what she had found.

"Have you two ever lost someone close to you?" Bianca asked. Leo flinched while Piper immediately got a questioning look.

"I guess my grandpa? But I didn't know him that well," Piper decided to say. Bianca waited for Leo's reaction, to see him finally nod in confirmation. Bianca could see a plan flicker in his eyes and she barely stopped the wince that she wanted to let out. He was trying to bring someone back. Bianca could feel the picture weigh down her hoodie.

"I'm going to warn you, do not try and get them," Bianca was blunt, she needed to get that through Leo's head. "My father will not be kind with someone trying to do that. If you just want to talk to them we can do that when we get to the surface,"

"Wait what?" Leo startled up and met Bianca's eyes.

"Yeah, you know I can summon ghosts right?" Bianca asked. "And it's not worth it anyway, too many people go to the fields of Asphodel to be able to find, and Elysium is a closed gate. You would just get lost, so please don't do anything stupid,"

Piper seemed to notice that the conversation was only really meant for Leo but she still nodded anyway. Leo's eyes seemed to dim but he still nodded. Bianca sighed in relief. "Now stay close, hold onto my hand if you have to but I'm going to need them free,"

"Why? Do we need to fight something?" Piper asked, almost already getting into a fighting stance. 

Bianca simply turned the corner and got faced with the biggest challenge yet. How the hell was she meant to pat three heads if she only has two arms. Turns out all you need is some friends and a little convincing, because soon Bianca had taken the middle head and pet it, Piper was praising the head in front of her and Leo was scratching it in a hesitant but fulfilling way.

Needless to say they passed the dog without much trouble. Well... except for Piper saying how lonely he was and still wanting to just sit there and pet him. The keening from Cerberus didn't help.

As Bianca, Leo and Piper walked through the EZ DEATH doors three figures popped in front of them. Alarms started to blare but as soon as they did the noise stopped. She noticed how it only stopped when the middle figure clicked her finger. Bianca knew this figurer, she'd met them before.

"...Alecto?" Bianca questioned. Said fury beamed when Bianca recognised her while the other two looked a little jealous. Bianca only sighed. She should've known she wouldn't be able to just avoid everything. "I'm guessing my father is deciding to pick me up?"

Alecto nodded. Noticing the sullen look on the girls face. "He requests' you and your parties presence,"

Bianca only stood there for a few seconds taking everything in. Mulling over her options before receding. "Alright, I guess I don't really have a choice,"

Bianca was lifted off the ground by Alecto, while the other two furies took her friends. Leo began by struggling before Bianca sent him a glare, Piper looked afraid that she might be dropped. Bianca just wanted to see her little brother.

0-0-0

When Bianca and her crew walked into the throne room Bianca half prayed that Hades would be busy.

Of course, her prayers were not answered and she was instead met with the Death God himself. The only relief Bianca found was that Persephone seemed to be away. She didn't know where but it was a good thing she was.

Bianca noticed, that for a quick, miniscule second his eyes washed over with worry while looking at her. Bianca then remembered the scene she'd left Alecto to find when the skeletons had attacked, and could understand why. Just as quickly as it came it was gone. And his face held... something. It wasn't his usual dark brooding. But instead something different.

"I see you've added another," Hades intrigued, turning his attention over to Piper. "A spawn of Aphrodite?"

His question was more of a 'Why?' then a 'Am I correct?' as he seemed to not know why she bothered picking Piper up. Bianca would have glared at her father if it wasn't for the fact that they were in his domain. "This is Piper, and you've already met Leo, they're my friends,"

Leo and Piper didn't wave, or really do anything. It almost seemed like they were going to fall asleep but not from boredom. More from the fact Hades aura was affecting them, her father seemed to want a private conversation. And if that is what he wished for than Bianca had to oblige. Well, not really oblige, just let it happen. Bianca waited for a few moments before she watched as Leo and Piper came crashing into her arms. Both in deep sleep.

Bianca slowly lowered her friends to the ground. Without the comfort of her friends Bianca was a... little scared to say the least, but she just wanted to go home. "I'm... guessing you won't just let me leave to go back to camp half blood?"

"Why?" Hades asked with genuine interest. It seemed like the possibility of Bianca wanting to go to camp was too foreign for him to handle. Not like Bianca could blame him, a Hades child was always treated like an outcast at camp. Still, her friends were there (Grover, Percy, Silena, Beckendorf) and her brother was there (Nico), and Bianca was positive that Piper and Leo would love the place.

"I... I want to go," Bianca tried putting on a brave face but it felt like she was going to crumble. "Father I-,"

"I will let you go," Hades interrupted. He still didn't understand why of course but something inside his eyes. Like he believed that he could see her smile if he did this. Which, while a nice thought, Bianca could not believe for a second. Bianca tried to deny that fact, because when you've seen your dead name be used as practically an abuse tactic enough times you know that Bianca isn't just going to forgive and forget.

Bianca was internally cheering at the thought of going back to camp without any complications, but of course there was more. "But you have to answer me honestly, understand?"

Bianca nodded, but gulped, of course he wanted an actual explanation. "How am I alive?" Bianca guessed.

Hades dismissed the thought. "Oh, the Fates had told me that,"

Wait what. Bianca looked over her father again, for an explanation or something. His eyes were beaming with pride and Bianca could take a guess. They'd lied, or maybe said the truth, about how she was needed, or how she was important. Or at the very least something that made Hades beam with pride at the sight of her. She didn't want that though, as more love from dad meant more disappointment towards Nico.

"No, what I want to know is how do you actually feel about your...companions?" Hades eyes landed on her friends.

"Piper is a friends of mine, and I might be able to call her a sister soon," Bianca answered honestly. And for the first time since she'd met her father actually confident. She could talk about her friends all day if she wanted to. "Leo is like a second little brother. And I love them both dearly,"

Hades looked at Bianca for another second. Eyeing her for any types of deception. They stood in that position for a while before Hades sighed. Giving a dismissive wave as Alecto and her the others picked up the limp forms of Piper and Leo.

Bianca had almost walked out the door before her fathers voice spoke up again. "You are always welcome here,"

Bianca froze for a quick second, mulling over how to respond before deciding not at all and giving a curt nod. Walking outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defintly coming back to edit. While a little longer some parts were rushed soooooo.  
> Hope you still enjoyed though!


	10. Oh? A Maternal Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca meets Sally and goes to camp.

Leo and Piper woke up a little after they broke to the surface.

They were inside central park. Ordinary mortals were having a beautiful day, dogs were barking, and birds were chirping. It was still snowy, but it was one of those days that it was barely even cold. Crunching in the snow, Bianca sat down on a rock, because no matter how much she wanted to go home to Nico, she needed a break to enjoy the outside world.

Leo awoke first.

He awoke in a start, not like he had a nightmare though, more just like Leo had wanted to wake up since he'd passed out, but a spell had been blocking him. Now finally released from his prison. He shook his head before glancing around, then his eyes locked on Bianca. "How...how are we-?"

"You guys passed out," Bianca pointed a bit at Piper. Who seemed like she was going to sleep for much longer than Leo was (Maybe because Leo was just too insomniac and ADHD to ever get some proper sleep).

The photo still weighed down in Bianca's pocket.

Bianca sighed. She really should give that to him.

Bianca still looked out at the city for a few moments; she was happy to still be alive after that interaction. Being back in the underworld made her scared, like she was actually dead again. That sort of terrified her. She didn't only want to be alive to go on a road trip then to die.

She'd explored the underworld before. Even if Nico hadn't been able to get into Elysium, that didn't mean Bianca wasn't able to get out. She'd seen things she'd talked to people (There was one certain girl in the fields of Asphodel who held the most delightful conversations) so nowhere was safe from Bianca feeling like she was dead again. She'd even met Persephone a few times while dead. 

And her father...

Bianca could admit that she loved her father, but it was a more reluctant kind of love than anything. She wanted a father figure, but do be honest, he would really have to step up his game if he wanted to have a good relationship with his children.

"Hey Leo," Bianca said, snapping the boy out of his fiddle party. "So, I found something in the Styx that I think belongs to you?"

"Wait seriously?" Leo asked. Watching as Bianca began to pull out the photo from her hoodie pocket. It hadn't cracked or fallen out somehow. Bianca wordlessly handed the picture to him.

Now, how she had expected him to react would be maybe thanks or an exclamation of him finding whatever he lost. Or perhaps even a sad look in his eye. What Bianca was not expecting was for Leo to let slow streams fall down his face at the sight of the photo in front of him. Bianca didn't know why it was happening, but when the first tear hit the glass, Bianca was already there for emotional support.

Bianca's arms were wrapped around Leo. Tight enough to be grounding but not too tight so that it wasn't even a hug. Bianca was half expecting him to struggle against it, and sure he did flinch at the contact, but then he let himself melt into it. Bianca began to rub circles on his back and caught the photo as Leo's hands went slack.

"Hey, it's okay," Bianca let Leo cry into her shoulder. "You're okay,"

Leo calmed down after a few minutes, Piper hadn't woken up which was definitely a good thing. Leo was still wiping his eyes with a few small hiccups. He looked down as if he expected to be called pathetic or something. Which after the amount of time the two had spent together, Bianca would have thought he'd know her better by now.

"Do you think you can tell me what that was about?" Bianca asks in a gentle voice. She'd half expected him to say no, and it seemed like Leo was thinking the same thing. But he hesitated. A silence filled with overwhelming patience and acceptance ran throughout them before Leo finally nodded and took a shaky breath.

"I don't like to use by fire because it hurts people," Leo looked down. "Because it _had_ hurt people,"

Bianca didn't comment, she only gave an encouraging nod.

"I...My mum died in a fire when I was eight..." Leo said before he started choking on his own tears again. But it seemed like when he started, he couldn't stop. "She'd told me not to use them, but I didn't listen, and she was locked in the other room...and...and I killed my mum. She's dead because of me,"

"Did you want to kill your mum at the time. Because you obviously regret it," Bianca interrupted. Leo's face went slack at the suggestion before he adamantly shook his head. "Then you didn't, it was an accident,"

Bianca said it with such finality that it was almost hard for Leo to feel the way he did. "And, we're not going to get hurt because of you. Honestly, I've been more worried that you'd get hurt because of me,"

Leo knew Bianca was trying to change the subject. Mostly because Leo didn't want to cry again, and Bianca could see that, but he was still thankful. Bianca was still clutching him firmly. Grateful that he had finally explained why he hated his fire and determined to stop that thought process.

"I mean, honestly, I was taking you to the underworld! The only other people who could've survived that would by my brother and Percy-," Bianca sort of froze at the mention of him. Because, yeah, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth _had_ gone to the underworld before. And her father _hated_ Percy.

"Who's Percy?" Piper asked. Suddenly awake now. Leo slammed himself out of Bianca's arms out of embarrassment, Piper was eying them for a bit before she shrugged it off. Bianca turned to the girl before speaking up, she was fine obviously, if not a little sleepy.

"Percy is a friend of mine, he was part of my group before I got separated," Bianca hadn't told Piper she'd died, and she would rather keep it that way. Leo looked up, though, far more intrigued than he should have been.

"So, he was there when...?" The question went unsaid, but Bianca nodded. "Wow, how do you think he's going to react?"

"React to seeing me again? Oh, probably relieved, Grover might scream, Thaila will probably punch me for worrying her," Bianca straightened up a bit. "But for them to be able to react like that we need to go back to Camp,"

"How are we going to get there? I really don't want to walk," Leo complained. Bianca couldn't help but agree, his shoes hadn't changed since she met him so they could very well have some huge holes.

Leo seemed to be already back to his former self, or at the very least good at pretending like he was. "I could hotwire another motorcycle?"

Bianca shook her head, she didn't think they'd be able to get away with it this time. Even with Pipers charmspeak. Bianca thought of ways to get here, and with the topic of Percy recent in her mind, Bianca came to one idea quicker than others. Piper and Leo were expectant, as she was the only one who really knew what was going to happen. Or even what to do.

"There might be _someone_ who would be willing to help,"

0-0-0

Bianca knew about Sally. Like she'd said before, she had been everywhere Nico had been. 

Sally was, in Bianca's eyes, a wonderful mother. And one that reminded Bianca of her own, so to say she was a little nervous would be correct. Bianca was walking to someone who didn't know that this girl existed and didn't even know her brother existed yet. Leo and Piper were behind her for emotional support, though, so in the unlikely event that she needed it they'd be behind her back.

Piper was currently fiddling with her hair, she'd told Bianca earlier that she'd called Jane to say she was joining a summer camp for people with ADHD and Dyslexia. Jane had readily agreed with the prospect of getting rid of Piper as soon as possible and promised to inform her father. She'd even encouraged the girl to stay. Year-round.

Piper still looked terrific, even with all the stress and walking through the literal underworld. Oh, she was definitely an Aphrodite child.

Leo was clutching onto the photo as if his life depended on it. Bianca had asked whether he wanted to hold it before giving it so that he didn't break down in front of Piper, which the boy was thankful for. He looked at Bianca expectantly while also looking at the door. She got the message.

Bianca took a step forward and knocked.

Some light shuffling could be heard before the door was opened as quickly as possible. "Percy-,"

Sally cut herself off as she looked at the three of them, they must have reeked of death. Sure, they'd freshened up at Piper's house, but when you literally go where all dead people go, then... you can get the idea.

She seemed stressed as if she had been pacing the room, not moments earlier. Her eyes glanced at each member of her party before they landed on Bianca. Sally seemed to realize that Bianca was the leader of the group because now all eyes were on her. Bianca cleared her throat.

"You're Ms. Jackson, right?"

"Oh, please, call me Sally, dear," Oh wow, a mother figure. Bianca knew she wasn't going to last long. Everyone in the group had parental issues, Bianca missed her mum, Leo missed her mum, Piper didn't even have a mum (Unless you include Jane, which means she had an abusive mum). This was going to be harder than expected.

"Um... can we please talk inside?" Bianca asked hesitantly. To which Sally smiled and moved aside, letting all three in. She closed the door behind them.

"I'll go make you some hot chocolate," Sally moved into the kitchen. She probably thought of them as either runaways or demigods.

Bianca sat down on the chair, her friends following quickly behind. They stayed silent for a quick second.

"She reminds me of you," Leo whispered. Bianca blushed, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. As Sally Jackson had more respect from Bianca than her own father did. 

The three waited patiently, well Leo just fiddled quieter than usual, until Sally came into the living room with three cups of Hot Chocolate. The group immediately took a sip, with Leo after taking his first downing the thing entirely. 

"Damn, Piper, it looks like your spot of best beverage maker has been taken," Leo stated as he lowered the now empty mug onto the coffee table. Piper didn't even protest, only nodding in agreement. Sally had a faint blush on her lips from the praise.

"So, Ms... Sally, you must be wondering why three... demigods are at your house?" Bianca asked. Leo and Piper snapped their heads toward Bianca. She'd told the two that Sally was a mortal, so they obviously expected Bianca to dance around the fact that they were demigods. But all Sally did was nod.

"It is a little concerning, yes,"

"Well, um, I know Percy," Bianca started. "Mind you, not that well, but he told me you were here, and we were wondering if you could help us get back to Camp?"

Bianca was a bit hesitant. She really didn't want to waste the woman's time or kindness. Sally, though, only thought for a few seconds before she nodded. 

"Of course, I was going there anyway to pick up Percy, but I decided to wait for a bit to see whether he would come on his own. But since I'm going, I might as well bring you three along," Sally said.

"Really?"

"Of course, but would you mind introducing yourselves first?" Sally looked at all three of them. And it was a reasonable request.

"Um... Bianca di Angelo," Bianca stuttered a bit while looking at the warm smile Sally gave her. Gods, it reminded her so much of her own mother. "And this is Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean respectively,"

Piper gave a small wave while Leo gave his signature smile. Sally gave her introductions before standing up.

Bianca watched as Sally grabbed her keys. All three children waddled along behind her as she went back outside and locked the door.

They walked down the apartment block. "So, how do you know my son anyway?"

"He introduced me to the Demigod world," Bianca answered honestly. It felt like she could just open up without any judgment (Was this what it was like when people spoke to Bianca?). "I was inside a boarding school Westover Hall-, "Sally's eyes flickered in recognition at that."-He got me out, I went to Camp half-blood for about two days before I got given a quest-,"

"You were only at the camp for two days, that isn't enough experience for a quest!" Piper exclaimed what everyone was thinking.

Bianca glanced back. A smile on her face. "Piper, you literally agreed to fight Atlas after only knowing us for one hour, you have no room to talk,"

Piper blushed and backed down, something in Sally's eyes said she would bring this up later, but she let Bianca continue.

"Anyway I got given a quest with your son, and we bonded, we got separated, stop looking at me like that Leo," Bianca glared at the said boy for a few seconds before he gave a sheepish grin. "Then I met Leo and the rest is history,"

They were inside the care by now, Bianca had called Shotgun, so Piper and Leo were both in the back. Leo had warned Sally that cars made him motion sick, to which the woman silently handed him a plastic bag.

"Well, you sound like a lovely woman, Bianca, I'm glad Percy met you,"

Oh, gods, Bianca felt like crying. As Sally turned the key, Bianca looked back at her friends to see both of them having similar thoughts. 

Bianca smiled as they rode off the Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like every single chapter is going to need editing.  
> Anyway I'll add which ships I'm doing when they come up, mostly because they haven't been fully decided upon yet.


	11. We Travelled The Country And Yet He's Not Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa I'm too lazy to read to end of titans curse again! Urgh, so some people might be at camp when they're not meant to be or idk

It took them three hours before they got to camp. And the entire time Bianca was buzzing.

Well, not the _entire_ time. Whenever Leo's lunch came back up Bianca would go to fretful, but at the 1-hour mark, Piper and Leo were sleeping in the back. So it had been Sally and Bianca for two hours.

Sally had talked embarrassing stories about Percy while Bianca did the same with Nico. She even got to tell a few about Leo and Piper, they were short, but it already felt like the two were part of the family.

The pleasant atmosphere stopped when Sally pulled up to Camp.

The woman was the first to get out with Bianca deciding to nudge Leo and Piper awake gently. Sally waited for a few seconds before a black-haired boy came running out of camp with his arms wide and open. It was Percy.

Bianca was definitely not prepared to be reminded that this was a thirteen-year-old Percy. Not the sixteen-year-old one Bianca was used to. He was shorter, his sea-green eyes brighter at the sight of his mum, but they held a sadness in them. One that would probably not be shaken for a while. 

Two figures were behind him, one that Bianca was familiar with and the other not so much. Grover and Annabeth.

Leo and Piper were awake and staring out the window. Both of them had eyes that were filled with wonder and amazement, and they weren't even at camp yet so to say Bianca was confused would be absolutely correct.

"Does he have _goat_ legs?!" Piper exclaimed. Damn, she'd forgotten to tell them Grover was a satyr. Leo and Piper were both obviously staring at his furry hindlegs. Bianca snorted.

Speaking of Grover, the moment Piper made any noise his ears flickered and his head turned to the noise source. He seemed surprised by Leo and Piper, but then his eyes found the front seat, and he was gaping. Bianca took that as her cue. Opening the car door and watching as Annabeth's head turned towards the noise (Percy was too distracted at his mother's affections), to see a girl walking out of the car and towards the group.

Now that she was actually out, she could hear what they were saying.

"Bia-Bianca?" Grover stuttered. His eyes going up and down the girl's body, probably praying to Pan that he didn't see a ghost. Bianca didn't focus on him just yet though as she signalled her friends to come out and join them. The joining of two other people couldn't distract the goat boy from Bianca. It was almost ridiculous how he just stood their mouth agape.

Annabeth's eyes were wide, but her mouth stayed entirely shut. Percy had finally gotten out of his mother's stronghold by the time Piper and Leo were by Bianca's side.

"Bianca!" Grover screamed again as his body came bounding towards her. Slamming into the poor girl as she tumbled over, crashing into the ground. He was crying and clutching close to her as if she might go again at any moment. Bianca laughed and hugged Grover back. She'd missed him, oh Gods she'd missed all of them.

Percy snapped his head around the two and gawked. He rushed over to the two but froze right at the edge, as if hesitant to go any nearer. Leo was talking to Sally now, probably wanting some motherly affection, while Piper was introducing herself to Annabeth.

The two had been warned not to interrupt any tearful reunions.

Bianca finally pried herself off of Grover and pulled herself up to Percy. Even though he was shorter than she remembered it sucked that he was bigger than her. A little intimidating but by the way he looked expectant to be yelled at by Bianca, she dismissed all thoughts and threw her arms around him. Hugging him closely.

Percy sighed relieved and immediately hugged back, it lasted for a while before Percy pulled away and asked the obvious. "How are you alive?"

"Oh, you know, Artemis!" Bianca smiled and waved off. She wanted to get off that topic as quickly as possible.

"But Nico said you were-,"

"Thank you for reminding me!" Bianca smiled brightly. "Do you know where Nico is because I really need to hug him right now,"

Bianca was left with silence. Percy avoided her eyes, Grover looked down guiltily, and Annabeth was taking a deep breath. Seeing as she was the only one without a pang of personal guilt, she spoke up. "He's not here,"

Bianca's happy face snapped. A rush of dread settled into her heart. "What?"

"He left, he said you were dead and that he felt you die," Bianca's breath hitched. Because he should have felt her go alive again, he should have felt her soul not be inside judgement. He should've... But... Dad hadn't known. He had thought she was dead until the moment she had Iris messaged him. So why would he be able to... someone who was only a demigod... not a full-grown god...

"Nico," Bianca let out in a small whimper, Grover flinched at the overwhelming emotions coming from Bianca. Piper and Leo could see Bianca's expression and were already by her side. They didn't hug, the rule was to only start doing that it Bianca started to cry. But both could tell she could barely hold herself together. 

Percy looked hesitant as if this was somehow his fault. Bianca took a few shaky breaths and with the help of Pipers charmspeak actually calmed down.

Sally came over at one point to ask whether Bianca was okay, to which Bianca asked Sally whether she could borrow her son to speak in private. The two kids left the main group, with Bianca practically dragging a resigned Percy. He looked like he was dreading everything that he'd ever done.

Bianca knew what had happened last time, and in all honesty, she didn't blame Percy. She never could. Bianca could always only blame herself. But that didn't mean she didn't hope that it wouldn't happen this time, it was like she had purposely been ignoring it. So Bianca continued to drag Percy, pulling him aside.

Bianca knew how much _guilt_ Percy had from last time. How much Bianca's death had affected him mentally. So even if Bianca was pissed as hell when she finally got him to a spot where no one would eavesdrop Bianca just took a deep breath and calmed down. "What happened?"

"He thought you were dead, _I_ thought you were dead," Percy looked down. He seemed frozen to the spot in a mixture of shame and sadness. Percy was lightly shaking, but Bianca could tell it wasn't from fear, and the shaking only reached his shoulders. It seemed like he'd been holding something in at the moment he saw Bianca come into view.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bianca asked. Concern filled her voice. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't flinch or brush it off, so she saw it as a good sign. 

"Sorry," He was crying. Why was he crying? Bianca looked as a few stray tears got wiped from Percy's face. "Just... it's really good to see you,"

Percy pulled out a nervous smile, and Bianca stood in shock. She knew he liked her but... to be honest, she thought most of his guilt came from breaking his promise with Nico. But looking back at it those feelings were pretty stupid, so quickly Bianca wrapped her arms around him again. 

He melted into it, hugging back before Bianca voiced her question again.

"Nico left because he thought you were dead, he..." Percy stared down at Bianca with wide eyes, seemingly realising something. Bianca wasn't even looking at him in the eyes, but she could tell by the sheer emotion that radiated off of him. "You... your father..."

Ah, so he found out about that. Wait. Of course, he did. This had happened last time after Nico had freaked out. "Yes, he's Hades, but I can't really announce, do you mind... not telling anyone?"

Percy shook his head. Bianca internally panicked because she did not want to be ostracised before she could even be claimed. But luckily the news wasn't too bad. "Annabeth and Grover know, I had to tell them what happened to Nico,"

"That's it?" Bianca asked. To which Percy nodded, and Bianca took in a breath. "Good, then we should probably get back to your mum,"

"Why were you with my mum anyway?"

"She offered a ride, and I really didn't want to walk.

Percy nodded. Seemingly not really minding Bianca dismissing the subject. They began to walk back, dodging through trees and avoiding roots, when Percy spoke again. "I...don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go to camp,"

"Wow, I thought you would've been the least discriminatory,"

"No!" Percy shook his hands in front of his face. He adamantly disagreed while looking a bit sheepish, as if he couldn't find the right words. "Not like that, more just... camp... might find out and they...they're..."

Bianca knew she wouldn't really like staying at camp full time. It'd make her feel trapped, but she knew she would need someplace to stay, and Bianca knew she wanted to see Piper and Leo as much as possible. It wasn't like she had anywhere else she could stay (Except for maybe Pipers home, but that's just way too far away from Camp) as there was no other Demigod havens.

This was going to be a problem.

"Percy I have nowhere else to go," Bianca said with all seriousness because the underworld was not her home. Percy seemed to deflate and wince at the same time as they came up to the group again. 

Everyone was conversing with each other, but all eyes turned to the pair as they came back. Leo and Piper glanced a worried eye over to Bianca to make sure she wasn't going to cry again, to which Bianca gave a small nod to symbolise she was okay.

Grover just seemed relieved that Percy was alive and Annabeth... was it weird that other than the normal emotions that everyone else had that Bianca saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes? Probably just her imagination.

Sally grabbed her son and said her goodbyes to the group. But Bianca would never be able to forget how Sally kissed Bianca's forehead while saying her door was always open. Bianca may have let some tears slip as the car drove off, headed on a long drive back to New York. None of them could blame her.

0-0-0

It turns out Bianca's predictions for Godly parents were correct. Because as soon as Grover and Annabeth (Who said her father would be arriving a few days later) lead them onto campus, Leo got claimed by his father, Hephaestus, and got lead away by Beckendorf.

Seeing him alive had been an experience because she'd never met him while alive. Sure she'd seen a few passing glances, but Bianca had only actually met him after the accident. Bianca couldn't find the will to talk to him, or at least not yet.

Piper also got claimed a little afterwards, while with a bigger crowd and with Silena around. The two girls had practically clicked to the point it was sort of scary. So even if Piper was taken to a place were supermodels died Bianca held the reassurance that she'd be in good hands. As Silena was a fantastic friend and an excellent mentor who... was currently the spy...

Huh, Bianca would have to deal with _that_ later wouldn't she?

She'd tried Iris messaging Nico earlier. It hadn't worked after three times, someone was jamming the signal, enough said.

Bianca had stuck next to Grover and Annabeth while her friends hung out with there new siblings. Grover and Bianca were the distinct two that got along, but Annabeth just looked like she was trying to decipher Bianca. It sort of made her crumble in on herself. She'd told the two everything she could, meaning they knew she would have a more permanent stay due to her not being a hunter anymore.

Bianca took one good ass look at the Hermes cabin and spotted the Stolls. She made her decision by then. "Okay, I'm going to my cabin, I'll see you at dinner,"

Bianca walked straight past the Hermes cabin, she was _not_ going to be stuffed in there with a bunch of thieves and hormonal teenagers. It would absolutely torture herself, and she really couldn't deal with it. 

When the two noticed she had passed, they began to voice their concerns. Looking at each other before trailing after the girl.

"Um... I don't know if you remember, but there isn't a Hades cabin," Grover was trying to keep up a bit with Bianca's brisk pace. Bianca idly noticed that her hoodie made her look more like a Hades child more than she could have ever been.

"I know that," Bianca hissed, she was still bitter at that. But now wasn't the time to snap.

"Then where are you going?" Annabeth asked. She didn't look to be judging just more intrigued than anything. Bianca swivelled to a stop as she got to the cabin. Cabin #8.

Artemis's cabin.

It was an all-silver cabin with silver cabins stopping anyone from looking inside, similar to the outfits of the hunters. Its walls were decorated with paintings and carving of animals, but most predominately the stag.

Bianca showed no hesitation as she walked straight through the door, ignoring the protesting sounds her friends made. She was a former hunter, and she honestly couldn't think of a reason why she shouldn't stay in there. Artemis would not be offended, and Bianca would also get to have an entire cabin to herself. Unless the hunters themselves showed up. Which in that case, she didn't think they would mind sharing.

The place was like a usual cabin. But with a more moonlight feel. It felt like when you get lost deep in the woods, a sort of twilight zone if you will. Stars and constellations laced the roof to help you sleep as you looked up, and no matter the time of day it felt like the dead of midnight. It was rather relaxing.

Bianca sat her bag down in her bed; she had slept on her first night before shutting the door and going to her bed. She didn't sleep (Bianca didn't think she was capable at the moment), but she did just stare at the sky.

Bianca found Zoe's constellation, and Bianca choked a sob that she'd been holding in.

The problem with Nico now being gone was that she knew she wouldn't be able to get to him. He was in King Minos's judgement at the moment, and that man would do anything to get back alive. Including making Nico leave wherever he was, if his main reason for trying to get a soul for a soul was found out to be alive. So until King Minos was gone Bianca wouldn't be able to get back to her brother.

Gods, everything was just going to shit.

Dinner came faster than Bianca expected. A sharp knock found its way on Bianca's door, and the girl stopped zoning out to answer it. On the other side stood Annabeth. But instead of moving aside to let Bianca out, she stood straight at the door and stared. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion, and Bianca sighed.

"You know about my father, right?" Bianca asked. 

"Of course I do,"

"We aren't the same person," Is all Bianca whispered as she tried to move past only to be stopped again. Annabeth looked a little surprised but also cautious.

"This isn't because of our parents," Annabeth stated. "It's because I don't trust you in general, you _died_ Bianca. And now you're back? And your only explanation is Artemis? That's it!? Artemis was captured and held down by the sky at the time!"

Yeah, it did sound pretty stupid when someone else said it. "Just... I'm not allowed to tell you okay,"

Annabeth glare hardened. "Annabeth _please_ , just not tonight. I just lost everything, my brother is missing... I can't... today, okay,"

Annabeth didn't say anything except silently moving aside to let Bianca go to dinner. She walked faster than she probably needed to, but Annabeth just made her immensely nervous. To anyone else it probably looked like she was running. She didn't let her feet stop even when she knew she was far enough away.

"Bianca!" An excited voice broke through a crowd of children at the sight of her. Turning around, Bianca found herself face to face with a passionate looking Leo. He was still a bit shorter than her, so she did have to look down. "This place is amazing! They have a whole _workshop_ ,"

Bianca smiled fondly but felt a stab in her heart. Because Leo looked exactly like Nico, like still smiling Nico. An excited puppy.

She might have accidentally zoned out from Leo's rambling (Hey, it happened with Nico so many times she'd become used to it), that she didn't notice when the other member joined the group.

Piper tackle hugged Bianca in the back, Bianca only barely stayed standing up as she stumbled a little forward. Turning her head to the left she was met with Pipers face right next to hers, Bianca turned a bright shade of red, but it wasn't because of the cold. She pried Piper off of her and was now suddenly met with two excited puppies instead of just one.

"Silena is amazing! She says that tomorrow she's going to help get a weapon for me with Annabeth!" Piper bounded a bit at the prospect of Annabeth. "And I think I've made friends! This place is awesome!"

Bianca could vaguely see a jealous pout on Leo's face. She chuckled lightly before slinging her arms over both of her friend's shoulders. Smiling widely. Walking towards the tables in front of her.

Everything was worrying, worrying for Nico, for the future. But a small part of her was reassured. That everything was going to be okay in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have gotten to the point where I promptly only have very vague ideas of what is going to happen. So updates may take longer. But please be patient.


	12. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of similar to an interlude. There will be a lot of stuff and I know it feels like mostly filler but we're just establishing things.

Bianca could say she was adjusting to camp rather well.

It had been four days, her father hadn't claimed her yet (which was a good thing), but that didn't mean she didn't excel at. For example, sword fighting was one of her favorite classes. Even if she did have to lie about what sort of sword she was using, Bianca could say she was rather good at it. Some people also complimented her, saying that she was as good as Percy (which was a lie). That didn't mean she didn't have her downfalls.

Such as Pegasus riding and Archery.

Archery was frustrating as she had accidentally chosen to have it at the same time as the Apollo cabin. All of them were amazing at it, well except for one kid, but he at least had one bullseye. Lee Fletcher kept coming over and trying to correct her posture, but it just seemed that someone wanted her to be embarrassed for all eternity because she left that class red and with snickers trailing behind her.

Pegasus was self-explanatory, she'd had the classes with the Aphrodite cabin (since she was the only one in her cabin she got to choose her own activities). Bianca watched amazed as Piper was adored by the stallions and mares, but when she tried to approach any of them, they'd rush back in fear and disgust. A few had said how she was probably a Hecate's child, underworld connection, and all, but Bianca just felt sad.

Of course, not _all_ of the pegasi ignored her. 

Bianca was sitting on a pile of hay, looking glum as Piper tried to cheer her up when she felt something nuzzle her right cheek. Turning over cautiously, she saw an entirely black Pegasus showing affection towards her.

Piper gaped. Bianca stayed frozen.

The Pegasus didn't seem to mind Bianca's aura that much, an occasional wrinkle of the nose at most. So she took a closer look at it and came to a realization, this was Blackjack, Percy's ride that had been loyal to only Percy. Why was he showing attention to her?

Bianca cautiously lifted her hand and gently scratched. No protests could be heard yet, so Bianca kept petting. She knew she wasn't going to be able to ride him, but it felt good to be able to actually touch a living animal.

Bianca sent a wide smile Piper's way, filled to the brim with pride. So now Pegasus riding lessons consisted of Bianca giving Blackjack a doughnut and petting him for the whole lesson.

This was one such time.

Piper was inside her signature snowboarding jacket. Piper had said that she didn't care whether she had a reputation, that she was cold. But Bianca thought she looked stunning in anything she wore. Her confidence seemed more improved, especially from those charmspeak lessons Silena had been giving her. Her beauty felt more authentic than any of the Aphrodite children, even Silena.

Bianca was still in her signature hoodie, mostly because she'd instead be caught dead than be seen wearing any sort of Camp half-blood shirt. She'd changed shoes and pants as they had certainly not been warm enough for the kind of weather she was going to have to endure soon.

"Why _do_ you sleep in cabin #8?" Piper randomly broke the comfortable silence. This was usually the only time the two got to talk together without anyone else barging in. Not like she particularly disliked Leo or Grover's company, but alone time without any boys was a dream come true. (Except for Annabeth's Greek lessons. Boy those were a nightmare).

"Because have you seen the Hermes cabin," Bianca asked with a raised eyebrow. Scratching Blackjack behind the ear. The question was obviously rhetorical.

Bianca couldn't wait until the minor gods and goddesses got their own cabins. But thinking about the future meant she was going to have to confront and change things, and Bianca still seemed to be running because the only times she had talked to Silena had been in passing.

"No, not like that," Piper readjusted her question. "I mean, like why does Artemis allow you to sleep in her cabin?"

Now that made more sense. "Because I used to be one of her maidens,"

"Come again?"

"I used to be a hunter of Artemis," Bianca started. "It is basically a group of girls who work under the guidance of Artemis, you're immortal, and you never age,"

Piper's face lit up.

"Of course, there are the downsides of no boys and no romance," Bianca added. Piper visibly deflated, shoulders slouching as she stared at the ground. Bianca knew that would get her because even if Piper had wanted to join her mother would never let her.

"So, you used to be immortal?" Piper asked. Reaching over to the basket nearby them and taking out an apple.

"Sort of," Bianca made a so-so gesture with her hand. "We can't age, and we can't get sick but if we die in battle then... yeah,"

Piper nodded as she took a bite from the apple, Blackjacks ears turned towards the noise in curiosity. "Why'd you leave?"

"Few reasons," Bianca commented, she wasn't going to tell Piper that she died, not yet. Bianca had told her she had come close to dying, but not that she actually had. "I had actually thought they were a bunch of..."

Bianca felt a burning sensation close up her throat as she tried to continue speaking. It looked to be born out of habit, and Bianca knew why. If she'd ever told anyone she was gay back when she was younger, it would not have been a pretty sight. It took a few seconds to calm down and mentally reassure herself that Piper was openminded. The world had changed. Bianca took a breath out.

And she couldn't tell the other reasons, Bianca didn't think she had the heart to talk about Nico. The subject of her younger brother, in general, was not something she wanted to touch with a 5ft pole. 

"Lesbians, so I joined, but after asking around it turns out they were all aromantic or asexual, so I got with the program," Bianca watched as Piper stopped mid-bite. Something calculating in her eyes.

"Bianca, are you gay?" Piper said with only genuine but cautious curiosity that Bianca found the will in her not to flinch. Bianca was now panicking a bit more.

"I... you know what? What the hell, yeah, I am," Bianca said with a hesitant smile on her face. Piper smiled back, but her eyes held something more to them. Happiness. Why they held joy in them Bianca didn't know, Bianca was too euphoric from not being judged.

"Thanks for telling me," Piper whispered as she stood up, the other Aphrodite children had come back from there lessons and were now leading the horses to there stables. Bianca felt something lift off her shoulders as she watched Piper leave to talk to her brothers and sisters.

0-0-0

Bianca walked out of Annabeth's class, exhausted. Not just because the girl overworked her but because she questioned her relentlessly, but in a way that was subtle and almost hard to spot. Bianca felt as though her brain was always in hyperdrive whenever she had to speak to the suspicious Athena girl.

That was when she noticed Leo rushing towards her.

She didn't see the boy as often as she would have liked. He was always working with his siblings, especially Beckendorf. Leo trailed the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin like a lost puppy. The only times they had talked had been around dinner.

"Hi, Leo-," Bianca faltered when she saw the look on the boy's face. His smile was still there, but it was strained. He looked stiffer, and his movements were more ridged. But the most disconcerting thing was his eyes. They held a serious tone in them, one that Bianca didn't think she would see anytime soon in her lifetime.

Leo stood in front of Bianca for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Um... Bianca, I..." Leo looked at the ground. "Can we speak in private?"

"Okay, but Leo-," Bianca tried to speak, but she was already being dragged behind the Hephaestus cabin. He seemed antsy and almost entirely like a different person. 

When Leo stopped dragging Bianca and stood still, he didn't speak immediately. Only stared at the ground some more before fiddling with his hands and talking again. "Bianca... you remember in the underworld... when you... when you told me you could speak with the... the dead?"

Oh. _Oh._

"Leo, I'm going to be honest with you," Bianca could see that Leo was expecting the worse. "I can, but I have never done it before, so we'll have to do it somewhere where no one will find out, and even then, contacting the dead makes... lord time? Is that a good placeholder name. Anyway, it makes him stir and stuff, so it'll have to be short,"

Leo listened to the conditions. When he registered that Bianca had finished speaking, he nodded, a determined look in his eye but one that held sadness and dread as well.

"Okay," Leo nodded to himself. "Okay, so at night? No one, but the cleaning harpies are out then?"

"By Junipers bush," Juniper was the only wood nymph that Bianca trusted. Especially since Grover had accidentally let it slip who's child Bianca was of to her. The dryad had promised to keep it a secret. "12 o'clock to be exact,"

Leo did a thumbs up before walking away. Bianca stayed were she was, though. Planted into the ground waiting for Leo to get out of sight.

"I know you're there, Annabeth," Bianca said, knowing the girl was behind her but still facing away. Bianca waited for a few seconds before she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her from behind.

"How?" Annabeth asked simply as she came up beside the girl. For once, when Bianca studied her, she didn't feel judged.

"Your life force, I could sense it," Bianca replied honestly and simply. "Want to explain why you were spying on me?"

Bianca was fed up with the bullshit Annabeth had pulled so far. Grover had reassured her to be patient, but she could only take so much shit. Bianca stared at Annabeth, who really must've had hubris as her weakness because Annabeth seemed to refuse to back down. She flushed a bit of red before going off.

"You could've been talking to a spy, or trying to corrupt Leo! You've been avoiding everyone, and you know more things than you let on! How can I let you out of my sight!" Annabeth didn't yell. Because even if Annabeth disliked (maybe even hated) Bianca, she wouldn't break a promise she made with Percy.

Bianca snapped. "For the last time Annabeth, I was not revived by Kronos, I don't work for him, I don't even agree with his morals,"

Annabeth opened her mouth again, but Bianca silenced her. "No, actually listen for once! I didn't ask for all this shit to happen to me! I just want my brother back, I don't care about this stupid war. I'm not going to hurt Percy or anyone else at camp for that matter! And if you only think I would join Kronos's side because my father is 'evil,' then I thought you were a better person. Guess I was wrong,"

Annabeth stood open-mouthed. For once, it looked like she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just leave me alone, Annabeth," Bianca whispered. Bianca walked away from the scene without a second thought. Leaving a stunned and silenced Annabeth behind her, clutching loosely to her invisible cap.

0-0-0

Leo was 10 minutes late. 

Bianca wasn't too mad about it, Juniper was excellent company, and she still needed to adequately prepare everything. Bianca also would regularly check whether Annabeth was nearby, but it seemed like the Athena girl had listened for once. As her soul could still be felt inside her cabin.

Bianca felt his soul running around in circles, she had forgotten that Leo didn't know the forest at all. So she had to go out to collect him.

"Leo," Bianca addressed the boy. She held out her hand. "You ready?"

Leo hesitated for a second, staring down at Bianca's outstretched hand. Though after those seconds of silence, he took Bianca's hand and followed her lead.

Everything was set up, all that was left to do would be to try summoning whoever they wanted to invoke. The food lay on the outskirts of the ritual site, unlike her brother, Bianca didn't use McDonald's but instead some of her homemade spaghetti. Bianca thought the dead deserved more respect.

"What was her name?" Bianca brought up. She knew the person they were going to summon was the woman in the picture. But throughout there talk of her, Bianca had never learned the woman's name. 

"Es-Esperanza Valdez," Leo stuttered. Bianca nodded, deciding not to speak up about the fact that Leo was nervous. How his hands were shaking instead of fiddling and how his eyes kept darting around. Juniper watched, she'd given permission earlier, but Bianca had warned her to stand back just in case something went wrong.

"I'm not going to judge you if you want to back out," Bianca mentioned as she picked up her plate of pasta. Leo just shook his head, worried his voice would betray him if he spoke. "Okay then, let's begin,"

Bianca dumped the pasta into the hole and knelt. Remembering the constant chanting, she heard for months when Nico was still learning. Bianca began to speak, but in a language, she had never spoken before but understood perfectly. Ghosts howled and screamed. Clawing at the ground, they were rising from, but none of the spirits was the one they were looking for.

Bianca stopped chanting momentarily, the ghosts froze. "Esperanza Valdez, we request your presence,"

For a few seconds, nothing moved, the only thing Bianca registered was the heavy breathing from Leo. Bianca waited, she knew from experience it took a few seconds before anyone could appear. 

Then came a shimmering light, the ghosts, and ghouls wailed but shrank away from the light. Away from Bianca's sight, her only focus was on the figure in front of her as she started to form. Taking shape.

She was stunning and looked exactly like she had in the photo except for a few things. Esperanza was dead, so she was a little transparent, her smile was more tired, and her clothes were charred, but that was the only hint of her death. The woman's eyes met Bianca for a quick second, sending a thankful smile towards her before they found there way over to Leo.

"Mijo," Esperanza said with love and affection that could only be rivaled by Sally. Leo broke, tears were streaming down his face as he unconsciously walked forward and tried to reach out for the woman's touch. Her ghostly body wouldn't allow that though, as anywhere he attempted to touch, like the outstretched arm, fizzled into a mist. Leo instantly flinched back, and the hand began to reform.

Bianca couldn't understand what Leo was saying, she could hear him. She could hear the desperate sobs as he apologized. As he cried and spoke in Spanish, fast enough that Bianca could only barely realize he was speaking words. Bianca couldn't understand Esperanza, but she could hear the reassurance and unwavering acceptance. The love that she felt for her son that would never move even with the face of time.

It was like with her own mother.

After about five minutes, Bianca was snapped out of her nostalgia after Esperanza turned and addressed her. Smiling kindly with a mother's warmth. "Thank you. For looking after my son,"

Bianca could feel tears building up in her eyes. She always hated how bittersweet the goodbyes felt. "Of course,"

Esperanza nodded. Turning back to her son. "I love you mijo, don't you ever forget it,"

Time was up. Leo's mother began to fade back into a mist, leaving the two to there own devices. Bianca could feel her watching, though, the dead always were.

Bianca's eyes met Leo. His shoulders were shaking as he looked down at the ground. Bianca could see that the tears had stopped falling, but it was almost as if his spirit was. Bianca put a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Bianca said. Leo stood there, his shoulders weren't shaking anymore. He lifted his face up, meeting Bianca's eyes.

"Yeah," Leo nodded, sniffling a bit. His eyes were red. "Yeah, I'll be okay,"

Bianca wrapped her arm around Leo's shoulder, clutching him tightly as both walked back to the cabins in comfortable silence.

0-0-0

"Seriously?" Bianca raised an eyebrow. Looking over at the satyr in front of her.

It was the new morning, Bianca had only really done one activity so far (Arts and crafts), she'd checked up on Leo and even willingly talked to Beckendorf. But it seemed like the day was going to try and take a downhill turn. Bianca had been stopped before she could go to whatever she was meant to do next and was now talking to Grover.

"Before you ask, no, this was not Annabeth's idea," Well, at least there was some good news, Annabeth had been leaving her alone. "And you don't have a good reason to not go,"

Bianca had been told that the suspicion she was a Hecate's child had only grown. And now people were asking her to talk to the Hecate children. Especially since if she was, then they would have to keep an extra eye out for her.

Hecate children were some of the most likely godly (titan, technically) children to join Kronos's side. And with her being a Hecate child would allow Annabeth to have a reasonable excuse to spy on her without being judged too harshly. So she was now going to have to meet with one of the campers to see what powers she had.

"Okay, so who am I meeting with?" Bianca asked. She was somewhat resigned, and she knew there was no getting out of it without more suspicion rising. Grover brightened at the prospect of not having to argue with Bianca.

"Lou Ellen Blackstone," Grover said. "She's taken off time to meet with you, I managed to convince them that you should do it in private,"

"Can you come along?" Bianca asked. "I really don't want to do this alone,"

Grover nodded. The goat boy could feel Bianca's emotions, so he must have known how anxious Bianca thought at the prospect of her godly parent being found out. Because if Lou Ellen did find out about her father, she didn't know if she would be treated as nicely as she usually was. 

"So, when?" Bianca asked. Grover gave the details of the meeting, before rushing away, leaving Bianca to her own devices.

Bianca began to wander around the camp. It was winter, and pretty close to Christmas, so there weren't many campers out and about. The only memorable thing had been when Silena had waved at her. To which Bianca waved back.

Bianca wanted back her relationship with Silena, but she wanted to skip all the hard steps. Which she knew wasn't going to happen, so Bianca just procrastinated.

Eventually, Bianca sat down, obviously, the expression on her face must've been easy to read because after a while of being stuck in her own mind. Just waiting for the time she would have to go to Grover and start. Bianca felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She expected a lot of people. Piper, Leo maybe Beckendorf if she was lucky, but that wasn't who decided to sit down in the seat next to her.

It was Lee Fletcher.

He was the Apollo camp consular, and he was around the same age as Silena. He was tall with blonde hair, not the usual golden the other Apollo children had.

"Something happen? You look pretty down?" Lee had only really talked to her in archery lessons. So he had seen Bianca at some of her worst, but they didn't have any other interactions. Bianca was pleasantly surprised that he was talking to her.

"It...its not really that important," Bianca said, looking down. She couldn't tell the truth.

"If it's making you sad, then it's important enough," Lee said with a reassuring smile. 

"Well… I guess I'm just worried about who my Godly parent will be?" Bianca tried to stuff as many half-truths in there as possible. "Like, Lou Ellen is going to talk to me later and... I know that opinions on people change depending on who their parent is, so... just I'm worried, I guess?"

Lee nodded. A look of understanding on his face. "I was worried about my Godly parent as well before I got claimed,"

"You weren't claimed immediately?" Bianca's only experience of claiming's had been with her friends, and those had both happened on the same day.

"It took a while," Lee admitted. "Some gods are quicker than others, Ares, for example, usually has to have his children prove themselves. My dad claimed me after two weeks in the Hermes cabin. For most of my time there, I was worried that I wouldn't be claimed in general, and when I did, I definitely wasn't expecting Apollo!"

Bianca didn't believe that for one second. She stared at the headphones and mp3 player that lay around the boy's neck. "But, you have all the stereotypical Apollo traits!"

"Well, I already had a dad," Lee confessed. Bianca let the realization roll down her face. "And he hadn't come out to me yet, so for my entire time in the Hermes cabin I was looking for a mother, only to find out I had two dads,"

"Anyway, the point is it's okay to be worried, and no matter who your parent is, I think you'll be fine," Lee sent a smile her direction.

Bianca nodded. She had told the rest of the campers that she was an orphan (she was) and so she didn't know which gender her Godly parent was. It was why she was even able to get away with Hecate. Lee seemed to be trying to tell her she wasn't alone. Which Bianca was thankful for because she knew she wasn't alone.

But not in the way that he meant.

It was time for her to go anyway, so saying her goodbyes, she left Lee to continue doing whatever he wanted to (probably listen to music) and began to walk over to the lake.

Grover stood by the water, sending her an excited wave. Bianca wasn't as scared when she saw the bright, but nervous, smile on Grover's face.

Then she saw Lou Ellen.

The girl was obviously in a punk phase. Her black hair was dyed with green tips, free and untamed to blow in the harsh winter winds. The bright green was nothing compared to the girl's eyes, only gaining Bianca's attention because they glistened with the secrets of magic. She was wearing a classic black choker and black cargo pants. The only thing that ruined the vibe was the Camp half-blood shirt that she decided to wear.

Bianca absentmindedly wondered whether she played an electric guitar. 

"You must be Bianca di Angelo," Lou Ellen acknowledged. She assessed Bianca up and down, taking in everything before coming to a rational decision. "I'm Lou Ellen Blackstone, but you already knew that,"

Bianca nodded in affirmation. She looked around a year younger than Bianca.

"Now powers of Hecate's children vary from person to person," Lou Ellen looked like she was way too tired to be doing this. She rubbed her eyes a bit and yawned before bringing her hands down and flicking her wrists. "For example, my powers are more on the raw power of magic, specifically levitation,"

Something pink wrapped itself around Grover's nose. Grover hadn't seemed to notice yet, but then Lou Ellen gave another flick of the wrist, and his nose was no longer attached to his face but instead floating around the place, surrounded by a sort of pink aura. Grover gave a yelp, and both hands rushed to his noseless face before he glared at the girl. 

"Lou Ellen, give me back my-,"

"I'm also rather well-honed in transfiguration," Lou Ellen offhandedly mentioned. Pulling out a bright pink ball and twirling it in her hand. Her other hand she flicked and Bianca found that Grover's nose poofed out of existence with a cloud leaving its place, which in itself slowly dissipated. Grover made a strangled cry (which sounded strange without a nose) before he felt something and slowly moved his hands away from his face to let Bianca see that his nose had returned.

"But Hecate children can also be good at a lot of other things," Lou Ellen pocketed the ball without explaining what it was, seemingly deciding that this wasn't the time.

"Titan Goddess of magic, the mist, crossroads, witches, necromancy-," Lou Ellen listed as if she had been taught to recite it. Bianca's head snapped at necromancy, gaining the young girl's attention. She narrowed her eyes a bit at Bianca, who tried her best not to look like she was panicking.

"You know I won't tell camp what happens here unless you want me to, right?" Lou Ellen said. Grover stared at the Hecate's child as if she was going to say 'sike! Ha got you,' and run off screaming about Bianca. "I know about how everyone expects us to join our mother's side, and I know how Annabeth has been... no offense Grover but sort of a bitch to you lately,"

"None taken," Grover replied earnestly.

"So something like that, with the added bonus that you supposedly got one of our mother's creepiest attributes, means I can understand why you don't want to tell anyone," Lou Ellen gave a tired smile. "And I'll respect that,"

Bianca let out a deep sigh of relief, clutching her hand to her chest and breathing in and out a few times. "You won't tell your siblings?"

"Our siblings," Lou Ellen corrected. "And naw, not really, I think a lot of them would be too excited to not tell anyone,"

Bianca nodded as thanks. Almost about to turn away before Lou Ellen spoke up again. "You want to hang out sometime? I've never really seen the inside of the Artemis cabin before,"

Lou Ellen looked hopeful at the prospect of not having to be the oldest of her siblings anymore. Bianca knew that any Hecate demigod older than 12 had left to join Kronos's army. So even if secretly, Lou Ellen didn't want to be the oldest sibling anymore. Maybe actually receive some guidance for once. 

Bianca realized that she'd just adopted another sibling.

"Sure! I'd love too," Bianca smiled warmly while walking away. Grover trailing behind her fast. They both got a reasonable distance before the goat boy began to speak. They weren't out in the open, but they weren't in a forest, Bianca couldn't feel anyone nearby except for Grover, but he was harder to sense.

"How-,"

"I don't know, I'm just rolling with it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> So since I have not reread a lot of the Percy Jackson books in a while most of my information comes from the Riordan wiki. Meaning I get to make some creative choices if information is not there.


	13. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude!

Bianca knew she had to use her powers at some point.

What she didn't expect, though, was an audience.

Sure, there weren't that many people. Just Leo, Piper, Grover, Lou Ellen and Annabeth (though the girl was wearing her cap, so no one else knew). But it still made Bianca nervous

It had been 2 days since Bianca had become friends with Lou Ellen and 6 since Bianca had come to camp. A lot had happened since then.

Bianca had decided to hang out with Lou Ellen, who'd decided to bring her electric guitar. Bianca had spent her time in Westover hall without freedom to play any instrument other than the piano (which Bianca thought she played excellently) so being allowed to touch an electric guitar was an achievement to her. She didn't play well at all though.

Lou Ellen also gave a demonstration of what her pig balls could do. Bianca could now say she knew what it was like to be a piglet.

Bianca was happy she had another friend that she could fall on if times got tough.

Annabeth hadn't done anything inside there lessons, just taught. Which scared the living crap out of her. Bianca didn't know whether she had actually listened to Bianca's advice or was just pretending to.

The only other eventful thing to have happened would be Bianca and Katie becoming allies against the Stoll brothers, whom which both had made it their personal mission to somehow prank Bianca. The girl in question had, so far, dodged both of them expertly. Bianca knew it was only a matter of time before she fell.

Bianca was in a remote location that the group had gone to on a whim. She had decided to test out the few things she knew how to do. Bianca wanted to learn how to shadow travel as soon as possible, but she also wanted to learn to summon the dead without a ritual and maybe see if she had any other abilities. Like Hellflame.

The prospect of Hellflame had been the reason Bianca had been so interested in Leo's fire early on. She wanted to see how the firebug did it and then try to emulate that. Right now, though, Leo was not the teacher. And since Lou Ellen was in the audience she was going to have to do something not too terrifying but also not too minor.

Such as Shadow travel.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Bianca heard Grover whisper. He was a creature of the wild and nature, so something dark, sinister and deadly was not something he wanted to see. But Grover was way to much of a friend to not support Bianca. "I mean, you said you could accidentally go to China if things go wrong,"

Oh, she remembered that day, the first time Nico had come to China, the boy had over exhausted himself immediately and promptly passed out. She had not counting exactly but she knew it had been a while before he'd awoken again. Bianca didn't want to experience anything similar to that.

"I won't get any better at it if I don't try," Bianca said. The girl took a step forward. She made sure to give a look towards Leo.

The fire boy had recently promised Bianca that he wouldn't continue repressing his powers, and had even gone so far as to say that he would show her his powers that day. Leo did make a point to say that it would be only Bianca put progress was progress.

Bianca took a deep breath.

Bianca tried to block out all sensations and only focus on one thing, the location she wanted to go. Which was a rock nearby the group. Of course, Bianca couldn't block out everything, as there would always be the one Hades ability that was constantly activated. The sensing of souls. After maybe 30 seconds of deep breathes Bianca came to the realisation she was getting no where in progress.

She remembered watching Nico do it. How he had done it with only the company of the dead. And dead souls were much weaker than ones still bursting with life.

Bianca didn't want to do this alone though, so she tried a different tactic.

"Hey Pipes, can you stand by the rock for me please?" Bianca asked politely. Bianca's eyes were still closed so she didn't see any nod of conformation, only felt her soul waddle across the ground and stop in one position.

Bianca breathed in and breathed out. Focus.

Pipers soul was a light turquoise. Bianca had expected it to be pink when she had found out about her mother but it wasn't. Even then the turquoise suited her. It floated around, untamed and unwavering, but it also had a calm and love in it that Bianca rarely saw in people. Piper was beautiful inside and out.

Blocking out the different colours and people (Orange, green and Blue). Blocking out the sound of the gentle breeze in the trees, the calm forest noise and the distant sounds of campers. Only focusing on one seemed to be the key, Piper. Pipers soul to be more exact.

Bianca focused on that and only that, she set in her destination as not the rock but the soul. And it worked. After a few seconds of focus Bianca let the shadows surround her.

It was weird, she felt tingly all over, she couldn't see anything because her eyes were closed but she suspected that if she did all she would see would be darkness. As soon as it started that feeling stopped.

Bianca slowly opened her eyes to see Pipers face right in front of her. So close they were almost touching. Bianca stared at the kaleidoscope of colours in her eyes, wide and swirling almost as much as he soul did. It left her entranced for a few seconds.

Bianca shook her head, snapping her self out of it but also whacking Piper in the face with her hair. Bianca blushed, stepping backwards while stumbling on apologises. Then she heard the cheering of her friends.

"That was awesome!" Leo said with a bright bounce to his step. Bianca looked towards all of her friends, they were excited and proud. Smiling at her as if she just got an A on a pop quiz. Lou Ellen was clapping while Grover, a little shocked, bleated excitedly.

Bianca turned back around to Piper. The girl had a shy smile, while a blush of light red finished the painting known as her face. Just as it came the blush disappeared and all that was left was Piper.

"Great job," Piper whispered. 

Bianca only nodded. Feeling as though her voice would betray her.

0-0-0

It had been later in the day when Bianca first saw Leo's fire.

They were down inside Leo's room (apparently the Hephaestus cabin had there own private rooms and a second floor?). Just lounging around, chilling. Not really doing much as Leo was focused on a project and Bianca was having a lie down after the practice she had done with the group. She didn't want to sleep but Bianca knew she'd have to be careful if she wanted to actually master shadow travel. 

It had been quiet and comfortable. 

That was when Leo's head snapped out of the hunched position it was stuck in and turned towards the laying Bianca.

"Are you sure you want to see my fire?"

Now that made Bianca finally snap out of her half dissociative state. As her eyes made there way to where Leo was seated. He was giving her an out, one last chance to say no before he ignored all his doubts and surged forward.

"I'd love to," Bianca said as she slowly got herself onto a seating position on the floor, leaning against Leo's bedside and waiting. "Just keep it small, please?"

Leo nodded. Getting himself out of his chair and getting to the same level as Bianca, meaning he sat on the floor. Crossing his legs, even though they still tapped against each other.

Leo raised his hand, opening his palm and for a quick second some part of her mind whispered to take it. She was glad she didn't listen to it though, as soon a small flame danced in the boys open hand.

Bianca didn't flinch back. Only stared. As it was amazing. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Incredible," Bianca whispered. Looking at the flame with a fascination and wonder that she rarely ever let onto her face.

"I think you mean dangerous," Leo corrected absentmindedly. He didn't extinguish the flame but Bianca's gaze was no longer on it. Instead all eyes were on Leo. Because she couldn't deny, fire was dangerous. And a fire that could be created out of thin air? Even more so. But Bianca was not going to let this blatant self-deprecation exist.

"It just has to be dangerous to the right people," Bianca stated. Seeing the confused look on Leo's face she elaborated. "Be known as a firestorm to monsters, and as a warm hearth to friends. Fire is dangerous, so use that to your advantage,"

Leo snorted. The fire still bouncing around in his hand. "Since when did you become a kung-Fu master?"

"Since I started living by the motto 'Do no harm but take no shit,'," Bianca answered honestly. Watching as Leo's flame brightened as he laughed.

That was when the sprinklers decided to turn on.

0-0-0

Annabeth was leaving to go back home.

Apparently she was meant to go home for Christmas but had, last minute, decided to stay for longer. It was now December 29th and the blonde girl seemed to have finally decided that Bianca wasn't worth losing spending time with her father.

Bianca had expected to have the girl leave with a few goodbyes. Maybe make Grover cry from a tearful leaving. And that had happened.

Bianca wasn't around for it though. Sure she wasn't exactly thrilled to have the girl go but... she was relieved to not have to deal with any more mind games.

The knock on her cabin door (the fourth one in an hour) made her give a heavy sigh towards the ground. Bianca rushed towards the door to see which other person was going to make her try to talk to Annabeth.

Bianca opened the door.

"I swear to whichever god is willing to listen Grover-," Bianca stopped when she saw who was in front of her. Sadly she couldn't say she was surprised when she saw the Athena girl herself, she was probably here to make Bianca swear not to betray camp. She looked like she had taken every route there was to not be seen.

Bianca waited for the blonde girl to speak up first as Bianca leaned against the doorway. Analysing the girl in a new eye. Annabeth looked nervous and seemed to be desperately trying to hide it. So either Bianca had really mastered a death glare in two seconds or Annabeth was not here for confrontation.

"Can we speak in private," Bianca was about to say no before Annabeth continued. "I'm not here to fight, I promise,"

Bianca searched her face for any signs of lies. "... Come in,"

Annabeth strutted in and Bianca shut the door behind her with a slam. Dam her hospitality. Bianca bitterly turned to face the problem of the girl, making sure that if Annabeth said one bad thing that she could easily kick her out.

"I think I owe you an apology," Annabeth practically whispered. Only barely making it loud enough for Bianca to hear. And while the young girl was surprised she certainly wasn't taking any shit.

"Yeah, you really do,"

Annabeth physically bit down a snarky remark and took another breath. "I accused you of things that weren't true and said some pretty horrible stuff. I followed you around and just... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did and... yeah,"

That wasn't the worst apology Bianca had seen. But the girl still had questions she wanted answers to. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?" Bianca questioned. "I know it wasn't just because of what happened, there was something else,"

Annabeth looked down in shame. "I was... looking... for an excuse to hate you..."

Bianca reeled back. Not because of what Annabeth said, no, but because of the implications. Bianca had seen how the second Titan war had ended, who got together with who. But she hadn't expected Annabeth's jealousy to start to play into her personality until the Labyrinth. It seemed that Bianca was very, very wrong though. Understanding lit up in Bianca's eyes as she looked at Annabeth in a new light.

This didn't excuse Annabeth's actions at all but it helped Bianca understand her better.

"Are you worried about me and Percy?" That could have been taken two different ways but, by the way Annabeth's eyes began to wide, she had taken it the way Bianca had been suggesting. "Well you really don't need to, I'm not interested,"

"I know that," Annabeth screamed frustrated. "My head knows that but my heart doesn't believe it. And I'm sorry but-,"

"Annabeth," Bianca sent a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. "I'm gay,"

"...What?"

Bianca had already told Leo, Piper and she was pretty sure Grover had figured it out already. She hadn't really planned on coming out to anyone else until she saw Nico again. But right now she'd rather have Annabeth as an ally than a very reluctant ally.

"I'm not into men, at all," Bianca explained.

"Oh," Annabeth said simply. Realising that her jealousy had been over something that would literally never exist. "Oh my Gods-,"

"Yup,"

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth said. Bianca only nodded. Because she was pretty sure she would react like that if she realised that this whole stupid argument was over nothing. "...You're not going to tell anyone. Right?"

Bianca shook her head and began to push Annabeth out of her room. Not out of malice or distaste but out of the need for Annabeth to actually go do whatever mode of transportation she needs to take to get home. "No, not really my business,"

"Thanks," Annabeth responded. She walked out the door. "And.. sorry again,"

Wow that girl must have really had a reality check to make it look like her Hubris was non existent. "I don't forgive you," Annabeth visibly deflated. Bianca still had the fatal flaw of holding grudges. Even if not as prevalent as Nico. "But I'm pretty sure I will one day,"

Annabeth gave a small smile at that. "Iris me?"

Bianca shrugged. "Sure,"

Annabeth turned around and took her leave. Bianca didn't know whether she should be happy, relived or bitter. So she decided on neutral and closed the door. Going back into bed for a nap.

0-0-0

Her nap was short. As it was unceremoniously broken by someone she had not expected to see inside her cabin.

Percy Jackson.

Well, he technically wasn't in her cabin. The iris message was. But it still gave her a half heart attack when she opened her eyes to see sea green ones staring back at her.

"HOLY SHI-," Bianca screamed as she tumbled out of bed. Unceremoniously landing face first on the floor. "Owwww,"

"Ah! Sorry!" Percy's voice rang throughout the cabin as if it were a bad omen. Probably because it was a boy's voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"It's cool," Bianca sat up, cracking her back a bit before focusing on Percy. "It's fine, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, no," Percy dismissed the idea. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"Really?" Bianca asked, because the idea did seem pretty ludicrous to her. "Why?"

Percy looked down nervous. Staring at the floor as if he just ignored the question it would go away. Bianca tried to decipher him, because she knew for a fact that boy did not have a crush on her, so it must have been something else. "I just... dying and Nico and I just- It's stupid sorry for bothering you-,"

"No! No it's fine," Bianca knew that feeling. It's why she checked on Leo as much as possible. As if one moment she'd be gone if she turned her head away. It was why she held her friends so close. "Just, please make sure if I'm sleeping to disconnect, because that is not a way to wake someone up,"

"Sure, just, you really don't mind?" Percy asked just for clarification.

"Yeah," Bianca gave a dismissive wave. "Now leave me and my sleep in peace,"

"Goodnight,"

"Night, Percy,"

0-0-0

Bianca was with her two best friends. Ready to count down towards the New Year.

She'd already spent most of the day with Lou Ellen and bid Grover goodbye as he began his search for Pan. So now she was spending her final moments of the year with Leo and Piper, holding a glass of Kool-Aid. Talking about mindless things and laughing like she didn't have a care in the world.

She probably should've been with the rest of the camper, watching the fireworks. But at she just wanted to be with the ones she cared with most. She was still sad she couldn't spend it with Nico but right now wasn't a night to feel sad.

"The countdowns starting!" Piper exclaimed. Excited as she stared at the clock.

10

Bianca startled as her two friends yelled.

9

8

7

Bianca began to join in with the countdown.

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy new year!" Bianca's friends screamed and downed there drinks. Bianca herself was a little slower but neither caught her. She smiled at both of them as they chatted idly. This was going to be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need the praise but I need to edit.  
> hnggggg  
> Anyway, heres a chapter.


	14. A Midnight Summers Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's now June.

To say Bianca was nervous for the first day of summer would be an understatement.

Because do you know how much drama Bianca has now become a part of? No. You really don't.

First off there was Percy, who now checked in on her once a week, he had been getting advice for Bianca for social situations, how to deal with bitchy people and not sassing them 24/7, and had even actually admitted to having a crush on Annabeth. He wasn't going to be coming to camp yet as Annabeth and Percy were going out on a date. Or as the boy adamantly said, 'It's just us hanging out! Not a date,'. And Bianca was happy for her friend as he called her before the day started for a few words of advice.

Then there was Annabeth, who immediately after she disconnected her call with Percy, Annabeth's excited face popped up. Annabeth and Bianca had been slowly mending there relationship to the point that Bianca could confidently call her a close friend. She'd visited camp twice since she left and each time the two had gotten a closer relationship to the point they hugged when they left. Bianca had asked her for advice on combatting ADHD and dyslexia while Annabeth asked her advice on Percy, as Bianca was the only person who knew about it. 

Then came Leo, who had now become confident enough with his fire powers too show Piper. He hadn't told anyone else in fear of rejection but she had already pushed him enough with Piper, so Bianca let him be. For now. Though it was a good thing that Leo was more open because Bianca had found out what her natural abilities were.

Souls and Hellfire. Bianca could now shadow travel and raise the dead but certainly not as well controlled and ordered as Nico. Everyone had there own strengths and weaknesses.

Lou Ellen was spending most of her time with Bianca asking for advice or playing songs with her. As the Apollo cabin (mostly Lee) had heard her playing with Lou Ellen and had gifted her the Keyboard, so now the Artemis cabin had a random keyboard in it only used when Lou Ellen came over or when Bianca wanted to be a dramatic shit and sing Don't stop me now at the top of her lungs.

Piper had been amazing, she'd probably spent more time around that girl than anyone else one camp combined. Mostly because Bianca found out she could shadow travel a lot easier and get a lot less tired if it was because she pinpointed onto a souls location. And, for some reason, Pipers was always the easiest to feel ~~it was almost as if it was calling out to her.~~ Bianca loved her company but she also knew she wasn't going to have to ignore a issue any longer.

Piper was now trailing behind Silena, trying to catch the girl talk to Luke or anybody. Bianca had actually tried for a while (You can't just accuse someone of being a spy without evidence) but figured that Silena would just contact them at night or in there cabin. So now Piper was on the prowl, she didn't know why but she trusted Bianca enough to not question it.

And then there was Nico.

Whoo boy Nico. She'd tried Iris messaging the boy again, seeing as he didn't have the pudgy face anymore, but it had been blocked out. She couldn't reach Nico. And Bianca had a damn well guess at who was behind that.

King Minos.

So yeah, Bianca was nervous, she was excited, and she was damn well terrified at what was going to happen that summer.

Bianca was currently at the trial for Grover, comforting Juniper and giving reassuring words towards the tree nymph. Grover was the bravest Satyr she had ever met, he would be fine. 

A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three really old, really fat satyrs who sat on topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes. Clarisse was there. Bianca didn't really know much about the girl, they'd fought on opposite sides in capture the flag and duelled inside sword fighting lessons. So they'd met but they had never really talked.

Then Annabeth appeared.

"What are you doing here?!" Bianca hissed. Did she seriously chicken out of the date last minute. Because if so then Bianca was pissed.

"Percy blew up the band room, police are looking for him," Annabeth replied. But there was something more to it in her eyes. Something that Bianca couldn't bring up at the moment because, yeah, they were listening to Grover's fate. Annabeth stood beside Bianca and Bianca began to continue reassuring Juniper that everything would be alright.

Grover seemed to be telling them a story. He twisted the bottom of his T-shirt, shifting nervously on his goat hooves. He hadn’t changed much since last winter, maybe because satyrs age half as fast as humans. His acne had flared up. His horns had gotten a little bigger so they just stuck out over his curly hair. Bianca hadn't even gotten to say hi to him after he had come back, it was simply straight into trial they all went.

Then Percy came, a little after Annabeth, riding Chiron. (Bianca was bitter as she had been dying to ask Chiron whether she could ride him but thought it would be impolite). He was staring at Juniper, probably because he'd never met her, to which Bianca mouthed _Grover's girlfriend._

"It’s going terribly," she sniffled.

"No, no," Annabeth patted her shoulders. "He’ll be fine, Juniper."

"Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted, cutting off whatever Grover was trying to say. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"

"B-but Silenus," Grover stammered. "It’s the truth!"

The Council guy, Silenus, turned to his colleagues and muttered something. Chiron cantered up to the front and stood next to them. Bianca could remember being told he was an honorary member. But she didn't know, his opinion was always important when it came to arguments, and right now having Chiron on the council would help sway the decision in Grover's favour.

Silenus tugged his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself on his rosebush throne. "Master Underwood, for six months-six months- we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak."

"But I did!" Grover spoke up. Bianca knew Grover would never lie about anything related to Pan. So to see them insulting Grover like that struck a nerve with the Hades child.

"Impudence!" said the elder on the left.

"Now, Maron," Chiron said. "Patience." 

“Patience, indeed!” Maron said. “I’ve had it up to my horns with this nonsense. As if the wild god would speak to…to him.”

Juniper looked like she wanted to charge the old satyr and beat him up, Bianca honestly did as well, but Annabeth and Clarisse held her back. Subsequently holding Bianca back as well “Wrong fight, girlie,” Clarisse muttered. “Wait.”

“For six months,” Silenus continued, “we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher’s license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim. And what have you found in six months of travel?”

“I just need more time,” Grover pleaded.

“Nothing!” the elder in the middle chimed in. Bianca really wanted to punch one of them.“You have found nothing.”

“But, Leneus-” 

Silenus raised his hand. Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. The satyrs didn’t look happy. They muttered and argued among themselves, but Chiron said something else, and Silenus sighed. He nodded reluctantly. “Master Underwood,” Silenus announced, “we will give you one more chance.”

Grover and Bianca brightened. Maybe these goats did have some sense. “Thank you!”

“One more week.” Ah, Bianca spoke too soon.

“What? But sir! That’s impossible!” Grover cried.

“One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet theater, perhaps. Or tap dancing.” Yep. Bianca really wanted to punch him. Percy held her arm though, restraining her back because he could just tell.

“But sir, I—I can’t lose my searcher’s license. My whole life—”

“This meeting of the council is adjourned,” Silenus said. “And now let us enjoy our noonday meal!” The old satyr clapped his hands, and a bunch of nymphs melted out of the trees with platters of vegetables, fruits, tin cans, and other goat delicacies. The circle of satyrs broke and charged the food. Grover walked dejectedly towards the group. Barely even looking up or noticing anyone.

"Hi Percy," Grover looked depressed at that moment. Bianca slipped herself off of Juniper and gave a side hug too the satyr, hoping it would help. "That went well, huh?"

“Those old goats!” Juniper said. “Oh, Grover, they don’t know how hard you’ve tried!”

“There is another option,” Clarisse said darkly.

“No. No.” Juniper shook her head. “Grover, I won’t let you.”

His face was ashen. “I—I’ll have to think about it. But we don’t even know where to look.”

“What are you talking about?” Percy asked. In the distance, a conch horn sounded. Bianca had a clue but she really didn't want to start thinking about the Labyrinth at the moment. Because she knew what was going to happen. Her ghost had been watching over both Nico and Percy at the same time she knew some of the things that would occur. But she didn't have perfect memory, so she couldn't accurately predict with all these changes happening. 

Annabeth pursed her lips. “I’ll fill you in later, Percy. We’d better get back to our cabins. Inspection is starting.” 

Annabeth walked ahead, leaving Bianca and Percy at the back to talk. Bianca hugged him, knowing he was probably stressing about her brother. Nico di Angelo. Which she was thankful that he cared about the boys safety. Because sometimes it felt like she was the only one who cared.

"Any signs of Nico?" Percy asked.

Bianca shook her head, looking down with a pained expression. She knew where he was and she didn't know how the hell she was going to show him but now wasn't the time. 

"How've you been, I heard you blew up a band room," Bianca asked. Percy looked away sheepishly at the mention.

"I'm fine, nothing broken or anything," Percy reassured. Knowing what Bianca was going to ask next, they'd messaged each other throughout the six months but it felt different to talk to him in person. "I better get going though, Silena is going to kill me for inspections,"

Bianca had already cleaned her room for inspections. She didn't really get it too messy in the first place, but she always made sure that she cleaned it at least once a week. It was why there was a vacuum in the closet because of how frequently she used it.

Bianca waved him off. Watching as the boy dashed through the trees to get to his cabin in time.

0-0-0

Bianca had been in the forges with Leo and Beckendorf (who she was actually having conversations with now) when she had first met Tyson.

He went down to the forge and helped with his metalworking. Tyson showed them how he’d learned to craft magic weapons. He fashioned a flaming double-bladed war axe so fast even Beckendorf was impressed. Leo had bounced excitedly around the big guy, Leo looked so small around him, especially since he had barely even grown an inch, though he had grown in maturity.

While he worked, Tyson told the group about his year under the sea. His eye lit up when he described the Cyclopes’ forges and the palace of Poseidon, but he also told them how tense things were. The old gods of the sea, who’d ruled during Titan times, were starting to make war on Percy and Tyson's father. When Tyson had left, battles had been raging all over the Atlantic. 

Bianca loved the big guy, even after he had nearly broken her back with a hug. He was adorable and so sweet.

“Lots of bad people above the sea, too,” Tyson said. “We can make them go boom.” 

"Can you make explosions too!" Leo asked. Excited by the prospect of someone knew to impress with his engineering and forging skills.

Tyson, Percy and her had decided to walk after Quintus's (oh, forgot to mention, that's the new sword teacher while Mr D is away) lessons. It was dinner time, and all the campers lined up by cabin and marched into the dining pavilion, Bianca had decided to join Percy and Tyson. Most of the campers ignored the sealed fissure in the marble floor at the entrance—a ten-foot-long jagged scar that hadn’t been there last summer— but Bianca was careful to step over it. 

Bianca winced as she remembered last time, the way Nico had screamed at Percy.

“Big crack,” Tyson said when he got to his table. Bianca could tell what he was going to talk about and decided to stand nearby. She didn't dare sit down as she did not want to get in trouble. “Earthquake, maybe?” 

“No,” Bianca said. “Not an earthquake.”

Bianca wasn’t sure whether she should tell him. It was a secret only Annabeth and Grover, Percy, Piper, Leo and her knew. But looking in Tyson’s big eye, and looking at the way Percy stared at Bianca, she knew she couldn’t hide it from him. Bianca gave a nod to Percy to explain.

“Nico di Angelo,” Percy said, lowering his voice. “He’s Bianca's brother, we brought him to camp last winter. He, uh…he asked me to guard Bianca on a quest, and I thought I failed and told him that Bianca was dead. Now he blames me.” 

"Which he shouldn't," Bianca whispered as she looked off to the side, hoping that the kid would just shadow travel towards her and hug her at any moment. "It wasn't Percy's fault and it never was,"

Percy smiled at her. Thankful for her saying that.

Tyson frowned. “So he put a crack in the floor?” 

“These skeletons attacked us,” Percy said. “Nico told them to go away, and the ground just opened up and swallowed them. Nico…” Percy looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Nico is a son of Hades.”

Tyson seemed to put two and two together and stared at Bianca. "You too?"

Bianca nodded. "Though please don't tell anyone, I'm unclaimed and if I have to I use the excuse I'm a Hecate's child, so this is top secret, okay?"

Bianca made an action of zipping up her lips, which Tyson repeated. She smiled at the boy and ruffled both Poseidon children's hair. Percy tried to swat her away while Tyson laughed at it.

“So the Nico boy is gone now?”

“I—I guess. I tried to search for him this spring. So did Annabeth and Bianca. But we didn’t have any luck. This is secret, Tyson. Okay? If anyone found out he was a son of Hades, he would be in danger. You can’t even tell Chiron.” Percy repeated the point, which Bianca didn't think that he needed to do but was thankful for anyway.

“The bad prophecy,” Tyson said. “Titans might use him if they knew.”

"If Percy and I die it could easily be about him, and I really don't want him to have to deal with that so-,"

"Got it, lips sealed, like the crack in the ground," Tyson promised. Bianca nodded and took her leave, sauntering over towards the Artemis table. A few people stared at her but when Chiron didn't protest they looked away.

0-0-0

Bianca dreamt with Percy that night.

It wasn't her first dream of Nico's progress and she knew it wouldn't be the last, but it was the first one with Percy joining her. Which was a good thing, because this was the one that Bianca had decided to show Percy last time.

Neither spoke, neither dared to as they looked out at the sight in front of them.

Nico. It was Nico di Angelo. He was throwing pieces of paper into the fire-Mythomagic trading cards, part of the game he’d been obsessed with last winter. Bianca was staring, she knew from experience she couldn't interact with Nico in these dreams, she could only watch.

Nico was eleven by now, but he looked older. His hair had grown longer. It was shaggy and almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark. His olive skin had turned paler. He wore ripped black jeans and a battered aviator’s jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a black shirt. His face was grimy, his eyes a little wild. He looked like a kid who’d been living on the streets. Bianca chocked a bit at his bad condition, Percy turned to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but it only phased through.

Nico tossed another trading card into the blue flames. “Useless,” he muttered. “I can’t believe I ever liked this stuff.”

Bianca remembered the Hades figurine that lay beside her bed.

“A childish game, master,” another voice agreed. It seemed to come from near the fire. Bianca guessed it was King Minos, that fucking snake.

Nico stared across the river. On the far shore was black beach shrouded in haze. Bianca recognized it: the Underworld. Nico was camping at the edge of the river Styx.

“I’ve failed,” he muttered. “There’s no way to get her back.”

The other voice kept silent. Nico turned toward it doubtfully. “Is there? Speak.”

Bianca knew that King Minos knew she wasn't dead. He wanted Nico to have the thought that she was, because if he thought Bianca was dead than he would take Daedalus' soul for King Minos. Bianca didn't know what lies that snake had formed to keep him in the dark but Bianca hoped her father would set the notion right.

“It has never been done,” King Minos said. “But there may be a way.”

“Tell me,” Nico commanded. His eyes shined with a fierce light.

“An exchange,” the ghost said. “A soul for a soul.”

“I’ve offered!” Bianca's breathe hitched at that. She knew that her father wouldn't want Nico's soul but it was still anxious knowing he would so easily throw his life away for her. But he probably hadn't talked to father. In all honesty it was probably King Minos he came to bargain with.

“Not yours,” the ghost said. “You cannot offer a soul your father will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death.” 

Nico’s face darkened. “Not that again. You’re talking about murder.” 

Bianca nodded at that. Nico would never be a murderer, not in Bianca's name anyway. She was thankful for the kids morals.

“I’m talking about justice,” the ghost said. “Vengeance.”

“Those are not the same thing.” Bianca couldn't help but agree.

King Minos laughed dryly. “You will learn differently as you get older.” 

Nico stared at the flames. “Why can’t I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would…she would help me.” 

Bianca regretted her actions for not answering the first time. She should have known her brother better. This time she had tried, Gods she had tried, but right now all she could do was wallow and wait for when they got to the ranch.

“I will help you,” the ghost promised. “Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?” 

Bianca never wanted revenge, she never wanted Percy dead. Bianca glared at the ghost. She hated how people used her name, they used it as a motivator, but not how Bianca would've liked. They used it as tactics to get Nico to do whatever they wanted. Gods it hurt, knowing that in the two years she had been dead that any mention of her was like a stab in the heart for Nico. Bianca wanted to punch King Minos in the face.

Nico turned from the fire so the ghost couldn’t see him, but I could. A tear traced its way down his face. “Very well. You have a plan?”

“Oh, yes,” King Minos said, sounding quite pleased. “We have many dark roads to travel. We must start-,"

That was when Bianca woke up. 

It made sense, that was all the information Percy had gotten last time so that was all he was going to get this time as well. It didn't make Bianca any less mad though. She knew what Percy's thoughts were, how he thought it was him that was the soul needing to be collected.

But Bianca could deal with that in the morning, right now she just wanted to actually sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Officially into The Battle of the Labyrinth. Not many changes yet but hope you still enjoyed.


	15. Who Knew Will Solace Could Be A Snarky Little Shit (I Did, That's Who)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is questing time

The next morning there was a lot of excitement at breakfast.

Apparently, around three in the morning, an Aethiopian drakon had been spotted at the borders of the camp. Bianca was so exhausted she slept right through the noise. The magical boundaries had kept the monster out, but it prowled the hills, looking for weak spots in the defences, and it didn’t seem anxious to go away until Lee Fletcher led a couple of his siblings in pursuit. After a few dozen arrows lodged in the chinks of the drakon’s armour, it got the message and withdrew.

Bianca had grown closer towards the Apollo cabin, seeing as their cabins parents were close they naturally got along. Lee had introduced Bianca to one of the summer only campers that were the same age as Lou Ellen. Will, the resident doctor. She'd gotten along okay with him but she wouldn't call him a friend yet. She could name most of the campers her friend, the year-rounders usually came to her asking for advice.

"It’s still out there," Lee warned them during announcements. "Twenty arrows in its hide, and we just made it mad. The thing was thirty feet long and bright green. It’s eyes-," he shuddered. 

"You did well, Lee," Chiron patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone stay alert, but stay calm. This has happened before." 

"Aye," Quintus said from the head table. “And it will happen again. More and more frequently.”

The campers murmured among themselves. Everyone knew the rumours: Luke and his army of monsters were planning an invasion of the camp. But no one knew when or how, so it was a constant feeling of dread. It didn’t help that our attendance was down. We only had about eighty campers; before Bianca had come, there had been more than a hundred. Some had died. Some had joined Luke. Some had just disappeared. 

“This is a good reason for new war games," Quintus continued, a glint in his eyes. “We’ll see how you all do with that tonight.”

“Yes…” Chiron said. “Well, enough announcements. Let us bless this meal and eat.” He raised his goblet. “To the gods.”

All of them raised their glasses and repeated the blessing. Except for Bianca, who pretended to be busy eating to not do it, afterward, she whispered a small 'To Hestia and Artemis,' the only two gods that she gave a dam about. She always gave her blessings to those two, with the excuse that she couldn't do her dad because someone could hear. In reality, she didn't want to give her father or any of the other gods any respect.

"Hestia," Bianca whispered. She knew that Hestia always listened to her prayers about her brother, she even once got to actually speak to the goddess. She scraped in some sausages and eggs into the fire. "Please help guide me to my brother,"

Bianca turned to Percy, who was behind her. The two made eye contact, and she nodded, basically addressing him to say that they would talk about last night later.

Once everyone was eating, Chiron and Grover came over to visit Percy. Grover was bleary-eyed. His shirt was inside out. He slid his plate onto the table and slumped next to Percy, Tyson instantly got nervous and ran off, Bianca didn't know what that was about, she couldn't hear Percy they were too far apart.

Bianca made eye contact with Annabeth and nodded. Both of them walked over towards the Poseidon table and sat down on it, Bianca biting her apple and biting into it.

“I’ll tell you what it’s about,” she said. “The Labyrinth.”

Bianca made eye contact with Leo and Piper, who kept on stealing glances at the group. As you weren't meant to sit on a table that wasn't your own. Bianca didn't give a dam, though.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Percy said.

“We need to talk,” she insisted.

“But the rules…” Percy tried to press on.

"Hey, if we're going to talk about Nico, can I bring along Leo and Pipes?" Bianca asked. Leaning backward. If Mr. D had been here, he probably would’ve strangled Annabeth and Bianca with magical grapevines or something, but Mr. D wasn’t here. Chiron had already left the pavilion. Quintus looked over and raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything. 

"Sure," Annabeth shrugged. Even if the topic wasn't about Nico, Leo and Piper had now just assimilated themselves in. They were a package deal.

Bianca gestured for the two to come over, to which they gladly did. Leo rushing over while Piper was way more polite.

"Okay, what's the sitch, bitch," Leo said as he leaned an arm against the table. Piper came behind and did the Kim possible theme before sitting across from Bianca. Percy seemed to be getting more anxious, the more people that joined. Quintus did nothing.

“Look,” Annabeth said, “Grover is in trouble. There’s only one way we can figure to help him. It’s the Labyrinth. That’s what Clarisse and I have been investigating.” 

“You mean the maze where they kept the Minotaur, back in the old days?” Piper asked.

“Exactly,” Annabeth said.

“So…it’s not under the king’s palace in Crete anymore,” Leo guessed. Percy nodded “The Labyrinth is under some building in America,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Under a building? Please, Leo. The Labyrinth is huge. It wouldn’t fit under a single city, much less a single building.” 

“So…is the Labyrinth part of the Underworld?” Percy asked. Prompting everyone to look at Bianca for conformation, even Annabeth. She looked like she knew but wanted to make sure with the resident expert.

“No,” Bianca said. She'd been down in the underworld before, and she knew that there were some entrances into it. Sometimes that was how people escaped. “Well, there are passages from the Labyrinth down into the Underworld. But the Underworld is way, way down. The Labyrinth is right under the surface of the mortal world, kind of like a second skin,"

"It’s been growing for thousands of years, lacing its way under Western cities, connecting everything together underground. You can get anywhere through the Labyrinth.” Annabeth continued.

“If you don’t get lost,” Grover muttered. “And die a horrible death.”

“Grover, there has to be a way,” Annabeth said. “Clarisse lived.” 

“Barely!” Grover said. “And the other guy-,”

“He was driven insane. He didn’t die.”

“Oh, joy.” Grover’s lower lip quivered. “That makes me feel much better.”

“Whoa,” Leo said. “Hold up. What’s this about Clarisse and a crazy guy?” 

Bianca froze, because oh she felt awful about this. Whoo boy, did she feel terrible. She knew what happened to the crazy guy.

“Last year,” Annabeth said, lowering her voice, “Clarisse went on a mission for Chiron.” 

“I remember,” Percy said. “It was secret.” 

“It was secret,” Annabeth agreed, “because she found Chris Rodriguez.” 

"Who?" Piper asked. She and Leo were probably the most out of place, as they hadn't joined Percy's antics yet. Actually, they'd barely even met the guy. This was Piper's first time speaking to him probably.

"Chris was one of the Hermes kid half-bloods who’d abandoned camp and joined the Titan Army," Bianca whispered to her out of place friends. Getting grateful smiles from both of them.

“Yeah,” Annabeth said. “Last summer he just appeared in Phoenix, Arizona, near Clarisse’s mom’s house.”

“What do you mean he just appeared?” Percy asked. 

“He was wandering around the desert, in a hundred and twenty degrees, in full Greek armour, babbling about string.”

“String? Why would a guy go into the middle of nowhere just for some string?” Leo said.

“I don't know, but he’d been driven completely insane. Clarisse brought him back to her mom’s house so the mortals wouldn’t institutionalize him. She tried to nurse him back to health. Chiron came out and interviewed him, but it wasn’t much good. The only thing they got out of him: Luke’s men have been exploring the Labyrinth.” Annabeth supplied. Bianca looked down guilty because if she had contacted Nico sooner, he wouldn't have resorted to using King Minos, and Chris wouldn't have been hurt because of it.

"Bianca, is there something you can share," Annabeth noticed the reserved look on Bianca's face. She wasn't trying to out her, just that she looked like she desperately needed more information. "Anything would be helpful,"

All eyes on her. "A ghost did that,"

A few eyes widened as Bianca continued. "He wasn't driven to insanity by the labyrinth but by a ghost, and I've got a pretty good guess at who,"

"Who? And how do you know?" Piper asked.

"I don't _know_ who, and as for how well," Bianca gestured to her body. They saw that as an acceptable reason.

“Okay,” Percy asked. “Why were they exploring the Labyrinth?”

“We weren’t sure,” Annabeth said. “That’s why Clarisse went on a scouting expedition. Chiron kept things hushed up because he didn’t want anyone panicking. He got me involved because…well, the Labyrinth has always been one of my favourite subjects. The architecture involved-” Her expression turned a little dreamy. “The builder, Daedalus, was a genius. But the point is, the Labyrinth has entrances everywhere. If Luke could figure out how to navigate it, he could move his army around with incredible speed.”

“Except it’s a maze, right?” Leo asked. "Like, really deadly and filled with traps,"

"Especially goat killing ones," Grover piqued up.

“But not if you had Ariadne’s string,” Annabeth said. “In the old days, Ariadne’s string guided Theseus out of the maze. It was a navigation instrument of some kind, invented by Daedalus. And Chris Rodriguez was mumbling about string.” 

“So Luke is trying to find Ariadne’s string,” Percy said. “Why? What’s he planning?”

Annabeth shook her head. “I don’t know. I thought maybe he wanted to invade camp through the maze, but that doesn’t make any sense. The closest entrances Clarisse found were in Manhattan, which wouldn’t help Luke get past our borders. Clarisse explored a little way into the tunnels, but…it was very dangerous. She had some close calls. I researched everything I could find about Daedalus. I’m afraid it didn’t help much. I don’t understand exactly what Luke’s planning, but I do know this: the Labyrinth might be the key to Grover’s problem.”

"You think Pans underground?" Piper asked.

“It would explain why he’s been impossible to find.” Grover shuddered. “Satyrs hate going underground. No searcher would ever try going in that place. No flowers. No sunshine. No coffee shops!”

“But,” Annabeth said, “the Labyrinth can lead you almost anywhere. It reads your thoughts. It was designed to fool you, trick you and kill you; but if you can make the Labyrinth work for you-,”

"It could take you exactly where you want to go," Leo exclaimed only to get shushed by the rest of the table. "And why didn't you invite me sooner, Annabeth!"

"It was top secret! I wasn't allowed to tell anyone!" Annabeth and Leo shared love of engineering. They were close friends. Almost as close as Piper and Annabeth's friendship.

“I can’t do it.” Grover hugged his stomach. “Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up my silverware.” 

“Grover, it may be your last chance,” Annabeth said. “The council is serious. One week or you learn to tap dance!”

Over at the head table, Quintus cleared his throat. Bianca got the feeling he didn’t want to make a scene, but everyone was really pushing it, sitting at the Poseidon table so long.

“We’ll talk later,” Annabeth squeezed his arm a little too hard. “Convince him, will you?”

Bianca and her crew backed off, knowing if they stayed any longer, then they would be in big trouble. She walked back over towards her table but not before ruffling every single person's hair in an affectionate way. Leo nearly got away before she could do it.

Bianca looked at Percy before she went, her eyes yelled they would talk about it later.

0-0-0

Percy and Bianca had talked at the stables.

Bianca had been cuddling with Blackjack while talking to Piper when Percy had come in. It wasn't an Aphrodite lesson, just after it actually, they just wanted to stick around before the little kids came. Blackjacks ears had perked up, and Bianca found herself staring at a shocked Percy. He didn't look betrayed or anything, just like he had not been expecting that.

"What do you _mean_ this isn't what it looks like," Percy said to the horse. Piper gave a weirded out look towards Bianca to which she whispered about how he could speak to them.

"The other pegasi won't let you ride them?" Percy turned to Bianca.

"Yeah, I smell like death, so I sort of just hang out with Blackjack for an hour when riding lessons happen," Bianca shrugged and pulled out another doughnut from the box she bought, giving it to the pegasi who gulped it down. "And you're making it sound like he's cheating on you, just relax,"

Both participates of the argument spluttered while Piper let out a laugh. Percy sat down, forming a little circle between the three of them with a grim expression. Bianca sighed. "I guess you want to talk about the dream,"

"The dream?" Piper looked worried and intrigued at the same time, Bianca hadn't told anyone about her dreams, not even Piper.

"I dreamt about Nico," Wow, a real grabbing line to a story. "Well, technically _we_ , Percy and I, dreamt about Nico. He was in the underworld, burning his figurines and talking to Ki-... A ghost about how to supposedly revive me,"

"Yeah, why does he think you're still dead?" Percy asked.

"Afterall, you told me you could feel whether someone lived or died by feeling their soul," Piper stated.

"Yeah, me. Nico is different, while I can feel souls he can summon the dead, it works like that," Bianca explained. "And even then, that ghost obviously is trying to trick him, did you recognise him? He might be wanting some revenge on you,"

"Nope," Percy shook his head. "Never met him before in my life,"

"Maybe you met him in his death or something? Or even indirect actions could've caused it?" Piper asked. Bianca knew she had to stop that train right then and there because Percy was going to start feeling guilty for someone who should not be feeling guilty for.

"Anyway that's not the point, just wanted to get it out that the ghost is tricking him to think I'm still dead, And Nico doesn't actively want you dead, Percy," Bianca patted his shoulder reassuringly. "He just wants me alive, if he see's that then he'll stop,"

Percy let out a sigh of relief. There conversation might have continued onwards if not for the fact that little kids came rushing through the door. Bianca and Piper got up to leave but Percy stayed behind to talk to blackjack.

"Nico will be alright," Piper reassured. Putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I know that," Bianca whispered, leaning into the touch. She knew it, but she couldn't help but worry. He was her little brother after all.

0-0-0

That night after dinner, Quintus had them all suit up in combat armour like they were getting ready for capture the flag, but the mood among the campers was a lot more serious.

“Right,” Quintus said, standing on the head dining table. “Gather ’round.” 

He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his grey hair made him look like a ghost. Mrs. O’Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps. Bianca was the only one that freely tried to pat the dog as much as possible.

“You will be in teams of two,” Quintus announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: “Which have already been chosen!”

Everyone groaned in protest, including Bianca. She knew people and she could talk to most of the year rounders but talking was different from fighting. “Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course…you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive.” 

The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Hey, they'd all slain monsters before. That’s what they trained for. Bianca had socked a harpy in the face she could to it again if need be. (She'd also been to the underworld but she wasn't allowed to boast about that).

“I will now announce your partners,” Quintus said. “There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining.”

Mrs. O’Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza. Bianca smiled widely at the dog.

Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, would be together. No surprise. They did everything together. Clarisse was with Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin—melee and ranged combat combined, they would be a tough combo to beat. Especially since Lee was one of the few demigods who could calm down and actually work with Clarisse. Quintus kept rattling off the names until he said, “Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase.”

“Nice.” Percy grinned at Annabeth. She couldn't wait until the two became a couple.

“Your armour is crooked” was her only comment. Bianca sent a thumbs up towards Percy.

"Leo Valdez with Piper Mclean," Quintus said. The two high-fived and grinned before getting to work. Bianca smiled at the two but began to get a bit worried, her friend numbers were beginning to dwindle.

"Cecil Markowitz with Lou Ellen Blackstone," The two stared at each other, they had never talked to each other in there life. Lou Ellen sent a glance of an apology over to Bianca before walking away with her partner. A Hermes kid who held a baseball bat instead of a sword, interesting weapon choice.

Bianca stared at Grover and practically prayed. "Bianca di Angelo with-" Please Grover, she didn't know anyone else. "Will Solace,"

Fucking damnit.

Will sat down next to her, she had no problems with him, just that Bianca really wished she had one of her friends. "Hi,"

"Hi," Bianca replied curtly, still listening to Quintus. This time she was going to be the one to relieve him of duty, Bianca silently vowed as she watched that man flinch a bit under her gaze. They both knew that Bianca knew he should be dead. Quintus probably had no idea why she hadn't told anyone yet.

“Grover Underwood,” Quintus said, “with Tyson.”

Grover just about jumped out of his goat fur. “What? B-but-,”

“No, no,” Tyson whimpered. “Must be a mistake. Goat boy-,”

“No complaining!” Quintus ordered. “Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!” 

Oh Gods both looked terrified.

0-0-0

Bianca and Solace both took off into the woods. Bianca had become designated attacker, after finding out that Will wasn't as good at archery as his siblings.

"Aren't you an Apollo kid," Bianca said bitterly. She really just wanted a friend right now.

"Aren't you a hunter of Artemis," Seemed like Will could bite back.

Bianca glared at the boy and felt like she was going to be seeing him a lot in the future. They continued on in silence. Forging through forests that continued to get darker and darker. Following one of the tracks.

"You okay, you seem to be distracted?" Will asked after a few minutes of Bianca staying silent.

"I'm fine," Was all Bianca said as they continued on. She knew what was eventually going to happen, Annabeth and Percy would go missing. People would search for two hours and then they'd come out of the blue with news.

The only noteworthy thing about the game had to be that they fought a giant scorpion, but other than that they didn't get close to winning. Once the signal was sent that someone won (Lee and Clarisse) then Solace and di Angelo stumbled back into the open.

"Have you guys seen Percy or Annabeth?" Grover asked, panicked. The pair had just come into the open. Everybody else was accounted for, Will shook his head and went to go congratulate his sibling.

"They're alive, I can feel it," Bianca whispered. Leaning in so that only Grover could hear.

Grover's shoulders slumped just a bit in relief but he still looked panicked. Bianca watched as a party began to search, she stayed at the edge of the forest, sitting with Piper and Leo. They trusted Bianca's judgment to stay behind.

"I still can't believe Annabeth thinks Daedalus is better than Archimedes," Leo whispered bitterly while Piper gave a small chuckle and Bianca smiled. She liked these moments, the small, family ones.

Then Percy and Annabeth came back. With the added notion that they would talk about it in the morning (Seriously, they were wasting time). So off to bed they went.

0-0-0

The next morning Chiron called a war council.

They met in the swords area. Chiron and Quintus stood at the front by the weapon racks. Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other and led the briefing. Bianca and Percy sat next to each other, Annabeth got jealous for a few seconds before she saw who it was. Tyson and Grover sat as far away from each other as possible. Also present around the table: Juniper the tree nymph, Silena Beauregard, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Leo Valdez, Piper, even Argus, the hundred-eyed security chief. 

“Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance,” Annabeth said. “He knew everything about camp.”

She had pride in her voice which was a little weird, she may have never met the guy but didn't Luke try to kill them? Multiple times?!

Juniper cleared her throat. “That’s what I was trying to tell you last night. The cave entrance has been there a long time. Luke used to use it.”

Silena Beauregard frowned. “You knew about the Labyrinth entrance, and you didn’t say anything?”

Bianca was still not used to having people who used to be dead talking to her without a dead voice. She shuddered, it was so unnatural.

Juniper’s face turned green. “I didn’t know it was important. Just a cave. I don’t like yucky old caves.”

“She has good taste,” Grover said.

“I wouldn’t have paid any attention except…well, it was Luke.” She blushed a little greener. Bianca had, again, never met the man and was also a lesbian. But she could understand, because if Thalia had been hanging around a cave, oh boy. Oh wow, she'd pay attention to that cave.

Grover huffed. “Forget what I said about good taste.”

“Interesting,” Quintus polished his sword as he spoke. “And you believe this young man, Luke, would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?” 

Bianca raised an eyebrow at him as he spoke. She knew he was about to say 'My labyrinth,' but she didn't comment.

“Definitely,” Clarisse said. “If he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn’t stand a chance. He could wipe us out easy. He must’ve been planning this for months.”

“He’s been sending scouts into the maze,” Annabeth said. “We know because…because we found one.” 

“Chris Rodriguez,” Chiron said. He gave Quintus a meaningful look.

“Ah,” Quintus said. “The one in the…Yes, I understand.”

“The one in the what?” Percy asked. Piper and Leo seemed to be having the same thought.

Clarisse glared at him. “The point is, Luke has been looking for a way to navigate the maze. He’s searching for Daedalus’s workshop.” 

“The guy who created the maze,” Leo said, nodding along. His hand was underneath his chin as if he was in deep thought, in truth he just wanted to give the illusion that he was.

“Yes,” Annabeth said. “The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time.-" Bianca could see Leo scowl and glare at Annabeth. Bianca snorted at the look on Quintus's face as he watched the two. "-If the legends are true, his workshop is in the centre of the Labyrinth. He’s the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convince Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn’t have to fumble around searching for paths, or risk losing his army in the maze’s traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted—quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then…to Olympus.”

The arena was silent except for Mrs. O’Leary’s toy yak getting disembowelled.

Finally, Beckendorf put his huge hands on the table. “Back up a sec, Annabeth, you said ‘convince Daedalus’? Isn’t Daedalus dead?”

Quintus grunted. “I would hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don’t the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?”

Bianca was barely holding in her laughter as Quintus took a look at her. 

Chiron clopped restlessly on his hooves. “That’s the problem, my dear Quintus. No one knows. There are rumours…well, there are many disturbing rumours about Daedalus, but one is that he disappeared back into the Labyrinth toward the end of his life. He might still be there.”

Yes, he might. Or he might be in the meeting watching as other people talked about him. Bianca was getting a weird look from Leo but she didn't care.

“We need to go in,” Annabeth announced. “We have to find the workshop before Luke does. If Daedalus is alive, we convince him to help us, not Luke. If Ariadne’s string still exists, we make sure it never falls into Luke’s hands.” 

Bianca was coming on that quest, it was the only thing she knew.

“Wait a second,” Percy said. “If we’re worried about an attack, why not just blow up the entrance? Seal the tunnel?”

“It’s not so easy, stupid,” Clarisse growled. “We tried that at the entrance we found in Phoenix. It didn’t go well.”

Annabeth nodded. “The Labyrinth is magical architecture, Percy. It would take huge power to seal even one of its entrances. In Phoenix, Clarisse demolished a whole building with a wrecking ball, and the maze entrance just shifted a few feet. The best we can do is prevent Luke from learning to navigate the Labyrinth.”

“We could fight,” Lee Fletcher said. “We know where the entrance is now. We can set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they’ll find us waiting with our bows.”

“We will certainly set up defences,” Chiron agreed. “But I fear Clarisse is right. The magical borders have kept this camp safe for hundreds of years. If Luke manages to get a large army of monsters into the centre of camp, bypassing our boundaries…we may not have the strength to defeat them.”

Nobody looked really happy about that news. Chiron usually tried to be upbeat and optimistic. If he wasn't... well then it was not good news.

“We have to get to Daedalus’s workshop first,” Annabeth insisted. “Find Ariadne’s string and prevent Luke from using it.” 

"But if nobody can navigate it how will we?" Piper asked.

“I’ve been studying architecture for years,” she said. “I know Daedalus’s Labyrinth better than anybody.” 

"I know a thing or two as well," Leo piped up. "I'm not as good as Annabeth, but I'll still be able to help,"

"Knowing stuff from books won't be enough," Bianca stated. "And you aren't going into the Labyrinth, Leo,"

Annabeth looked ready to argue until Leo came in full force. "Why not?!"

"That would be your first quest, Annabeth has been on two or more before, you haven't, you're staying at the camp. That's final,"

She wasn't losing another little brother. Leo opened his mouth again to fight but Chiron stopped him.

"We need to give out a quest before we can delegate who can join it," Chiron stated, Leo sat back down grumbling. Piper patted his back but sent a glance over to Bianca. "Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade this camp.” 

"We all know who that's going to be," Clarisse stated and Bianca nodded. "Annabeth,"

There was a murmur of agreement. Annabeth had been waiting for her own quest since she was a little kid, but she looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure? Clarisse, you've helped as much as I have,"

Clarisse shook her head. “I’m not going back in there.”

Leo laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re scared. Clarisse, chicken?” 

Clarisse got to her feet, she said in a shaky voice: “You don’t understand anything, punk. I’m never going in there again. Never!”

She stormed out of the arena. Leo looked around sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to-,”

Chiron raised his hand. “The poor girl has had a difficult year. Now, do we have an agreement that Annabeth should lead the quest?”

They all nodded except Quintus. He folded his arms and stared at the table. Bianca noticed and so did Percy, but neither said anything. She hadn't said anything about Quintus before why should she start now.

“Very well,” Chiron turned to Annabeth. “My dear, it’s your time to visit the Oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next.”

0-0-0

“My dear,” Chiron said. “You made it.” 

The look in her eyes was just plain fear. Then she focused on Quintus. “I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find Daedalus’s workshop.”

Bianca needed to be on that quest, she needed to see Nico again. But she couldn't do that if she didn't have a reason to, she just hoped Annabeth would get the message. Nobody cheered, everyone wanted her to have a quest but not like this, not this dangerous.

Chiron scraped a hoof on the dirt floor. “What did the prophecy say exactly, my dear? The wording is important.”

Annabeth took a deep breath. “I, ah…well, it said, _you shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze..._ ”

They waited in silence for Annabeth to continue.

“ _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._ ”

Grover perked up. “The lost one! That must mean Pan! That’s great!”

“With the dead and the traitor,” Percy added. He looked at Bianca, who was fidgeting in her seat. “Not so great.”

“And?” Chiron asked. “What is the rest?” 

_“You shall rise or fall by the ghost king’s hand,_ ” Annabeth said, “ _the child of Athena’s final stand._ ” 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, Bianca understood why. Annabeth was a child of Athena, and the final stand was not very good wording.

“Hey…we shouldn’t jump to conclusions,” Silena said.

“Annabeth isn’t the only child of Athena, right?” Piper asked.

“But who’s this ghost king?” Beckendorf asked. The people who knew turned over to Bianca, who looked away. She knew, but she wasn't allowed to tell them yet. Not without evidence. Bianca wanted to just grab a bag and run into the maze to get her brother. She just wanted that, was it too much to ask?

“Are there more lines?” Chiron asked. “The prophecy does not sound complete.”

Annabeth hesitated. “I don’t remember exactly.” 

Chiron raised an eyebrow. Annabeth was known for her memory. She never forgot something she heard. Annabeth shifted on her bench. “Something about… _Destroy with a hero’s final breath_.”

"And?" Leo asked.

She stood. “Look, the point is, I have to go in. I’ll find the workshop and stop Luke. And…I need help.” She turned to Percy. “Will you come?” 

"I'm in," Percy didn't even hesitate. She still couldn't wait for them to become a couple.

"Bianca-," Annabeth turned to her, the talk of dead and ghost king probably helped sway the decision and she was damn well thankful for it.

"Of course," Bianca nodded. Leo and Piper looked as though they wanted to protest, but the glare she sent them silenced it.

“Grover, you too? The wild god is waiting.” Annabeth had already added to many people but Chiron hadn't spoken up yet.

Grover seemed to forget how much he hated the underground. The line about the “lost one” had completely energized him. “I’ll pack extra recyclables for snacks!”

“And Tyson,” Annabeth said. “I’ll need you too.”

“Yay! Blow-things-up time!” Tyson clapped so hard he woke up Mrs. O’Leary, who was dozing in the corner. Leo looked to be dying to protest but today was not a day she was taking any shit.

“Wait, Annabeth,” Chiron said. “This goes against the ancient laws. A hero is allowed only two companions.”

“I need them all,” she insisted. “Chiron, it’s important.” 

Bianca was thankful that she had been included, she thought the talk of ghosts making them go insane might have helped sway the decision to have the ghostbuster on duty join there quest.

“Annabeth.” Chiron flicked his tail nervously. “Consider well. You would be breaking the ancient laws, and there are always consequences. Last winter, five went on a quest to save Artemis. Only..."

All eyes turned to Bianca as she raised an eyebrow and continued for him. "Only three were accounted for at the end, yes, I got lost. Not dead. But I know that isn't much reassurance getting lost in a Labyrinth,"

"Three is a sacred number. There are three fates, three furies, three Olympian sons of Kronos. It is a good strong number that stands against many dangers. Five…this is risky.” Chiron finished. Bianca could tell Percy was terrified that Bianca was going to die again, after all, all the conditions were lining up. Bianca reached out and grabbed his hand as reassurance, making it stop shaking.

Annabeth took a deep breath. “I know. But we have to. Please.” 

Chiron sighed. “Very well. Let us adjourn. The members of the quest must prepare themselves. Tomorrow at dawn, we send you into the Labyrinth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG(ods) we are getting closer and closer with each chapter hnggggg  
> Now how the hell am I going to write there reunion.


	16. Off To The Depths We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca sets off into the unknown

Bianca dreamt about Nico alone that night.

Bianca closed her eyes, almost passing out and forgetting to change into pyjamas, sword fighting had been difficult. It didn't take long until Nico appeared. Unlike last time he was no longer in the Underworld. He was standing in a graveyard under a starry sky. Giant willow trees loomed all around him. 

He was watching some gravediggers at work. Bianca heard shovels and saw dirt flying out of a hole. Nico was dressed in a black cloak. The night was foggy. It was warm and humid, and frogs were croaking. A large Wal-Mart bag sat next to Nico’s feet. Bianca knew what was going to happen.

“Is it deep enough yet?” Nico asked. He sounded irritated. Bianca wanted to scream at him to not take the ghosts advice but it hadn't worked before so why would it now.

“Nearly, my lord.” It was the same ghost. Sir bitchalot also known as King Minos. “But, my lord, I tell you, this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice.” 

“I want a second opinion!” Nico snapped his fingers, and the digging stopped. Two figures climbed out of the hole. They weren’t people. They were skeletons in ragged clothes. Bianca was impressed at how easily he had control over them, Bianca could barely make any ghost listen to her. Much less instruct skeletons.

“You are dismissed,” Nico said. “Thank you.”

Bianca nodded, good. He still had manners.

The skeletons collapsed into piles of bones. Bianca remembered the time the skeletons had fought her with Leo. How much energy it had taken back then to dismiss them. She was certainly impressed with her little brother.

“You might as well thank the shovels,” the ghost complained. Bianca scowled at him. “They have as much sense.”

Nico ignored him. He reached into his Wal-Mart bag and pulled out a twelve-pack of Coke. He popped open a can. Instead of drinking it, he poured it into the grave. Damn, Bianca was lucky that Esperanza really wanted to see her son again, because any other ghost would have been insulted by her ritual. She'd skipped a lot of steps.

“Let the dead taste again,” he murmured. “Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember.” 

He dropped the rest of the Cokes into the grave and pulled out a white paper bag decorated with cartoons. Bianca remembered it from her road trip with Leo.

He turned it upside down and shook the fries and hamburger into the grave.

“In my day, we used animal blood,” King Minos mumbled. “It’s perfectly good enough. They can’t taste the difference.”

"I will treat them with respect,” Nico said.

“At least let me keep the toy,” the ghost said. Bianca nearly laughed at the thought of King Minos playing with a McDonalds toy while judging souls.

“Be quiet!” Nico ordered. He emptied another twelve-pack of soda and three more Happy Meals into the grave, then began chanting in Ancient Greek. Very similar to the chant Bianca had preformed.

The grave started to bubble. Frothy brown liquid rose to the top like the whole thing was filling with soda. The fog thickened. The frogs stopped croaking. Dozens of figures began to appear among the gravestones: bluish, vaguely human shapes. Nico had summoned the dead with Coke and cheeseburgers. Bianca saw he was way more powerful than her, but Bianca didn't know whether he could control it.

“One at a time,” Nico commanded. A teenage guy in Greek armour came forward. He had curly hair and green eyes, a clasp shaped like a seashell on his cloak.

“Who are you?” Nico said. “Speak.”

The young man frowned as if trying to remember. Then he spoke in a voice like dry, crumpling paper: “I am Theseus.” 

Bianca had never envisioned Theseus to look like he did. But heroes came in all shapes and sizes.

“How can I retrieve my sister?” Nico asked. Theseus’s eyes were lifeless as glass.

“Do not try. It is madness.”

“Just tell me!” Nico shouted and Bianca winced. Gods damnit. Just come back to camp. Your sister's home, please, Nico.

“My stepfather died,” Theseus remembered. “He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not.” 

Nico’s ghost hissed. “My lord, the soul exchange! Ask him about that!”

Theseus scowled. “That voice. I know that voice.” 

Bianca rolled her eyes, of course he did. That was King Minos, now make Nico realise he's talking to a bad guy sooner!

“No you don’t, fool!” King Minos said. Trying to make it seem like he wasn't lying. “Answer the lord’s questions and nothing more!”

“I know you,” Theseus insisted, as if struggling to recall.

“I want to hear about my sister,” Nico said. “Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?” 

Yes, NO. Kind of. If he went to the point Bianca had a certain place they could meet. But she didn't want Nico getting hurt. Gods, being an older sister was so stressful.

Theseus was looking for the ghost, but apparently couldn’t see him. Slowly he turned his eyes back on Nico. “The Labyrinth is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me.” 

“We don’t need any of that,” King Minos said. “I will guide you, my lord. Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you.” 

“A soul for a soul,” Nico asked. “Is it true?”

“I—I must say yes. But the spectre—” Bianca was at least glad the ghost tried to warn Nico.

“Just answer the questions, knave!” the ghost said. 

Suddenly, around the edges of the pool, the other ghosts became restless. They stirred, whispering in nervous tones.

“I want to see my sister!” Nico demanded. “Where is she?!” 

'I'm right here!' Bianca tried to shout but her throat closed off. Tight and chocking her inside her own dream. Bianca tried to take a step forward but her feat were locked in place. These dreams were like double edged swords. Bianca was crying, she wanted to see Nico again, gods she wanted to see him again. Not just in this dream. But in front of her. That couldn't happen though. Not until the quest.

“He is coming,” Theseus said fearfully. “He has sensed your summons. He comes.”

“Who?” Nico demanded. Bianca had a good guess, Kronos. And she really didn't want Nico to be in danger. So she tried to scream at him to stop. To leave. But her throat was stuck and she couldn't breathe.

“He comes to find the source of this power,” Theseus said. “You must release us.”

Bianca watched ghosts. Spectres dancing around her. She knew this was her parentage, but she felt like she was dying. And that _terrified_ her.

She was afraid of dying. If she didn't wake up now it was going to become one of _those_ dreams.

~~(Where she dreamed of her death, over and over on repeat. Sometimes it was worse, and all she could see was lighting and all she could hear would be her mothers scream.)~~

Bianca woke up.

0-0-0

It was the devils hour when Artemis came. Three O'clock on the dot.

Bianca was curled up in her bed, the tears had died down and she was only shaking lightly. Her face was buried into her knees and she desperately hoped that no one would be able to tell she had been crying in the morning.

Artemis's shine had been a light silver.

"It is not often that I get to visit my own cabin," Artemis remarked. Bianca's head shot up from her knees as she hastily tried to get into a position that seemed somewhat similar to a bow.

"L-lady...Lady Artemis," Bianca exclaimed, not too loud to awake anyone. Artemis was exactly like she remembered her. Smiling down at Bianca sadly.

"It has been a while," Artemis gave her a gesture to allow her to stand. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner,"

Did a good just apologise to her? Wow. "It's-It's alright,"

"I'm sure you have many questions?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Bianca said. "Um... Are you okay with me using you as the reason why I lived? Can you help me find my brother? Why are you here?"

Artemis looked around the cabin, seemingly wistful. She shone in such a way that Bianca felt as though she was staring up at the moon itself. "I am fine with you using me as an explanation. It is not too out of reach and most of the Olympians found it acceptable,"

"Most?" Bianca asked.

"My brother," Artemis supplied. "We both don't know how you _actually_ lived, but by your aura we have both come to a guess,"

"My aura?"

"Another time," Artemis stated. "I am not here to help you find your brother, though I can guarantee the path you are taking will lead you to him,"

"Then why are you here?" Bianca wanted to know. She still had so many questions but those where the big three. And right now she did not want to test the maiden goddesses patience.

"To give you a quest, your final one I shall ever give you," Artemis supplied and Bianca panicked. Because she wasn't allowed to do hunter stuff but she also couldn't turn down a quest from a god. "I would give it to my hunters, but with all the preparation for the war and the recent development of someone going questing inside the Labyrinth I thought to kill two birds with one stone,"

"Inside the Labyrinth there is said to be a place known as the triple G ranch," Artemis said. "Rumour had it that some of my brothers cattle and my hunting stag's are being held captive to feed Kronos's army. I need you to free them by any means necessary,"

Bianca nodded, Artemis made a motion to touch her forehead, which began to glow silver. "Touch any of the animals and release them, they shall make there way back to me or my brother. If you see any other beasts you think need to be released you may do so as well in my name,"

"Thank you for your gifts, my lady," Bianca bowed.

"Do not thank me yet," Artemis said. "I have payed for you to have passage through the farm but your friends have other investors, so do not worry,"

Bianca nodded and averted her eyes as Artemis left the room. Leaving Bianca feeling more empty than before. She stared up at the stars on the ceiling, seeing what the night sky would be like if the industrial revolution didn't happen.

Bianca spotted Zoe's constellation. She nodded towards it, one final act towards her sisters. A parting gift if you will.

0-0-0

It was a clear morning. The fog had burned off and the sky was blue. Campers would be having their lessons today, flying pegasi and practicing archery and scaling the lava wall. And Bianca was not mentally prepared for the Labyrinth.

Juniper and Grover stood apart from the group. Juniper had been crying again, but she was trying to keep it together for Grover’s sake. She kept fussing with his clothes, straightening his rasta cap and brushing goat fur off his shirt. Since they had no idea what they would encounter Grover was dressed as a human.

Bianca was in her regular outfit. Her skeleton bones hoodie with her black jeans and boots. Bianca was hugging Piper and Leo tightly, she knew the others on the quest had a guaranteed survival but she just wanted to make sure. Just in case.

Chiron, Quintus, and Mrs. O’Leary stood with the other campers who’d come to wish them well, but there was too much activity for it to feel like a happy send-off. Bianca could see tents set up, already on patrol around the place. Beckendorf and Leo were working on a line of defensive spikes and trenches. Chiron had decided we needed to guard the Labyrinth exit at all times, just in case.

Annabeth was doing one last check on her supply pack. When Tyson and Percy came over, she frowned. “Percy, you look terrible.” 

Bianca turned around to look at him, Percy _did_ look terrible, but what Bianca couldn't understand was why. He hadn't joined in the dream. So whatever he had dreamt was something different. Bianca didn't look much better than him.

Chiron trotted over. “Well, it appears you are ready!”

Bianca stopped listening then, as she turned back over to Leo and Piper. Both were clutching tight to her, as if letting go Bianca would instantly disappear. She'd already told all of her friends (some separately, some together) what had happened last night. Bianca was worried and stressed so this hug was something she melted into.

"I love both of you," Bianca kissed both there foreheads. Though kissing Pipers felt... different. Maybe because it was a sister instead of a brother? Piper blushed bright red at the contact. Leo smiled up at her. "Don't you ever forget it,"

Leo seemed to shy to say he loved someone, even platonically, and especially towards a girl. Piper was in a state of shock, her eyes had gone misty but not from tears, they were unfocused. Leo just squeezed tighter and hoped that Bianca got the message. Piper snapped out of her dazed state and whispered. "I love you too,"

Bianca smiled and felt something creep into her heart.

“Take care,” Chiron told us. “And good hunting.”

“You too,” Percy said. 

Bianca walked over to the rocks, where Tyson and Grover were waiting. She stared at the crack between the boulders—the entrance that was about to swallow them. Bianca took one last glance before her friends, she'd already said goodbye to Lou Ellen earlier, as she had now actually made friends with the Cecil kid and wanted to help set up defences with him. But she spotted the Hecate's child, a little up behind her. Waving and wishing her luck.

Bianca waved back towards all of her friends before turning back to the Labyrinth.

“Well,” Grover said nervously, “good-bye sunshine.”

“Hello rocks,” Tyson agreed.

The five took the plunge.

0-0-0

“If we keep one hand on the left wall and follow it,” Annabeth said, “we should be able to find our way out again by reversing course.” 

They were lost, oh so lost.

'When does Rachel come in?' Bianca asked herself as she mindlessly followed her companions. Not really putting in any input. 'Like, after the funeral,'

Bianca remembered the funeral. She had been laughing her ass off because she knew Percy was alive (even if she couldn't visit him on that island and even if she didn't know how he got there).

“Um, which way did we come in?” Grover said nervously.

“Just turn around,” Annabeth said.

Bianca just wanted Nico. She wanted to get this useless running around out of the way.

“Left walls are mean,” Tyson said. “Which way now?”

Annabeth swept her flashlight beam over the archways of the eight tunnels. As far as Bianca could tell, they were identical. “That way,” she said. 

“How do you know?” Percy asked.

“Deductive reasoning.”

“So…you’re guessing.” Bianca piped up. 

“Just come on,” Annabeth said.

The tunnel she’d chosen narrowed quickly. The walls turned to grey cement, and the ceiling got so low that pretty soon we were hunching over. Tyson was forced to crawl. Bianca didn't even know whether she could shadow travel out of this (she couldn't go far, she hadn't even been able to do it without using her soul powers as well).

Grover’s hyperventilating was the loudest noise in the maze. “I can’t stand it anymore,” he whispered. “Are we there yet?” 

“We’ve been down here maybe five minutes,” Annabeth told him. 

"And on the outside world, probably longer," Bianca helpfully supplied.

“It’s been longer than that,” Grover insisted. “And why would Pan be down here? This is the opposite of the wild!”

"Because no Satyr would find him, and he was waiting for the right one," Bianca whispered but everyone heard her. It was the first instance she had that alluded to the future. "Just a guess," Bianca shrugged.

They kept shuffling forward. Just when Bianca was sure the tunnel would get so narrow it would squish them, it opened into a huge room. She shined her light around the walls and said, “Whoa.”

The whole room was covered in mosaic tiles. The pictures were grimy and faded, but she could still make out the colours—red, blue, green, gold. The frieze showed the Olympian gods at a feast. There Percy's dad, Poseidon, with his trident, holding out grapes for Dionysus to turn into wine. Zeus was partying with satyrs, and Hermes was flying through the air on his winged sandals. The pictures were beautiful, but they weren’t very accurate. Bianca hadn't met Dionysius but she'd seen pictures, and he didn't look like _that_.

In the middle of the room was a three-tiered fountain. It looked like it hadn’t held water in a long time.

“What is this place?” Percy muttered. “It looks-,”

“Roman,” Annabeth said. “Those mosaics area bout two thousand years old.” 

“But how can they be Roman?” Bianca had been to Italy before. Actually she'd grown up there so she could see the resemblance but... she didn't think the romans made it to America. 

“The Labyrinth is a patchwork,” Annabeth said. “I told you, it’s always expanding, adding pieces. It’s the only work of architecture that grows by itself.” 

“You make it sound like it’s alive.” 

Before Grover could even protest to the thought Bianca spoke up. "It is,"

All eyes snapped to her. "I'm sorry, what?!" Grover yelled.

"It is, I can feel it's soul, or at the very least it's life force," Bianca stated. A few eyes and an eye kept darting around nervously. "But I'm guessing you want to avoid that topic,"

"Please," Grover pleaded.

“All right,” Annabeth said. “Forward.”

“Down the hall with the bad sounds?” Tyson said. Even he looked nervous. Bianca wasn't really that scared, the dark was her element.

“Yeah,” Annabeth said. “The architecture is getting older. That’s a good sign. Daedalus’s workshop would be in the oldest part.” 

The tunnel turned back to cement, with brass pipes running down the sides. The walls were spray-painted with graffiti. A neon tagger sign read MOZ RULZ. Annabeth took in a deep breath as Percy stated how it didn't look roman.

Every few feet the tunnels twisted and turned and branched off. The floor beneath Bianca changed from cement to mud to bricks and back again. There was no sense to any of it. She stumbled into a wince cellar—a bunch of dusty bottles in wooden racks—like they were walking through somebody’s basement, only there was no exit above them, just more tunnels leading on. 

Later the ceiling turned to wooden planks, and Bianca could hear voices above them and the creaking of footsteps, as if they were walking under some kind of bar. Then they found the first skeleton. 

He was dressed in white clothes, like some kind of uniform. A wooden crate of glass bottles sat next to him. Bianca was probably the least freaked out by a bunch of dead bodies.

“A milkman,” Annabeth said.

“What?” Percy asked.

“They used to deliver milk.” 

Bianca snickered a bit. Percy huffed but continued. “Yeah, I know what they are, but…that was when my mom was little, like a million years ago. What’s he doing here?” 

“Some people wander in by mistake,” Annabeth said. “Some come exploring on purpose and never make it back. A long time ago, the Cretans sent people in here as human sacrifices.”

Grover gulped. “He’s been down here a long time.” He pointed to the skeleton’s bottles, which were coated with white dust. The skeleton’s fingers were clawing at the brick wall, like he had died trying to get out. Bianca winced a bit, she'd died while struggling so he knew how it felt.

“Only bones,” Tyson said. “Don’t worry, goat boy. The milkman is dead.”

“The milkman doesn’t bother me,” Grover said. “It’s the smell. Monsters. Can’t you smell it?”

Bianca shrugged "You're the monster detector dude, not us,"

Tyson nodded. “Lots of monsters. But underground smells like that. Monsters and dead milk people.”

Bianca absentmindedly sniffed herself. She wondered whether she smelled bad to the goat boy.

“Oh, good,” Grover whimpered. “I thought maybe I was wrong.”

“We have to get deeper into the maze,” Annabeth said. “There has to be a way to the centre.”

She led them to the right, then the left, through a corridor of stainless steel like some kind of air shaft, and they arrived back in the Roman tile room with the fountain. This time, they weren’t alone. 

0-0-0

Bianca had a confession to make. She sort of zoned out while meeting Janus.

Wow. Horrible friend. But it wasn't like she didn't already know what was going to happen. And so she just stood to the side and waited for Hera to show up. She waited for the bitch herself because she could not excited to meet her.

Annabeth moistened her lips. “I-I chose-,” 

Before she could point to a door, a brilliant light flooded the room. Janus raised his hands to either side of his head to cover his eyes. When the light died, a woman was standing at the fountain. Hera. Queen Peacock.

She was tall and graceful with long hair the colour of chocolate, braided in plaits with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colours like oil on water. 

“Janus,” she said, “are we causing trouble again?”

“N-no, milady!” Janus’s right face stammered. “

Yes!” the left face said.

“Shut up!” the right face said.

“Excuse me?” the woman asked.

“Not you, milady! I was talking to myself.”

Bianca would laugh at the poor gods misfortune if not for who was in front of her. Bianca narrowed her eyes. She knew Hera was going to hate her, or at the very least ignore Bianca. Bianca hoped she was ignored, because she really didn't know if she was going to be able to restrain herself. (She felt like she was going to slap something).

“I see,” Hera said. “You know very well your visit is premature. The girl’s time has not yet come. So I give you a choice: leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down.”

“What kind of door?” the left face asked.

“Shut up!” the right face said.

“Because French doors are nice,” the left face mused. “Lots of natural light.” 

Bianca was chuckling. This was sort of dark but she really didn't care, all Hades children had dark humour.

“Shut up!” the right face wailed. “Not you, milady! Of course I’ll leave. I was just having a bit of fun. Doing my job. Offering choices.”

“Causing indecision,” the goddess corrected. “Now be gone!” 

The left face muttered, “Party power,” then he raised his silver key, inserted it into the air, and disappeared. Hera turned toward Bianca, and scowled at the girl before turning towards her friends. Her eyes shined with power. Then Hera smiled. 

“You must be hungry,” she said. “Sit with me and talk.” She waved her hand, and the old Roman fountain began to flow. Jets of clear water sprayed into the air. A marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade.

“Who…who are you?” Percy asked.

“I am Hera.” The goddess smiled. “Queen of Heaven.” 

0-0-0

Hera looked like a mother. But not a good one.

Not like Sally or Esperanza or Bianca's own mother. No, she reminded Bianca of Rapunzel's abusive mother, she only wanted the perfect family. She didn't want Hephaestus or, Gods forbid, a _Hades_ child! Bianca stayed quiet though. She needed this interaction with the goddess to be a good one, so even if Bianca wanted to bring up family feuds she grabbed some lemonade and restrained herself.

Hera served them sandwiches and poured lemonade. “Grover, dear,” she said, “use your napkin. Don’t eat it.”

Bianca quietly took a sip of her lemonade.

“Yes, ma’am,” Grover said.

“Tyson, you’re wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?” 

Tyson stifled a belch. “Yes, nice lady.”

“Queen Hera,” Annabeth said. “I can’t believe it. What are you doing in the Labyrinth?”

Hera smiled. She flicked one finger and Annabeth’s hair combed itself. All the dirt and grime disappeared from her face. Bianca could swear that some appeared in the Hades girls own head.

“I came to see you, naturally,” the goddess said. 

“I didn’t think—” Annabeth faltered. “Well, I didn’t think you liked heroes.”

Hera smiled indulgently. “Because of that little spat I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement.” 

Bianca knew that Hera hated her. But Hera had to make a good impression on Annabeth. Both stayed quiet but kept stealing glances at each other.

“Didn’t you try to kill him, like, a lot of times?” Annabeth asked. Hera waved her hand dismissively.

“Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband’s children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I’ll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counselling sessions since then. We’ve aired our feelings and come to an understanding—especially after that last little incident.” 

“You mean when he sired Thalia?” Percy guessed, Hera’s eyes turned toward him frostily. Bianca winced a bit.

“Percy Jackson, isn’t it? One of Poseidon’s…children.” Bianca got the feeling she was thinking of another word besides children. Bianca also got the feeling that she should stay silent as her life depended on it. “As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly.” 

She turned back to Annabeth with a sunny smile. Bianca could see how fake it was. “At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with.” 

Annabeth lowered her gaze. “Why was he here? He was driving me crazy.”

“Trying to,” Hera agreed. “You must understand, the minor gods like Janus have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Olympus, and could easily be swayed to support the rise of my father.”

“Your father?” Percy said. “Oh, right.”

"Yeah, timelord himself is our grandfather," Bianca shuddered at the thought. It was weird knowing how messed up the genealogy of the Gods were. Hera turned an eye over to Bianca finally acknowledging her.

"Bianca di Angelo..." Hera's eyes narrowed and everyone sweat dropped. "Let's hope that my husband didn't make the wrong decision by not striking again,"

Bianca flinched. But stayed silent with her mouth clamped shut. She wanted to growl and lunge for that. Because Hera thought she didn't know and was trying to tease her with answers, Bianca didn't fall for the bait and stayed silent.

“We must watch the minor gods,” Hera continued as if she hadn't reminded a child of her trauma. “Janus. Hecate. Morpheus. They give lip service to Olympus, and yet—”

“That’s where Dionysus went,” Percy remembered. “He was checking on the minor gods.” 

“Indeed.” Hera stared at the fading mosaics of the Olympians. “You see, in times of trouble, even gods can lose faith. They start putting their trust in the wrong things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish. But I’m the goddess of marriage, you see. I’m used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos, and keep believing. You have to always keep your goals in mind.”

“What are your goals?” Annabeth asked. She smiled. “To keep my family, the Olympians, together, of course. At the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Zeus does not allow me to interfere much, I am afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish.”

“A wish?”

“Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you see Daedalus. His Labyrinth is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my son Hephaestus at his forge. Daedalus was a great inventor, a mortal after Hephaestus’s heart. There has never been a mortal Hephaestus admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Daedalus and could tell you his fate, it is Hephaestus.” 

Bianca sort of wished she'd allowed Leo to come, he would have been an amazing help. Though as she thought longer and remembered more about the quest Bianca shook her head to herself. Leo being here was not meant to happen, even if it would have speeded things up.

"But how do we get there?” Annabeth asked. “That’s my wish. I want a way to navigate the Labyrinth.”

Hera looked disappointed. “So be it. You wish for something, however, that you have already been given.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“The means is already within your grasp.” She looked at Bianca. "Bianca knows the answer.”

“I do?” Bianca did, but Racheal couldn't be brought in yet.

“But that’s not fair,” Annabeth said. “You’re not telling me what it is!”

Hera shook her head. “Getting something and having the wits to use it…those are two different things. I’m sure your mother Athena would agree.”

The room rumbled like distant thunder. Hera stood. “That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient. Think on what I have said, Annabeth. Seek out Hephaestus. You will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem.”

She pointed toward the two doors and they melted away, revealing twin corridors, open and dark. “One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice, I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell!” 

She waved a hand and turned into white smoke. So did the food, just as Tyson chomped down on a sandwich that turned to mist in his mouth. The fountain trickled to a stop. The mosaic walls dimmed and turned grungy and faded again. The room was no longer any place you’d want to have a picnic.

Annabeth stamped her foot. “What sort of help was that? ‘Here, have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can’t help you!’ Poof!”

“Poof,” Tyson agreed sadly, looking at his empty plate.

“Well,” Grover sighed, “she said Bianca knows the answer. That’s something.”

All eyes on her. Bianca was going to lie out of this one but she curled into herself. Bianca sighed. "You'd need someone with clear sight,"

"We all have clear-,"

Percy was cut off by Bianca again. "No, I mean a mortal or ghost with clear sight,"

Annabeth and Percy froze, and since Bianca didn't want to be the reason they didn't go into the ranch she continued. "If we need to get to the point I can try and summon Theseus or something, and we can't get a mortal, we have to leave to do that, so onwards we go,"

"Onwards we go," Grover repeated sadly.

“Which way?” Percy asked. Both Grove and Tyson both tensed. They stood up together like they’d rehearsed it. “Left,” they both said.

Annabeth frowned. “How can you be sure?”

“Because something is coming from the right,” Grover said.

“Something big,” Tyson agreed. “In a hurry.”

“Left is sounding pretty good,” Bianca decided. Together they plunged into the dark corridor.

0-0-0

The good news: the left tunnel was straight with no side exits, twists, or turns. The bad news; it was a dead end. 

“Tyson,” Percy said, “can you-,”

“Yes!” He slammed his shoulder against the rock so hard the whole tunnel shook. Dust trickled from the stone ceiling.

“Hurry!” Grover said. “Don’t bring the roof down, but hurry!”

The boulder finally gave way with a horrible grinding noise. Tyson pushed it into a small room and we dashed through behind it.

“Close the entrance!” Annabeth said. They all got on the other side of the boulder and pushed. Whatever was chasing wailed in frustration as they the rock heaved back into placed and sealed the corridor.

“We trapped it,” Percy said.

“Or trapped ourselves,” Bianca added grimly. She turned. Bianca was in a twenty-foot-square cement room and the opposite wall was covered with metal bars. They had tunnelled straight into a cell. 

“What in Hades?” Annabeth tugged on the bars.

"Rude," Bianca still didn't know why if names were _oh so powerful_ that her fathers would be used as an expression like _oh my god_.

The bars didn’t budge. Though we could see rows of cells in a ring around a dark courtyard-at least three stories of metal doors and metal catwalks.

“A prison,” Percy said. “Maybe Tyson can break-,”

“Shh,” said Grover. “Listen.” 

Somewhere above Bianca, deep sobbing echoed through the building. There was another sound, too—a raspy voice muttering something that she couldn’t make out. The words were strange, like rocks in a tumbler. 

“What’s that language?” Bianca whispered. 

Tyson’s eye widened. “Can’t be.”

“What?” Percy asked. 

He grabbed two bars on our cell door and bent them wide enough for even a Cyclops to slip through.

“Wait!” Grover called. Bianca was already racing after Tyson though, the sooner they got to Nico the better.

The prison was dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering above. 

“I know this place,” Annabeth said. “This is Alcatraz.”

“You mean that island is near San Francisco?” Percy asked.

She nodded. “My school took a field trip here. It’s like a museum.”

Annabeth had been living in San Francisco all year, keeping an eye on Mount Tamalpais just across the bay. She probably knew what she was talking about. Bianca kept moving, hoping that Tyson knew where he was going. Even if she barely knew the big guy the way we was moving he felt almost in a trance.

“Freeze,” Grover warned. But Tyson kept going. Grover grabbed his arm and pulled him back with all his strength. “Stop, Tyson!” he whispered. “Can’t you see it?”

Looking to where Grover was pointing Bianca's stomach did a somersault. On the second-floor balcony, across the courtyard, was a monster more horrible than anything Bianca hadever seen before. Not like she had seen many monsters.

It was sort of like a centaur, with a woman’s body from the waist up. But instead of a horse’s lower body, it had the body of a dragon—at least twenty feet long, black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tail. Her legs looked like they were tangled in vines, but they were sprouting snakes, hundreds of vipers darting around, constantly looking for something to bite. The woman’s hair was also made of snakes, like Medusa’s. Weirdest of all, around her waist, where the woman part met the dragon part, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals—a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. 

“It’s her,” Tyson whimpered.

“Get down!” Grover said.

They crouched in the shadows, Bianca hoped the cover of darkness would help them but it didn't seem like the creature could care less about the group. She was talking to whoever had been sobbing. The dragon woman said something in her weird rumbling language. 

“What’s she saying?” Percy muttered. “What’s that language?” 

Bianca shivered at it. They language sent chills down her spine.

“The tongue of the old times.” Tyson shivered. “What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and…her other children. Before the gods.” 

“You understand it?” Bianca asked. “Can you translate?”

Tyson closed his eyes and began to speak in a horrible, raspy woman’s voice. “You will work for the master or suffer.”

Bianca's hands closed around her mouth to stop her from swearing loudly. This was her first experience with cyclops's and everyone seemed to simultaneously realise that.

Annabeth shuddered. “I hate it when he does that.” Annabeth turned to Bianca. "Like all Cyclopes, Tyson has this superhuman hearing and an uncanny ability to mimic voices,"

Bianca nodded but wasn't paying attention to the Athena girl. Only to the cyclops, it was weird how Bianca didn't bat an eye at corpses but weird voices? Nope.

“I will not serve,” Tyson said in a deep, wounded voice. He switched to the monster’s voice: “Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares.” Tyson faltered when he said that name. He let out a strangled gulp. Then he continued in the monster’s voice. “If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return.”

The dragon lady tromped toward the stairwell, vipers hissing around her legs like grass skirts. As she folded out her wings that Bianca hadn't noticed earlier and flew the crew tried to go deeper into the shadows. They only came out when the monster flew around a corner.

“H-h-horrible,” Grover said. “I’ve never smelled any monster that strong.”

“Cyclopes’ worst nightmare,” Tyson murmured. “Kampê.”

“Who?” Bianca asked. Usually her position inside conversations was either she knew everything or nothing. No in-between.

Tyson swallowed. “Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we’re babies. She was our jailer in the bad years.” 

Annabeth nodded. “I remember now. When the Titans ruled, they imprisoned Gaea and Ouranos’s earlier children—the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires.”

“The Heka-what?” Percy asked. 

“The Hundred-Handed Ones,” she said. “They called them that because…well, they had a hundred hands. They were elder brothers of the Cyclopes.” 

“Very powerful,” Tyson said. “Wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains!”

“Cool,” Bianca nodded.

“Unless you’re a mountain.” Percy said.

“Kampê was the jailer,” Tyson said. “She worked for Kronos. She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always, until Zeus came. He killed Kampê and freed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to help fight against the Titans in the big war.” 

“And now Kampê is back,” Percy said.

“Bad,” Tyson summed up. 

“So who’s in that cell?” Bianca asked. “You said a name-,”

“Briares!” Tyson perked up. “He is a Hundred-Handed One. They are as tall as the sky and-,”

"Could break mountains," Percy finished.

“I guess we should check it out,” Annabeth said. Bianca wondered why something that could destroy a mountain was crying. Unless it was like a captured goddess situation. “before Kampê comes back.” 

0-0-0

So either they sky had shrunk or that guy had, because he was small.

Well, not actually small. But smaller then his descriptions.

“Briares!” Tyson called. The sobbing stopped. “Great Hundred-Handed One! Help us!” 

Briars looked up. His face was long and sad, with a crooked nose and bad teeth. He had deep brown eyes, completely brown with no whites or black pupils, like eyes formed out of clay.

“Run while you can, Cyclops,” Briares said miserably. “I cannot even help myself.”

“You are a Hundred-Handed One!” Tyson insisted. “You can do anything!” 

Bianca had already learnt this lesson. Gods, titans, stuff like that. They couldn't do _anything,_ they couldn't fix every single problem. Some things couldn't be changed even with all that power.

Briars wiped his nose with five or six hands. Several others were fidgeting with little pieces of metal and wood from a broken bed, the way Leo usually did. It made Bianca miss Leo and Piper.

“I cannot,” Briares moaned. “Kampê is back! The Titans will rise and throw us back into Tartarus.”

“Put on your brave face!” Tyson said. Immediately Briares’s face morphed into something else. Same brown eyes, but otherwise totally different features. He had an upturned nose, arched eyebrows, and a weird smile, like he was trying to act brave. But then his face turned back to what it had been before. 

“No good,” he said. “My scared face keeps coming back.”

“How did you do that?” Percy asked. Bianca nodded along. 

Annabeth elbowed them. “Don’t be rude. The Hundred-Handed Ones all have fifty different faces.” 

“Must make it hard to get a yearbook picture,” Bianca said.

Tyson was still entranced. “It will be okay, Briares! We will help you! Can I have your autograph?”

Briares sniffled. “Do you have one hundred pens?”

“Guys,” Grover interrupted. “We have to get out of here. Kampê will be back. She’ll sense us sooner or later.” 

“Break the bars,” Annabeth said.

“Yes!” Tyson said, smiling proudly. “Briares can do it. He is very strong. Stronger than Cyclopes, even! Watch!” 

Briares whimpered. A dozen of his hands started playing patty-cake, but none of them made any attempt to break the bars.

“If he’s so strong,” Percy said, “why is he stuck in jail?”

"Trauma," Bianca whimpered, because she knew that look, it was why she never ever let herself go near a thunderstorm. It felt so unnerving because this is what other people would have to deal with. "He's been trapped before, he's essentially got PTSD,"

The Hundred-Handed One covered his face again. “Briares?” Tyson asked. “What…what is wrong? Show us your great strength!” 

Bianca didn't like the look Tyson had on his face, she felt like she'd kicked a puppy when she looked at it.

“Tyson,” Annabeth said, “I think you’d better break the bars.”

Tyson’s smile melted slowly. “I will break the bars,” he repeated. He grabbed the cell door and ripped it off its hinges like it was made of wet clay. 

“Come on, Briares,” Annabeth said. “Let’s get you out of here.” She held out her hand. For a second, Briares’s face morphed to a hopeful expression. Several of his arms reached out, but twice as many slapped them away.

“I cannot,” he said. “She will punish me.”

“It’s all right,” Annabeth promised. “You fought the Titans before, and you won, remember?” 

Bianca winced at that. Don't make someone remember there trauma, don't actively encourage someone getting sucked into it.

“I remember the war.” Briares’s face morphed again—furrowed brow and a pouting mouth. His brooding face, I guess. “Lightning shook the world.-" Bianca put a hand over her mouth but luckily did nothing else."- We threw many rocks. The Titans and the monsters almost won. Now they are getting strong again. Kampê said so.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Percy said. “Come on!” 

Briares made no attempt at moving.

“One game of rock, paper, scissors,” Percy blurted out. “If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we’ll leave you in jail.”

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy, Bianca couldn't blame her because she herself was making the exact same face. Briares’s face morphed to doubtful. “I always win rock, paper, scissors.”

“Then let’s do it!” Percy pounded his fist his my palm three times.

Briares did the same with all one hundred hands, which sounded like an army marching three steps forward. He came up with a whole avalanche of rocks, a classroom set of scissors, and enough paper to make a fleet of airplanes. 

“I told you,” he said sadly. “I always-,” His face morphed to confusion. “What is that you made?” 

Bianca looked over at Percy .“A gun. A gun beats anything.”

Bianca looked over to Annabeth, she could tell that girls heart had been stolen. Her final stages of love was upon her and it was because of a stupid rock paper scissors game.

'I'll never understand love,' Bianca thought to herself as she turned back to Briares.

“That’s not fair.”

“I didn’t say anything about fair. Kampê’s not going to be fair if we hang around. She’s going to blame you for ripping off the bars. Now come on!”

Briares sniffled. “Demigods are cheaters.” But he slowly rose to his feet and followed us out of the cell. 

Then Tyson froze. On the ground floor right below, Kampê was snarling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I should add the tag of which relationship I'm deciding.  
> Anyway we are getting closer and closer. Pray for me y'all


	17. I Cry And Speak Italian For A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion between a sister and a brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening people (I hope I did a good job)  
> So strap your butts in because, whooo boy let's get this show on the road

“The other way,” Percy said. The group bolted down the catwalk. This time Briares was happy to follow. In fact he sprinted out front, a hundred arms waving in panic. Behind them, the sound of giant wings as Kampê took to the air. She hissed and growled in her ancient language, Bianca could already tell that death threats were flying around in the air.

They scrambled down the stairs, through a corridor, and past a guard’s station—out into another block of prison cells.

“Left,” Annabeth said. “I remember this from the tour.” 

They burst outside and found themselves in the prison yard, ringed by security towers and barbed wire. After being inside for so long, the daylight almost blinded. Tourists were milling around, taking pictures. The wind whipped cold off the bay. In the south, San Francisco gleamed all white and beautiful, but in the north, over Mount Tamalpais, huge storm clouds swirled. The whole sky seemed like a black top spinning from the mountain where Atlas was imprisoned, and where the Titan palace of Mount Othrys was rising anew.

“It’s even worse,” Annabeth said, gazing to the north. “The storms have been bad all year, but that-,”

“Keep moving,” Briares wailed. “She is behind us!”

Bianca ran to the far end of the yard, as far from the cellblock as possible. 

“Kampê’s too big to get through the doors,” Percy said hopefully. Then the wall exploded. Bianca just sighed. She wanted this day to be over already.

Tourists screamed as Kampê appeared from the dust and rubble, her wings spread out as wide as the yard. She was holding two swords—long bronze scimitars that glowed with a weird greenish aura, boiling wisps of vapor that smelled sour and hot even across the yard.

“Poison!” Grover yelped. “Don’t let those things touch you or…”

“Or we’ll die?” Bianca finished for him.

“Well…after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes.”

“Let’s avoid the swords,” Percy decided. 

“Briares, fight!” Tyson urged. “Grow to full size!”

Instead, Briares looked like he was trying to shrink even smaller. He appeared to be wearing his absolutely terrified face. Bianca hated that face because it reminded her of her own, whenever she thought of death and lightening.

Kampê thundered toward us on her dragon legs, hundreds of snakes slithering around her body. 

"Run," Bianca didn't want any of her friends being hurt. She turned to them all, sure, she wasn't going to face the Kampê. But she had to get the rest of her crew out of there, _now_.

That was the end of the debate. There was no fighting this thing. As they ran Bianca could hear emergency sirens wail and mortals scream. They hit the wharf just as a tour boat was unloading. The new group of visitors froze as they saw everything coming towards them. Bianca didn't know what they saw with the most but probably not something good.

“The boat?” Grover asked.

“Too slow,” Tyson said. “Back into the maze. Only chance.”

“We need a diversion,” Annabeth said.

Bianca was not becoming a diversion. She'd already died before thank you very much. Tyson ripped a metal lamppost out of the ground. “I will distract Kampê. You run ahead.”

“I’ll help you,” Percy said. Bianca knew this loyalty was going to become a really big problem later.

“No,” Tyson said. “You go. Poison will hurt Cyclopes. A lot of pain. But it won’t kill.”

“Are you sure?” Bianca asked. Because, sure she didn't want to be the distraction but she sure as Hades didn't want anyone else to be.

“Go. I will meet you inside.” 

There was no time to argue, and Bianca had no better idea. Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Bianca each took one of Briares’s hands and dragged him toward the concession stands while Tyson bellowed, lowered his pole, and charged Kampê like a jousting knight. Bianca mentally wished him luck.

Bianca would be able to tell if he died, it'd be hard and only a hit or miss situation but she'd be able to tell.

The Kampê been glaring at Briares, but Tyson got her attention as soon as he nailed her in the chest with the pole, pushing her back into the wall. She shrieked and slashed with her swords, slicing the pole to shreds. poison dripped in pools all around her, sizzling into the cement. Tyson jumped back as Kampê’s hair lashed and hissed, and the vipers around her legs darted their tongues in every direction. A lion popped out of the weird half-formed faces around her waist and roared. 

Ice cream and poison exploded everywhere, all the little snakes in Kampê’s hair dotted with tutti-frutti that Tyson had decided to throw at the beat. The crew dashed back into the jail yard. 

“Can’t make it,” Briares huffed.

“Tyson is risking his life to help you!” Percy yelled at him. “You will make it.” 

Bianca was out of breath so she couldn't make a response to that. But Gods, did quests involve this much cardio all the time.

An angry roar mad Bianca turn around. She saw Tyson, running at full speed, with the Kampê right behind him. She was plastered in ice cream and T-shirts. One of the bear heads on her waist was now wearing a pair of crooked plastic Alcatraz sunglasses. 

“Hurry!” Annabeth said, Bianca wasted no time in following those instructions.

They finally found the cell where they had come in, but the back wall was completely smooth—no sign of a boulder or anything. 

“Look for the mark!” Annabeth said.

“There!” Grover touched a tiny scratch, and it became a Greek ∆. The mark of Daedalus glowed blue, and the stone wall grinded open. 

Too slowly. Tyson was coming through the cellblock, Kampê’s swords lashing out behind him, slicing indiscriminately through cell bars and stone walls. Bianca wanted to help but she was already being pushed into the maze by Percy.

Bianca waited for a bit, only to see Tyson and Percy dive in. The entrance sealing off. The whole tunnel shook from the beast pounding at the door. Bianca, euphoric after finding out she was still alive. Smiled at the crew. But it didn't last long.

They raced into the darkness.

0-0-0

Finally, they stopped in a room full of waterfalls. The floor was one big pit, ringed by a slippery stone walkway. Around them, on all four walls, water tumbled from huge pipes. The water spilled down into the pit, and even when Bianca shined a light, she couldn’t see the bottom.

Briares slumped against the wall. He scooped up water in a dozen hands and washed his face. “This pit goes straight to Tartarus,” he murmured. “I should jump in and save you trouble.”

“Don’t talk that way,” Annabeth told him. “You can come back to camp with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting Titans than anybody.” 

Bianca remembered he was at the battle, she only remembered defending camp vaguely so she didn't really know, but she did remember Nico being absolutely awesome at it. Bianca smiled at the thought. 

“I have nothing to offer,” Briares said. “I have lost everything.”

“What about your brothers?” Tyson asked. “The other two must stand tall as mountains! We can take you to them.” 

Briares’s expression morphed to something even sadder: his grieving face. “They are no more. They faded.”

The waterfalls thundered. Tyson stared into the pit and blinked tears out of his eye.

“What exactly do you mean, they faded?” Percy asked. “I thought monsters were immortal, like the gods.” 

"Not exactly," Bianca said. "Sometimes they fade if they're forgotten and they loose the will to keep fighting,"

Bianca knew Grover thought of Pan. Actually what was the meeting with Pan going to be like this time? Would he say anything to Bianca?

“I must go,” Briares said.

“Kronos’s army will invade camp,” Tyson said. “We need help.” 

Briares hung his head. “I cannot, Cyclops.” 

“You are strong.”

“Not anymore.” Briares rose. 

“Hey,” Percy grabbed one of his arms and pulled him aside, Bianca wasn't able to hear him with the roar of the water but she hoped it worked. Briares only shook his head after Percy finished explaining and did some finger guns.

His face morphed into an expression Bianca recognized—shame. Then he turned and trudged off down the corridor until he was lost in the shadows. Tyson sobbed. Bianca wrapped her arm around his shoulder and whispered comforting words.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Bianca whispered. "You'll be okay,"

“It’s okay,” Grover hesitantly patted his shoulder, which must’ve taken all his courage.

Tyson sneezed. “It’s not okay, goat boy. He was my hero.”

Bianca looked down. "I find that most heroes tend to not live up to your expectations, they tend to be a lot worse than people expect, rumours make then seem more powerful when really they make mistakes and have fears and sometimes they're just horrible,"

Everyone was looking at her. Percy knew who she was talking about, Hercules. "So it's okay if you lose faith in heroes, they didn't deserve your faith anyway,"

Tyson sniffled a bit before giving Bianca a bone shattering hug. "Thank you, death girl,"

Bianca smiled and patted his head, before getting set down on the ground again.

Finally Annabeth stood and shouldered her backpack. “Come on, guys. This pit is making me nervous. Let’s find a better place to camp for the night.”

0-0-0

Bianca fell asleep as soon as she hit the hay. 

There was no morning in the maze, but once everyone woke up and had a fabulous breakfast of granola bars and juice boxes. Bianca would cook for them but she was waiting to do that after she had Nico as well (she only had the ingredients for one time).

The old stone tunnels changed to dirt with cedar beams, like a gold mine. Annabeth started getting agitated. 

“This isn’t right,” she said. “It should still be stone.”

Bianca came to a cave where stalactites hung low from the ceiling. In the centre of the dirt floor was a rectangular pit, like a grave. Bianca hated how she felt more at home next to it.

Grover shivered. “It smells like the Underworld in here.” 

Bianca glared at him. "Dude,"

Grover tried to write some half formed apology before Bianca stopped him with a small laugh. "I'm just kidding, I don't like it either,"

Then Bianca saw the wrapper, a McDonalds wrapper specifically. There was a box off to the side. Looking down Bianca saw a half eaten cheeseburger off to the side. “Nico,” She said. “He was summoning the dead again.” 

Tyson whimpered. “Ghosts were here. I don’t like ghosts.

"I am right here," Bianca said again. A few apologetic glances were sent her way as she sighed. "One more 'oh the dead, horror!' comment and I'm going off on my own,"

"Please don't," Annabeth said.

That was when Percy started to run. “We’ve got to find him.”

Well shit. When you say it like that. Bianca took off running after him. Excitement at the prospect of seeing her brother again after so long. Bianca wasn't as fast as Percy but the pure adrenaline rush of knowing she was close to Nico made her as fast as the Poseidon child.

“Percy!” Annabeth called. "Bianca!"

They ducked into a tunnel and saw light up ahead. By the time Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover caught up with the two, Bianca was staring at daylight streaming through a set of bars above there head. They were under a steel grate made out of metal pipes. Bianca could see trees and blue sky.

“Where are we?” Percy wondered.

Bianca took a closer look at the cattle and saw they were a bright red colour. "Apollo's sacred cattle," Bianca whispered to herself. Remembering that Artemis had given her a quest.

But her brother was so close and she could always come back. The cow mooed, put one hoof tentatively on the bars, then backed away. “It’s a cattle guard,” Grover said

“A what?” Percy asked.

“They put them at the gates of ranches so cows can’t get out. They can’t walk on them.” 

“How do you know that?”

Grover huffed indignantly. “Believe me, if you had hooves, you’d know about cattle guards. They’re annoying!” 

Percy turned to Annabeth. Bianca was still patting the cows head. “Didn’t Hera say something about a ranch? We need to check it out. Nico might be there.” 

"Nico is here," Bianca said. "I can feel him, he's here,"

Bianca was half tempted to shadow travel over to him, but she knew he was in a meeting with the owner of the ranch, what was his name...? Bianca honestly could not remember, she thought it started with a G or something.

Annabeth hesitated. “All right. But how do we get out?” 

Tyson solved that problem by hitting the cattle guard with both hands. It popped off and went flying out of sight. Bianca heard a CLANG! and a startled Moo! Tyson blushed. Bianca sniffled a snort.

“Sorry, cow!” he called. Then he gave a boost out of the tunnel. 

She was on a ranch, all right. Rolling hills stretched to the horizon, dotted with oak trees and cactuses and boulders. A barbed wire fence ran from the gate in either direction. Cherry-colored cows roamed around, grazing on clumps of grass. Bianca hoped that she didn't have to free all of them, because that was going to take some time.

“Red cattle,” Annabeth said. “The cattle of the sun.”

“What?” Percy asked.

“They’re sacred to Apollo.” Bianca supplied.

“Holy cows?”

“Exactly. But what are they doing—” Annabeth was cut off.

“Wait,” Grover said. “Listen.” 

At first it was quiet, then two dogs-sorry. Then one dog with two heads came around the corner. It looked like a greyhound, long and snaky and sleek brown, but its neck V’d into two heads, both of them snapping and snarling and generally not very glad.

“Bad Janus dog!” Tyson cried. 

“Arf!” Grover told it, and raised a hand in greeting.

The two-headed dog bared its teeth. It wasn’t impressed that Grover could speak animal. Then its master lumbered out of the woods, and Bianca realized the dog was the least of her problems. 

He was a huge guy with stark white hair, a straw cowboy hat, and a braided white beard— kind of like Father Time, if Father Time went redneck and got totally jacked. He was wearing jeans, a DON’T MESS WITH TEXAS T-shirt, and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off so you could see his muscles. On his right bicep was a crossed-swords tattoo. He held a wooden club about the size of a nuclear warhead, with six-inch spikes bristling at the business end. 

“Heel, Orthus,” he told the dog. The dog growled at them once more, just to make his feelings clear, then circled back to his master’s feet. The man looked them all up and down, keeping his club ready.

“What’ve we got here?” he asked. “Cattle rustlers?”

“Just travelers,” Annabeth said. Bianca was technically a cattle rustler but not yet anyway. “We’re on a quest.” 

The man’s eye twitched. “Half-bloods, eh?”

Percy started to say, “How did you know-,”

Annabeth put her hand on his arm. “I’m Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Percy, son of Poseidon. Bianca, Daughter of Hades, Grover the satyr. Tyson the-,” 

“Cyclops,” the man finished. “Yes, I can see that.” He glowered at Percy. “And I know half-bloods because I am one, sonny. I’m Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares. You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon.”

"Nico?" Bianca asked, they were so close she could feel it.

“We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth,” Eurytion said darkly. “Not many ever leave.” 

“Wow,” Percy said. Obviously sarcastic. “I feel welcome.” 

The cowherd glanced bend him like someone was watching. Then he lowered his voice. “I’m only going to say this once, demigods. Get back in the maze now. Before it’s too late.” 

"Thank you but I want to see my brother," Bianca said with a determined expression on her face.

“We’re not leaving,” Annabeth insisted.

Eurytion grunted. “Then you leave me no choice, missy. I’ve got to take you to the boss.” 

0-0-0

It didn't feel like a hostage situation to Bianca.

Eurytion walked alongside them with his club across his shoulder. Orthus the two-headed dog growled a lot and sniffed at Grover’s legs and shot into the bushes once in a while to chase animals, but Eurytion kept him more or less under control.

They walked down a dirt path that seemed to go on forever. It must’ve been close to a hundred degrees, which was a shock after San Francisco. Heat shimmered off the ground. Insects buzzed in the trees. Bianca's skeleton hoodie was going to kill her but she was wearing a camp half blood t-shirt underneath this and she refused to have her meeting with Nico be seen with her wearing that.

“What are they for?” Percy asked. Bianca was too distracted keeping her hood down and swatting flies out of her face to know what he was talking about.

Eurytion scowled. “We raise animals for lots of clients. Apollo, Diomedes, and…others.” 

"You mean Kronos," Bianca mumbled. Grover was the only one to hear but he stayed silent.

Finally they came out of the woods. Perched on a hill above Bianca was a big ranch house—all white stone and wood and big windows.

“It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright!” Annabeth said. Bianca didn't know what that meant all she knew was that Nico was in there and he was so close. She could feel his soul. Bouncing around. It was a dark green, like the colour of hellfire. Bianca was shaking, from excitement to fear she didn't know what. They hiked up the hill.

“Don’t break the rules,” Eurytion warned as the group walked up the steps to the front porch. “No fighting. No drawing weapons. And don’t make any comments about the boss’s appearance.”

Bianca nodded but focused on the door.

“Why?” Percy asked. “What does he look like?” 

Before Eurytion could reply, a new voice said, “Welcome to the Triple G Ranch.” 

Bianca didn't even bother looking at him as she waited for Nico. He was right on the other side of that door. The cowherd Eurytion nudged Percy. “Say Hello to Mr. Geryon.” 

Geryon, that was his name. “Hi,” Percy said. “Nice chests—uh, ranch! Nice ranch you have.” 

Before the three-bodied man could respond, Nico di Angelo came out of the glass doors onto the porch. “Geryon, I won’t wait for-,”

He was here. Her brother was here he was alive he was breathing and he was _in front of_ Bianca. Bianca chocked a bit when she saw him, in the flesh not in a dream. So many options ran through her head and she just wanted to call out to him, but her throat tightened as she looked at him. Her hood was still over most of her face, so it didn't come as a complete surprise when he drew his sword at Percy instead of running over to hug Bianca.

Geryon snarled when he saw it. “Put that away, Mr. di Angelo. I ain’t gonna have my guests killin’ each other.” 

“But that’s-,"

“Percy Jackson,” Geryon supplied. “Annabeth Chase, a couple of their monster friends. And-oh... this is new,"

“Monster friends?” Grover said indignantly.

“That man is wearing three shirts,” Tyson said, like he was just realizing this. 

“They let my sister di-," Nico faltered as Bianca took her hoodie's head off.

No one spoke. No one did anything, the only sound was the soft clattering of Nico's sword as it hit the ground. Bianca couldn't speak.

Gods she had this whole speech inside her head about how _sorry_ she was and how she was never going to leave him again. She'd practiced it, but the words wouldn't come out. So Bianca did the next best thing. 

Bianca got on one knee and opened her arms with a silent invitation. Nico was already running.

She engulfed the young boy into her arms and felt tears prickle her eyes. Nothing else mattered at the moment except that Nico was _here_. She clutched onto him a little tighter and it seemed the invisible noose around her neck was gone because she was speaking again.

" _I'm so, so sorry, I never meant to leave you, I'm sorry for leaving you alone_ -," Bianca spoke in Italian. It was private, this was _her_ reuinion with _her_ brother. She needed something that was there's.

" _I felt you die, I tri-tied summoning you for months_ -," Nico was crying, she could feel the tears falling onto her hoodie and staining it as he let go. He was still clutching onto her like a lifeline but he let go because he could touch her. It wasn't even like the miracle of actually being able to contact her, no. Bianca was alive. And hugging him and clutching him as though he'd disappear into shadows the moment he let go. " _We need to leave, Percy's going to kill you again_ -,"

"Percy is not the reason I died, Nico," Bianca went back to English with fluent ease. Percy looked up at the mention of his name but didn't try to say anything. No one did. "It was never his fault,"

"He promised to look after you," Nico protested. They weren't clutching onto each other anymore but they were right in front of each other, staring. Bianca noticed how she could only barely see his freckles now.

"And he did exactly that, my death was my dumb decision. Percy did literally everything to try to stop that," Bianca wiped a tear from Nico's cheek. Nico leaned into the touch unconsciously. He was touch starved, which made sense if his only interactions were with dead people. "Please don't try to pretend you're mad at him when you're really mad at me,"

"I'm not mad at you-,"

"I left you, we barely even had a goodbye, I'm so sorry," Bianca whispered. She knew Nico was mad at her and she accepted that. "You have to move on, holding grudges is our fatal flaw,"

"Bianca-,"

Geryon patted Nico’s shoulder. Snapping everyone out of the emotional scene. He had an impatient look in his eye, like he had hold on long enough. “There, we’ve all made nice. Now come along, folks. I want to give you a tour of the ranch.” 

Geryon turned around. Bianca clutched onto Nico's hand and gave it a little tug, he tugged back. Bianca would've liked to go back to the crew but by the way Nico kept glaring at Percy any time he stepped too close, Bianca guessed that wouldn't be a good idea.

Nico turned around and looked at Bianca with a conflicted expression. Almost as though he had forgotten how to smile.

Bianca silently vowed she would get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> that's basically my emotions now. I wrote this in three hours with very minimual editing because I know some people have been waiting on the reunion for forever, I've been waiting on the reunion for forever.  
> I hope you enjoyed. It wasn't as good as I would've liked it to be but it'll have to do.


	18. Italian Is Just Really Good Way To Talk Shit Without Anyone Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THWACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it took me 17 chapters before Bianca saw Nico again

Geryon had a trolley thing—like one of those kiddie trains that take you around zoos. It was painted black and white in a cowhide pattern. The driver’s car had a set of longhorns stuck to the hood, and the horn sounded like a cowbell.

Bianca and Nico sat in the very back. And due to there not being enough space Nico got to sit on Bianca's lap. Eurytion crawled in next to him with his spiked club and pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes like he was going to take a nap. Orthus jumped in the front seat next to Geryon and began barking happily in two-part harmony. Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and Percy took the middle two cars. 

Nico and Bianca were both speaking in Italian, seeing as Nico was not going to talk about the heavy stuff with Percy listening in.

" _How are you alive? I felt you die_ ," Nico said. The boy was it a state of joyful shock. His whole mission had been to get Bianca alive and now knowing that she hadn't been ignoring him but instead alive left a lot of questions and not a lot of answers.

" _Artemis saved me, she didn't explain how but I had to leave the hunters because of it_ ," Bianca hastily added. " _Not like I would've gone back there, I'm not leaving you again Nico,_ "

It felt nice having the constant promises that she wasn't leaving.

" _But Minos_ -"

" _That bitch has been lying to you_ ," Bianca stated. " _He only wants you to continue trying to get a soul for a soul because of his own vendetta_ ,"

Nico looked town, a little shamed that he had ever believed Minos's lies. Bianca only smiled at him kindly. " _I'm sorry_ ,"

" _Don't worry, y_ _our trust is one of your best attributes, it's just that you need to learn to put it in the right people_ ," Bianca bopped his nose and Nico purposefully stifled down a childlike laugh. If those months had taught him anything it was that he couldn't act like a kid. Nico looked back at Bianca though and saw a small frown on her face. It almost made him want to do anything to make her smile at him, or maybe even hug him tighter.

" _You're going to need to apologise to Percy soon,_ " Nico was snapped out of his blissful state as he made a sound that oddly made him seem as though he was chocking on air.

" _No-,_ "

" _Nico, if I had actually died I wouldn't want you to blame someone who cares so much about you_ ," Bianca said, half expecting him to continue screaming at her only to see him blush and turn away. And that was when the rising feeling of dread caught up because Bianca remembered Nico telling her on there final night together how _handsome_ Percy was and how _heroic_ he acted and it came rushing back. Nico had a crush on Percy.

Bianca let that sad feeling in her heart go, the one that knew Percy and Annabeth were destined to be, to take time to tease her little brother. " _Aw, does someone have a crush?_ "

" _Shut up!_ " Nico said, blushing. He knew his sister didn't hate her for liking men, she'd never found anything wrong with it. She was obviously just teasing but some part of Nico was worried she was going to turn around and tell Percy.

" _That reminds me,_ _Nico_ ," Bianca cleared her throat. " _I'm gay_ ,"

Nico startled. He had not been expecting that. " _Seriously?_ "

" _Yeah, I found out after meeting Thalia,_ " Bianca smiled at him. " _So don't worry because you aren't alone in this_ ,"

Nico hadn't felt this happy in so long it almost felt foreign to him. Bianca and Nico stopped talking and listened into the conversation that Percy was having up front.

“Quintus…” Geryon mused. “Short gray hair, muscular, swordsman?”

“Yeah.” Percy confirmed.

“Never heard of him,” Geryon said. “Now, over here are my prize stables! You must see them.” 

That was when everyone began to gag. Near the banks of a green river was a horse corral the size of a football field. Stables lined one side of it. About a hundred horses were milling around in the horse poop. Like a poop blizzard had come through and dumped four feet of the stuff overnight. The horses were really gross from wading through it, and the stables were just as bad.

Bianca had been here before in ghost form but he hadn't smelt it before. Gods it was _horrible_. "What _is_ that?"

“My stables!” Geryon said. “Well, actually they belong to Aegas, but we watch over them for a small monthly fee. Aren’t they lovely?”

“They’re disgusting!” Annabeth said.

“Lots of poop,” Tyson observed.

“How can you keep animals like that?” Grover cried.

“Y’all getting’ on my nerves,” Geryon said. “These are flesh-eating horses, see? They like these conditions.”

“Plus, you’re too cheap to have them cleaned,” Eurytion mumbled from under his hat.

“Quiet!” Geryon snapped. “All right, perhaps the stables are a bit challenging to clean. Perhaps they do make me nauseous when the wind blows the wrong way. But so what? My clients still pay me well.”

“What clients?” Percy demanded.

“Oh, you’d be surprised how many people will pay for a flesh-eating horse. They make great garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies. Great at birthday parties! We rent them out all the time.” Geryon said in a cheerful voice which made Bianca shiver.

“You’re a monster,” Annabeth decided. Bianca already knew that.

Geryon stopped the moo-mobile and turned to look at her. “What gave it away? Was it the three bodies?”

“You have to let these animals go,” Grover said. “It’s not right!”

“And the clients you keep talking about,” Annabeth said. “You work for Kronos, don’t you? You’re supplying his army with horses, food, whatever they need.”

Geryon shrugged, which was very weird since he had three sets of shoulders. It looked like he was doing the wave all by himself. “I work for anyone with gold, young lady. I’m a businessman. And I sell them anything I have to offer.”

He climbed out of the moo-mobile and strolled toward the stables as if enjoying the fresh air. It would’ve been a nice view, with the river and the trees and hills and all, except for the quagmire of horse muck. Bianca was sort of pissed as hell by the stuff she had seen and especially with the mission Artemis had given her she was even more mad. Bianca tugged Nico off of her and stormed out of the car with Eurytion right behind her. Nico was there too. Holding onto the girls hand and refusing to let go.

"This is utterly inhumane," Bianca exclaimed. She was glad Artemis had sent her on this trip because wow was she pissed. "I cannot believe you would even do this to these animals-,"

"Hey kid," Geryon interrupted Bianca, who huffed and got ready to scream. “Your ghost friend, by the way, where is he?” 

Nico looked uneasy. He now knew Minos wasn't a good person. “He can’t form in broad daylight. It’s hard for him. But he’s around somewhere.” 

Bianca knew what was going to happen and she clutched Nico a little tighter, just daring the rancher to harm her little brother.

Geryon smiled. “I’m sure. Minos likes to disappear when things get…difficult.”

“Minos?” Percy must've remembered the man they'd seen in the dreams, with the golden crown, the pointed beard, and the cruel eyes. “You mean that evil king? That’s the ghost who’s been giving you advice?” 

“It’s none of your business, Percy!” Nico turned back to Geryon. Still seemed like he had that grudge, it wasn't going to go away overnight. “And what do you mean about things getting difficult?”

The three-bodied man sighed. “Well, you see, Nico—can I call you Nico?”

“No.”

“You see, Nico, Luke Castellan is offering very good money for halfbloods. Especially powerful half-bloods. And I’m sure when he learns your little secret, who you really are, he’ll pay very, very well indeed.” Then he turned to Bianca. "I'll say it's my lucky day as I'll be getting a package deal,"

Nico drew his sword and Bianca did the same. Both were knocked aside by Eurytion. Bianca could hear the sound of growling behind her. “I would stay in the car, all of you,” Geryon warned. “Or Orthus will tear Mr. Jackson’s throat out. Now, Eurytion, if you would be so kind, secure Nico and Bianca.”

The cowherd spit into the grass. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you fool!”

Eurytion looked bored, but he wrapped one huge arm around Nico and Bianca and lifted them up like a wrestler. Bianca struggled as much as possible. She hated how easily they were being caught.

“Pick up the swords, too,” Geryon said with distaste. “There’s nothing I hate worse than Stygian Iron.”

Eurytion picked up the swords, careful not to touch the blades.

“Now,” Geryon said cheerfully, “we’ve had the tour. Let’s go back to the lodge, have some lunch, and send an Iris-message to our friends in the Titan army.” 

“You fiend!” Annabeth cried.

Geryon smiled at her. “Don’t worry, my dear. Once I’ve delivered Mr. and Ms. di Angelo, you and your party can go. I don’t interfere with quests. Besides, I’ve been paid well to give you safe passage, which does not, I’m afraid, include Mr. di Angelo."

"Ms. di Angelo was been payed for of course but I know who has and what her quest should be if she does, and I'm not losing any cattle," He smiled sickly at Bianca only. Who paled a bit because he looked disgusting.

“Paid by whom?” Annabeth said. “What do you mean?”

“Never you mind, darlin’. Let’s be off, shall we?”

“Wait!” Percy said, and Orthus growled. He must have stayed perfectly still so the dog wouldn’t tear his throat out. “Geryon, you said you’re a businessman. Make me a deal.”

Geryon narrowed his eyes. “What sort of deal? Do you have gold?”

“I’ve got something better. Barter.”

“But Mr. Jackson, you’ve got nothing.”

“You could have him clean the stables,” Eurytion suggested innocently.

“I’ll do it!” Percy said. “If I fail, you get all of us. Trade us all to Luke for gold.”

“Assuming the horses don’t eat you,” Geryon observed.

“Either way, you get my friends,” Percy said. “But if I succeed, you’ve got to let all of us go, including Bianca and Nico.” “

Nico looked like he was about scream so Bianca elbowed him. Nico glared and Bianca glared back, the boys grudge on Percy needed to stop or else nothing would get done.

Geryon chuckled. “Percy Jackson, those stables haven’t been cleaned in a thousand years…though it’s true I might be able to sell more stable space if all that poop was cleared away.”

“So what have you got to lose?” Percy was good at this, Bianca could admit it. 

The rancher hesitated. “All right, I’ll accept your offer, but you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold, and I get rich.” 

“Deal.”

He nodded. “I’m going to take your friends with me, back to the lodge. We’ll wait for you there.” 

The dog moved off of Percy and onto Annabeth.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” she said quietly.

“I hope so, too.”

Geryon got behind the driver’s wheel. Bianca and Nico were stuffed into the back seat again but this time with Eurytion watching over them like a hawk. Bianca knew her sword was taken away but she still had one other option she had not used since she was revived.

Her hunter clip. The one that turned into a bow and if Bianca remembered correctly than that would be the only weapon that could kill Greyon.

“Sunset,” Geryon reminded Percy. “No later.” 

0-0-0

When Percy came back Bianca was already fully prepared to pray to Artemis and shoot Greyon's three hearts.

“Let them go!” He yelled, still out of breath from running up the steps. “I cleaned the stables!” 

Geryon turned. He wore an apron on each chest, with one word on each, so together they spelled out: KISS—THE—CHEF. “Did you, now? How’d you manage it?” 

Percy told him. He nodded appreciatively. “Very ingenious. It would’ve been better if you’d poisoned that pesky naiad, but no matter.” 

“Let my friends go,” Percy said. “We had a deal.”

“Ah, I’ve been thinking about that. The problem is, if I let them go, I don’t get paid.” 

“You promised!”

Geryon made a tsk-tsk noise. “But did you make me swear on the River Styx? No you didn’t. So it’s not binding. When you’re conducting business, sonny, you should always get a binding oath.” 

Orthus growled. One head leaned down next to Grover’s ear and bared its fangs. Bianca was binded but she'd already loosened it with her arrows while Percy clean the stables, Geryon was arrogant enough to think that those were the only weapons Bianca had on staff. Bianca waited though.

“Eurytion,” Geryon said, “the boy is starting to annoy me. Kill him.”

Eurytion studied Percy. Bianca didn’t like his odds against Eurytion and that huge club. “Kill him yourself,” Eurytion said. 

Geryon raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Eurytion grumbled. “You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I’m getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight the kid, do it yourself.” 

Geryon threw down his spatula. “You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!”

“And who’d take care of your cattle? Orthus, heel.” The dog immediately stopped growling at Grover and came to sit by the cowherd’s feet.

“Fine!” Geryon snarled. “I’ll deal with you later, after the boy is dead!” 

That's when Bianca snapped ropes. 'Artemis, I need all the help I can get please,' Bianca whispered as she began to take aim. Geryon only just noticing that Bianca had broken free of the straps. Bianca took in a breath and remembered her (very admittedly bad) training.

"What the-," Geryon was cut off with a sharp THWACK sound as Bianca hit her target. Technically hitting all three of her targets. Guided by her former sister in arms. 

His face turned a sickly shade of green. He collapsed to his knees and began crumbling into sand, until all that was left were three cooking aprons and an oversized pair of cowboy boots. Bianca let out a small sound that could've sounded like cheering.

0-0-0

After untying her friends and little brother, Bianca stoked up the barbecue and threw the food into the flames as a burnt offering for Artemis and Apollo. She didn't know exactly which one had done It and better to just give it to both instead of one.

“Thanks, guys,” She said. “I owe you one.” 

The sky thundered in the distance. Bianca hoped whatever was in the burger was alright.

“Yay for Death girl!” Tyson said.

“Can we tie up this cowherd now?” Nico asked. 

Bianca shook her head. "I don't think we need to,"

Percy, and the rest of the crew began to interrogate Eurytion. While Bianca began to make sure Nico actually ate.

"You need to put some meat on those bones!" Bianca chastised as she wiped some of the ketchup from his mouth. The boy tried to wiggle out of her grip but failed drastically.

Nico was still glaring at Percy. Bianca really hoped that stopped soon. Percy stopped talking to Eurytion and turned to Nico before speaking. "You should stay here or come along with us, it'll be safer,"

"Safer?!" Nico exclaimed. Bianca stopped the argument before it could even begin. 

"Nico I'm going on this quest whether you like it or not," Bianca said. Nico's face was heart-breaking to the point Bianca almost reconsidered. "But that doesn't mean you can't come along with me,"

"Bianca, please," Nico didn't want Bianca to get hurt. But he forgot to account for that it was also vice versa.

"Nico, you have to understand that even if you don't care about this war that doesn't mean that everyone else is going to stop caring about it too," Bianca had a hand on his chin. "Luke _will_ come after you whether we like it or not,"

Nico looked down grumbling. "I'm not asking you to start magically forgiving Percy immediately, though that would be very nice, I'm just asking for you to come with us,"

Nico gave a sigh and looked over the entire group again. "Fine, but you're not going anywhere near Percy,"

"I'm right here you know,"

"Sorry about him," Bianca apologised. "He gets cranky when he hasn't had his naptime,"

The familiar laughter of her friends and spluttering of her little brother made everything feel so much better. Something inside the back of Bianca's mind nagged though. Two words that she knew she would have to deal with before bed.

King Minos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey quick question what happens if I merged chapters together, like I could merge the two interludes into one interlude or have chater one and two together because some chapters seem too short. Like would that be okay?


	19. Annabeth, We Love You, But Can You Just Answer The Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is smart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was checking the tags earlier and it turns out I accidentally put down this fic as a Nico/Bianca fic so just to clarify NO, THIS ISN'T A NICO/BIANCA FIC. Thank you for your time.  
> I've now fixed it, don't worry.

It was fully dark when King Minos came.

Bianca could say she was in all honesty surprised he came at all. That fucking coward deserved to burn in Tartarus (do ghosts get hurt by hellfire?).

Before it had happened Nico and Bianca had been enjoying themselves. Eating the burgers and chatting with friends. Tyson had been a great icebreaker and everyone helped Nico open up just a little. He'd even laughed at one of Percy's jokes so Bianca called that a win. Though it was very quiet and quickly cut off.

It was going to take some time for him to smile like he used to. But Bianca was determined.

Then, of course, her family fun with a rancher bonus was cut short by some glimmering and mist. Tyson had freaked out a bit while Grover had whimpered. Bianca just stared, hoping it was Esperanza or maybe her mother. But no, she couldn't have that. She'd have to have _him_ show up.

Bianca watched him form and could only think one thing, how the fuck was this bitch going to try and lie out of it now. 

Bianca hated when people tried to hurt her little brother.

"Master di Angelo," King Minos said. Bianca turned to Nico to see what his expression was, he seemed to be doing a mental calculation before coming to the conclusion that he wanted Minos dead as much as Bianca did.

Bianca didn't want a whole spiel of lies and confrontations, this wasn't one of those crappy Y/N fanfictions that Valentina had introduced her to. She also _might_ know a bit about the future to help speed things along. 

" **Leave** ," Bianca hissed out. Her aura more threatening than ever before. Ugh, it felt just like the skeletons except with the added bonus of a little sleep.

"You are not my master," King Minos said. To which he turned to Nico, hoping he could spill in more lies to make him comply. Nico only looked at him with disgust.

"You heard my _sister_ ," Nico said in a mixture of happiness to have her back and bitterness to King Minos's deceits. " **Leave** ,"

Simple answer. King Minos left. Longer answer, he melded back into the floor, with two Hades children telling him to go, he had to go.

The group stayed silent. Bianca did some jazz hands but the look in her eyes held pride. "All hail the Ghost king, Nico di Angelo. Now excuse me but I think we all need some sleepy night night time,"

"What are you, five?" Percy asked with a snort at the wording.

"Yes," Bianca said with a deadpan expression, which only made Percy laugh harder. "Now all this stress has been bad for the baby, so do not disturb me, or Nico until morning,"

Bianca took her brothers had and rolled into the house. Ignoring Percy's rampant laughter. The two found an empty room and Bianca just straight up dropped. Groaning into the bed.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. To which Bianca groaned louder.

"Anything I can do?" Nico said, Bianca wordlessly patted the side of the bed. Nico cautiously sat down next to her, as if she'd yell at him for some reason.

Bianca was almost out like a light, they day had left her drained and all she wanted to do was sleep, it seemed Nico did not have the same sentiment. He was fidgeting and unable to stay still, Bianca noticed and so stated the obvious question. "What's wrong?"

"I just... just sometimes have nightmares," Bianca was the only one he could tell this to. She would understand.

"About me dying, right?" Bianca asked. Nico hesitantly nodded. Bianca let out a small sound of sympathy and held out her hands for a hug invitation. Nico gladly accepted, with both of them falling onto the bed clutching tightly to each other.

"I don't want this to be a dream," Nico whispered. He curled up tighter. "I keep thinking If I close my eyes, I'll wake up and you'll be gone,"

Bianca began to pet the back of his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Nico. I'm staying right here,"

Nico hugged tighter as they both fell asleep.

0-0-0

Bianca woke up actually feeling refreshed for once. She slept a lot better knowing Nico was safe.

Nico was still asleep, and she knew it would be time to go soon, so Bianca took one look at her brother and picked him up bridal style. Carrying him downstairs to meet with the other four.

"Oh my gods, he looks so peaceful," Annabeth whispered as she cooed over Nico. Bianca held her brother with pride. She loved him, there was no doubt about it.

"And cute, right?" Bianca asked. To which Annabeth nodded.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Grover said.

Bianca shrugged. "Probably, but I think right now he needs to sleep," She tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Also, Percy, word of advice, I know he acts like he hates you but your opinion really matters to him. So when he does something good can you compliment him or something,"

"What?" Percy looked the most confused out of all of them.

"He used to admire you, still does," Bianca corrected. "So just... keep that in mind,"

Percy nodded. His stance told Bianca that he was confused as to why but determined to do so. "Do you want me to hold him?"

The thought of Nico waking up in Percy's arms and promptly screaming made Bianca nearly double over laughing. She would not hear the end of it if it happened but that only made Bianca more tempted to do so. "No, no, Tyson?"

"Of course! Death brother is light to Tyson," Tyson said as he took Nico from Bianca's arms.

Bianca turned to Eurytion. "Did you make sure to do what I asked?"

"Yep," Eurytion said. "All stags free and accounted for, and I'll be letting the cattle roam free from now on,"

Bianca was happy she didn't have to do a jailbreak. "Do you know any way to Daedalus's workshop?"

Eurytion looked uncomfortable with the subject. "Don't know where it is but Hephaestus probably would,

Eurytion pulled something from under the collar of his shirt. It was a necklace—a smooth silver disk on a silver chain. The disk had a depression on the middle, like a thumbprint. He handed it to Annabeth. Bianca quickly snatched off the girl as she already knew what it was. Annabeth protested but Bianca gave her a look to say she knew what she was doing.

“Hephaestus comes here from time to time,” Eurytion said. “Studies the animals and such so he can make bronze automaton copies. Last time, I— uh—did him a favor. A little trick he wanted to play on my dad, Ares, and Aphrodite. He gave me that chain in gratitude. Said if I ever needed to find him, the disk would lead me to his forges. But only once.”

“And you’re giving it to me?” Annabeth asked. Glaring at Bianca for taking it.

Eurytion blushed. “I don’t need to see the forges, miss. Got enough to do here. Just press the button and you’ll be on your way.”

Bianca pressed the button on the back and watched as Annabeth screamed. The contraption turned into a metal spider. Looking quite lifelike for an automaton.

“She’s, um, a little scared of spiders,” Grover explained. “That old grudge between Athena and Arachne.” 

“Oh.” Eurytion looked a little embarrassed. “Sorry, miss.” The spider scrambled to the cattle guard and disappeared between the bars.

“Hurry,” Percy said. “That thing’s not going to wait for us.” 

0-0-0

The monkey bars were not a problem for Bianca and Nico.

The spider was fast, almost always going out of view. Bianca had to catch Percy's shirt when they came up to the tunnel.

The tunnel continued in front of them, but there was no floor for about a hundred feet, just gaping darkness and a series of iron rungs in the ceiling. The mechanical spider was about halfway across, swinging from bar to bar by shooting out metal web fiber. Bianca instantly took Nico back.

"This is probably going to wake him up," Bianca said. More to herself than anything. "You guys go on ahead we'll catch up,"

Annabeth and Grover knew what Bianca meant but Percy and Tyson did not. "Oh no, I am not leaving anyone behind, not on my watch,"

Bianca just raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth can you please, we don't have time to explain,"

“Monkey bars,” Annabeth said. “I’m great at these.” She leaped onto the first rung and started swinging her way across. Annabeth got to the opposite side and ran after the spider. Bianca calmed down and let the shadows start to do there job.

Bianca heard spluttering when she got out on the other side, but not from any of her teammates.

"Bianca what the hell!" Nico yelled as he struggled inside her bridal style hold.

"Sorry, didn't want to disrupt your beauty sleep," Bianca said as she let him down. To which Nico glared at her, flustering. He must've seen that they were in a hurry because he didn't ask for an explanation, only trying to keep up with his sister.

Bianca kept moving and passed a skeleton crumpled in the tunnel. It work the remains of a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie. The spider didn’t slow down. Bianca saw hundreds of pencils snapped in half and littering the floor. She knew what was coming next and she knew what was going to happen. 

The tunnel opened up onto a large room. A blazing light hit Bianca. Once her eyes adjusted, the first thing she noticed were the skeletons. Dozens littered the floor around her. Some were old and bleached white. Others were more recent and a lot grosser. They didn’t smell quite as bad as Geryon’s stables, but almost. Bianca and Nico seemed to not mind as much as the others.

Then Bianca saw the monster. She stood on a glittery dais on the opposite side of the room. She had the body of a huge lion and the head of a woman. She would’ve been pretty, but her hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore too much makeup. She had a blue ribbon badge pinned to her chest that took Bianca a moment to read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED EXEMPLARY!

Tyson whimpered. “Sphinx.”

Annabeth started forward, but the Sphinx roared, showing fangs in her otherwise human face. Bars came down on both tunnel exits, behind them and in front. 

Immediately the monster’s snarl turned into a brilliant smile. “Welcome, lucky contestants!” she announced. “Get ready to play…ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!” Canned applause blasted from the ceiling, as if there were invisible loudspeakers. Spotlights swept across the room and reflected off the dais, throwing disco glitter over the skeletons on the floor. 

“Fabulous prizes!” the Sphinx said. “Pass the test, and you get to advance! Fail, and I get to eat you! Who will be our contestant?”

Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm. “I’ve got this,” she whispered. “I know what she’s going to ask.” 

"No you don't," Bianca said. Grover groaned, because even when Bianca and Annabeth had made up they still had their moments. Percy turned around in shock, he hadn't heard Bianca and Annabeth fight before so he didn't know why Grover had reacted that way.

Before Annabeth could look to upfronted Bianca continued. "Times have changed, you think she's going to ask the same riddle again and again when it's the most famous one there is?"

Annabeth stopped and stared. Considering it for a second before deflating. "No... no that wouldn't be logical,"

"Yeah, and since there are a lot of dead bodies and I think I see a grading machine over there it's probably more of a test," Bianca said, giving an encouraging pat. Showing she meant no hard feelings. "Which, is your speciality. I'm not saying not to go, what I'm doing is making sure you know what you're getting yourself into,"

"Okay, thanks Bianca," Annabeth gave a small smile, probably embarrassed she hadn't thought of that earlier.

"It was nothing, now go out there and kick some ass," Bianca pushed her in front a bit. Giving her two thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

She stepped forward to the contestant’s podium, which had a skeleton in a school uniform hunched over it. She pushed the skeleton out of the way, and it clattered to the floor. Nico winced at the casual disrespect of the dead. 

“Sorry,” Annabeth told it.

“Welcome, Annabeth Chase!” The monster cried, though Annabeth hadn’t said her name. “Are you ready for your test?”

“Yes,” She said. “Ask your riddle.”

“Twenty riddles, actually!” the Sphinx said gleefully.

“What? But back in the old days-,” Annabeth stopped and thought back on what Bianca had said. "Okay, I'm ready,"

A drumroll sounded from above. The Sphinx’s eyes glittered with excitement. “What…is the capital of Bulgaria?”

“Sofia,” She said. Annabeth didn't look as prideful as she had last time. Bianca's intrusion must have done some good. Not that she was being humble, but just that she could accept the challenge wasn't what it used to be.

“Correct!” More canned applause. The Sphinx smiled so widely her fangs showed. “Please be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test sheet with a number 2 pencil.”

“What test sheet?” Annabeth looked mystified. Then a test booklet appeared on the podium in front of her, along with a sharpened pencil. 

“Make sure you bubble each answer clearly and stay inside the circle,” the Sphinx said. “If you have to erase, erase completely or the machine will not be able to read your answers.” 

Annabeth nodded. Tests were her domain, she could do this. Annabeth wrote down her answer.

"Now second question, what is the square root of sixteen?” 

“Four,” Annabeth said. Writing down her answer

“Correct! Which U.S. president signed the Emancipation Proclamation?”

“Abraham Lincoln,”

“Correct! Riddle number four. How much is one drachma translated to US dollars?”

"1000," 

"Correct!-" The test continued on until Annabeth finished her final question and handed it in to the Sphinx, who collected it to be gifted to the test machine. Annabeth walked over, not dejected but slow, as if she had used most of her mental power. Bianca and Percy were beaming with pride when Annabeth came over.

"That was amazing! I didn't even know what half of those questions meant!" Percy exclaimed. Grover ran and hugged Annabeth, which prompted Tyson to do the same. Bianca was excited for Annabeth and sent her a reassuring smile, but Bianca stayed near her brother while Annabeth got Percy's praise. Wrapping an arm around him. She knew that Nico wanted to be the one to get praised.

"You'll get your turn too," Bianca whispered. Nico looked down but didn't move out of his sisters hold.

"It seems that our contestant has answered every question absolutely correct!" The Sphinx said. Bianca watched as glitter fell from the sky, and sounds of fireworks were coming from somewhere Bianca couldn't see. A canned applause was in the background. "Which means you may now proceed,"

The Sphinx moved to the side, allowing Bianca and the rest of the crew to move forward on there quest to find Hephaestus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your comments, they really do mean a lot to me. :)


	20. BOOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Leo's dad

Bianca thought they’d lost the spider until Tyson heard a faint pinging sound. She made a few turns, backtracked a few times, and eventually found the spider banging its tiny head on a metal door.

The door looked like one of those old-fashioned submarine hatches—oval, with metal rivets around the edges and a wheel for a doorknob. Where the portal should’ve been was a big brass plaque, green with age, with a Greek Ȇta inscribed in the middle. 

Bianca was surprised to find she was the least terrified to meet the god. Even if Nico was good at hiding it.

Well, except for Tyson,

“Ready to meet Hephaestus?” Grover said nervously.

“No,” Percy admitted.

“Yes!” Tyson said gleefully, and he turned the wheel. 

As soon as the door opened, the spider scuttled inside with Tyson right behind it. The rest of them followed, not quite as anxious. 

The room was enormous. It looked like a mechanic’s garage, with several hydraulic lifts. Some had cars on them, but others had stranger things: a bronze hippalektryon with its horse head off and a bunch of wires hanging out its rooster tail, a metal lion that seemed to be hooked up to a battery charger, and a Greek war chariot made entirely of flames. 

Leo would love it.

Smaller projects cluttered a dozen worktables. Tools hung along the walls. Each had its own outline on a Peg-Board, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. The hammer was over the screwdriver place. The staple gun was where the hacksaw was supposed to go. 

Under the nearest hydraulic lift, which was holding a ’98 Toyota Corolla, a pair of legs stuck out—the lower half of a huge man in grubby grey pants and shoes even bigger than Tyson’s. one leg was in a metal brace.

The spider scuttled straight under the car, and the sounds of banging stopped. “Well, well,” a deep voice boomed from under the Corolla. “What have we here?”

The mechanic pushed out on a back trolley and sat up. Bianca gulped but didn't show her horror for his face much.

Here in his own workshop, he apparently didn’t care how he looked. He work a jumpsuit smeared with oil and grime. Hephaestus, was embroidered over the chest pocket. His leg creaked and clicked in its metal brace as he stood, and his left shoulder was lower than his right, so he seemed to be leaning even when he was standing up straight. His head was misshapen and bulging. He wore a permanent scowl. His black beard smoked and hissed. Every once in a while a small wildfire would erupt in his whiskers then die out. His hands were the size of catcher’s mitts, but he handled the spider with amazing skill. He disassembled it in two seconds, then put it back together.

Bianca could not believe that he was related to Leo. Because have you seen Leo?! He stole everyone's heart with his cuteness.

“There,” he muttered to himself. “Much better.” The spider did a happy flip in his palm, shot a metallic web at the ceiling, and went swinging away.

Hephaestus glowered up at us. “I didn’t make you, did I?”

“Uh,” Annabeth said, “no, sir.”

“Good,” the god grumbled. “Shoddy workmanship.” 

He studied Annabeth, Percy and Nico. “Half-bloods,” he grunted. “Could be automatons, of course, but probably not.” 

Then his eyes met Bianca and something flickered. "Suppose you lot can't be that bad if she's with you,"

He didn't explain what he meant by that, Bianca could only guess and most answers revolved around Leo. He looked at Grover and frowned. “Satyr.” Then he looked at Tyson, and his eyes twinkled. “Well, a Cyclops. Good, good. What are you doing traveling with this lot?"

“Uh…” said Tyson, staring in wonder at the god.

“Yes, well said,” Hephaestus agreed. “So, there’d better be a good reason you’re disturbing me. The suspension on this Corolla is no small matter, you know.” 

“Sir,” Annabeth said hesitantly, “we’re looking for Daedalus. We thought—”

“Daedalus?” the god roared. “You want that old scoundrel? You dare to seek him out!” His beard burst into flames and his black eyes glowed.

“Uh, yes, sir, please,” Annabeth said.

“Humph. You’re wasting your time.” He frowned at something on his worktable and limped over to it. He picked up a lump of springs and metal plates and tinkered with them. In a few seconds he was holding a bronze and silver falcon. It spread its metal wings, blinked its obsidian eyes, and flew around the room.

Tyson laughed and clapped his hands. The bird landed on Tyson’s shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. 

Hephaestus regarded Tyson. The god’s scowl didn’t change, but I thought I saw a kinder twinkle in his eyes. “I sense you have something to tell me, Cyclops.” 

Tyson’s smile faded. “Y-yes, lord. We met a Hundred-Handed One.”

Hephaestus nodded, looking unsurprised. “Briares?”

“Yes. He—he was scared. He would not help us.”

“And that bothered you.”

“Yes!” Tyson’s voice wavered. “Briares should be strong! He is older and greater than Cyclopes. But he ran away.”

Hephaestus grunted. “There was a time I admired the Hundred-Handed Ones. Back in the days of the first war. But people, monsters, even gods change, young Cyclops. You can’t trust ’em. Look at my loving mother, Hera. You met her, didn’t you? She’ll smile to your face and talk about how important family is, eh? Didn’t stop her from pitching me off Mount Olympus when she saw my ugly face.”

“But I thought Zeus did that to you,” Percy said.

Hephaestus cleared his throat and spat into a bronze spittoon. He snapped his fingers, and the robotic falcon flew back to the worktable. 

“Mother likes telling that version of the story,” he grumbled. “Makes her seem more likeable, doesn’t it? Blaming it all on my dad. The truth is, my mother likes families, but she likes a certain kind of family. Perfect families. She took one look at me and…well, I don’t fit the image, do I?”

He pulled a feather from the falcon’s back, and the whole automaton fell apart. “Believe me, young Cyclops,” Hephaestus said, “you can’t trust others. All you can trust is the work of your own hands.” 

"You know I almost died because of _your_ faulty works right?" Bianca raised an eyebrow. Nico took the message with a grain of salt as his hands clenched. Percy looked infuriated but held back. Bianca had other questions, because she knew Hephaestus at least cared for Leo but he didn't trust Leo. That was a problem, because families needed to be built around trust.

"That one was a scrapped one," Hephaestus said with a wave. As if all was better just because Bianca was here instead of in a grave. "And it did it's job,"

Percy and Nico were getting more pissed by the minute.

“Oh, these two doesn’t like me,” he mused. “No worries, I’m used to that. What would you ask of me, little demigods?” 

“We told you,” Percy said. Nico stayed silent but was shaking with anger as if his tounge would betray him at any moment.“We need to find Daedalus. There’s this guy, Luke, and he’s working for Kronos. He’s trying to find a way to navigate the Labyrinth so he can invade our camp. If we don’t get to Daedalus first—” 

“And I told you, boy. Looking for Daedalus is a waste of time. He won’t help you.”

“Why not?”

Hephaestus shrugged. “Some of us get thrown off mountainsides. Some of us…the way we learn not to trust people is more painful. Ask me for gold. Or a flaming sword. Or a magical steed. These I can grant you easily. But a way to Daedalus? That’s an expensive favor.” 

"I'd like a magical steed," Bianca whispered more to herself.

“You know where he is, then,” Annabeth pressed.

“It isn’t wise to go looking, girl.”

“My mother says looking is the nature of wisdom.”

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes. “Who’s your mother, then?”

“Athena.” 

“Figures.” He sighed. “Fine goddess, Athena. A shame she pledged never to marry. All right, half-blood. I can tell you what you want to know. But there is a price. I need a favour done,"

“Name it,” Annabeth said. Hephaestus actually laughed—a booming sound like a huge bellows stoking a fire. “You heroes,” he said, “always making rash promises. How refreshing!”

He pressed a button on his workbench, and metal shutters opened along the wall. It was either a huge window or a big-screen TV, Bianca couldn’t tell which. They were looking at a grey mountain ringed in forests. It must’ve been a volcano, because smoke rose from its crest. 

“One of my forges,” Hephaestus said. “I have many, but that used to be my favorite.”

“That’s Mount St. Helens,” Grover said. “Great forests around there.”

“You’ve been there?” Bianca asked.

“Looking for…you know, Pan.”

“Wait,” Annabeth said, looking at Hephaestus. “You said it used to be your favorite. What happened?”

Hephaestus scratched his smoldering beard. “Well, that’s where the monster Typhon is trapped, you know. Used to be under Mount Etna, but when we moved to America, his force got pinned under Mount St. Helens instead. Great source of fire, but a bit dangerous. There’s always a chance he will escape. Lots of eruptions these days, smoldering all the time. He’s restless with the Titan rebellion.” 

“What do you want us to do?” Nico said, finally calming down enough to actually talk to Hephaestus without screaming. “Fight him?”

Hephaestus snorted. “That would be suicide. The gods themselves ran from Typhon when he was free. No, pray you never have to see him, much less fight him. But lately I have sensed intruders in my mountain. Someone or something is using my forges. When I go there, it is empty, but I can tell it is being used. They sense me coming, and they disappear. I send my automatons to investigate, but they do not return. Something…ancient is there. Evil. I want to know who dates invade my territory, and if they mean to loose Typhon.” 

“You want us to find out who it is,” Bianca said.

“Aye,” Hephaestus said. “Go there. They may not sense you coming. You are not gods.” 

“Glad you noticed,” Percy muttered.

“Go and find out what you can,” Hephaestus said. “Report back to me, and I will tell you what you need to know about Daedalus.” 

“All right,” Annabeth said. “How do we get there?”

Hephaestus clapped his hands. The spider came swinging down from the rafters. Annabeth flinched when it landed at her feet. “My creation will show you the way,” Hephaestus said. “It is not far through the Labyrinth. And try to stay alive, will you? Humans are much more fragile than automatons.” 

Bianca was ready to go when Hephaestus spoke again. "Thank you,"

"For what? We haven't done anything yet," Bianca asked.

"For Leo," Was all Hephaestus said. Bianca looked back for a few seconds before turning away.

0-0-0

The spider raced along and Bianca was just keeping up, but then she spotted a tunnel off to the side that was dug from raw earth, and wrapped in thick roots. Grover stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What is it?” Percy said. Grover didn’t move. He stared open-mouthed into the dark tunnel. His curly hair rustled in the breeze. 

“Come on!” Annabeth said. “We have to keep moving.”

“This is the way,” Grover muttered in awe. “This is it.”

“What way?” Percy asked. “You mean…to Pan?”

Grover looked at Tyson. “Don’t you smell it?”

“Dirt,” Tyson said. “And plants.”

“Yes! This is the way. I’m sure of it!” 

"We'll go on ahead," Bianca said as she grasped onto Nico's hand and ran after the spider. Leaving the argument about Pan behind her. Nico and Bianca would've both loved to talk if Nico wasn't very out of breath and Bianca focused on keeping the spider in sight.

Annabeth and Percy caught up, but not Tyson and Grover.

'Questions later, just keep moving,' Bianca said as they took another turn.

It wasn’t long before the tunnel started to get hot. 

The stone walls glowed. The air felt as if we were walking through an oven. The tunnel sloped down and Bianca could hear a loud roar, like a river of metal. The spider skittered along, with Bianca and Annabeth right behind. Nico and Percy were tailing further behind. Percy had asked earlier about the science of how an Athena child was made, to which Bianca had promptly blocked out Nico's ear's thinking they were going to talk about sex.

The roaring got louder. After another half mile or so, they emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. The spider escort stopped and curled into a ball. Bianca had arrived at the forge of Hephaestus. 

There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet below. Bianca stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the centre was a huge platform with all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, and the largest anvil Bianca had ever seen—a block of iron the size of a house. Creatures moved around the platform—several strange, dark shapes, but they were too far away to make out details.

"I don't think I can go by myself," Bianca said.

Annabeth picked up the metal spider and slipped it into her pocket. “I can go with you. Nico, Percy, wait here.” 

Bianca and Annabeth linked arms. Bianca let shadows consume her before Nico could even say any sort of protest. So now Nico with the one person he was meant to hate but really didn't to the point it would be frowned upon.

"We need to go after them," Nico said. Percy nodded. It had been a while since either had agreed on anything together.

Nico was wearing his aviator jacket but he quickly took it off once he noticed how _much_ he was sweating. They were literally inside a volcano, of course it was going to be hot. Nico and Percy crept along the outer rim of the lava lake, hoping they could get a better angle to see what was happening in the middle.

Percy stayed in front, but every two seconds he would let his eyes wonder just to check whether Nico hadn't died yet. He tried to make sure it didn't go to his head.

The heat was horrible. Geryon’s ranch had been a winter wonderland compared to this. Nico's eyes stung from the smoke. He moved along, trying to keep away from the edge, until he found his way blocked by a cart on metal wheels, like the kind they sue in mine shafts. Percy lifted up the tarp and found it was half full of scrap metal.

Nico was about to squeeze his way around it when he heard voices from up ahead, probably from a side tunnel.

“Bring it in?” one asked.

“Yeah,” another said. “Movie’s just about done.” 

Percy panicked and with into the cart, dragging Nico in with him. They were in a very close proximity to each other and Nico suddenly turned very thankful for the heat. And of course for Percy's obliviousness. Percy's fingers were curled around riptide while Nico's were clutching his stomach to get them as far away from Percy as possible.

The cart lurched forward.

“Oi,” a gruff voice said. “Thing weighs a ton.”

“It’s celestial bronze,” the other said. “What did you expect?” 

Nico wanted to shadow travel out but he knew he'd get way too tired and useless after that. Percy kept giving silent apology's which only made things so much worse.

The two got pulled along. They turned a corner, and from the sound of the wheels echoing against the walls Nico guessed they'd passed down a tunnel and into a smaller room. Hopefully Nico and Percy were not about to be dumped into a smelting pot. Nico heard lots of talking, chattering voices that didn’t sound human—somewhere between a seal’s bark and a dog’s growl. There were other sounds too—like an oldfashioned film projector and a tinny voice narrating. 

“Just set it in the back,” a new voice ordered from across the room. “Now, younglings, please attend to the film. There will be time for questions afterward.” 

The voices quieted down, and Nico could hear the film. _As a young sea demon matures, the narrator said, changes happen in the monster’s body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour human beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happen to all young monsters._

Nico must have had a personal teaser of the fields of punishment because this was straight up torture. Being in close proximity to Percy was already enough, but having to listen to a documnatry about the growing body of a monster just added five extra layers he could do better without. When he moved his leg a bit he had to hear about how it was natural to get achne inside a sweaty enviroment.

Gods just kill him now.

Finally it was over.

“Now, younglings,” the instructor said, “what is the proper name of our kind?”

“Sea demons!” one of them barked.

“No. Anyone else?”

“Telekhines!” another monster growled.

“Very good,” the instructor said. “And why are we here?”

“Revenge!” several shouted.

“Yes, yes, but why?”

“Zeus is evil!” one monster said. “He cast us into Tartarus just because we used magic!”

“Indeed,” the instructor said. “After we made so many of the gods’ finest weapons. The trident of Poseidon, for one. And of course—we made the greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home!” 

Nico couldn't see Percy's confused face, but he could practically feel his confusion. Nico had never even heard of a Telekhine before.

“And so, younglings,” the instructor continued, “who do we serve?”

“Kronos!” they shouted.

“And when you grow to be big telekhines, will you make weapons for the army?”

“Yes!”

“Excellent. Now, we’ve brought in some scraps for you to practice with. Let’s see how ingenious you are.” 

There was a rush of movement and excited voices coming toward the cart. Percy got ready to uncap Riptide. Nico ad his hands on his sword. The tarp was thrown back. They jumped up, it felt weird watching the bronze sword springing to life in Percy's hands, and found themselves facing a bunch of…dogs. 

Well, their faces were dogs, anyway, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies were sleek and black like sea mammals, with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot, and humanlike hands with sharp claws. If you blended together a kid, a Doberman pinscher, and a sea lion, you’d get something like what I was looking at. 

“Two demigods!” one snarled.

“Eat them!” yelled another. 

But that’s as far as they got before both boys slashed a wide arc with the stygian iron sword and riptide. Vaporizing the entire front row of monsters. Nico was uncoordinated compared to Percy but he still held his own.

“Back off!” Nico yelled at the rest, trying to sound fierce. Behind them stood their instructor—a six-foot-tall telekhine with Doberman fangs snarling at them.

“New lesson, class,” Percy announced. “Most monsters will vaporize when sliced with a celestial bronze sword. This change is perfectly normal, and will happen to you right now if you don’t BACK OFF!”

To Nico's surprise, it worked. The monsters backed up, but there were at least twenty of them. Percy's fear factor wasn’t going to last long. Nico jumped out of the cart as Percy yelled, “CLASS DISMISSED!” and both ran for the exit.

The monsters charged after them, barking and growling. There was a door in the tunnel leading out to the main cavern. Percy slammed it shut and turned the wheel handle to lock it, but Nico doubted it would keep them long. Percy and Nico took in some breaths before both began to run again.

Annabeth and Bianca were out here somewhere, invisible and in the shadows. The chance for a subtle reconnaissance mission had been blown. Both boys ran toward the platform at the centre of the lava lake.

0-0-0

Bianca didn't know what was going to happen.

“Annabeth!” Bianca heard Percy yell.

"Bianca!" Nico was a little quieter at least.

“Shhh!” an invisible hand clamped over Percy;s mouth and wrestled him down behind a big bronze cauldron. Exactly where Bianca had been hiding, Nico soon came running in. “You want to get us killed?” 

"Bianca! What was that about sticking together!" Ow, low blow dude. 

"I would've been in and out," Bianca assured. Bianca switched to Italian " _And I thought you would've liked some alone time with Percy_ ,"

Nico didn't react the way she expected. He was already blushing, so when Bianca said that he shoved her a bit. Prompting a small chuckle to come from the girls mouth.

“We’re going to have company!” Percy explained quickly about the monster orientation class. Annabeth's eyes widened. Bianca already knew this but she tried to act surprised.

“So that’s what they are,” she said. “Telekhines. I should’ve known. And they’re making…Well, look.”

They all peeked over the cauldron. In the centre of the platform stood four sea demons, but these were fully grown, at least eight feet tall. Their black skin glistened in the firelight as they worked, sparks flying as they took turns hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal.

“The blade is almost complete,” one said. “It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals.”

“Aye,” a second said. “It shall be even sharper than before.” 

“What is that?” Nico whispered.

Annabeth shook her head. “They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-,” 

“They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon,” Percy said. “And they…they said they made my father’s trident,"

“The Telekhines betrayed the gods,” Annabeth said. “They were practicing dark magic. I don’t know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus.”

“With Kronos.” 

She nodded. “We have to get out-,” No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge. 

“Put your cap back on,” Percy said. “Get out! All of you!”

“What?” Annabeth shrieked. “No! I’m not leaving you.” 

Bianca saw that as her cue, she knew Nico wasn't going to leave Percy behind without backup. He cared too much for him.

"Be safe, and make sure Percy and you don't die, okay?" Bianca whispered, already knowing what Nico was going to say. Bianca kissed his forehead, letting his eyes close so he didn't have to watch Percy and Annabeth's romantic moment.

"Of course, see you soon Bianca," Nico smiled and Bianca took Annabeth's hand an ran.

“Be careful, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth put on her hat and vanished. So now Bianca was holding nothing to everyone else, which must've seemed a little weird.

0-0-0

Bianca had forgotten how Percy had gotten to Calypso.

She'd been with Nico at the time, she hadn't planned for what was going to happen in the volcano. She honest to gods thought that Percy had gotten out of there and ran off with Annabeth. She had thought leaving Nico in there would just mean that Nico would get praised by Percy for fighting bravely.

She hadn't been prepared for the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for your lovely comments


	21. I Put The Fun In Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALYPSO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I was on a boat ride for most of the time (Without wifi) so I just wanted to nap

Nico woke up on Percy.

He'd instantly screamed before clamping his mouth shut. There was a girl next to him, looking at the two with a curious eye.

"I've never been sent _two_ before," She whispered to herself. Nico tried to get up and off of Percy, only to have every time he moved make jolts run through his body. And not the romantic kind, the stingy pain kind.

“Stay still,” a girl’s voice said. “You’re too weak to rise.” 

She laid a cool cloth across his forehead. A bronze spoon hovered over Nico and liquid was dribbled into his mouth. The drink soothed his throat and left a warm chocolaty aftertaste. Nectar of the gods. Then the girl’s face appeared above Nico.

"Your companion has yet to wake," The girl observed as she poured some nectar down his throat. Nico quickly checked Percy's condition, coming to the conclusion that yeah, Percy would live.

"Gods dammit," Nico whispered as he began to cough. He was embarrassed and ashamed. 

Percy was only in this bad of a condition because he had taken all of the hits for Nico, shielding him even as lava got pelted in their direction. He had stayed behind because he wanted to apologise without having to use his words but he only made it worse.

Nico felt nectar roll down his throat. He stared at the woman in front of him.

She had almond eyes and caramel-colour hair braided over one shoulder. She was…fifteen? It was hard to tell. She had one of those faces that just seemed timeless. She began singing, and Nico felt his pain dissolve. She was working magic, sort of like the Apollo children.

Now Nico knew he was gay, but even he could admire her looks. More in the sort of way one admires a sunset than anything.

“Who?” Nico croaked.

“Shhh, child,” she said. Nico would've made some remark if he wasn't so tired. “Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso.”

"Nico di Angelo," Nico said before turning over to Percy, taking his beauty for just a second (He was even hot while he was knocked out, it wasn't fair) before coughing on purpose and speaking. "This is Percy-wait did you say Calypso?"

The girl nodded, laying a wet cloth on Percy's head. 

"So we're on Ogygia?" Nico asked. 

"My prison, Ogygia, welcome and please enjoy your stay," Calypso said, Nico couldn't tell whether that was and actual greeting or some sick sense of sarcasm. Nico could see that the place looked like a paradise, it reminded him of Elysium, or the isle of blest. Not that he had actually been there but he'd had an outside view of it. One question plagued his mind at the prospect of his location though.

"How am I even here?" Nico said more to himself.

"You drifted ashore with your friend on protecting your fall-,"

"No, no, no. I mean I break the rules by being here," Nico said. Looking more confused than Calypso felt. "I can't say why but-,"

"But you've never fallen for a woman before?" Calypso guessed. Nico blushed, he still had a tiny bit of confidence from when he talked to Bianca about it but not enough to confront some Greek legend about it. Nico couldn't run though, he was too tired. "That happens, the torture is designed for _me_ , sometimes the person can't fall back for me,"

"Oh," Nico mumbled. Because that was just saddening. She didn't even look evil, of course looks could be deceiving but she looked saddened at the prospect of loosing another love. He could relate.

"Yeah, oh," Calypso nodded.

0-0-0

Bianca was pacing.

When she had returned to camp with Annabeth, her friends had cheered. Leo and Piper had hugged her while Lou Ellen gave her a back pat. She didn't break immediately.

She started to cry when Piper asked whether she was okay. Bianca wracked into full out sobs, because she didn't _know_ whether Nico was alive, he was too far away. The situation was becoming too similar to when Nico was in the Labyrinth and wanting revenge. Sure, she hadn't had the pinging, but in all honesty she could barely even remember what had happened after the volcano, and her ears had been dead from the shockwave the volcano actually gave.

She'd had so many people offer there shoulders to cry on, though the person Bianca had chosen had been a strange one to most people. As Bianca was pacing inside the Big house with her friends and Lee Fletcher, her personal therapist.

Lee Fletcher was actually a lot of things to Bianca. A friend, an older brother, a mentor, a therapist and a mediator for most arguments between Bianca and her newest rival Will Solace. Lee knew what to do and how to actually help Bianca in a time of crisis. Her friends were great, sure, but they didn't know how to help her other than hugging her better.

Will wasn't making her situation worse, per say. In all honesty he was making it better, but the two were neck and neck and constantly got into fights. While Lee represented one side of the Artemis and Apollo relationship Will and Bianca were the other.

It had been two weeks since Percy had left, Nico should have changed the timeline by now by being there.

"We'll have to throw a funeral," Chiron said in the back. Annabeth and Bianca both refused that request. But Chiron had waited long enough. Bianca was in charge of funeral rights but this was one funeral she really didn't want to do.

"Is he actually-?" Piper started in a whisper, the ones who had the absolute reassurance of Percy and Nico's status knew of Bianca's heratige.

"No, no. He's alive," Bianca said, tears where in her eyes though. "I didn't get the ping,"

"Ping?" Annabeth asked.

"When a person close to me dies my ears ring, the first one is always the worst," Bianca supplied.

"So then were are they?" Leo said.

"That's the problem, I don't know," Bianca said. Even if she could know for sure whether Nico was alive, she wouldn't be able to get to them, he was either in Elysium or Ogygia. "I can't feel them, they're either too far away or something is blocking them,"

Silence, not a single sound. Because Bianca's powers had never failed this badly before.

0-0-0

The funeral was bittersweet.

Bianca wasn't going up there to say anything. Annabeth was the only one up there, Bianca was next to Lou Ellen. Deciding to stick next to someone who didn't know how badly she felt.

Her heart was still searching, praying for Nico to come back.

So it wasn't a surprise when she felt the blip and felt three souls entering the area. Instantly her head shot up, surveying around she left Lou Ellen's arms and went to search. Leaving the funeral in its entirety, happy to leave that depressing place behind.

When she searched for a few moments her eyes came across two familiar souls and one very powerful but unfamiliar one.

Nico, Percy and supposedly Calypso.

Bianca was running before she even registered it.

"Nico!" Bianca shouted as she rammed into him, spinning him around while hugging and crying. Nico hesitantly hugged back. "Don't you ever scare me like that again,"

"No promises," Nico whispered, burying his face into her shoulder. They stayed that way for a while before Bianca pulled apart.

"Where have you two-who's she?" Bianca knew that was probably Calypso, but she hadn't come off the island last time. So Nico either did change something in the timeline or Bianca just really didn't take her eyes off of Nico.

"Bianca, meet Calypso," Percy said with a smile. From what Bianca remembered Percy thought of Calypso as a romantic interest, but by the way both of them were standing that wasn't the case. Bianca looked at Nico, instantly knowing that he had some part in this. "Calypso, Bianca,"

"So you must be the one who kept these two alive," Bianca held out her hand, too which Calypso gave a small laugh and shook it.

"It was really nothing," Calypso said.

"Still, thanks for keeping them in check," Bianca and Calypso had a solidarity.

"You two," Bianca pointed down to where the funeral was happening. "Annabeth's over there, I'm going to take the _living Greek legend_ Calypso to the big house,"

Bianca gestured for Calypso to follow and the two began to walk. Percy and Nico going off by themselves, the two had obviously talked something out because the air around the two was different.

"So, what happened, I know the other two will give me watered down versions," Bianca commented as they walked.

"Percy fell into the water, wrapping around Nico. They stayed and healed, and once Percy and Nico were fresh again then they both decided to leave through a thing called shadow travel, because then I wouldn't be left behind," Calypso said with a small bounce to her step. She observed every crevasse and spot as if it was the height of humanity, it reminded Bianca of when Nico and her had found out what New York looked like in modern times. But the explanation still left one unanswered question.

"Why aren't you in love with Percy?" Bianca said in a quiet voice, even though the only people who might have been stumbling into the conversation were Chris and Clarise. Calypso blushed. "I know the myths, and I know what happens,"

Calypso sighed. "I saw the way your brother looked at Percy. I know he has many admirers, including a girl he loves names Annabeth. I didn't want more heartbreak," She sighed. "I decision like that isn't as easy for your heart to follow, I _do_ love him. But I don't think we could have the relationship I want,"

"It's fabricated, created by me having no one else to talk to," Calypso whispered. "Your brother made me realise that,"

"He's a good kid, isn't he," Bianca said with unmistakable fondness in her voice. Calypso nodded, because he was a good kid.

Nico was a good kid, and then Bianca decided to screw him over. Now she was just steadily trying to redeem herself by being a good person. A good sister.

"Here's the big house," Bianca motioned towards the place. It looked like a farmhouse more than anything but it was the residence that Calypso was likely to be staying in. "This is were Chiron and Mr D stay. And probably you too,"

"Dionysius lives here?" Calypso looked a the place, probably expecting something similar to a frat party to come bursting out. 

"Not right now, he's currently checking on the minor gods to see which side they're on," Bianca said as the two walked through the door. "Make the most of your arrangement while he's away, I don't think many people can stand living with Dionysius, much less a titan,"

Calypso shifted a bit at her race. Bianca knew not to be racist but the mention of it did bring up some questions.

"So which side will you join?" Bianca said in the most nonthreatening way she could. "Titans or Demigods, because if its Titans I'm going to need to get the debate team to convince you otherwise,"

"What?" Calypso gave a small chuckle. "There will be no need for that, my saviours were Demigods and I owe a debt to them, not my father,"

Bianca nodded. Sitting Calypso down on the couch. Opening her mouth again to speak before a few people (Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Chiron) slammed into the room.

"Who the fuck are YOU?!" Annabeth screeched. Pointing a finger at Calypso, she could already tell this was going to be a problem. Bianca took in a deep sigh, Annabeth looked pissed at the prospect of someone else being in love with Percy (Which is ridiculous, more than one person can like him, he's not an object) so Bianca decided to take matters into her own hands.

"This is Calypso, and before you even _start_ Annabeth just don't, we'll discuss that later," Bianca interrupted before Annabeth could speak.

"My dear, it's wonderful to see you off your island," Chiron said with a small smile. Calypso gave it back.

"We found a way to get through the Labyrinth," Nico said, trying to bring the attention off of the subject of Percy's love life. Nico and Percy began to explain there plan, which involved using a clearsighted mortal to take them through the labyrinth. Bianca was impressed but also shaking her head, because the questors were all going to have a crush on Percy except for her. Bianca really wanted a nap right now.

Annabeth’s jaw dropped. “Percy, that’s crazy!”

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. “There is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason.” 

“But this is _my_ quest,” Annabeth said. “ _I_ need to lead it.”

Chiron looked uncomfortable. “My dear, it is your quest. But you need help.” 

“And this is supposed to help? Please! It’s wrong. It’s cowardly. It’s-,"

"Annabeth, don't let your Hubris get in the way of letting you succeed," Bianca said. "There is nothing wrong in relying in a mortal,"

"Yes there is!" Annabeth screeched. Chiron seemed to have a mental flashback to when Annabeth still hated Bianca because he took a step back, his hooves clopping on the floor as he did. "We're demigods! We are meant to be strong enough to not need the help of some-,"

"Annabeth, you need to look at me," Bianca said in a surprisingly calm voice. "This may be your quest but if your arrogance gets in the way from us saving camp then I don't think the oracle made the right choice,"

A shocked gaps made it's way out of everyone's lips. Bianca and Annabeth glared at each other before Annabeth flushed red and stamped out the room, looking embarrassed and ready to kill Bianca in her sleep. Bianca slouched over and put her hands to her face, shaking her head. Calypso unsurely put a hand over her friends shoulder and rubbed it.

"I think you went too far," Percy said in a small voice. The few people expected protests, or maybe for Percy to be the receiving end of the argument, but Bianca stayed silent. Nico came up to her other side and sat there, unsure of what to do.

“She will calm down,” Chiron promised. “She’s jealous, my girl.” 

"I know that," Bianca whispered. Chiron probably knew of all the affection in the room for Percy. "That doesn't excuse her or my actions,"

Chiron nodded. “It hardly matters. Annabeth is very territorial about her friends, in case you haven’t noticed. She was quite worried about you, Percy. And now that you’re back, I think she suspects where you were marooned.”

Calypso blushed a bright red, same with Percy. Both adamantly shook their heads. Bianca looked over to Nico, who was staring at the floor. " _You okay_?" Bianca asked in Italian.

" _Yeah, they didn't kiss, I stopped that,_ " Nico said before Bianca could even ask. " _It's just, so many people and I know he's not going to pick the weird death kid_ ,"

Bianca winced, because he really wouldn't. He'd pick Annabeth at the end of the day, and even though Bianca loved Percabeth Bianca wanted her brother happy. " _Do you ever think you'll be intrested in someone else_ ,"

Nico flinched and Bianca hastily continued. " _I don't mean like a girl I meant like a different boy_ ,"

" _I don't know but I hope so_ ," Nico looked out the window and the conversation between the two was now over.

“Chris Rodriguez, our guest…” Chiron spoke. Bianca listened back in to the conversation.

Bianca remembered that he'd been seen in the basement, Clarisse trying to talk to him while he babbled about the Labyrinth. “Is he dead?” 

“Not yet,” Chiron said grimly. “But he’s much worse. He’s in the infirmary now, too weak to move. I had to order Clarisse back to her regular schedule, because she was at his bedside constantly. He doesn’t respond to anything. He won’t take food or drink. None of my medicines help. He has simply lost the will to live.” 

Bianca sort of knew what that felt like. She'd lost the will to come back to life at one point, but now that she was Bianca sometimes wondered why she was ever content with Elysium.

“I’m sorry to say,” Chiron continued, “the other news is less pleasant still. Quintus has disappeared.”

“Disappeared? How?”

“Three nights ago he slipped into the Labyrinth. Juniper watched him go. It appears you may have been right about him.” 

Bianca knew why 'Quintus' had done that and frankly she couldn't find reason to care about him right now. 

“He’s a spy for Luke.” Percy told Chiron about the Triple G Ranch—how Quintus had bought his scorpions there and Geryon had been supplying Kronos’s army. “It can’t be a coincidence.”

It was actually. Which was utterly hilarious if Bianca had a sick sense of humour.

Chiron sighed heavily. “So many betrayals. I had hoped Quintus would prove a friend. It seems my judgment was bad.”

“What about Mrs. O’Leary?” Percy asked.

"Who?" Calypso said. "Is that his wife?"

"No, it's his dog," Bianca whispered. Calypso sat there for a few seconds.

"Who marries a dog?" Calypso whispered in confusion. Bianca burst into laughter, a few people started to join in, including the small but entirely welcomed chuckles of Nico.

“The hellhound is still in the arena. It won’t let anyone approach. I did not have the heart to force it into a cage…or destroy it.” Chiron said.

“Quintus wouldn’t just leave her.” Percy stated.

“As I said, Percy, we seem to have been wrong about him. Now, you should prepare yourself for the morning. You, Bianca and Annabeth still have much to do.” Chiron said. Bianca clutched Nico's hand. "Now, it seems I need to find residence for our newest guest,"

Calypso smiled. Bianca could see how much the world was changing just by her intrusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and for all of your lovely comments


	22. I See The Best Woman On Earth Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico socialises and Bianca makes plans.

Bianca plopped Nico in front of Lou Ellen.

Lou Ellen wasn't what Bianca could call a close friend. Like, if she had to put her on a chart, she'd be bellow a lot of her crew but above 90% of camp. And even if Bianca wasn't close with her she knew that Nico sure as hell could find friendship in her. "This is my brother Nico, the one I was talking about,"

Lou Ellen didn't still think she was a Hecate kid, she may have guessed but both knew not to bring up the subject. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lou Ellen,"

Nico shook her hand and looked at Bianca for help. "I heard you made friends with the Cecil kid?"

"Yeah," Lou Ellen shrugged. "He'd make one hell of a drummer, but anyway he's okay. He's sort of weird and breaks a lot of things but he's cool,"

"Isn't that the guy who taped a knife to his bat?" Nico asked. Lou Ellen sighed and reluctantly nodded. Nico turned back to Bianca. "Are you really sure I-,"

"Nico you _need_ to make friends, you cannot just stick by me the entire time we're at camp," Bianca ruffled his hair. "And Lou Ellen is someone I already know,"

Nico did some grumbling. Bianca kissed his forehead. "Make sure the squirt doesn't get into too much trouble okay?"

Lou Ellen gave a thumbs up as Bianca turned away to go to the Artemis cabin for some well deserved nap time. Avoiding the Stolls water balloons that they tried to throw at her along the way.

0-0-0

Bianca was lounging around Mrs O'Leary. She loved the hellhound dog as it was a beast from the underworld. Just like her, the dog loved getting cuddled by people and Bianca would make sure those wishes were fulfilled. Entrusting Beckendorf with Mrs O'Leary, who grumbled about it to himself. Bianca talked to Piper who gave her another warm send off (which made her chest flutter) and Leo gave her a nice pat on the back while grumbling about how he hadn't been able to meet his own dad.

Calypso had been settling in nicely, and hadn't found a friend in the campers (yet, though Bianca was certain her and Katie would love eachother) but had found a friendship with Chiron. Drinking tea and chatting about things. Percy had offered her to join, to which Bianca and Calypso had both said no. (Bianca did not want more complications to the love... thing that was soon going to happen).

"How was Lou Ellen?" Bianca asked as she snuck up behind Nico. She felt sort of bad for him as he had to deal with Cecil and Lou Ellen even if he didn't like them, as he was sleeping in the Hermes cabin.

Nico nodded. "She's relatable,"

"You mean depressed,"

"Yeah, I do," Nico nodded. "Cecil is a lot but okay I guess,"

"So should I set up another play date," Bianca wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's not a-! You know what, never mind," Nico grumbled to himself. Folding his arms and refusing to speak.

"...Something else happened, didn't it?" Bianca looked at Nico's stance and could instantly tell she had hit the mark. He flinched a bit before turning away, trying to keep his face out of view. "What. I need to know if something is bothering you,"

"It's nothing I just..." Nico took in a breath. Before a very faint blush tainted his cheeks. "Lou Ellen had another friend and I kind of liked him,"

Oh! That was something she could work with. "What's his name!"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Nico slapped her arm lightly. "You'll either run and punch them or plan a wedding!"

"Yeah, but I still need to know who it is," Bianca draped herself over her little brother, who let out a groan and tried to push her off. Bianca only laughed and clutched on tighter. Both of them struggled while Nico tugged and Bianca playfully slapped down his attempts.

"Let go!-"

"Not until I get a name-,"

"It was nothing-,"

"If you're blushing it isn't-,"

"I just met them-,"

"Hey, we need to go!" Bianca and Nico both paused and saw the figure of Annabeth calling out to them. Bianca reluctantly separated, earning a sigh of relief from Nico. As both of them came over Annabeth gave a curt nod to Nico before growling (actually, full on growling) at Bianca, then turning away to catch up with Percy.

All of them boarded the van, Bianca and Annabeth as far away from each other as possible. Nico sat next to Annabeth while Bianca sat next to Percy.

"You think you can make up with her?" Percy whispered. Bianca took in a sigh.

"Yeah, probably," Bianca said. "I just hate it,"

"What?"

"I can't escape, she can," Bianca saw Percy's confused look and elaborated. "Cabin #8 is nice but... it doesn't feel just quite right. And once summer ends and most of the people leave I won't have a place to go to. I'm not going to the underworld and my mother..." Bianca rubbed her arm. The subject of her mother was a sore one, but if she wanted to make sure Nico didn't make the same mistake she'd have to explain to him at one point.

"Our doors always open," Percy whispered after a small few seconds of depressed silence. Bianca felt herself remember when Sally had said that.

"Are you sure? I mean two big three kids is a lot of scent?" Bianca whispered, unsure of herself. "I don't want to be a burden,"

"Your not, and my mum sometimes brings you up and asks whether you can come over," Percy smiled at her, to which Bianca smiled back and straightened up with a little more confidence.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Bianca said.

"We'll have to ask her first," Percy told her. To which Bianca remembered they were going to the Jackson residence. And now she was sort of terrified of rejection. Great.

0-0-0

It was Saturday, and traffic was heavy going into the city. We arrived at Percy's mom’s apartment around noon. When she answered the door, she gave Percy a hug only a little less overwhelming than having a hellhound jump on you.

Then she turned to Bianca. And gave a nice warm smile that made her melt. "Oh! Sally!" Bianca snapped out of her appreciation bubble and dragged Nico from behind Annabeth (who was still refusing to talk to her) to be in front of Bianca.

"This is my brother! Nico di Angelo!" Bianca had a prideful smile on her face.

"So your the one who rode down a flight of stairs on a vase," Sally remembered. Bianca and Percy snorted while Annabeth gave a small smile. Nico's blush seemed to increase ten fold.

“I told them you were all right,” His mom said, but she sounded like the weight of the sky had just been lifted off her shoulders. Bianca could see that it was addressed to Percy.

She sat them down at the kitchen table and insisted on feeding Bianca her special blue chocolate-chip cookies while Percy caught her up on the quest. He tried to water down the frightening parts (which was pretty much everything), but somehow that just made it sound more dangerous. Bianca and Annabeth were sitting as far away from each other as possible, which meant Nico was squeezed right next to Percy.

“I can’t get him to clean his room, but he’ll clean a hundred tons of horse manure out of some monster’s stables?” Sally said when she got to the part where Greyon was still alive. Annabeth let out a laugh, Bianca stayed quiet. Not wanting to laugh at something Annabeth did too.

“So,” Sally said when he was done with the story, “you wrecked Alcatraz Island, made Mount St. Helens explode, and displaced half a million people, but at least you’re safe."

Sally turned to Bianca. "And you got your Nico back. Percy said you looked and worried for him nonstop,"

Bianca nodded and held Nico's hand, who took it with an appreciation.

“Yep,” Percy agreed. “That pretty much covers it.”

“I wish Paul were here,” she said, half to herself. “He wanted to talk to you.” 

Paul was Percy's future step dad essentially. Bianca had the horrible thought of that she could stop a whole family but she shook that thought out of her head. Bianca quickly whispered an explanation to what happened to him in Italian, so that only Nico could hear.

“Oh, right. The school.” Percy said. “What did you tell him?”

My mom shook her head. “What could I say? He knows something is different about you, Percy. He’s a smart man. He believes that you’re not a bad person. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but the school is pressuring him. After all, he got you admitted there. He needs to convince them the fire wasn’t your fault. And since you ran away, that looks bad.”

Annabeth was studying him. She looked pretty sympathetic. Same with Bianca, Nico was as well but he certainly wasn't showing it.

“I’ll talk to him,” Percy promised. “After we’re done with the quest. I’ll even tell him the truth if you want.” 

“You would do that?” Sally put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, yeah. I mean, he’ll think we’re crazy.”

“He already thinks that.”

“Then there’s nothing to lose.”

“Thank you, Percy. I’ll tell him you’ll be home…” She frowned. “When? What happens now?”

Annabeth broke her cookie in half. “Percy has this plan.” 

Bianca was absolutely ready to call out Annabeth's bullshit if she went to far. But Nico didn't want another fight so he squeezed her hand, making her pause and take in a deep breath. Bianca began to explain the plan to Sally for Percy, who was obviously reluctant to do so himself.

Sally nodded slowly. “It sounds very dangerous. But it might work.” 

“You have the same abilities, don’t you?” Nico asked. Remembering the talks Percy had said when he was in that half conscious state. Percy mostly talked about how awesome his mother was in that time and she was living up to that standard. “You can see through the Mist.” 

Percy's mom sighed. “Not so much now. When I was younger it was easier. But yes, I’ve always been able to see more than was good for me.-" She turned to Percy, directly addressing him."-It’s one of the things that caught your father’s attention, when we first met. Just be careful. Promise me you’ll be safe.” 

“We’ll try, Ms. Jackson,” Annabeth and Bianca said simultaneously. Annabeth glared at Bianca who glared back and continued to speak. “Keeping your son safe is a big job, though.”

Annabeth folded her arms and glared out the kitchen window. Bianca picked at her napkin and tried not to say anything.

Sally frowned. “What’s going on with you two? Have you been fighting?”

Neither of them said anything. Percy and Nico were obviously staying out of it. They both would have to take sides if they did.

“I see,” Sally said. She looked between the two, then at Percy, then back at Annabeth, then over to Nico, then back to Percy before coming full and stopping at Bianca. Bianca had the feeling Sally had just figured out the whole love cycle that was damaging the group immensely. “Well, remember,” she said, “Grover and Tyson are counting on you four.” 

"I know," Percy and Annabeth said at the same time. Bianca nodded while Nico stayed silent, before nodding a few seconds later.

His mom smiled. “Percy, you’d better use the phone in the hall. Good luck.” 

After Percy left the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, as now Nico was the only thing stopping the two girls from ripping each others throats off. Nico sighed and stood up. "Ms Jackson? I need to talk to you,"

Sally must have seen what Nico was planning because she didn't even try and correct him to use Sally. Annabeth and Bianca were left in silence. Even more uncomfortable than before.

Surprisingly, Annabeth was the first to speak up. "...I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. "For...acting the way that I did...you have a good habit of controlling my pride and knowing when to step in..."

"I'm sorry too," Bianca shimmied a little closer towards Annabeth. "For saying what I said, the oracle did pick the right person, you're an amazing leader and I'm sorry for doubting you," Bianca interlocked hands, and if either of them hand a trace of romantic interest with each other Bianca would've been blushing. "But I do have to warn you, you'll probably get really prideful while with the mortal, I'll have to keep you in check,"

"Sure, just... no personal comments like that next time please?" Bianca knew that at the time Annabeth had needed to hear those words, but now she didn't. So Bianca wasn't going to say them for a second time.

"Of course," Bianca nodded. The two were left in a more comfortable silence. "Percy wanted me to move in with him,"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Annabeth didn't yell, mindful of how close the room were Percy was. "When did this happen?"

"I told him how I was sad that I didn't get a home to go back to like you did," Bianca shrugged. "And he took pity and offered me his place, I just wanted to let you know before I decide,"

Annabeth nodded, but seemed to be zoning out and was unknowing of how to respond. The was when the two had come back to say it was time to go.

0-0-0

Percy had arranged a meeting in Times Square. The group had found Rachel Elizabeth Dare in front of the Marriott Marquis, and she was completely painted gold. Her face, her hair, her clothes—everything. She looked like she’d been touched by King Midas. She was standing like a statue with five other kids all painted metallic—copper, bronze, silver. They were frozen in different poses while tourists hustled past or stopped to stare. Some passer-by threw money at the tarp on the sidewalk.

The sign at Rachel’s feet said, URBAN ART FOR KIDS, DONATIONS APPRECIATED. 

Annabeth and Percy stood there for around five minutes, staring at Rachel, but if she noticed them she didn’t let on. Bianca and Nico had left to get some hotdogs, coming back later and giving them to the group. Rachel still didn’t move or even blink. It was weird to see Rachel in gold, too. She looked like a statue of somebody famous, an actress or something. Only her eyes were normal green. 

She wasn't the oracle yet, but those piercing green eyes almost made it seem that way.

“Maybe if we push her over,” Annabeth suggested. Nico nodded, Bianca just sighed at the two.

After another few minutes, a kid in silver walked up from the hotel taxi stand, where he’d been taking a break. He took a pose like he was lecturing the crowd, right next to Rachel. Rachel unfroze and stepped off the tarp.

“Hey, Percy.” She grinned. “Good timing! Let’s get some coffee.” 

They walked down to a place called the Java Moose on West 43rd. Rachel ordered an Espresso Extreme, the kind of stuff Grover would like, Bianca got one too. Nico looked like he wanted the sweetest, sugar filled drink there was, but had a reputation to uphold, so Bianca switched last minute and told the crew that if he didn't eat it it'd be a waste. Annabeth and Percy got fruit smoothies and we sat at a table right under the stuffed moose. Nobody even looked twice at Rachel in her golden outfit. 

“So,” she said, “it’s Annabell, right?”

“Annabeth,” Annabeth corrected. 

Rachel nodded. Before looking over to Bianca and Nico. "Who are you two?"

"Hi! I'm Bianca di Angelo and this is Nico di Angelo," Bianca held out her hand. Which Rachel shook.

"Do you always dress in gold?" Nico mumbled under his breath after taking a sip of the sugary monstrosity that could barely be called a drink.

“Not usually,” Rachel said. “We’re raising money for our group. We do volunteer art projects for elementary kids ’cause they’re cutting art from the schools, you know? We do this once a month, take in about five hundred dollars on a good weekend. But I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about that. You’re all half-bloods, too?” 

Before Annabeth could speak up Bianca spoke, trying to defuse any arguments. "Yeah, yeah actually we are,"

Rachel nodded. Annabeth looked to be seething but Bianca gave her a look and Annabeth took a deep, calming breath.

“I’m really sorry about the band room. I hope they didn’t kick you out or anything.” Percy whispered, trying to fill in some things he should've said earlier.

“Nah. They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb.”

“Was it hard?” Annabeth asked. Bianca sighed.

“Okay, stop!” Percy surprisingly intervened. “Rachel, we’ve got a problem. And we need your help.” 

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. “You need my help?”

Annabeth stirred her straw in her smoothie. “Yeah,” She looked like she wanted to amend it but a quick look to Bianca told her to actually let Rachel ask her questions without judgment. 

Percy told Rachel about the Labyrinth, and how they needed to find Daedalus. He told her what had happened the last few times they’d gone in. 

“So you want me to guide you,” she said. “Through a place I’ve never been.”

Bianca nodded. Taking a sip before talking. “You can see through the Mist. Just like Ariadne. I’m betting you can see the right path. The Labyrinth won’t be able to fool you as easily.”

“And if you’re wrong?” 

“Then we’ll get lost. Either way, it’ll be dangerous. Very, very dangerous.” Percy said. Trying to let Rachel know just what she was signing herself up for.

“I could die?”

“Yeah.” Nico confirmed.

“I thought you said monsters don’t care about mortals. That sword of yours—”

“Yeah,” Percy said. “Celestial bronze doesn’t hurt mortals. Most monsters would ignore you. But Luke…he doesn’t care. He’ll use mortals, demigods, monsters, whatever. And he’ll kill anyone who gets in his way.”

"Does Stygian iron?" Bianca whispered to Nico, who shrugged his shoulders. It was weird how he didn't know.

“Nice guy,” Rachel said.

“He’s under the influence of a Titan,” Annabeth said defensively. “He’s been deceived.”

Rachel looked back and forth between them all, mostly Percy and Annabeth before coming to an informed decision. Bianca, looking at Rachel, wondered whether the next big prophecy would be changed because of Bianca's existence. “Okay,” she said. “I’m in.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Hey, my summer was going to be boring. This is the best offer I’ve gotten yet. So what do I look for?” 

“We have to find an entrance to the Labyrinth,” Annabeth said. “There’s an entrance at Camp Half-Blood, but you can’t go there. It’s off-limits to mortals.”

She said mortals like it was some sort of terrible condition, Bianca glared and smacked her arm lightly, making Annabeth yelp and Nico snort. Rachel just nodded. “Okay. What does an entrance to the Labyrinth look like?” 

“It could be anything,” Annabeth said. “A section of wall. A boulder. A doorway. A sewer entrance. But it would have the mark of Daedalus on it. A Greek ∆, glowing in blue.”

“Like this?” Rachel drew the symbol Delta in water on the table. Nico had just finished his drink by then.

“That’s it,” Annabeth said. “You know Greek?”

“No,” Rachel said. She pulled a big blue plastic hairbrush from her pocket and started brushing the gold out of her hair. “Let me get changed. You’d better come with me to the Marriott.”

“Why?” Annabeth said.

“Because there’s an entrance like that in the hotel basement, where we store our costumes. It’s got the mark of Daedalus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow will you look at that, I was told to wake up early today, but here I am at three AM, publishing a chapter. Thanks for reading.


	23. Nico Wants To Impress Me And Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy battle together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to answer some questions that I don't think anyone has asked. I'll add the endgame ships once I actually start writing them. But the ones I can confirm are Annabeth/Percy and Will/Nico.

The metal door was half hidden behind a laundry bin full of dirty hotel towels. Percy didn’t see anything strange about it, but Rachel showed him where to look, and Bianca recognized the faint blue symbol etched in the metal. 

“It hasn’t been used in a long time,” Annabeth said.

“I tried to open it once,” Rachel said, “just out of curiosity. It’s rusted shut.”

“No.” Annabeth stepped forward. “It just needs the touch of a half-blood.” Sure enough, as soon as Annabeth put her hand on the mark, it glowed blue. The metal door unsealed and creaked open, revealing a dark staircase leading down.

“Wow.” Rachel looked calm, but Bianca couldn’t tell if she was pretending or not. She’d changed into a ratty Museum of Modern Art T-shirt and her regular marker-coloured jeans, her blue plastic hairbrush sticking out of her pocket. Her red hair was tied back, but she still had flecks of gold in it, and traces of the gold glitter on her face. “So…after you?”

“You’re the guide,” Nico said with mock politeness. “Lead on.” 

Bianca hated this, and she was so glad Calypso wasn't here.

The stairs led down to a large brick tunnel. It was so dark that a non child of Hades couldn’t see two feet in front of them, but, luckily, Annabeth and Percy had restocked on flashlights. As soon as they switched them on, Rachel yelped. It was a cyclops skeleton that was grinning at the group. It was huge, for one thing—at least ten feet tall. It had been strung up, chained by its wrists and ankles so it made a kind of giant X over the tunnel.

Bianca knew it wasn't Tyson, she could tell, but it still sent shivers down her spine. Percy turned to the di Angelo siblings. Asking the unspoken question.

"It isn't Tyson," Nico said simply. He kneeled down next to it and wiped some of the dust that was above the eye. "It's way too old,"

"Who's Tyson?" Rachel asked.

"My half brother,"

"He's also a cyclops," Bianca added helpfully.

"Your brother is a half cyclops?!" Rachel exclaimed in shock.

“Hopefully we’ll find him down here,” Percy said. “And Grover. He’s a satyr.” 

"Oh," Rachel murmured. Bianca half thought she was in shock. But in a small voice she continued. “Well then, we’d better keep moving.” 

She stepped under the skeleton’s left arm and kept walking. Bianca showed no hesitation and followed after her while Nico tried to keep up with her steady pace. Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. Annabeth shrugged. They followed Rachel deeper into the maze. 

After fifty feet we came to a crossroads. Ahead, the brick tunnel continued. To the right, the walls were made of ancient marble slabs. To the left, the tunnel was dirt and tree roots. 

Percy pointed left. “That looks like the tunnel Tyson and Grover took.”

Annabeth frowned. “Yeah, but the architecture to the right—those old stones—that’s more likely to lead to an ancient part of the maze, toward Daedalus’s workshop.” 

Bianca waited for what Rachel had to say. She was the most likely to make the right choice.

“We need to go straight,” Rachel said.

Annabeth, Nico and Percy looked at her. Bianca tried taking a step in that direction (already trusting her judgement) when Nico held her back.

“That’s the least likely choice,” Annabeth said.

“You don’t see it?” Rachel asked. “Look at the floor.” 

Bianca saw some well worn out bricks and mud.

“There’s a brightness there,” Rachel insisted. “Very faint. But forward is the correct way. To the left, farther down the tunnel, those tree roots are moving like feelers. I don’t like that. To the right, there’s a trap about twenty feet down. Holes in the walls, maybe for spikes. I don’t think we should risk it.” 

"She's good," Bianca whispered to herself. Nico caught onto it and elbowed her for not joining his jealously train.

Percy nodded. “Okay. Forward.”

“You believe her?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah,” Percy said. Nico let go of Bianca and the two went forward. “Don’t you?” 

Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but she waved at Rachel to lead on. Together they kept walking down the brick corridor. It twisted and turned, but there were no more side tunnels. Bianca seemed to be angling down, heading deeper underground. 

“No traps?” Percy asked anxiously.

“Nothing.” Rachel knit her eyebrows. “Should it be this easy?” 

"No, it usually never is," Nico commented.

“So, Rachel,” Annabeth said, “where are you from, exactly?” She said it like, What planet are you from? But Rachel didn’t look offended. Bianca got ready to step in if things got out of hand.

“Brooklyn,” she said. 

“Aren’t your parents going to be worried if you’re out late?”

Rachel exhaled. “Not likely. I could be gone a week and they’d never notice.”

Oh no, please don't make Bianca have to adopt another child. Especially one that didn't even have an absentee god parent. She knew Rachel was the future oracle but that wasn't the point, Rachel had the chance to have two parents and neither of them stepped up? For shame.

“Why not?” This time Annabeth didn’t sound as sarcastic. Having trouble with parents was something she understood.

Before Rachel could answer, there was a creaking noise in front of them, like huge doors opening. 

“What was that?” Annabeth asked.

“I don’t know,” Rachel said. “Metal hinges.”

“Oh, that’s very helpful. I mean, what is it?”

Heavy footsteps began to shake the hallway, Bianca shivered but luckily didn't freeze. It reminded her of the moments right before she died.

“Run?” Bianca asked. More accurately pleaded.

“Run,” Rachel agreed. 

Bianca turned and fled the way she’d come, but she didn’t make it twenty feet before Percy and Annabeth ran straight into some old friends. Two dracaenae—snake women in Greek armour—levelled their javelins at our chests. Standing between them was Kelli, the empousa cheerleader. Bianca remembered when she got stabbed, she couldn't wait for that to happen.

“Well, well,” Kelli said.

Percy uncapped Riptide, Nico drew out his sword, and Annabeth pulled her knife; but before Percy's sword was even out of pen form, Kelli pounced on Rachel. Her hand turned into a claw and she spun Rachel around, holding her tight with her talons at Rachel’s neck. 

“Taking your little mortal pet for a walk?” Kelli asked me. “They’re such fragile things. So easy to break!”

Behind them, the footsteps came closer. A huge form appeared out of the gloom—an eight-foot-tall Laistrygonian giant with red eyes and fangs. Nico stayed emotionless but Bianca shuddered at the sight.

The giant licked his lips when he saw us. “Can I eat them?”

“No,” Kelli said. “Your master will want these. They will provide a great deal of entertainment.” She smiled at Percy. “Now march, half-bloods. Or you all die here, starting with the mortal girl.” 

0-0-0

Bianca marched down the tunnel, flanked by dracaenae, with Kelli and the giant in back, just in case she tried to run for it. Nobody seemed to worry about Bianca running forward. That was the direction they wanted her to go. Up ahead she could see bronze doors. They were about ten feet tall, emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. From behind them came a muffled roar, like from a crowd.

Bianca could try and convince them to leave if they were ghosts, especially with Nico by her side.

“Oh, yessssss,” said the snake woman, Bianca would've laughed at the elongated s sound if it wasn't a life or death situation. “You’ll be very popular with our hossssst.” 

She would’ve had a beautiful face, except her tongue was forked and her eyes were yellow with black slits for pupils. She wore bronze armor that stopped at her waist. Below that, where her legs should’ve been, were two massive snake trunks, mottled bronze and green. She moved by a combination of slithering and walking, as if she were on living skis.

“Who’s your host?” Percy asked. 

She hissed, which might have been a laugh. “Oh, you’ll sssssee. You’ll get along furiousssly. He’ssss your brother, after all.” 

"His what?" Nico said. Bianca couldn't agree more, if Tyson had begun to run a coliseum and join Kronos in like the day they were separated than Bianca would have to smack that adorable baby face.

The giant pushed past Nico and opened the doors. He picked up Annabeth and Bianca by their shirts and said, “You two stay here.” 

“Hey!” They both protested, but the guy was twice her size and he’d already confiscated her knife, Bianca's swordwas returned to her hairclip and stuffed into her pock (she didn't know how she'd pulled that off). Nico was also protesting very loudly, at the arrangement. (Now that Bianca thought about it did he even know how to shadow travel yet?)

Kelli laughed. She still had her claws at Rachel’s neck. “Go on, Percy, Nico. Entertain us. We’ll wait here with your friends to make sure you behave.” 

Bianca was kicking and screaming, not because she was in pain but because she damn well wasn't going to allow her younger brother in a tournament, even with Percy.

“I’m sorry Bianca. I’ll get you out of this.” Nico said, to which Bianca froze, then began to protest again but louder.

The dracaenae prodded them toward the doorway at javelin-point, and Percy and Nico walked out onto the floor of an arena. 

0-0-0

It wasn’t the largest arena she'd ever seen, but it seemed pretty spacious considering the whole place was underground. The dirt floor was circular, just big enough that you could drive a car around the rim if you pulled it really tight. In the centre of the arena, a fight was going on between a giant and a centaur. The centaur looked panicked. He was galloping around his enemy, using sword and shield, while the giant swing a javelin the size of a telephone pole and the crowd cheered. 

The first tier of seats was twelve feet above the arena floor. Plain stone benches wrapped all the way around, and every seat was full. There were giants, dracaenae, demigods, telekhines, and stranger things: bat-winged demons and creatures that seemed half human and half you name it—bird, reptile, insect, mammal. 

But the creepiest things were the skulls. The arena was full of them. They ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like horrible chandeliers. Some of them looked very old—nothing but bleached-white bone. Others looked a lot fresher.

Bianca hoped that Nico knew enough about his powers to do it. Or was powerful enough, after all Nico could control the dead. (It was why they were so dangerous, big three kids, Nico could control bones, Percy blood, and theoretically Thalia the air in peoples lungs.)

In the middle of all this, proudly displayed on the side of the spectator’s wall, was something that made no sense to Bianca-a green banner with the trident of Poseidon in the centre. What was that doing in a horrible place like this?

Above the banner, sitting in a seat of honour, was an old enemy. “Luke,” Percy said. 

Nico didn't have a sword, and it looked like his wasn't going to be given back to him. Bianca would have to find a time to throw her sword at him, which was still hidden in her hair.

Luke was wearing camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, and bronze breastplate. Next to him sat the largest giant Bianca had ever seen, much larger than the one on the floor fighting the centaur. The giant next to Luke must’ve been fifteen feet tall, easy, and so wide he took up three seats. He wore only a loincloth, like a sumo wrestler. His skin was dark red and tattooed with blue wave designs. 

There was a cry from the arena floor. Bianca could see the centaur crash down next to Percy.

He met Nico's eyes pleadingly. “Help!”

The centaur struggled to get up as the giant approached, his javelin ready. A taloned hand gripped Nico's shoulder. “If you value your friendsss’ livesss,” The dracaena guard said, “you won’t interfere. This isssn’t your fight. Wait your turn.” 

Bianca hated how Nico had to chose but she knew which choice he'd make in a heartbeat.

The centaur couldn’t get up. One of his legs was broken. The giant put his huge foot on the horseman’s chest and raised the javelin. He looked up at Luke. The crowd cheered, “DEATH! DEATH!” 

Luke didn’t do anything, but the tattooed sumo dude sitting next to him arose. He smiled down at the centaur, who was whimpering, “Please! No!”

Then the sumo dude held out his hand and gave the thumbs down sign. Nico closed his eyes as the gladiator giant thrust his javelin. When he looked again, the centaur was gone, disintegrated to ashes. All that was left was a single hoof, which the giant took up as a trophy and showed the crowd. They roared their approval. Nico hated this so much.

A gate opened at the opposite end of the stadium and the giant marched out in triumph. In the stands, the sumo dude raised his hands for silence. 

“Good entertainment!” he bellowed. “But nothing I haven’t seen before. What else do you have, Luke, Son of Hermes?” 

Nico could tell that Luke didn't like the 'son of Hermes,' comment. But he rose calmly to his feet. His eyes glittered. In fact, he seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

“Lord Antaeus,” Luke said, loud enough for the crowd to hear. “You have been an excellent host! We would be happy to amuse you, to repay the favor of passing through your territory.”

“A favour I have not yet granted,” Antaeus growled. “I want entertainment!”

Luke bowed. “I believe I have something better than centaurs to fight in your arena now. I have a brother of yours.” He pointed at Percy. “Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.” 

Luke eyes were then on Nico. "Nico di Angelo, child of Hecate,"

Nico turned to Bianca for an explanation, who gave the look of not now but later. Nico just shrugged and accepted it, better for them to underestimate him than to accurately predict what he can do.

The crowd began jeering at Percy and throwing stones, Percy mostly dodged them but kept trying to shield Nico, which made him get a cut on his cheek as price from a rouge rock. Nico hated how Percy treated him like a child.

Antaeus’s eyes lit up. “A son of Poseidon? Then he should fight well! Or die well!”

“If his death pleases you,” Luke said, “will you let our armies cross your territory?” 

“Perhaps!” Antaeus said.

Luke didn’t look too pleased about the “perhaps.” He glared down at Percy, to which Nico got in front of Percy and glared back.

“Luke!” Annabeth yelled. “Stop this. Let us go!”

Luke seemed to notice her for the first time. He looked stunned for a moment. “Annabeth?”

“Enough time for the females to fight afterward,” Antaeus interrupted. “First, Percy Jackson, what weapons will you choose?” The dracaenae pushed Percy into the middle of the arena. Nico following behind but not before catching the very small hairclip that his sister threw at him. Trying to be as discreet as possible, which wasn't hard as most of the monsters were focused on Percy.

Nico stared up at Antaeus, it was hard not to compare him to the other two children of Poseidon he had met, both of them were absolute angels compared to that monster. “How can you be a son of Poseidon?” 

“I am his favourite son!” Antaeus boomed. “Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I’ve killed in his name! Your skull shall join them!” 

Percy stared in horror at all the skulls—hundreds of them—and the banner of Poseidon. Nico had to wince, because if that really was Poseidon's favourite child than the gods were more messed up than Nico thought.

“Percy!” Annabeth yelled at them. “His mother is Gaea! Gae—” 

Her Laistrygonian captor clamped his hand over her mouth. His mother is Gaea. The earth goddess. Nico knew that it meant he drew his power from the earth, whether that meant he could control it was an entirely different story. And one that was hopefully wrong.

“You’re crazy, Antaeus,” Percy said. “If you think this is a good tribute, you know nothing about Poseidon.” 

The crowd screamed insults at him, but Antaeus raised his hand for silence.

“Weapons,” he insisted. “And then we will see how you die. Will you have axes? Shields? Nets? Flamethrowers?” 

“Just my sword,” Percy said. Nico wordlessly pressed the button on Bianca's sword. Noticing how it was more intricate than his own.

“Round one!” Antaeus announced. The gates opened, and a dracaena slithered out. She had a trident in one hand and a weighted net in the other— classic gladiator style. 

Nico wanted to help but Percy wouldn't let him, he tried to take on the monster entirely by himself, which he succeeded in doing but it was still annoying being treated as a child. Having one arm stopping him from going foreword to help. After a while and with a painful wail, she vaporized into nothing, and the cheering of the crowd died. 

“No!” Antaeus bellowed. “Too fast! You must wait for the kill. Only I give that order!”

Nico glanced over at Annabeth, Bianca and Rachel. He had to find a way to get them free, maybe distract their guards. Percy could focus on the gladiators while Nico got them free, while theoretically a nice plan, Nico knew Percy would never agree.

“Nice job, Percy.” Luke smiled. “You’ve gotten better with the sword. I’ll grant you that.” 

“Round two!” Antaeus yelled. “And slower this time! More entertainment! Wait for my call before killing anybody. OR ELSE!”

The gates opened again, and this time a young warrior came out. He was a little older than Percy, about sixteen. He had glossy black hair, and his left eye was covered with an eye patch. He was thin and wiry so his Greek armour hung on him loosely. He stabbed his sword into the dirt, adjusted his shield straps, and pulled on his horsehair helmet. 

“Who are you?” Percy asked. Nico stared at him as if he was insane, mercy had no place in a battlefield like this.

“Ethan Nakamura,” he said. “I have to kill you.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Hey!” a monster jeered from the stands. “Stop talking and fight already!” The others took up the call. 

“I have to prove myself,” Ethan told him. “Only way to join up.” And with that he charged. There swords met in mid-air and the crowd roared. Nico tried to formulate a plan, he wasn't an Athena child but he had trained with many ghosts and had learned some things from his lessons. 

Nico wasn't going to try and decipher his pattern of fighting, it wasn't worth it and Percy was already trying to do that. Instead what Nico noticed was how he was here to join, he had to impress. This was entertainment, if he was boring that it was a waste of time.

Nico also noticed the heavy armour, he was built for defence. Percy, on the other hand, didn't have any armour.

Waiting for his chance Nico stood off to the side, both were quick and had good movement, then, when the time was right, Nico snatched the back of Percy's t-shirt and began to run away form Ethan with him.

"What are you doing?!" Percy yelled as they began to get pelted by the audience. Ethan was right on their tail.

"We don't need to outmatch him, just outlast, he's got heavy armour and an audience to impress, we don't," Nico said as they dodged to the left from Ethan's swipe. Percy's brain calculated the idea for a few seconds before nodding and accepting the thought.

"Great idea Neeks," Percy whispered as they took another turn. Nico's chest fluttered at the compliment, but now wasn't the time for that.

“Blood!” the monsters cried.

“Boo!” Antaeus said. “Stand and fight!” 

They'd been fighting for almost five minutes and there was no blood. Finally Ethan made his mistake. He tried to jab at Percy's stomach, and Percy locked his sword hilt in his own and twisted.

Ethan's sword dropped into the dirt. Before he could recover, Percy slammed the butt of his sword into Ethan's helmet and pushed him down. His heavy armor helped Percy more than him. He fell on his back, dazed and tired. Percy put the tip of his sword on Ethan's chest. 

“Get it over with,” Ethan groaned. Nico looked up at Antaeus. His red face was stony with displeasure, but he held up his hand and put it thumbs down.

Nico looked to Percy, and some part of Nico honestly couldn't believe he had ever tried to blame Percy for 'Bianca's death,' as that boy would spare even an enemy. Nico was in shock as he watched Percy refuse to kill Ethan.

Some part of Nico hoped he could be as good of a person as Percy was.

“Don’t be a fool,” Ethan groaned. “They’ll just kill us both.” 

Percy offered him his hand. Reluctantly, Ethan took it. Percy helped him up. 

“No one dishonors the games!” Antaeus bellowed. “Your heads shall both be tributes to Poseidon!”

Nico looked at Ethan and Percy. “When you see your chance, run.” Then he turned back to Antaeus. “Why don’t you fight me yourself? If you’ve got his’s favour, come down here and prove it!”

"Nico what are you doing?!" Percy hissed but it was already too late, the invitation was open. The monsters grumbled in the stands. Antaeus looked around, and apparently realized he had no choice. He couldn’t say no without looking like a coward. 

“I am the greatest wrestler in the world, boy,” he warned. “I have been wrestling since the first pankration!” 

"Pankration?" Nico asked. Ignoring Percy entirely.

“He means fighting to the death,” Ethan said. “No rules. No holds barred. It used to be an Olympic sport.” 

"Sounds fun," Nico commented sarcastically. “Thanks for the tip,”

“Don’t mention it.” 

"Nico you better stop this right now-,"

"You've been underestimating me this entire time Percy, I can hold my own," Nico said. And a flash in Percy's eyes made Nico pause. His eyes was saying that he was sorry, which was strange. Nico turned back around to Antaeus. “I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the River Styx.” 

Antaeus laughed. “This shouldn’t take long. I swear to your terms!”

He leaped off the railing, into the arena. “Good luck,” Ethan told Nico. “You’ll need it.” Then he backed up quickly. Percy on the other hand stayed right by his side, but not in the way. As if they were now fighting as equals and not with a superior.

Nico had a very half formed way to beat Antaeus, but it probably wasn't going to work.

Antaeus cracked his knuckles. He grinned, and Nico saw that even his teeth were etched in wave patterns, which must’ve made brushing after meals a real pain. 

“Weapons?” he asked.

“I’ll stick with my sword. You? Same with Percy, if he's staying,”

Percy nodded. while Antaeus held up his huge hands and wiggled his fingers. “I don’t need anything else! Master Luke, you will referee this one.” 

Luke smiled down at me. “With pleasure.”

Antaeus lunged. Nico and Percy rolled under his legs, each rolling to different sides. Percy stabbed him in the back of the thigh while Nico stabbed the heel. 

“Argggh!” he yelled. But where blood should’ve come out, there was a spout of sand, like I’d busted the side of an hourglass. It spilled into the dirt floor, and the dirt collected around his leg, almost like a cast. When the dirt fell away, the wound was gone. 

Fuck, this was worse than Nico thought.

"Okay, new plan, get him off ground and stay off ground," Nico didn't yell, but he did know that Percy caught onto the plan by giving a small thumbs up. Antaeus charged at Nico, who rolled to the side, not even trying to harm the guy as he knew it wouldn't do anything.

“Now you see why I never lose, demigod!” Antaeus gloated. “Come here and let me crush you. I’ll make it quick!” 

Nico tried to skirt around him again , but Antaeus anticipated his move. He blocked the path, chuckling. He was just toying now. He had Nico cornered. Nico looked up at the chains hanging from the ceiling, dangling the skulls of his enemies on hooks. Suddenly he had an idea. 

Nico pointed out the ceiling to Percy. Who noticed and seemed to have a similar idea. Antaeus must've had the idea that Nico was going to try and regroup with Percy, which wasn't a big advantage but was something.

Nico feinted to the other side. Antaeus blocked him. The crowd jeered and screamed at Antaeus to finish Nico off, but he was having too much fun. 

“Puny boy,” he taunted. "A child of Hecate, was it? How bout you use a magic trick to get us out of here?"

Nico charged straight ahead, crouching low so Antaeus would think he was going to roll between his legs again. While he was stooping, Nico jumped, kicking off Antaeus's forearm, scrambling up his shoulder like it was a ladder, placing a foot on his head. He did the natural thing. He straightened up indignantly and yelled “HEY!” Nico pushed off.

Using Antaeus's force to catapult Nico toward the ceiling. He caught the top of a chain, and the skulls and hooks jangled beneath him. Nico wrapped his legs around the chain. He drew Bianca's sword and sawed off the chain next to him.

“Come down here, coward!” Antaeus bellowed. He tried to grab Nico, who was just out of reach. Hanging on for dear life, he yelled, “Come up and get me! Or are you too slow and fat?”

It was a good thing Percy was down there as a distraction. Cutting at the thigh and avoiding when the giant tried to crush him with his feet.

While he was struggling, Nico lowered my sawed-off chain, hook first. It took him two tries, but finally he snagged Antaeus’s loincloth. 

“WAAA!” he yelled.

Quickly Nico slipped the free chain through the fastening link on his own chain, pulled it taut, and secured it the best he could. Antaeus tried to slip back to the ground, but his stayed suspended by his loincloth. He had to hold on to the other chains with both hands to avoid getting flipped upside down.

Nico hoped the loincloth and the chain would hold up for a few more seconds. While Antaeus cursed and flailed, Nico scrambled around the chains, swinging and cutting like he was some sort of crazed monkey. He made loops with hooks and metal links. Within a couple of minutes the giant was suspended above the ground, hopelessly snarled in chains and hooks. Nico dropped to the floor, panting and sweaty.

He looked at Percy for praise, who gave him a small smile after checking Nico was completely unharmed. Nico felt like all his energy was returned to him.

“Get me down!” Antaeus demanded.

“Free him!” Luke ordered. “He is our host!” 

Percy uncapped Riptide. “I’ll free him.”

"The honour is all yours," Nico said with a mock bow.

Percy stabbed the giant in the stomach. Antaeus bellowed, and sand poured out, but he was too far up to touch the earth, and the dirt did not rise to help him. Antaeus just dissolved, pouring out bit by bit, until there was nothing left but empty swinging chains, a really big loincloth on a hook, and a bunch of grinning skulls dancing above me like they had finally had something to smile about. Nico felt like he had something to smile about too.

“Jackson!” Luke yelled. “I should have killed you long ago!” 

“You tired,” Percy reminded him. “Let us go, Luke. We had a sworn agreement with Antaeus. Nico is the winner.”

“Antaeus is dead. His oath dies with him. But since I’m feeling merciful today, I’ll have you killed quickly.” Percy's expression to that made Nico known to that it wasn't the first time he'd said that.

He pointed at Annabeth. “Spare the blonde girl.” His voice quavered just a little. “I would speak to her before—before our great triumph.”

Every monster in the audience drew a weapon or extended its claws. They were trapped. Hopelessly outnumbered. Nico just hoped his sister made it out of this alive.

That's when Percy took something of his pocket and blew. It looked like a dog whistle made out of ice, but it made no audible sound as it shattered into shards of ice, melting in Percy's hand. 

Luke laughed. “What was that supposed to do?” 

From behind Nico came a surprised yelp. The Laistrygonian giant who’d been guarding Annabeth and Bianca flew past them and smashed into the wall.

“AROOOOF”

Kelli the empousa screamed as a five-hundred-pound black mastiff picked her up like a chew toy and tossed her through the air, straight into Luke’s lap. Mrs. O’Leary snarled, and the two dracaenae guards backed away. For a moment the monsters in the audience were caught completely by surprise. Nico had always loved that there was an actually kind underworld monster but this was amazing.

“Let’s go!” Bianca yelled at her friends. “Heel, Mrs. O’Leary!”

“The far exit!” Rachel cried. “That’s the right way!”

Ethan Nakamura took his cue. Together they all raced across the arena and out the far exit, Mrs. O’Leary right behind them. Nico grabbed his sword, as well as Annabeth's knife. As they ran, Nico could hear the disorganized sounds of an entire army trying to jump out of the stands and follow them.

Nico clutched onto Bianca's hand as he ran, Bianca squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird but uneeded fact I started this book with the plan of it being a Percy/Nico and an Annabeth/Bianca.


	24. Stealing Presents Is Always More Fun Than Buying Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daedalus's workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently showed this fanfiction to my father. He hasn't gotten up to this point yet so HI!!!! DAD!!!!! LOVE U!!!!

“This way!” Rachel yelled.

“Why should we follow you?” Annabeth demanded. “You led us straight into that death trap!”

Bianca didn't speak up at that, because yeah that was sort of true.

“It was the way you needed to go,” Rachel said. “And so is this. Come on!” 

Annabeth didn’t look happy about it, but she ran along with the rest of them. Rachel seemed to know exactly where she was going. She whipped around corners and didn’t even hesitate at crossroads. Once she said, “Duck!” and Bianca crouched as a huge axe swung over her head. Then they all kept going as if nothing had happened. 

Bianca lost track of how many turns Rachel made. They didn’t stop to rest until Rachel came to a room the size of a gymnasium with old marble columns holding up the roof. Percy stood at the doorway, listening for sounds of pursuit, but he heard nothing. Apparently they’d lost Luke and his minions in the maze. 

Then Bianca realized something else: Mrs. O’Leary was gone. That thought instantly saddened her heart, as Mrs. O'Leary was such a good girl.

Ethan collapsed on the floor. “You people are crazy.” He pulled off his helmet. His face gleamed with sweat. Bianca, when she first saw him, could only remember the sacrifice he'd made last time. Bianca hoped she could change the future in such a way that it wouldn't need to happen again. But she still didn't know whether she could actually stop deaths, and her confidence had wavered at the idea since Zoe.

Annabeth gasped. “I remember you! You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago.” 

"Rude," Bianca elbowed her. "Don't judge a person by there parental status,"

Ethan gave a look and nodded her way. “Yeah, and you’re Annabeth. I remember.” 

“What—what happened to your eye?” 

"Annabeth! Di immortales! Learn some manners!" Bianca chastised again, Annabeth had the decency to blush and look sheepish. Bianca was really embracing her big sister role. Ethan didn't give an explination, which he wasn't obliged to do.

“You must be the half-blood from my dream,” Percy said. “The one Luke’s people cornered,"

“Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?” Annabeth said. Nico shook his head at her.

"Annabeth. To some people there is no wrong side, there isn't even a right side, there's just the one that matches there political stances the most. It isn't always a matter of honour," Nico said, Bianca nodded. Camp made the mistake of painting the other side think this evil wrong place, so it was easier for once people joined Kronos's side to say that they were using propaganda to control the masses.

Ethan sneered. “Your friend is right. There’s no right side. The gods never cared about us. Why shouldn’t I-,"

“Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment?” Annabeth said. “Gee, I wonder.”

Ethan struggled to his feet. “I’m not going to argue with you. Thanks for the help, but I’m out of here.”

“We’re going after Daedalus,” Bianca said. “Come with us. Once we get through, you’d be welcome back at camp.”

“You really are crazy if you think Daedalus will help you.”

“He has to,” Annabeht said. “We’ll make him listen.”

Ethan snorted. “Yeah, well. Good luck with that.”

Percy grabbed his arm. “You’re just going to head off alone into the maze? That’s suicide.”

He looked at Percy with barely controlled anger. His eye patch was frayed around the edges and the black cloth was faded, like he’d been wearing it a long, long time. “You shouldn’t have spared me, Jackson. Mercy has no place in this war.” Then he ran off into the darkness, back the way we’d come.

0-0-0

Annabeth, Rachel, Bianca, Nico and Percy were so exhausted that they made camp right there in the huge room. Percy and Bianca found some scrap wood and we started a fire. Shadows danced off the columns rising around them like trees. 

“Something was wrong with Luke,” Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. “Did you notice the way he was acting?” 

“He looked pretty pleased to me,” Percy said. “Like he’d spent a nice day torturing heroes.” 

“That’s not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked…nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something.”

“Probably, ‘ _Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It’ll be fun!_ ’” 

Nico snorted, Bianca stayed silent. The topic of Luke was a difficult one because Bianca knew what was going to happen to him, the ultimate sacrafice. Bianca actually didn't know how she felt about Luke, after all he's given his life for the eventual cause, but he hadn't gone down the long hard road of redemtion. It was hard to judge him

“You’re impossible,” Annabeth grumbled. She sheathed her dagger and looked at Rachel. “So which way now, Sacagawea?” 

"Annabeth!" Bianca slapped her lightly on the back of the head. Annabeth's prepared glare faltered at Bianca's heavy one. "Apologise! Now!"

A small mumble of sorry could be heard from Annabeth's lips. Nico seemed to be holding back a laugh, which while nice to see him laughing was not the time.

Rachel didn’t respond right away. She’d become quieter since the arena. Now, whenever Annabeth made a sarcastic comment, Rachel hardly bothered to answer. She’d burned the tip of a stick in the fire and was using it to draw ash figures on the floor, images of the monsters they'd seen. With a few strokes, she caught the likeness of a dracaena perfectly.

“We’ll follow the path,” she said. “The brightness on the floor.” 

“The brightness that led us straight into a trap?” Annabeth asked.

“Lay off her, Annabeth,” Percy said. “She’s doing the best she can.”

Annabeth stood. “The fire’s getting low. I’ll go look for some more scraps while you guys talk strategy.” And she marched off into the shadows. 

Rachel drew another figure with her stick-an ashy Antaeus dangling from his chains.

“Annabeth’s usually not like this,” Percy told her. “I don’t know what her problem is.”

Nico stared at Percy for a good two seconds, Bianca heaved a heavy sigh and buried her face into her hands. Rachel raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure you don’t know?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Boys,” she muttered. Turing towards Bianca and expecting agreement. “Totally blind.” 

"I think it's just him," Bianca said. Nico nodded in agreement, he could tell what was going on. "He's _that_ bad,"

“Hey, don’t you both get on my case, too! Look, I’m sorry I got you involved in this.” Percy exclaimed. Bianca didn't know what she was going to do after this, maybe go to sleep or have watch with Percy. After all didn't he talk to his mum and check whether Bianca could stay?

“No, you were right,” Rachel said. “I can see the path. I can’t explain it, but it’s really clear.” She pointed toward the other end of the room, into the darkness. “The workshop is that way. The heart of the maze. We’re very close now. I don’t know why the path led through that arena. I—I’m sorry about that. I thought you were both going to die.”

She sounded like she was close to crying. Bianca was at one point too, the stunt Nico did had her fucking screaming.

“Hey, I’m usually about to die,” Percy promised. “Don’t feel bad.” 

"That's not a good thing," Bianca mumbled.

Rachel studied Percy's face. “So you do this every summer? Fight monsters? Save the world? Don’t you ever get to do just, you know, normal stuff?” 

"I'm learning how to cook," Bianca said, she was actually pretty proud of this. This probably wasn't what Rachel meant but by the way both boys were shifting uncomfortably she had to be the one to answer. "Traditional Italian dishes most of the time, but I also can whip up a mean set of pancakes. What do you do in your free time?"

Rachel shrugged. “I paint. I read a lot.”

Bianca beamed. "He's a son of Poseidon. Do you think you could teach him how to do watercolours?"

Nico looked betrayed at the fact Bianca was instituting someone with a crush on Percy to hang out with the boy. So Bianca continued. "And Percy, that reminds me, so you know how me and Nico are out of our time?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that-?"

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that," Bianca knew he was trying to pass it off so that they didn't have to focus on the lotus hotel.

"Do you think you can teach Nico and I how to do videogames and stuff?" Bianca asked. Percy nodded, Nico gave a shaky smile and Rachel looked a little jealous.

“What about your family?” Percy asked Rachel, to which Bianca could tell that it was a bad subject.

“Oh…they’re just, you know, family.” Rachel muttered.

“You said they wouldn’t notice if you were gone.”

She set down her drawing stick. “Wow, I’m really tired. I may sleep for a while, okay?”

“Oh, sure. Sorry if…” 

She was out already. Bianca turned to Nico. "You too Neeks, I'll wake you up when it's your turn,"

Nico stopped and thought about it, but the tone of voice Bianca used left no reason for arguments. So he leaned onto Bianca's lap and after a short while began to softly snore, almost like purring.

Annabeth wouldn't be back for a few minutes, so it was just Percy and Bianca.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Bianca had expected those words to be addressed to Rachel, or to maybe Annabeth if she had come back earlier. But looking up at Percy she could see that he was directly focused on her. Bianca would've screamed at him, maybe slapped him, for his stupidity if not for the peaceful Nico sleeping on her lap. Bianca just took in a deep breath and sighed. She'd already told Nico so no use in hiding it any longer.

"Percy, I'm gay," Bianca whispered. Percy's eyes widened and he didn't react too badly to it but he did rear back a bit. "Also why would you think I had a crush on you? Not like people don't but... what made you think it did?"

"I dunno," Percy tried to defend himself. Though he looked more relieved than anything. "I saw you flustered earlier and you were always excited when I called. Aphrodite said my love life would be a wonderful story or something and just the person that I nearly killed having a crush on me is a bit of a story and-,"

"Okay, I get it, it's fine I'm not offended," Bianca stopped the rambling. Holding her hands out in the classic peacekeeper stance. Honesty she was mostly just caught up on the irony. He could've asked anyone, anyone else and gthey would either lie or confess. Bianca sighed again before stating in a tired voice. "I'm going to bed,"

Bianca slumped over and let herself knock out.

0-0-0

Bianca awoke to Nico shaking her. She groggily opened her eyes, only to then notice that, hey, the room was _sort of_ collapsing in on itself.

"Run?" Bianca asked Nico, to which the boy nodded in agreement and took her hand.

They were almost to the far tunnel when a column next to Nico groaned and buckled. Bianca kept going as a hundred tons of marble crashed down behind her. They made it to the corridor and turned just in time to see the other columns toppling. A cloud of white dust billowed over them, and Bianca kept running.

“You know what?” Annabeth said. “I like this way after all.”

It wasn’t long before Bianca saw light up ahead—like regular electric lighting.

“There,” Rachel said. 

Bianca followed her into a stainless steel hallway, like she imagined they’d have on a space station or something. Fluorescent lights glowed from the ceiling. The floor was a metal grate. Percy and the non-hades kids were so used to being in the darkness that they had to squint. Annabeth and Rachel both looked pale in the harsh illumination. Nico looked even paler than before.

“This way,” Rachel said, beginning to run. “We’re close!”

“This is so wrong!” Annabeth said. “The workshop should be in the oldest section of the maze. This can’t—” She faltered, because they’d arrived at a set of metal double doors. Inscribed in the steel, at eye level, was a large blue Greek ∆.

“We’re here,” Rachel announced. “Daedalus’s workshop.

Bianca stood in silence admiring it before Annabeth pressed the symbol on the doors and they hissed open.

“So much for ancient architecture,” Nico said, looking happy to the fact Annabeth wasn't as perfect as everyone believed. Annabeth scowled. Together they walked inside. 

The first thing that struck Bianca was the daylight—blazing sun coming through giant windows. Not the kind of thing you expect in the heart of a dungeon. The workshop was like an artist’s studio, with thirty-foot ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with windows. A spiral staircase led up to a second-story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines that looked like Leonardo da Vinci sketches. Several laptop computers were scattered around on the tables. Glass jars of green oil—Greek fire—lined one shelf. There were inventions, too—weird metal machines that Bianca thought only Leo could make sense of. One was a bronze chair with a bunch of electrical wires attached to it, like some kind of torture device. In another corner stood a giant metal egg about the size of a man. There was a grandfather clock that appeared to be made entirely of glass, so you could see all the gears turning. And hanging on the wall were several sets of bronze and silver wings. 

“ _Di immortals_ ,” Annabeth muttered. She ran to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch. “He’s a genius. Look at the curves on this building!” 

“And an artist,” Rachel said in amazement. “These wings are amazing!” 

"Oh damn, I need to steal some of this," Bianca whispered, the group gave her confused looks. "What? Leo hasn't told me his birthday yet but I'm determined to give him the best present,"

Apparently Daedalus was not at home, but the workshop looked like it had been recently used. The laptops were running their screen savers. A half-eaten blueberry muffin and a coffee cup sat on a workbench. Then a sudden thought crossed Bianca's mind. "I forgot to introduce you to Leo and Piper!"

"I-what?" Nico asked as he stared at Bianca's outstretched finger, pointed directly at his noise.

"With everything-damnit! Pipers going to be pissed," Bianca hissed to herself. Everybody else went back to there business once they knew it wasn't a real issue, Annabeth even rolled her eyes with a sense of fondness.

“Where are we?” Percy wondered, he was looking out the window at the sight below.

“Colorado Springs,” A voice said behind them. “The Garden of the Gods.” 

Everyone looked shocked as they turned to Quintus, well, not really. Nico looked impassive because he hadn't met the man before, Rachel looked a little confused at most. Percy and Annabeth on the other had were in battle stance ready to fight the 'traitor,'.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face," Bianca said in a way to casual voice for her companions liking. "So can I have some of your work? Leo will flip,"

"His work-Bianca that's Quintus!" Annabeth exclaimed as if she was insane. Bianca sometimes asked herself that as well.

"Well, actually his names Daedalus, if you want to be specific," Bianca mentioned before walking ahead. "You still haven't answered my question,"

Everyone stayed silent in shock, until Daedalus spoke. It was quiet and as though he was repaying a very old debt. "I've got enough laptops to spare," 

Bianca gave a cheer and rocketed herself over to the other side of the room. "Any one most focused on engineering?"

"Farthest left one," Daedalus spoke before turning back to the bigger crew and letting Bianca raid the laptop, stuffing it into her backpack for later use. Leo was going to be so excited after he made a few comments about how Daedalus was inferior to his favourite inventor.

“But you’re not an inventor! You’re a swordsman!” Percy stated after finally coming to his senses after watching Bianca be absolutely nothing like herself. To his credit Bianca was acting as though it was the fifth playthrough of a game and she was already expecting everything. She sauntered back over to the group with the backpack on her back, with the laptop inside and ready to be wrapped as a gift.

“I am both,” Daedalus said. “And an architect. And a scholar. I also play basketball pretty well for a guy who didn’t start until he was two thousand years old. A real artist must be good at many things.” 

“That’s true,” Rachel said. “Like I can paint with my feet as well as my hands.”

“You see?” Quintus said. “A girl of many talents.”

“But you don’t even look like Daedalus,” Percy protested. “I saw him in a dream, and…” Suddenly a horrible thought dawned on him.

"It's how I could tell," Bianca said, knowing everyone wanted an explanation of how the fuck she had guessed it. And she certainly couldn't say the full truth. "Well, among other things, I can see souls way clearer than my brother, usually the body has the soul in the middle and a faint outline of the body in colour, sure you have a soul, but your outline is missing,"

"I must ask, why didn't you tell anyone," Daedalus said as he took another step down. 

"What good would it do," Bianca said. Shrugging as if finding out the secret identity of one of the greaest inventors was as cool as getting groceries. "It would have just scared you off, everybody already knew you couldn't be trusted so it wasn't like I needed to watch out in that department,"

“You’re an automaton. You made yourself a new body.” Percy whispered, still in shock.

“Percy,” Annabeth said uneasily, “that’s not possible. That—that can’t be an automaton.” 

Quintus chuckled. “Do you know what Quintus means, my dear?”

“The fifth, in Latin. But—” 

“This is my fifth body.” The swordsman held out his forearm. He pressed his elbow and part of his wrist popped open—a rectangular hatch in his skin. Underneath, bronze gears whirred. Wires glowed. 

"That's unnatural," Nico said. He obviously wanted to say more but knew he needed to keep his mouth shut for negotiations. He was looking at Bianca in a whole new light.

“That’s amazing!” Rachel said.

“That’s weird,” Percy said.

“You found a way to transfer your animus into a machine?” Annabeth said.

“Oh, I assure you, my dear, it’s still me. I’m still very much Daedalus. Our mother, Athena, makes sure I never forget that.” He tugged back the collar of his shirt. At the base of his neck was the mark I’d seen before—the dark shape of a bird grafted to his skin. 

“A murderer’s brand,” Nico said. 

“For your nephew, Perdix,” Percy guessed. “The boy you pushed off the tower.”

Daedalus’s face darkened. “I did not push him. I simply—”

“Made him lose his balance,” Percy said. “Let him die.”

Daedalus gazed out the windows at the purple mountains. “I regret what I did, Percy. I was angry and bitter. But I cannot take it back, and Athena never lets me forget. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird—a partridge. She branded the bird’s shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin.” 

Bianca was waiting for this to be done, she was already imagining what colour she should wrap the laptop in.

“But why did you come to the camp? Why spy on us?” Percy said.

“To see if your camp was worth saving. Luke had given me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions.”

“So you have talked to Luke.”

“Oh, yes. Several times. He is quite persuasive.”

“But now you’ve seen the camp!” Annabeth persisted. “So you know we need your help. You can’t let Luke through the maze!”

Daedalus set his sword on the workbench. “The maze is no longer mine to control, Annabeth. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy.”

“Privacy from what?”

“The gods,” he said. “And death. I have been alive for two millennia, my dear, hiding from death.” Bianca and Nico looked at eachother, both coming to the same decision he should be dead, that he had lived for too long.

“But how can you hide from Hades?” Percy asked, looking at the Hades kids as if they were going to pounce Daedalus at any moment. “I mean…Hades has the Furies.”

"The furies can't do everything, Percy," Bianca said. "They don't know everything,"

“Or see everything. You have encountered them, Percy. You know this is true. A clever man can hide quite a long time, and I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me, and even him I have thwarted.” Daedalus said.

“You mean Minos,” Nico said.

Daedalus nodded. “He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos’s ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my Labyrinth. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death.”

“And you did,” Annabeth marvelled, “for two thousand years.” She sounded kind of impressed, despite the horrible things Daedalus had done. Bianca knew that this wasn't the exact place he was going to die, but she half wondered whether she should let Nico do it like last time or let Bianca do so herself.

Just then a loud bark echoed from the corridor. Bianca heard the ba-BUMP, baBUMP, ba-BUMP of huge paws, and Mrs. O’Leary bounded into the workshop. She licked Percy's face once, then Bianca's and Nico's, then almost knocked Daedalus over with an enthusiastic leap.

“There is my old friend!” Daedalus said, scratching Mrs. O’Leary behind the ears. “My only companion all these long lonely years.”

“You let her save me,” Percy said. “That whistle actually worked.”

Daedalus nodded. “Of course it did, Percy. You have a good heart. And I knew Mrs. O’Leary liked you. I wanted to help you. Perhaps I—I felt guilty, as well.”

“Guilty about what?”

“That your quest would be in vain.”

“What?” Annabeth said. “But you can still help us. You have to! Give us Ariadne’s string so Luke can’t get it.”

“Yes…the string. I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide, but he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It’s not as accurate as your mortal friend here, perhaps. But good enough. Good enough.”

“Where is it?” Annabeth said.

“With Luke,” Daedalus said sadly. “I’m sorry, my dear. But you are several hours too late.”

“Kronos promised me freedom,” Quintus said. “Once Hades is overthrown, he will set me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor young Perdix. I will see Minos’s soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death.”

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Bianca growled, she might not like her father, but she didn't want him dead! She just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Bianca," Nico put a calming hand on Bianca and instantly the fight inside of her left. Though others didn't seem to share the same sentiment.

“That’s your brilliant idea?” Annabeth yelled. “You’re going to let Luke destroy your camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You’re going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?” 

“Your cause is doomed, my dear. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your camp. There is no way you can hold back the might of Kronos.”

“That’s not true!” she cried.

“I am doing what I must, my dear. The offer was too sweet to refuse. I’m sorry.”

Annabeth pushed over an easel. Architectural drawing scattered across the floor. “I used to respect you. You were my hero! You—you built amazing things. You solved problems. Now…I don’t know what you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine. You should have died two thousand years ago.” 

Instead of getting mad, Daedalus hung his head. “You should go warn your camp. Now that Luke has the string—”

Suddenly Mrs. O’Leary pricked up her ears.

“Someone’s coming!” Rachel warned.

Bianca looked expectantly at the door. Waiting.

The doors of the workshop burst open, Kelli and two Laistrygonians marched in, followed by the ghost of Minos. He looked almost solid now—a pale bearded king with cold eyes and tendrils of Mist coiling off his robes. Bianca was pissed, but also confused, she thought with Nico not there Minos wouldn't be able to convince Kelli and the others to come.

Minos fixed his gaze on Daedalus. “There you are, my old friend.”

Daedalus’s jaw clenched. He looked at Kelli. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Luke sends his compliments,” Kelli said. “He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos.”

“This was not part of our agreement,” Daedalus said. Bianca stared at Minos, then looked at Nico to see how he would react, he looked frozen, but from fear or expectations Bianca couldn't tell. All she could tell is that Minos needed to leave. Now.

“No indeed,” Kelli said. “But we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required something else from us, in order to give us the location of these fine young demigods.” She ran a finger in Nico’s direction, but also in Bianca's. “They’ll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man.” 

Daedalus paled. “Treachery.”

“Get used to it,” Kelli said. 

"Nico," Bianca whispered. "Do you think you can banish Minos more permanently?"

Nico looked uncertain about his abilities but with a comforting and confident look from Bianca he straightened up and nodded. Determined to kill a ghost.

Percy glared at Kelli. “Where’s Luke? Why isn’t he here?” 

The she-demon smiled like we were sharing a private joke. “Luke is…busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don’t worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I’ll have a wonderful snack!” Her hands changed into claws. Her hair burst into flame and her legs turned to their true form-one donkey leg, one bronze. 

“Percy,” Rachel whispered, “the wings. Do you think—”

“Get them,” Percy said. “We'll try to buy you some time.” 

Percy nodded in Nico's direction, who looked as though he was going to melt from the boys praise. Bianca smiled to herself, her brother was always such a sap. It ran in the family afterall.

And with that, all Hades broke loose. Annabeth and Percy charged at Kelli. The giants came right at Daedalus, but Mrs. O’Leary and Bianca leaped to his defense, glad to have her sword back in her hands. While the spirit of Minos wailed, “Kill the inventor! Kill him!” 

Nico, on the other hand, was getting ready to stab a ghost. He was taking in a deep breath and getting his sword out in the open. Rachel grabbed the wings off the wall. Nobody paid her any attention. Mrs. O’Leary chomped her fangs into a giant’s arm. He wailed in pain and flung her around, trying to shake her. Daedalus grabbed for his sword, but the second giant smashed the workbench with his fist, Bianca diving Daedalus out of the way just in time, and the sword went flying. A clay jar of Greek fire broke on the floor and began to burn, green flames spreading quickly. 

“To me!” Minos cried. “Spirits of the dead!” He raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum.

“No!” Nico cried. 

“You do not control me, young fool,” Minos sneered. “All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!”

Spirits began to appear around Minos—shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, solidifying into Cretan soldiers.

“I am the son of Hades,” Nico insisted. “Be gone!”

Minos laughed. “You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!”

Nico looked to Bianca for a very quick second after hearing the title, who was staring straight back at him. She noticed something, his stance and his tone. He had never looked less like her father, actually his stance reminded Bianca of someone.

Herself. Nico was trying to act like her.

Oh gods she felt like she was going to cry.

A certain confidence must have boomed in Nico's chest because the words changed. "Fuck no! I am!"

Bianca had never felt prouder in her life. He stabbed his black blade into the floor, and it cleaved through the stone like butter.

“Never!” Minos’s form rippled. “I will not—” 

The ground rumbled. The windows cracked and shattered to pieces, letting in a blast of fresh air. A fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop, and Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail. Bianca clutched tightly to her backpack and sword.

Mrs. O’Leary, Daedalus and Bianca were still locked in combat with the giants, and Bianca could hear shouting in the tunnel. She was getting nervous and barely holding her own but she knew escape time would happen. Then she realised something, she needed to join the group now or else she was going to have to follow Daedalus.

Running away from the battle and joining the group Bianca quickly fitted herself into wings. Praying that the fates protected her and made absolute sure she wasn't stuck down by the asshole Grease Lighting. Also known as ThunderDick.

“We have to help Daedalus!” Percy said.

“No time,” Rachel said. “Too many coming!” She’d already fitted herself with wings and was working on Nico, who looked pale and sweaty from his struggle with Minos. The wings grafted instantly to his back and arms. Bianca smiled at him proudly, willing herself to not tackle hug him immediately, not until they landed.

“Now you!” she told Percy. In seconds, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy had fitted themselves with coppery wings. Already Bianca could feel herself being lifted by the wind coming through the window. Greek fire was burning the tables and furniture, spreading up the circular stairs.

“Daedalus!” Percy yelled. “Come on!”

He was cut in a hundred places—but he was bleeding golden oil instead of blood. He’d found his sword and was using part of a smashed table as a shield against the giants. “I won’t leave Mrs. O’Leary!” he said. “Go!”

There was no time to argue. Even if she stayed, Bianca wasn’t sure she could help. And she certainly didn't want to give Nico the same panic attack she had when he'd gone missing.

“None of us know how to fly!” Nico protested.

“Great time to find out,” Bianca said. And together, the five of them jumped out the window into open sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any comments! They're always loved and appreciated. But shout out to SonofSallyJackson (thecompletebookworm), who my dad started to talk about when he said he read all the comments. My dad approves of you! (As do I).


	25. The God Of The Wild Leaves His Final Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad started to comment on Hades and Bianca's relationship and got all worried because he thought that I was trying to draw parallels between our relationship, like how I did with Nico and my two brothers. So hey, dad, don't worry! Your amazing and I love you! (Also who knows how Bianca's relationship could change in the future)

As soon as Bianca and Nico landed on the ground Nico found himself lying on the floor with a very proud and impressed Bianca on top of him, kissing his forehead.

"That was amazing!" She squealed, Nico lit up from the positive reinforcement. Everyone else smiled behind them, before they got back to business discussing how the workshop had just disappeared. Bianca stood up, helping Nico do the same, before ruffling his head and focusing on what the group was saying.

“The workshop moved,” Annabeth guessed. “There’s no telling where.”

“So what do we do now?” Percy asked. “How do we get back in the maze?”

Annabeth gazed at the summit of Pikes Peak in the distance. “Maybe we can’t. If Daedalus died…he said his life force was tied into the Labyrinth. The whole thing might’ve been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Luke’s invasion.” 

"He isn't dead," Bianca said. Rachel looked like she needed an explanation. "Hades kid, I can feel when someone dies,"

"What about Grover and Tyson?" Percy looked a little desperate. Bianca could hear Nico getting ready to speak but she interrupted him.

"No, they're not dead," Bianca said. Not only because she knew he wasn't dead but because she hadn't felt them die.

"They don't have normal souls though," Nico said. Confused at the possibility of Bianca lying.

"Remember Nico, that's my affinity. While you focus on shadows and the dead mines on souls and hellfire," Bianca noted. Nico processed the information before slowly nodding. "And as to how, it's difficult, and I have to know the person, but Grover and Tyson would have been a short blip in my ears, I haven't heard that yet,"

Percy nodded, giving a shaky sigh and nod. Satisfied to know his best friend and brother wasn't dead.

“We have to get into town,” Annabeth decided. “Our chances will be better of finding an entrance to the Labyrinth. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army.”

“We could just take a plane,” Rachel said.

Percy shuddered. Bianca rubbed her arm tightly. “I don’t fly.”

“But you just did.” 

“That was low flying,” Bianca said, “and even that’s risky. Flying up really high—that’s Thunderdicks’s territory.-" Bianca paused when she watched Percy burst into unrestrained laughter, Annabeth's was a little more contained, Nico had a smile on his face but he wasn't laughing. Bianca continued as if nothing happened."-we can’t do it. Besides, we don’t even have time for a flight. The labyrinth is the quickest way back.”

"Thunderdick," Percy muttered to himself, wiping a tear in his eye.

“So we need a car to take us into the city,” Annabeth said.

Rachel looked down into the parking lot. She grimaced, as if she were about to do something she regretted. “I’ll take care of it.”

“How?” Annabeth asked.

“Just trust me.”

Annabeth looked uneasy, but she nodded. “Okay, I’m going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an Iris-message to camp.”

“I’ll go with you,” Nico said. “I’m hungry.”

"Knowing you, you'll probably get another happy meal, or maybe a soft drink," Bianca squeezed his cheek. To which he swatted it away. Bianca laughed lightly. "Make sure he get's something healthy as well as unhealthy,"

Bianca addressed it to Annabeth, who nodded in her direction, Nico didn't want to be treated like a child, but sometimes it was okay to be one. 

“I’ll stick with Rachel and Bianca, then,” Percy said. “Meet you guys in the parking lot.” 

Rachel frowned like she didn’t want Percy with her. That made Bianca feel kind of bad, but they both followed her down to the parking lot anyway. Bianca decided to chat with Rachel before they went.

"I'm planning to try going to school in the winter, especially since one of my friends, Piper, is going back to California to visit her dad," Bianca stated. "After all this is done do you think we can go to the same school together? I'd really like a friend,"

Rachel looked over Bianca before giving a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like to be your friend too,"

Bianca was glad to finally have a FRIEND and not another sibling, she had too many. Bianca was already practically a mother, she didn't need another.

Rachel headed toward a big black car parked at the edge of the lot. It was a chauffeured Lexus, like the kind Bianca always saw driving around Manhattan. The driver was out front, reading a newspaper. He wore a dark suit and tie. 

“What are you going to do?” Percy asked Rachel.

“Just wait here,” she said miserably. “Please.” 

Bianca nodded. It was just Percy and her.

"Congrats, by the way," Bianca heard Percy say. Turning in his direction Bianca saw a little bit nervous, but not really flustered Percy.

"For what?"

"For coming out," Percy said. "I... know your from... a time less _accepting_ of being gay so... just..."

"Thanks," Bianca said with a small smile. Percy returned it unsurely, as if he had said something wrong. This was obviously a topic he wasn't used to, but wasn't against.

Rachel came back to get them just as Nico and Annabeth appeared from the gift shop. 

“I talked to Chiron,” Annabeth said. “They’re doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They’re going to need every hero they can get. Did we find a ride?”

“The driver’s ready when we are,” Rachel said.

The chauffeur was now talking to another guy in khakis and a polo shirt, probably his client who’d rented the car. The client was complaining, but Bianca could hear the driver saying, “I’m sorry, sir. Emergency. I’ve ordered another car for you.”

“Come on,” Rachel said. She led Bianca to the car and got in without even looking at the flustered guy who’d rented it. A minute later they were cruising down the road. The seats were leather. There was plenty of legroom. The backseat had flat-panel TVs built into the headrests and a mini-fridge stocked with bottled water, sodas, and snacks. They all started pigging out.

Bianca tried to keep the pigging out to a minimum, but honestly they had all nearly died. So she pretended to not see when Nico and Percy both stole a few extra snacks than needed.

“Where to, Miss Dare?” the driver asked.

“I’m not sure yet, Robert,” she said. “We just need to drive through town and, uh, look around.”

“Whatever you say, miss.”

Percy looked at Rachel. “Do you know this guy?”

“No.”

“But he dropped everything to help you. Why?”

“Just keep your eyes peeled,” she said. “Help me look.”

They drove through Colorado Springs for about half an hour and saw nothing that Rachel considered a possible Labyrinth entrance. After about an hour Bianca decided to head north toward Denver, thinking that maybe a bigger city would be more likely to have a Labyrinth entrance, but everyone was getting nervous. They were losing time.

Then right as they were leaving Colorado Springs, Rachel sat bolt upright. “Get off the highway!”

The driver glanced back. “Miss?” 

“I saw something, I think. Get off here.” The driver swerved across traffic and took the exit. 

“What did you see?” Percy asked, because the car was pretty much out of the city now. There wasn’t anything around except hills, grassland, and some scattered farm buildings. Rachel had the driver turn down this unpromising dirt road.

Rachel said, “Western Museum of Mining & Industry.” 

For a museum, it didn’t look like much—a little house like an old-fashioned railroad station, some drills and pumps and old steam shovels on display outside

“There.” Rachel pointed to a hole in the side of a nearby hill—a tunnel that was boarded up and chained. “An old mine entrance.” 

“A door to the Labyrinth?” Annabeth asked. “How can you be sure?”

“Well, look at it!” Rachel said. “I mean…I can see it, okay?” 

She thanked the driver and everyone except the driver got out. He didn’t ask for money or anything. “Are you sure you’ll be all right, Miss Dare? I’d be happy to call your-,

“No!” Rachel said. “No, really. Thanks, Robert. But we’re fine.” ” 

The museum seemed to be closed, so nobody bothered them as they climbed the hill to the mine shaft. When Bianca got to the entrance, she saw the mark of Daedalus engraved on the padlock, though how Rachel had seen something so tiny all the way from the highway Bianca hadn't a clue. Percy touched the padlock and the chains fell away. They kicked down a few boards and walked inside. For better or worse, they were back in the Labyrinth.

0-0-0

The dirt tunnels turned to stone. They wound around and split off and basically tried to confuse them, but Rachel had no trouble guiding us. Annabeth told her they needed to get back to New York, and she hardly even paused when the tunnels offered a choice. 

Rachel and Annabeth started up a conversation as they walked. Annabeth asked her more about her background, but Rachel was evasive, so they started talking about architecture. It turned out that Rachel knew something about it from studying art. They talked about different facades on buildings around New York—“Have you seen this one,” blah, blah, blah. Bianca wasn't into that at all, and it seemed like Percy didn't either because they both found themselves with Nico.

"So what did your mum think of the idea of Nico and I staying at your place?" Bianca asked. Nico hadn't been consulted about this at all, so his head snapped up in surprise.

"She actually like the idea," Percy admitted. "She said that there was always a room open for you and him,"

Bianca nodded. Though she _certainly_ hadn't been expecting the shaky voice from Nico, barely even a whisper. "You're leaving camp?"

Turing to her brother she tried to decipher his emotion, sometimes it seemed like she was the only one who could do so, including Nico. Staring at the way he moved, unsure and uncertain. As if he wanted something but felt undeserving of it. Bianca stared for a few more seconds before the thought hit her.

He might actually have liked camp. After all he'd only left because of his inability to process love and the fact that Bianca had been dead. Nico might have wanted to stay, now that he had some friends (and supposedly a new crush) that he could count on.

But Bianca didn't want to stay at camp full year, it didn't feel like home yet. But she could always come to a compromise.

"I wanna be able to go to school, you can always join me if you want," Bianca said, Percy decided to stay out. "And if you don't I'm planning to come to camp on the weekends, so you'll be able to see me,"

"I... need some time to think," Nico said.

Nico looked exactly like he had when the he'd been told Bianca had joined the hunters. Bianca had always hated that expression. Nico walked away and ahead, leaving Bianca with Percy and a bitter taste in her mouth. Bianca put her head in her hands, practically burying them alive.

Percy rubbed her back in a comforting manner. No words were exchanged but the silence helped.

Before Bianca could figure out what to tell him, she ran into Rachel, who’d stopped in front of her. They’d come to a crossroads. The tunnel continued straight ahead, but a side tunnel T’d off to the right—a circular shaft carved from volcanic rock.

“What is it?” Percy asked. Rachel stared down the dark tunnel. In the dim flashlight beam, her face looked like one of Nico’s specters.

“Is it that way?” Annabeth asked.

“No,” Rachel said nervously. “Not at all.”

“Why are we stopping then?” Percy asked.

“Listen,” Nico said, his voice sounded more bitter though, Bianca hoped she could fix it before the quest was over. She heard wind coming down the tunnel, as if the exit were close.

“Eucalyptus trees,” Percy said. “Like in California.”

“There’s something evil down that tunnel,” Rachel said. “Something very powerful.” 

“And the smell of death,” Nico added. Looking at Bianca for reassurance, who nodded. The moment she did he turned away. Bianca winced.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances. “Luke’s entrance,” she guessed. “The one to Mount Othrys—the Titans’ palace.”

“I have to check it out,” Percy said.

“Percy, no.”

“Luke could be right here,” Percy said. “Or…or Kronos. I have to find out what’s going on.”

Annabeth hesitated. “Then we’ll all go.”

“No,” Percy said. “It’s too dangerous. If they got hold of Nico, or Bianca, or Rachel for that matter, Kronos could use them. You stay here and guard them.” 

“Percy, don’t,” Rachel said. “Don’t go up there alone.”

“I’ll be quick,” Percy promised. “I won’t do anything stupid.”

Annabeth took her Yankees cap out of her pocket. “At least take this. And be careful.”

“Thanks.” Percy said. He put it on. “Here goes nothing.” And he sneaked invisibly down the dark stone tunnel. Bianca waited about maybe thirty seconds before speaking.

Bianca looked to Nico again and sighed. "Okay, we're probably going into a battle were we could die in all honesty," Bianca didn't even have to lie about that part. "And I wanna fix this, so talk, what's the issue and what do I need to do to solve it,"

Bianca didn't like drama, whenever it happened she always tried to address it to stop it from forming. And Nico always had felt comfortable to talk about his issues with Bianca before, he only started to hide them after Bianca died.

"I just got you back and now you're leaving again!" Nico burst out a bit. Rachel and Annabeth moved back from his yelling.

"Nico, I gave you options, I'm seeing you on the weekend," Bianca kneeled down to his level. "I can't always be there for you all the time, I can Iris message you every day if that's what it take,"

"I know that! It's just... I thought things would be different..." Nico rubbed his arm. He obviously hadn't talked because he hadn't wanted to burst in front of Percy because he clearly had no problem ranting.

"Of course they are!" Bianca didn't yell but she did sort of exclaim. "I love you Nico, nothing will change that, and even if we're somewhere else whether it be different cabins, different city's or different countries nothing can change that,"

Nico let out a shaky breath. "Let's just go after Percy,"

Bianca and Nico both knew the subject wasn't over but for now they had other things to focus on.

0-0-0

Bianca was horrified when she saw Kronos for the first time. Well, she didn't really get to see him, all she saw was a running Percy, a stalking Luke with golden eyes, and a plastic blue hairbrush flying past and into Kronos's face.

“Ow!” he yelled. For a moment it was only Luke’s voice, full of surprise and pain. Percy ran straight into Rachel, Nico, Bianca, and Annabeth, who were standing in the entry hall, their eyes filled with dismay. 

“Luke?” Annabeth called. “What—” Percy grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her after Bianca. Who ran as fast as she'd ever run before, straight out of the fortress. They were almost back to the Labyrinth entrance when Bianca heard the loudest bellow in the world—the voice of Kronos, coming back into control. “AFTER THEM!”

“No!” Nico yelled. He clapped his hands together, and a jagged spire of rock the size of an eighteen-wheeler erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress. The tremor it caused was so powerful the front columns of the building came crashing down. Bianca heard muffled screams from the telekhines inside. Dust billowed everywhere. They plunged into the Labyrinth and kept running, the howl of the Titan lord shaking the entire world behind them.

They ran until they were exhausted. Rachel steered Bianca away from traps, but she had no destination in mind—only away from that dark mountain and the roar of Kronos.

Rachel stopped in a tunnel of wet white rock, like part of a natural cave. Bianca couldn’t hear anything behind her, but she didn’t feel any safer.

“I can’t go any farther,” Rachel gasped, hugging her chest. Annabeth had been crying the entire time they’d been running. Now she collapsed and put her head between her knees. Her sobs echoed in the tunnel. Bianca, still panting from all the running, pulled her into a tight and comforting hug. Rubbing circles on her back, Annabeth froze for three seconds before melting into it.

Nico and Percy sat next to each other. He dropped his sword next to Percy and took a shaky breath.

“That sucked,” Nico said, which I thought summed things up pretty well.

“You saved our lives,” Percy said. "Thank you,"

Nico wiped the dust off his face. “Blame the girls for dragging me along. That’s the only thing they could agree on. We needed to help you or you’d mess things up.”

"Oh he's lying," Bianca said with a sad frame of amusement on her face. Nico glared daggers but Percy's curious face made her continue. "He was the one to go after you first,"

"Bianca!" Nico hissed. Blushing a bit as Percy's face held a small amount of humour in this honestly horrible moment.

“Nice that they trust me so much,” Percy shined my flashlight across the cavern. Water dripped from the stalactites like a slow-motion rain. “Nico…you, uh, kind of gave yourself away.”

“What do you mean?”

“That wall of black stone? That was pretty impressive. If Kronos didn’t know who you were before, he does now—a child of the Underworld.” 

Bianca breathed in a breath. Taking in how terrified Nico was she spoke. "Yeah, but it's not like we could hide it forever,"

Nico nodded, thankful she wasn't mad at him for screwing up.

Annabeth lifted her head. Her eyes were red from crying. “What…what was wrong with Luke? What did they do to him?”

Percy told her what he’d seen in the coffin, the way the last piece of Kronos’s spirit had entered Luke’s body when Ethan Nakamura pledged his service. “No,” Annabeth said. “That can’t be true. He couldn’t—” 

“He gave himself over to Kronos,” Percy said. “I’m sorry, Annabeth. But Luke is gone.” 

“No!” she insisted. “You saw when Rachel hit him.” 

Percy nodded, looking at Rachel with respect. “You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.” 

Even Nico and Bianca, one of them filled with jealousy, had to admit that was impressive. Rachel looked embarrassed. “It was the only thing I had.” 

“But you saw,” Annabeth insisted. “When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses.” 

“So maybe Kronos wasn’t completely settled in the body, or whatever,” Percy said. “It doesn’t mean Luke was in control.” 

“You want him to be evil, is that it?” Annabeth yelled. “You didn’t know him before, Percy. I did!” 

“What is it with you?” Percy snapped. “Why do you keep defending him?” 

“Whoa, you two,” Bianca said. “Knock it off!”

Annabeth turned on her. “Stay out of it, Bianca! If it wasn’t for you…” 

Bianca would have made some sarcastic remark, because she was really at the end of her limit, but right now Annabeth just saw Luke essentially die. They could argue later. 

Whatever Annabeth was going to say, her voice broke. She put her head down and sobbed miserably. Bianca comfort her the best she could, with soft words and small miniscule promises. But they had bigger problems, such as Kronos was alive. He was armed. And the end of the world was probably close at hand. Even if it was actually two years away.

“We have to keep moving,” Nico said. “He’ll send monsters after us.” Nobody was in any shape to run, but Nico was right. Bianca hauled herself up and helped Annabeth to her feet. 

"You'll be okay," Bianca said. Annabeth nodded and leaned into Bianca's chest. Bianca rubbed circles on her back. "You'll be okay,"

“I know,” she said. “I’m…I’m all right.” 

She clearly wasn't but Bianca nodded and let her go on her own.

“Back to New York,” Percy said. “Rachel, can you—” then he froze. A few feet in front of them, his flashlight beam fixed on a trampled clump of red fabric lying on the ground. It was a Rasta cap: the one Grover always wore.

His hands shook as he picked up the cap. It looked like it had been stepped on by a huge muddy boot. After all that Bianca had gone through today, she couldn’t stand the thought that something might’ve happened to Grover, too. 

Then Bianca noticed something else. The cave floor was mushy and wet from the water dripping off the stalactites. There were large footprints like Tyson’s, and smaller ones—goat hooves—leading off to the left. 

“We have to follow them,” Percy said. “They went that way. It must have been recently.” 

“What about Camp Half-Blood?” Nico said. “There’s no time.”

“We have to find them,” Annabeth insisted. “They’re our friends.” 

She picked up Grover’s smashed cap and forged ahead. Bianca followed bracing herself for the worst. The tunnel was treacherous. It sloped at weird angles and was slimy with moisture. Half the time they were slipping and sliding rather than walking.

Finally they got to the bottom of a slope and found themselves in a large cave with huge stalagmite columns. Through the centre of the room ran an underground river, and Tyson was sitting by the banks, cradling Grover in his lap. Grover’s eyes were closed. He wasn’t moving. But he wasn't dead, Bianca breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding.

“Tyson!” Percy yelled.

“Percy! Come quick!”

“What happened?” Percy asked.

“So many things,” Tyson murmured. “Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then…we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this.”

"We're close," Bianca murmured to herself. Feeling the soul on the other side of the door. Flickering as if in pain, practically screaming to be let out of it's misery. Bianca could tell Nico hadn't heard it last time, he didn't have this affinity.

"Yes, that is what Grover said," Tyson supplied. Percy shined his flashlight around the cavern. The rocks glittered. At the far end was the entrance to another cave, flanked by gigantic columns of crystal that looked like diamonds. And beyond that entrance… 

“Grover,” I said. “Wake up.”

“Uhhhhhhhh.”

Annabeth knelt next to him and splashed icy cold river water in his face. “Splurg!” His eyelids fluttered. “Percy? Annabeth? Where…” 

“It’s okay,” Percy said. “You passed out. The presence was too much for you.”

“I—I remember. Pan.”

“Yeah,” Percy said. “Something powerful is just beyond that doorway.” And it was screaming out to be let go.

Bianca made quick introductions, since Tyson and Grover had never met Rachel. Tyson told Rachel she was pretty, which made Annabeth’s nostrils flare like she was going to blow fire. Bianca elbowed her, so she calmed down.

“Anyway,” Percy said. “Come on, Grover. Lean on me.”

Annabeth and Percy helped him up, and together they waded across the underground river. The current was strong. The water came up to their waists. Percy willed himself to stay dry, which is a handy little ability, but that didn’t help the others, and Percy could still feel the cold, like wading through a snowdrift. 

“I think we’re in Carlsbad Caverns,” Annabeth said, her teeth chattering. “Maybe an unexplored section.” 

“How do you know?”

“Carlsbad is in New Mexico,” she said. “That would explain last winter.”

Bianca didn't want to ask, all she wanted is for them to get to the other side and let Pan move on.

Bianca got out of the water and kept walking. As the crystal pillars loomed larger, the others just started to feel the power emanating from the next room. Bianca had been in the presence of gods before, but this was different. Bianca's skin tingled with living energy. Her weariness fell away, as if she'd finally just gotten a good night’s sleep. And the scent coming from the cave was nothing like the dank wet underground. It smelled of trees and flowers and a warm summer day. 

Grover whimpered with excitement. Bianca was too stunned to talk. Even Nico seemed speechless. They stepped into the cave, and Rachel said, “Oh, wow.” 

The walls glittered with crystals—red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew—giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals. The cave floor was covered with green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the centre of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. Animals lounged around it—but they were animals that shouldn’t have been alive. There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger, a huge rodent like the mother of all guinea pigs, and roaming behind the bed, picking berries with its trunk, was a woolly mammoth.

On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched Bianca and crew as they approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous— glossy brown and curved. There was no way he could’ve hidden those under a hat the way Grover did. Around his neck hung a set of reed pipes.

This was _nothing_ like when she had watched as a ghost.

Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed. “Lord Pan!” 

The god smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes. “Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you.”

“I…got lost,” Grover apologized.

Pan laughed. It was a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, filling the whole cavern with hope. The tiger-wolf sighed and rested his head on the god’s knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god’s hooves, making a strange sound in the back of its bill. Bianca could swear it was humming “It’s a Small World.” 

Still, Pan looked tired. His whole form shimmered as if he were made of Mist. Bianca got to her knees, as well as everyone else.

“You have a humming dodo bird,” Percy said stupidly. 

The god’s eyes twinkled. “Yes, that’s Dede. My little actress.” 

Dede the dodo looked offended. She pecked at Pan’s knee and hummed something that sounded like a funeral dirge.

“This is the most beautiful place!” Annabeth said. “It’s better than any building ever designed.” 

“I am glad you like it, dear,” Pan said. “It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I’m afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed…for a little longer.” 

“My lord,” Grover said, “please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They’ll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!”

Pan placed his hand on Grover’s head and ruffled his curly hair. “You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well.” 

“Chose?” Grover said. “I—I don’t understand.” Pan’s image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal. The woolly mammoth grunted nervously. Dede stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed. 

“I have slept many eons,” the god said forlornly. “My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end.” 

“What?” Grover cried. “But no! You’re right here!”

“My dear satyr,” Pan said. “I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. he lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, ‘Tell them the great god Pan is dead.’”

“But that wasn’t true!” Grover said.

“Your kind never believed it,” Pan said. “You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end.”

“No!” Grover’s voice trembled.

“Dear Grover,” Pan said. “You must accept the truth. Your companions, Nico and Bianca, they understand.”

Bianca nodded gravely. "He's only a memory now... I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Pan said in a voice that Bianca almost felt like she could believe him.

“But gods can’t die,” Grover said. 

“They can fade,” Pan said, “when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must—” 

He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, who had started humming again. “Dede, what are you doing?” Pan demanded. “Are you singing Kumbaya again?” 

Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes. Pan sighed. “Everybody’s a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling.” 

“But…no!” Grover whimpered.

“Be strong,” Pan said. “You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you.” 

And then it came the gods time to address everyone. Bianca half hoped she got skipped over, but also desperately needed some advice.

“Percy Jackson,” the god said. “I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear.”

He turned to Annabeth. “Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined.” 

Then he looked at Tyson. “Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson—your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations,"

"Son of Hades," Wait, this hadn't happened before. "You will soon have to choose which path you should follow, whichever one you chose your sister will go to the ends of the earth for you,"

Nico was crying, Bianca wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"Daughter of Hades," Bianca gulped. "The fates have chosen their champion well. Remember, you aren't your father, you are more like your mother than you could ever possibly know," Bianca was crying too, Nico was staring at her with wide eyes. Which reminded Bianca that he couldn't remember their mother. "And Miss Rachel Dare…"

Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing. 

“I know you believe you cannot make amends,” he said. “But you are just as important as your father.”

“I—” Rachel faltered. A tear traced her cheek. 

“I know you don’t believe this now,” Pan said. “But look for opportunities. They will come.” 

Finally he turned back toward Grover. “My dear satyr,” Pan said kindly, “will you carry my message?”

“I—I can’t.” 

“You can,” Pan said. “You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“I know,” the god said. “But my name, Pan…originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan’s spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you.”

Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood. “I’ve spent my whole life looking for you. Now…I release you.” 

Pan smiled. “Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing.” He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps of energy, but this kind of energy wasn’t scary like the blue power Bianca had seen from Kronos. It filled the room. A curl of smoke went straight into Bianca's mouth, and Grover’s and the others. But a little more of it went into Grover. The crystals dimmed. The animals gave us a sad look. Dede the dodo sighed. Then they all turned grey and crumbled to dust. The vines withered. And we were alone in a dark cave, with an empty bed.

Percy switched on his flashlight. Grover took a deep breath.

“Are…are you okay?” Percy asked him. He looked older and sadder.

He took his cap from Annabeth, brushed off the mud, and stuck it firmly on his curly head. “We should go now,” he said, “and tell them. The great god Pan is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! It was tough finding something for Pan `to say to Bianca. I needed something good and now that Nico has his own future separate from the fates desperately trying to replace his sister I thought he needed one too.


	26. I Get Claimed At The Worst Possible Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing fates

Distance was shorter in the Labyrinth. Still, by the time Rachel got them back to Times Square, Bianca felt like they’d pretty much run all the way from New Mexico. She climbed out of the Marriott basement and stood on the sidewalk in the bright summer daylight, squinting at the traffic and crowds.

Percy led the way into an alley, where he could get a nice echo. Then he whistled as loud as he could, five times. A minute later, Rachel gasped. “They’re beautiful!”

A flock of pegasi descended from the sky, swooping between the skyscrapers. Blackjack was in the lead, followed by four of his white friends. 

“Yeah,” Percy talked to Blackjack. Bianca forgot he could do that sometimes. “I’m lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp quick.”

Everybody started saddling up—except Rachel. “Well,” she told Percy, “I guess this is it.” 

“Thanks, Rachel,” Percy said. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it. I mean, except for almost dying, and Pan…” Her voice faltered. Bianca walked over to Nico's horse, because she knew she was going to get a ride on Blackjack. Bianca tried to touch the horse but it neighed away. Bianca winced, looking at Nico who looked sort of sad but also not. It was weird because Bianca couldn't decipher him.

Nico was still having trouble, even after Percy came back. His Pegasus kept shying away from him, reluctant to let him mount.

“You should go without me!” Nico said. “We're wasting too much time,”

"I am not living you in the middle of nowhere," Bianca said. Already ready to scold him for such an idea.

“Nico,” Percy said, “we need your help.” 

Nico scowled, but slowly nodded. "Only for Bianca," But Bianca knew in her heart it was because of Percy. That boy had really wormed himself into Nico's heart.

At last we got everybody on a Pegasus, with Bianca clutching tightly onto Percy since Blackjack had only. Bianca shot into the air, and soon they were over the East river with Long Island spread out before them. 

They landed in the middle of the cabin area and were immediately met by Chiron, the potbellied satyr Silenus, and a couple of Apollo cabin archers, Lee leading them but faintly Bianca could see her fated rival Will Solace in the back (both immediately glared at each other after eye contact). Chiron raised an eyebrow when he saw them, but if Bianca expected him to be surprised by the latest news about Quintus being Daedalus, or Kronos rising, Bianca was mistaken.

“I feared as much,” Chiron said. “We must hurry. Hopefully you have slowed down the Titan lord, but his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come!”

“Wait a moment,” Silenus demanded. “What of the search for Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher’s license is revoked!”

Grover took a deep breath. He stood up straight and looked Silenus in the eye. “Searcher’s licenses don’t matter any more. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit.”

“What?” Silenus’s face turned bright red. “Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!”

“It’s true,” Bianca said.

“We were there when he died. All of us.” Percy added.

“Impossible! You are all liars! Nature-destroyers!”

Chiron studied Grover’s face. “We will speak of this later.”

“We will speak of it now!” Silenus said. “We must deal with this-,”

“Silenus,” Chiron cut in. “My camp is under attack. The matter of Pan has waited two thousand years. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer. Assuming we are still here this evening.” And on that happy note, he readied his bow and galloped toward the woods, leaving Bianca to follow as best she could. 

0-0-0

It was the biggest military operation Bianca had ever seen at camp, even if she hadn't been their very long. Everyone was at the clearing, dressed in full battle armour, but this time it wasn’t for capture the flag.

The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around the entrance to the Labyrinth—razor wire, pits filled with pots of Greek fire, rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Beckendorf was manning two catapults the size of pickup trucks, already primed and aimed at Zeus’s Fist, Leo at his right hand, a position he had earned even though the two were practically polar opposites.

The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Clarisse calling orders. Apollo’s and Hermes’s cabins were scattered in the woods with bows ready, Lee in the lead. Many had taken up positions in the trees. Even the dryads were armed with bows, and the satyrs trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark. 

Annabeth went to join her brethren from the Athena cabin, who had set up a command tent and were directing operations. A grey banner with an owl fluttered outside the tent. Our security chief, Argus, stood guard at the door. Aphrodite’s children were running around straightening everybody’s armour and offering to comb the tangles out of our horsehair plumes. Well, all except one, who Bianca found was running up to her.

Piper rammed her into a hug, Bianca only barely not falling over. The two tugged each other closer after contact and Bianca melted. The reassuring touch of Piper made her feel like everything was going to work out in the end. "Your okay," Bianca heard Piper whisper.

Bianca didn't have it in her to talk yet, so she just nodded and buried her face deeper into the crook of Pipers neck. Bianca only separated after an awkward cough coming from Nico, who was flushed a bright red.

"Neeks, meet Piper Mclean," Bianca said, gesturing to Piper. Who held out her hand, Nico curtly shock it.

"Nico right? Bianca's told me a lot about you!" Piper gave one of her blinding smiles that made Bianca's heart flutter. 

Nico nodded. Piper seemed to have something to say only for Bianca's ears because she began to speak in a lower whisper. "I've got good news,"

"What?"

"I caught Silena talking to Luke in the Aphrodite bathroom in the middle of the night. She was using a handhold mirror, your suspicion was correct," Piper said with a proud smile, Bianca practically beamed. "Before you ask, no I wasn't caught,"

"That's awesome!" Bianca praised. "But not the issue we should be focusing on,"

Bianca gestured to the practically army ahead of them and Piper nodded. "What will you be doing?"

"I'm still going to stay with Nico, it's best if you stay with Silena, try not to draw attention to yourself," Bianca whispered.

Over at the edge of the clearing, Grover was talking to Juniper. She held his hands while he told her our story. Green tears formed in her eyes as he delivered the news about Pan. Tyson helped the Hephaestus kids prepare the defences. He picked up boulders and piled them next to the catapults for firing.

“You and your friend Nico, son of Hades.” Bianca heard Chiron say from a distance away and that brought Bianca running. Grabbing onto Nico's hand and pulling him along, with Piper trailing closely behind.

"Sir, it wasn't Percy's fault," Bianca said as she came up to the centaur. "I asked him to keep our identities a secret and it payed off,"

"Payed off?" Nico asked, because yeah, he would rather like to know why Luke had thought he had been a Hecate's child.

"They said you were a Hecate's child," Bianca informed. "Which meant they had to know of the play I had been making to try and convince people I was thus..."

"We have a spy," Chiron filled in. "And not Quintus but a camper,"

His voice wavered. The ground underneath them was trembling. Everyone in the clearing stopped what they were doing. Clarisse barked a single order: “Lock shields!”

Then the Titan lord’s army exploded from the Labyrinth.

0-0-0

The first thing Bianca saw were a dozen Laistrygonian giants erupting from the ground, yelling so loudly her ears felt like bursting. They carried shields made from flattened cars, and clubs that were tree trunks with rusty spikes bristling at the end. One of the giants bellowed at the Ares phalanx, smashed it sideways with his club, and the entire cabin was thrown aside, a dozen warriors tossed to the wind like rag dolls.

“Fire!” Beckendorf yelled. The catapults swung into action. Two boulders hurtled toward the giants. One deflected off a car shield with hardly a dent, but the other caught a Laistrygonian in the chest, and the giant went down. Apollo’s archers fired a volley, dozens of arrows sticking in the thick armour of the giants like porcupine quills. Several found chinks in armour, and some of the giants vaporized at the touch of celestial bronze.

But just when it looked like the Laistrygonians were about to get overwhelmed, the next wave surged out of the maze: thirty, maybe forty dracaenae in full battle armour, wielding spears and nets. They dispersed in all directions. Some hit the traps the Hephaestus cabin had laid. One got struck on the spikes and became an easy target for archers. Another triggered a trip wire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into green flames, engulfing several of the snake women. But many more kept coming. Argus and Athena’s warriors rushed forward to meet them. 

Bianca saw Annabeth draw a sword and engage one of them. Nearby, Tyson was riding a giant. Somehow he’d managed to climb onto the giant’s back and was hitting him on the head with a bronze shield—BONG! BONG! BONG! 

Chiron calmly aimed arrow after arrow, taking down a monster with every shot. But more enemies just kept climbing out of the maze. Finally a hellhound—not Mrs. O’Leary—leaped out of the tunnel and barrelled straight toward the satyrs.

Bianca was far away from that though, she was with Nico. Any enemy Nico missed Bianca would hit, any time Bianca had her back turned to an enemy Nico would slash at it, disintegrating it and sucking up all the monsters essence into the sword. Bianca was restricting herself from using her fire, not because she didn't want to, but because she was in a highly flammable environment and she would be using _hellfire_ if she did. So she could only rely on her less prominent abilities.

A dozen dracaenae suddenly broke away from the main fight and slithered down the path that led toward camp, like they knew where they were going. If they got out, they could burn down the entire place, completely unopposed.

The only person anywhere near was Nico and Bianca. Bianca stabbed a telekhine, and her black Stygian blade absorbed the monster’s essence, drinking its energy until there was nothing left but dust.

“Nico! Bianca!” Percy yelled. Nico looked where he was pointing, saw the serpent women, and immediately understood. Bianca nodded in his direction.

"You got this," Bianca encouraged quietly.

He took a deep breath and held out his black sword. “Serve me,” he called.

The earth trembled. A fissure opened in front of the dracaenae, and a dozen undead warriors crawled from the earth—horrible corpses in military uniforms from all different time periods—U.S. Revolutionaries, Napoleonic cavalry on skeletal horses. As one, they drew their swords and engaged the dracaenae. Nico crumpled to his knees, Bianca catching him.

She slumped him over her back, making sure he minded the backpack which she still hadn't taken off for some reason. He looked closer to passing out. Bianca kept moving, making sure her steps went towards the Apollo cabin. They could heal him, and make sure he was okay.

As Bianca ran through the crowd, dodging and weaving around enemies, sometimes occasionally slashing a few. Bianca kept running, forward even with a boy on her back that should have weighed her down (it was concerning how little he weighed). That's when it happened.

Lee Fletcher had a Laistrygonian giant advancing onto him and by the time he noticed he'd be 6ft under.

Bianca practically froze. But only for a second before she began to run, even going so far as to drop her brother onto the ground, knowing that every moment counted and she was only barely going to make it. She kept running, the familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping through her body making her run even faster. Bianca dived.

Time seemed to slow. Bianca could see things in the corner in her eye. The giants club slowly coming down upon them, the terrified look on Lee's face as he realised what could happen to him, and in the far off distance the look of horror that could be seen on Leo's face as he watched wide eyed. Bianca grabbed the fabric on Lee's shirt, just barely, before she let shadows surround her.

Darkness consumed but not the same kind that happened when you died. She could still feel souls, especially her brothers, to which she found herself right next to as she left the shadows. Bianca checked her left to the familiar mentor of Lee looking confused as to how he was even alive. Bianca checked over him quickly, making sure he didn't secretly have a huge cut or something. Before deciding he was alive.

"You saved my-," Lee tried to express his gratitude but Bianca was already hoisting her brother back onto her back.

"We need to move, unless you want me to save your ass again," Bianca hissed. Shadow travel always put a lot out of her, she'd chosen Nico's soul to shadow travel to. It was one she had never done before so Bianca was tired. More than she had ever been in her life while still being able to stay awake.

“Come on!” Percy shouted. “We need help!”

Bianca saw what they were talking about and she rushed foreword. Hastily giving Nico's passed out body to Lee and told him to take him out of the carnage. He looked down at the boy before nodding and running away.

It was the Kampê, her bat wings fully extended. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. She drew her curved swords. The blades glowed green with poison. Kampê screeched in triumph. She was currently fighting Percy and Annabeth, who both were in desperate need of assitance.

Three of Chiron’s arrows sprouted from Kampê’s chest, but she just roared louder. Bianca came up beside her friends, who looked at her with surprise but with gratitude.

"If I die it was neither of you twos fault okay," Bianca said, honestly she didn't think they heard her.

Together they charged, dodged the monster’s slashes, got inside her guard, and almost…almost managed to stab Kampê in the chest, but a huge bear’s head lashed out from the monster’s waist, and Binaca had to stumble backward to avoid getting bitten. 

Slam!

Bianca's eyesight went black. The next thing she knew, her, Annnabeth and Percy were on the ground. The monster had its forelegs on their chests, holding them down. Hundreds of snakes slithered right above Bianca, hissing like laughter. Kampê raised her green-tinged swords, and Bianca knew she was out of options. 

Then, behind Bianca, something howled. A wall of darkness slammed into Kampê, sending the monster sideways. And Mrs. O’Leary was standing over Bianca, snarling and snapping at Kampê. 

Bianca smiled, she loved that dog.

“Good girl!” said a familiar voice. Daedalus was fighting his way out of the Labyrinth, slashing down enemies left and right as he made his way toward them. Next to him was someone else—a familiar giant, much taller than the Laistrygonians, with a hundred rippling arms, each holding a huge chunk of rock. 

“Briares!” Tyson cried in wonder.

“Hail, little brother!” Briares bellowed. “Stand firm!” 

And as Mrs. O’Leary leaped out of the way, the Hundred-Handed One launched a volley of boulders at Kampê. The rocks seemed to enlarge as they left Briares’s hands. There were so many, it looked like half the earth had learned to fly. 

BOOOOOM!

Where Kampê had stood a moment before was a mountain of boulders, almost as tall as Zeus’s Fist. The only sign that the monster had ever existed were two green sword points sticking through the cracks.

A cheer went up from the campers, but the enemies weren’t done yet. One of the dracaenae yelled, “Ssssslay them! Kill them all or Kronossss will flay you alive!” 

Apparently, that threat was more terrifying than they were. The giants surged forward in a last desperate attempt. One surprised Chiron with a glancing blow to the back legs, and he stumbled and fell. Six giants cried in glee and rushed forward. 

“No!” Percy screamed, but he was too far away to help. Then it happened. Grover opened his mouth, and the most horrible sound Bianca had ever heard came out. It was like a brass trumpet magnified a thousand times—the sound of pure fear. 

As one, the forces of Kronos dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. The giants trampled the dracaenae trying to get into the Labyrinth first. Telekhines and hellhounds and enemy half-bloods scrambled after them. The tunnel rumbled shut, and the battle was over. The clearing was quiet except for the fires burning in the woods, and the cries of the wounded.

Percy helped Annabeth to her feet. Bianca ran to Nico. 

There was smoke curling off his black clothes. His fingers were clenched, and the grass all around his body had turned yellow and died. Will was over him, and even if he was the best doctor Bianca couldn't stand that he was touching her brother. She pushed the boy aside and focused on her brother. He wasn't dead, Lee had made sure of that.

His eyelids were fluttering open. Staring at Bianca's worried face before giving a small smile. Then his eyes looked above and he stopped smiling. Bianca was about to ask when she noticed a dark light was above her head. Looking upwards Bianca stared in shock.

There, radiating black light, was the symbol of Hades, it was above both children's head and Bianca could feel herself internally screaming.

Now?! Did he have to claim them NOW!

"Please don't bow," Bianca said in all seriousness. Some people might've thought she was sarcastic though as they grunted a bit. "I know a lot of you are injured so please don't feel like you have to,. My... father isn't going to kill you because of it,"

"I-I thought Hecate-," Bianca heard Silena whisper through the crowd of mostly silence. Chiron, was too far away to give an introduction and nobody else seemed to be wanting the chance to do so.

"I guess we were wrong," Bianca said. Turning back to her brother and trying to pretend like the world wasn't watching. "Are you okay? Can you talk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nico whispered. A few campers were back to normal business of healing, getting autographs, and crying in agony, but a lot were still watching the two. Even from a distance. "Just hadn't tried to summon so many before,"

He blinked at all of the other campers, like he was trying to remember who they were, and then he focused on someone behind Bianca.

“Daedalus,” he croaked.

“Yes, my boy,” the inventor said. “I made a very bad mistake. I came to correct it.”

Oh thank the Gods, he was going to take the attention away from Bianca and Nico.

Daedalus had a few scratches that were bleeding golden oil, but he looked better than most of us. Apparently his automaton body healed itself quickly. Mrs. O’Leary loomed behind him, licking the wounds on her master’s head so Daedalus’s hair stood up funny. Briares stood next to him, surrounded by a group of awed campers and satyrs. He looked kind of bashful, but he was signing autographs on armour, shields, and T-shirts.

“I found the Hundred-Handed One as I came through the maze,” Daedalus explained. “It seems he had the same idea, to come help, but he was lost. And so we fell in together. We both came to make amends.”

“Yay!” Tyson jumped up and down. “Briares! I knew you would come!”

“I did not know,” the Hundred-Handed One said. “But you reminded me who I am, Cyclops. You are the hero.” 

Tyson blushed, but Percy patted him on the back. “I knew that a long time ago,” Percy said. “But, Daedalus…the Titan army is still down there. Even without the string, they’ll be back. They’ll find a way sooner or later, with Kronos leading them.”

Daedalus sheathed his sword. “You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue.” 

Annabeth stared at him. “But you said the Labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you’re alive—”

“Yes, my young architect,” Daedalus agreed. “When I die, the Labyrinth will die as well. And so I have a present for you.”

He slung a leather satchel off his back, unzipped it, and produced a sleek silver laptop computer—one of the other ones Bianca seen in the workshop. On the lid was the blue symbol ∆. 

“My work is here,” he said. “It’s all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favourite designs. I couldn’t develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting.” 

He handed the computer to Annabeth, who stared at it like it was solid gold. “You’re giving me this? But this is priceless! This is worth…I don’t even know how much!” 

“Small compensation for the way I have acted,” Daedalus said. “You were right, Annabeth, about children of Athena. We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. It is the least I can do before I pass on.” He turned to Bianca. "And what shall you do with my work?"

"I'm giving it to my best friend," Bianca said. Leo perked up, he was in the crowd and obviously had been waiting until he could dive bomb Bianca with a hug (hey, he'd nearly watched her die). "Leo, can you come over here?"

Leo walked hesitantly over, Bianca opened her back pack and took out a laptop almost identical to Annabeth's except black. After looking at it for two seconds he blinked then beamed. Snatching up the laptop as if Bianca would take it back at any moment. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Bianca ruffled his hair and smiled affectionately. But she also sweat dropped, because she could feel the murderous intent radiating from Nico. He was jealous. "Pass on? Does this mean I have to relieve you?"

Daedalus nodded.

"But you can’t just kill yourself. That’s wrong." Percy said.

He shook his head. “Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius does not excuse evil, Percy. My time has come. I must face my punishment.”

“You won’t get a fair trial,” Annabeth said. “The spirit of Minos sits in judgment—”

“I will take what comes,” he said. “And trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn’t it?” He looked straight at Bianca, and Bianca only nodded, no emotion on her face other than an impassive look.

“One last favour, Bianca di Angelo. I cannot leave Mrs. O’Leary alone. And she has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for her?” Daedalus seemed to have been deciding between the two choices, before choosing the one he hadn't last time. which was sort of a relief because Mrs O'Leary was too valuable of a companion to not have around.

"Of course I will.” Bianca gave a very small smile.

“Then I am ready to see my son…and Perdix,” he said. “I must tell them how sorry I am.” 

Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

Daedalus turned toward Nico, who drew his sword. At first Bianca was about to protest and say she should do it. But honestly, she knew it would tire her out more and Bianca didn't want to pass out yet. Nico simply said. “Your time is long since come. Be released and rest.”

A smile of relief spread across Daedalus’s face. He froze like a statue. His skin turned transparent, revealing the bronze gears and machinery whirring inside his body. Then the statue turned to grey ash and disintegrated. 

Mrs. O’Leary howled. Bianca patted her head, trying to comfort her as best she could. The earth rumbled—an earthquake that could probably be felt in every major city across the country—as the ancient Labyrinth collapsed. Bianca looked around at the carnage in the clearing, and the weary faces of camp. “Come on,” Percy told them. “We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of wanted to have a scene were like an Ares camper or something said that 'Oh she's the traitor,' and then all of her friends (Especially Lee) defended her. But it just wouldn't fit in, so maybe next chapter.


	27. Fireworks That Make My Heart Go Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhhhhh, it's finally HAPPENING.

Bianca was hugged by a lot of people that day. Even though she wanted to stay in her cabin.

The first had been Lee, surprisingly. Who thanked him for saving his life. The second had been Nico, right before he had been ordered to stay in the infirmary by Will. The next had been Lou Ellen, who she had sort out to stay with Nico and make sure Nico wasn't left alone with Will. (Lou Ellen had said she was sorry if she gave the idea she was mad. They still wanted to be siblings, now just not by blood). Cecil hadn't hugged her but gave her a pat on the back.

Then Leo had rushed into her arms, and immediately afterwards Piper. The three of them laughed and Bianca introduced the two little brother figures to eachother. Nico glared daggers at Leo's signature smile.

The next had been Tyson, as his normal behaviour, then Annabeth, for a apology for her pride without having to say a word. Finally Bianca landed on Percy right as she was going to go to bed.

As Percy wrapped his arms around her he told her that Sally was excited at the prospect of her staying over.

Bianca had missed the funerals, the sing along (which Lee hosted and brought back nearly everyone's spirits) and the trial for Grover, as well as the return of Dionysius. But she had been inside the big house, discussing Nico's placement of cabin with the two counsellors, when it had happened.

They'd been at it for about 30 minutes, Dionysus was adamant that a the child could be like everyone else and sleep in the Hermes cabin, Chiron was on a maybe and Bianca was adamant to let Nico have another option if he needed to.

The soft knocking on the door stopped the god and demigod from glaring at each other. "Come in," Chiron said. Hoping for something to distract him from those two.

Pipers head poked itself through the door. Making eye contact with Bianca she mouthed 'I got her,'

Bianca straightened up a bit and gestured for her to come inside.

Piper came in first, but once the other person came inside they were in front. It was Silena, before anyone could even speak or comment Silena blurted out.

"I'm the spy,"

0-0-0

Dionysius was frozen, his deck of cards still in place and perfectly still. Chiron hadn't said a word yet. Bianca though, with her wonderful and wild ADHD was checking everything in front of her.

Silena was in front, she was in a stance that indicated she expected to be executed. Her normal confident look shattered and even though it seemed as though she usually liked centre stage, this was not one of those moments. Piper was beside her, with a comforting hand on her shoulder and a look of comfort in her eyes. Though when they found Bianca they pleaded for backup. Piper must have worked some magic the other night because there was no way she could've done that in one morning.

"Silena, I must check you understand what you're implying," Chiron said in a weary tone. His face darkened when Silena nodded. Dionysius's hand seemed to raise, as if he was about to snap Silena into dust right then and there.

"This is great!" Bianca exclaimed, stopping the god in his tracks. It's not like he hadn't done that before towards her, when they'd first met he did an actual double take at her before staring for thirty seconds and then shrugging it off.

"How. How could me being a spy possibly be great-,"

"You know what a double agent is right?" Bianca asked, everyone in the room slowly nodded, except for Piper who was more confident as they'd already discussed this. "It's like that! You give Luke the wrong information and we profit from it,"

"You're saying we have Silena go back to the side of the Gods," Chiron asked. Bianca nodded. "And then she gives Kronos the wrong information,"

Bianca had been hoping they all just agreed right then and there. Chiron looked hopeful to the idea, as though he would be easier to sway. Dioynisus, not so easily.

"We could just kill her right here and not have to deal with this," Dionysus said as though the life of a camper was nothing. Bianca wondered if it had been his son what would he do.

"Yes, but if we do that Luke would just replace her with another spy," Bianca stated the obvious. Piper nodded in agreement while Silena looked as though she was wondering whether they were just going to talk about her like she wasn't there. "Keeping her alive is a far better option,"

Chiron nodded in agreement to that, while Dionysus grumbled. "If you already have everything in order than what do we do next, oh wise one?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Bianca stated excitedly. Dionysus groaned and Chiron gave a sneaky smile. Piper gestured for Silena to sit down on the seat next to Chiron, while Piper chose the seat next to Bianca. "Well, from what I learned an army need's there supplies to come from somewhere right? Either they're making a full on cruise ship by themselves or they have investors, right?"

Chiron, who probably hadn't thought of that aspect of the war in much detail, nodded. "I don't think my father is making cruise ships,"

"And since you are part of Kronos's side, or at the very least have access to the information, than you can tell us who, and let us know how to break the chain," Bianca turned around and noticed the look on Silena's face, so she quickly continued. "Or! Or, you can ask them, unlike us where we have to listen in you could ask Luke especially due to your charmspeak,"

"We could send the girl on a mission to kill the investors by herself, as a test of loyalty," Dionysus stated. Bianca froze before slowly nodded. That would be a good idea, because Bianca only knew that Silena fully regretted what she did after she'd died, and who knew how Luke could threaten her this time.

"Sure, you could, but you'd have to make it seem like Camp half blood had done it, not just Silena specifically," Bianca reminded. Silena herself was looking very small for the Aphrodite counsellor to be. "In the long run we want to make them think Silena is on there side until the last moment,"

"So a quest, then," Chiron said with certainty. Silena looked like she'd rather have died. Piper looked like she was bursting to let something out.

"Wait! Silena didn't want to do it!" Piper, always ready to defend the ones she loved. "She was being threatened!"

Surprisingly, Silena actually blushed, That was when Bianca remembered that Beckendorf and Silena weren't a thing yet. "Threatened?"

"They were threatening the ones she loved, like Bec-" Bianca was the one to cut her off, because she knew what Silena would do if Piper continued, and it would look horrible for her image if she did it.

"The point is that, once we know who the loved one is, and if they're a camper, we can put them in lockdown," Bianca said. "Now, about that quest,"

"We cannot exactly call a war counsel to this," Chiron had a very small voice when he said that. Bianca knew that nobody else would have the information of Silena being a spy (double agent), it stayed in that room and that room alone. " Silena, go check with the oracle, let us hope you come back in one peice,"

"Do I even get a say in this," Silena mumbled to herself but she very reluctantly went upstairs. Bianca could not believe how quickly she'd convinced them to keep Silena alive, honestly she was surprised that Silena _was_ still alive.

"I guess my time here is done," Bianca stood up and stretched. "I'm going to tell Nico that he can always switch to the big house if the Hermes cabin is too much, tell me how it goes,"

Bianca took one final look at Piper, who had a look of 'don't leave me here!' on her face. Sadly, Bianca was not obliged to do anything, and so she came a small nod and left. Dionysus was glaring at her but let her leave anyway.

Bianca smiled to herself, everything was going to be okay.

0-0-0

Turned out. Lee and Charlie were the two other companions on the quest.

They had left each one of there mentee's with huge hugs, and promises to return safely. Bianca could admit she cried, but in her defence the dude had nearly died and now he was leaving again. Bianca held no shame in worrying.

Bianca spent some time worrying. In that time she'd check on Nico, who was now out of the infirmary and with his new best friends. He still refused to show the crush, even actively hiding him whenever Bianca was around but she was determined to find him. Once Nico had been discharged he was smiling for the first time, and was slowly becoming more independent with the help of Lou Ellen, Cecil and the mystery crush. The two still saw each other at least once a day but now it was as if Bianca went with Percy, Nico would be more accepting of the idea.

Leo and Annabeth were amazing with the computer. Leo was camp consular while Beckendorf was away. Same with Piper and Silena. Surpassingly the two did quite well for there first time in a leadership position.

Without Lee around to mediate Bianca and Wills arguments kept growing. Any time the two were in the same room they'd just glare at each other. Mostly because they wouldn't have the time to argue. Bianca refused to join archery lessons with the Apollo cabin after a while without Lee. Will had taken to practically shaming her.

Summer seemed to pass by quickly the quest goers came back with a very telling story to tell. ("I'm sorry did you just say you seduced a _god_ who happened to be your fathers former _lover_ who your father _murdered_!", " Yep, that about sums it up,") Silena and Beckendorf were together now. Whooo, yay.

Bianca was excited though for when it was time for her to go to school. Percy had reassured her that the feeling wouldn't stay for long. Piper was going back home while Leo was staying at camp with Nico, Bianca was going away with Percy.

But there was one more thing that was going to happen before Bianca had to go.

"Want to go see the fireworks with me?" Bianca stared at Pipers outstretched hand, as if a prince was going to hold a princess. Lee was next to Bianca, nudging her excitedly. She was sweating and internally panicking. Because Piper couldn't seriously be asking Bianca to the fireworks, that was the equivalent of a date at camp. And she was pretty sure Piper was straight! And even if she wasn't why would Piper wanna go out with a girl like _her_ -?

"You know if you just keep staring an answer isn't going to magically appear," Lee whispered next to her and Bianca straightened up. Looked at the outstretched hand again.

"The-the pleasure would be all mine!" Bianca was bright red and flustering. Lee gave a little cheer and so did some of the Aphrodite cabin that were in the back to support Piper. The girl was beaming, as if she'd just gotten a picture perfect answer. Bianca's heart fluttered at the smile, Piper could just be asking her as friends but she desperately hoped she was wrong.

Bianca loved Piper.

She loved when Piper was confident and didn't take no for an answer. She loved when Piper would show a kindness not found in a lot of Aphrodite children. She loved the way she laughed. Bianca loved the way Piper danced, as if no one was watching and as though she couldn't screw up on the dance floor. She loved Piper's aggressive nature, and how she always kept Bianca grounded, even while they were training. Most of all Bianca loved how Piper would smile at her.

As if Bianca were the only thing in the world that mattered.

Bianca hated her feelings though, she'd been in love before. She a didn't know whether she was ready either, after all she would be turning 14 on November 7th. 14 was very young to start a committed relationship she didn't know she was even ready for.

(And for all Bianca knew Piper was just doing a gals being pals. It was a possibility. Aphrodite kids where very affectionate and Piper might not feel the _need_ to clarify saying it was just for friends-)

Bianca shook herself. She was going to enjoy tonight.

Whether that be as a friend or a date.

(Even if she really would've preferred one option.)

"Why are you coming to me for dressing up advice?" Lou Ellen said in a curious voice as the Hermes cabin watched with curious eyes. "And why are you dressing- no...no way!"

Lou Ellen could see the blush on Bianca's face and instantly knew. "Piper asked you to the fireworks! Didn't she!"

She nodded, blushing a bright red. Her hand was grabbed and dragged out of the cabin, she was not dressing up in the _Hermes_ cabin. With Lou Ellen and Nico trailing behind her (and Cecil trying to catch up) Bianca made her way over to the Demeter cabin and knocked.

Katie Gardener immediately popped her head out. "Bianca! Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, actually, do you know where Calypso is?"

Calypso had taken a liking to the Demeter cabin and was now practically a honorary member. Her and Katie had become best friends at their time at camp. Bianca could tell that Katie had been an amazing influence on Calypso, especially since the most Calypso did when Percy said hi was make longing glances for a few seconds then continue on with her business. "I'm here,"

Calypso looked beautiful as ever. The Titaness looked at the three behind Bianca, how all of them had a mixture of excitement and nervousness on there face.

Then Bianca noticed the star stuck look in Bianca's eyes and knew if wasn't for her.

"Piper asked you out, didn't she?" Calypso said. Her time at camp was changing her speaking patterns just a bit.

"She just asked me to the fireworks!" Bianca clarified. Scandalized.

(Look. Okay. She'd grown up in a time where two women could write love letters, live together, be practically married and the rest of society would just call the gals being pals. She also hadn't learned much about advancements that were not in the history books.

And we all know how history is censored to appeal to a white cis straight audience unless you _really_ start digging)

Calypso did a small 'mhm,' before dragging the girl to her own cabin to get changed.

"So what should we do? Just give her some pretty dress and send her out later tonight?" Cecil asked. Honestly Bianca didn't know why he was here, but she couldn't kick him out now.

"Yes and no," Calypso said, looking throughout Bianca's wardrobe. "Seriously, is _everything_ you own black,"

"I once had a green hat," Bianca reminisced. She wondered where it was now. "Those were the days,"

Calypso sighed. "No matter, I can just sow something on,"

"Get a black dress and some boots," Lou Ellen said. "Plain black,"

Calypso nodded and took out a small dress that went down just under her knees in length. Bianca hadn't worn it yet. Calypso also took out her regular boots. 

"Add some sunflowers or something, those are your favorite flower, right?" Nico helpfully added. Bianca was blushing in the corner watching everyone try to prepare her. Everyone was fussing over her except for Cecil.

She really didn't know why they were going to so much trouble for one night.

0-0-0

Piper was breath-taking. The Aphrodite cabin did not mess around that night.

Piper Mclean wore a turquoise dress the went above her knees, she wore flats and stockings that showed of her legs to a degree that Bianca didn't know was possible, it wasn't cold that night so Bianca got the see Pipers shoulders (which to a girl raised in the forties was pretty intimate). Pipers hair, while still only reaching her shoulders, was brushed and styled so it made her look even more perfect than possible. Bianca almost felt like fanning herself because she was blushing so hard.

IT WAS JUST HOT OUT OKAY!

(Denial is a hell of a drug kids) 

Piper took a look at Bianca, who had her hair in a bun and no stockings, so Piper could see her freshly shaven legs. Piper blushed hard before coughing and offering her hand. Bianca took it instantly.

Bianca could swear she heard Lee playing carless whisper in the background. She tried to ignore it though. 

In front of her was a picnic blanket with a small basket and some candy out for the taking. Bianca sat down on the left while Piper sat down on the right. Both were a little awkward but kept on stealing glances at the other.

"Did-did you hear what Leo did yesterday?" Bianca asked. She really wanted the awkward silence to stop. 

"What did he do?" Piper was looking into her eyes. Bianca blushed and averted hers. Dammit, why'd she have to be the flustered one.

"He tried to ask out Calypso,"

"No,"

"Yeah, it was a disaster, Calypso was kind but still rejected him," Bianca began to slowly stop splitting her words as the two fell into casual conversation. The kind you would see good friends do, not the stereotypical every word is a flirt kind of date. Bianca kept talking and found she actually enjoyed it.

The fireworks started with a burst of blue. Bianca stopped talking and looked up at them, watching as different colours danced through the sky, practically making new constellations with how distinct they were.

Bianca felt a hand wrap around hers. Bianca glanced down to find Piper staring at the sky, the fireworks looking even more boastful in her eyes, while also holding Bianca's hand. Bianca looked down at their hands and squeezed a bit.

Piper squeezed back.

0-0-0

Bianca stared out the window of the car with her backpack behind her back.

After saying goodbye to everyone Bianca felt used, the tight hugs she got from Leo and Nico had her spent. And the longing but patient look Piper gave her mad her heart flutter.

Bianca was next to Percy. Who was talking excitedly with his mum about something. Sally had told her earlier that the room was all ready for her. Bianca would apperantly be starting school again and she couldn't wait.

Bianca could tell everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kronos armies investors were Nero. :) So basically I might do a small book on what happened on the quest with Silena, Beckendorf and Lee but Lee went down on a god while Silena and Beckendorf murdered two, then Lee murdered the other.  
> And yes I did just gloss over the fact that I murdered Nero, but I can't really write about an adventure when Bianca or Nico aren't a part of it.


	28. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilouge

Two days later it was Percy's birthday.

Bianca had been accepted into the same school as Percy, with the help of Paul Blofis (Percy's future step-dad that Bianca had the pleasure of meeting). Tyson came to the party, too, so Bianca and Tyson were the only guests. Bianca had been speaking to Percy a lot throughout the two days, especially on what gift to give him. Percy had said he would be fine with anything, so Bianca had panicked.

Right now though Bianca was in the kitchen with Percy and Paul. “I hear your mom signed you up for driver’s ed this fall.” 

"Yeah. It’s cool. I can’t wait."

"I cannot wait for him to be my manual labour for when I want to go places," Bianca said from the side-lines, Percy gave her a glare and Bianca stuck out her tongue.

Seriously, he’d been excited about getting his license forever, but Bianca guessed his heart wasn’t in it anymore, and Paul could tell. In a weird way he reminded Bianca of Chiron sometimes, how he could look at you and actually see your thoughts. 

“You’ve had a rough summer,” he said. “I’m guessing you lost someone important. And…girl trouble?” 

He looked at Bianca while he said that. So Bianca added very helpfully. "Sally! Do you know when my pride flags going be delivered.

"In a week!"

"Thank you," Bianca looked back and Paul had the decency to blush. "But seriously though, yeah he has, any words of wisdom male role model,"

Percy was averting his eyes but he looked like he was waiting as well. "I know next to nothing about girls, so I can't really give you any advice, but I won’t pry. I just know there’s something unusual about you, Percy. You’ve got a lot going on that I can’t figure. But I was also fifteen once, and I’m just guessing from your expression…Well, you’ve had a rough time.”

Percy nodded. “I lost a couple of friends at this camp I go to,” He said. “I mean, not close friends, but still—” 

"It's just been a lot on him," Bianca supplied.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. And, uh, I guess the girl stuff…” Percy trailed off/

“Here.” Paul handed Percy and Bianca some punch. “To your fifteenth birthday. And to a better year to come.”

They all tapped their paper cups together and drank. “Percy, I kind of feel bad giving you one more thing to think about,” Paul said. “But I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Girl stuff.”

Percy frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Your mom,” Paul said. “I’m thinking about proposing to her.” 

Bianca choked on her drink, she didn't think it would be happening that soon. Percy almost dropped his cup. “You mean…marrying her? You and her?” 

“Well, that was the general idea. Would that be okay with you?” 

“You’re asking my permission?”

Paul scratched his beard. “I don’t know if it’s permission, so much, but she’s your mother. And I know you’re going through a lot. I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t talk to you about it first, man to man.”

“Man to man,” Percy repeated.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea," Bianca smiled. She just wanted Sally to be happy, and if she was happy with Paul than so be it.

“I think that’s a great idea, Paul. Go for it.” Percy said.

He smiled really wide then. “Cheers, Percy, Bianca. Let’s join the party.” 

0-0-0

The doorbell rang halfway through the party.

"Bianca, did you invite anyone?" Percy asked. As his mother went to go answer the door.

"Nico might be coming over later but other than that no," Bianca said. Percy's mum opened the door and gasped.

It was Percy's dad. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks. His black beard was neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes twinkled. He wore a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It said NEPTUNE’S LUCKY FISHING HAT.

Bianca was terrified she was going to die right then (hey, if Zeus had done it why not Poseidon).

“Pos—” Sally stopped herself. She was blushing right to the roots of her hair. “Um, hello.” 

“Hello, Sally,” Poseidon said. “You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?” 

Percy's mother made a squeaking sound that might’ve been either a “Yes” or “Help.” Poseidon took it as a yes and came in. Paul was looking back and forth between them trying to read their expressions. Finally he stepped forward. “Hi, I’m Paul Blofis.” 

Poseidon raised his eyebrows as they shook hands. “Blowfish, did you say?” 

“Ah, no. Blofis, actually.”

“Oh, I see,” Poseidon said. “A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon.”

“Poseidon? That’s an interesting name.”

“Yes, I like it. I’ve gone by other names, but I do prefer Poseidon.”

“Like the god of the sea.” 

“Very much like that, yes.”

“Well!” Sally interrupted. “Um, we’re so glad you could drop by. Paul, this is Percy’s father.”

“Ah.” Paul nodded, though he didn’t look real pleased. “I see.” 

Poseidon smiled at Percy. Though his eyes danced across Bianca with a look of interest. “There you are, my boy. And Tyson, hello, son!” 

“Daddy!” Tyson bounded across the room and gave Poseidon a big hug, which almost knocked off his fishing hat. Bianca wished she could have a relationship like that with her father. That she could go running into the underworld and hug him (she wondered how he would react if she did).

Paul’s jaw dropped. He stared at Sally. “Tyson is…” 

“Not mine,” she promised. “It’s a long story.”

“I couldn’t miss Percy’s fifteenth birthday,” Poseidon said. “Why, if this were Sparta, Percy would be a man today!”

“That’s true,” Paul said. “I used to teach ancient history.”

Poseidon’s eyes twinkled. “That’s me. Ancient history. Sally, Paul, Tyson…would you mind if I borrowed Percy and Bianca for a moment?” He put his arm around Percy and Bianca's shoulders and steered them into the kitchen. 

Once he was in there his smile faded.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bianca asked in a small voice. Percy looked already to jump to Bianca's aid if he said yes.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Mr Thunderdick did it once," Bianca whispered and Poseidon openly laughed. Percy looked horrified though.

"He tried to kill you?"

"It was a while ago," Bianca dismissed. "And if your not here to kill me then why are you here?"

"I wanted to hear what happened directly from you. Tell me everything.” Poseidon said. So Percy did. It was kind of disconcerting, because Poseidon listened so intently. His eyes never left Percy's face. His expression didn’t change the whole time Percy talked. When he was done, he nodded slowly. 

“So Kronos is indeed back. It will not be long before full war is upon us.” 

“What about Luke?” Percy asked. “Is he really gone?” 

“I don’t know, Percy. It is most disturbing.”

“But his body is mortal. Couldn’t you just destroy him?” 

“Mortal, perhaps, but there is something different about Luke, my boy. I don’t know how he was prepared to host the Titan’s soul, but he will not be easily killed,"

"I know how," Bianca brought up, both faces snapped towards her. "Or at the very least I think I do. You remember when you tried to stab him?"

"Yeah, it bounced off of him like nothing,"

"Like he had indestructible skin," Bianca said, and Poseidon's eyes widened just a fraction and understanding laced his face. "So this is going to be a lot harder than we thought,"

"So we literally cannot stab him?" Percy asked in exasperation. 

"Sort of," Bianca supplied. "You would have to find a weak spot, remember Achilles, the heel guy,"

"The heel guy,"

"Yeah, him, well a curse like that would need one place were the user could be killed. Everywhere else is indestructible except _there_ weak spot," Bianca stressed. Percy looked like he didn't know how to process this information. "I'm afraid he'll have to be killed if we are to send Kronos back to the pit,"

"Unfortunately, I have other problems of my own.” Poseidon said.

“The old sea gods?” Percy asked.

“Indeed. The battle came first to me, Percy. In fact, I cannot stay long. Even now the ocean is at war with itself. It is all I can do to keep hurricanes and typhoons from destroying your surface world, the fighting is so intense.” 

“Let me come down there,” Percy said. “Let me help.” 

"No," Bianca firmly stated. Percy looked confused and distraught of his her disagreeing with him. "Not now Percy, we need you more than ever,"

Poseidon nodded. "Listen to your friend, I can tell she will be a great advisor to you, keep her close," Poseidon looked straight at her. "I see the fates have chosen well,"

"Pan called me 'the fates champion,' is that what your referring to?"

"It is not my place to say, all I can tell you is that you will change many things with the path you are taking, whether they be good or bad is your decision," Poseidon turned back to his son. "That reminds me, happy birthday Percy,"

“Uh, spend a sand dollar?”

“Oh, yes. In my day, you could buy quite a lot with a sand dollar. I think you will find it still buys a lot, if used in the right situation.”

“What situation?”

“When the time comes,” Poseidon said, “I think you’ll know.” 

“Dad,” Percy said, “when I was in the maze, I met Antaeus. He said…well, he said he was your favourite son. He decorated his arena with skulls and—”

“He dedicated them to me,” Poseidon supplied. “And you are wondering how someone could do something so horrible in my name.”

Percy nodded uncomfortably. Poseidon put his weathered hand on his shoulder. “Percy, lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names…well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. And you, Percy, are my favourite son. As Bianca is Hades favourite child,"

Bianca winced at that. "Do you know how to change that... or why?"

"Why what?"

"Why I'm his favourite," Bianca answered. "I can understand Percy, you don't have any other demigod children, that we know of, and so he doesn't have any real competition, but me. I've got a perfectly good brother and yet..."

"My brother won't admit it but he is scared," Poseidon said. Bianca gave a shocked expression. "His last son was someone who ruined many lives, and he naturally feels safer with a daughter than with a son. Give him time. He'll come around,"

Bianca nodded. So Hades was worried Nico would've ended up like Hitler. Huh. So she _could_ maybe have a loving god son relationship like Poseidon and Percy. "I hope to see you again in better times,"

He smiled. Then Percy's mum called from the living room. “Percy? The candles are melting!”

“You’d better go,” Poseidon said. “But, Percy, one last thing you should know. That incident at Mount St. Helens… the eruptions are continuing,” he said. “Typhon is stirring. It is very likely that soon, in a few months, perhaps a year at best, he will escape his bonds.” 

“I’m sorry,” Percy said. “I didn’t mean—” 

Poseidon raised his hand. “It is not your fault, Percy. It would’ve happened sooner or later, with Kronos awakening the ancient monsters. But be aware, if Typhon stirs…it will be unlike anything you have faced before. The first time he appeared, all the forces of Olympus were barely enough to battle him. And when he stirs again, he will come here, to New York. He will make straight for Olympus.” 

Poseidon patted Percy on the back like everything was fine. “I should go. Enjoy your cake.” And just like that he turned to mist and was swept out the window on a warm ocean breeze.

0-0-0

Bianca ate blue cake and ice cream until she couldn’t eat anymore. Then she played a bunch of cheesy party games like charades and Monopoly. Tyson didn’t get charades. He kept shouting out the answer he was trying to mime, but it turned out he was really good at Monopoly. He knocked Percy out of the game in the first five rounds while getting Bianca on the 6th, and started bankrupting my mom and Paul. Percy left them playing and went into his bedroom.

Bianca joined him, but only to go onto the fire escape to wait for when Nico was supposed to arrive. She was watering the moon lace Calypso had gifted Percy.

“Nice plant,” Nico's voice said. Percy jumped a bit while Bianca just hummed.

"Hi, Neeks," Bianca said. "You went to the underworld like I asked you to?

He reeked of a dead person. Bianca had asked Nico to go to the underworld to check on the river Styx stuff for her. As at the moment she didn't want to go down to that place. He was just taking a week off of camp, after that week he would be right back at it with his friends. "Now how's dad?"

"He misses you," Nico said bitterly. Bianca winced softly. He looked different, he finally had a haircut so now his hairstyle was more similar to Percy's than Pipers. He'd grown a few inches and looked way healthier and happier, even with the bitter expression on his face. His eye bags were only regular student style than what they originally were and his stance made it seem like he could smile easier.

"Well, I missed you more, alright," Bianca hugged him. Nico hugged back. Before they broke apart again. "How's Daedalus?"

“You saw him?” Percy asked.

Nico nodded. “Minos wanted to boil him in cheese fondue for an eternity, but my father had other ideas. Daedalus will be building overpasses and exit ramps in Asphodel for all time. It’ll help ease the traffic congestion. Truthfully, I think the old guy is pretty happy with that. He’s still building. Still creating. And he gets to see his son and Perdix on the weekends.”

“That’s good.” Bianca said. Bianca then switched to Italian. " _I told him about the curse, but not that he should take it,_ "

Nico tapped at his silver ring. But acknowledged what Bianca said. “But that’s not the real reason I’ve come. I’ve found out some things. I want to make you an offer.” 

“What?”

“The way to beat Luke,” he said. “If I’m right, it’s the only way you’ll stand a chance.”

Percy took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m listening.” 

Nico glanced inside Percy's room. His eyebrows furrowed. “Is that…is that blue birthday cake?” He sounded hungry, maybe a little wistful. Bianca promised herself she was going to throw Nico the best birthday party he would ever get in his life next year.

“Come inside for some cake and ice cream,” Percy said. “It sounds like we’ve got a lot to talk about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think that concludes the book! AHHHHHHH! Don't worry this is only 1 of multiple! SO the story isn't finished yet! Bianca's story is far from over there are so many things I still have planned! I hope you enjoy what's to come (I'm pretty nervous)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> This was my first fanfiction on Ao3, and I'm very proud to have it completed. Book 2 is out by the way!


End file.
